


Moonlight & Sunshine

by BrandZessXX



Category: One Piece
Genre: Adultery, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Married Couple, Romance, Teasing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:33:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 109,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26133526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrandZessXX/pseuds/BrandZessXX
Summary: With Sabo's help, Luffy starts his first job at one of the biggest hospitals owned by CEO Trafalgar Law. Within just a day his life is turned upside down. Feelings grow, new emotions are born, and maybe even love?
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law, Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 253
Kudos: 348





	1. Beautiful

Luffy looked down at his phone nervously. It was already ten minutes past 9:00 am and he was already late to work on his very first day. He cursed himself mentally for sleeping past his alarm clock. Sobo, his older brother, went high and low to get him a mail delivery position at one of the biggest hospitals in Tokyo. He had only finished High School a year ago and he was ready to start his adult life. Within the first year out of school, he had decided he had no interest in pursuing a career or going to college. He just wanted to be free and do whatever he wanted without being tied down, but it only took one year to realize that life didn’t work out that way. Now that he was an adult he had many more responsibilities. and life wasn’t that kind.

He sighed as he finally made it to his new workplace. Looking up he stared at the tall building in front of him. It looked more like a corporate building from how tall it was. It’s high reputation definitely showed on the outside. Large neatly clean windows adorned the entire building and the landscape was breathtaking. Whoever owned this place definitely cared about the appearance. He still couldn’t believe that his older brother Sabo had gotten him a job at such a nice looking hospital.

Luffy’s thoughts were running wild inside his head for a few minutes until a loud car horn brought him back to the present. He jumped slightly at the loud noise. Moving his head to the left he held the bag strap across his chest. His eyes landed on a neatly cleaned and polished car. He didn’t know or cared much about cars but it looked expensive.

It took him a few seconds to understand that he was in the way of the car that was trying to pull closer to the entrance. Moving a few steps forward he made more space between the car and himself. Curiosity filled his eyes as they moved from the older man opening the door to the two tall and largely built guys that came out of first. One had bright red hair and a scar on his face, his black shades covering his eyes and the other had long black hair, and weird-looking eyebrows.

He didn’t pay them much attention until another tall figure came shortly after. His breath caught in his throat as he saw a tall, dark, handsome man come out of the car. Deep dark sunglasses hugged tightly against the man’s neatly trimmed face. His nose did a small inhale at the aroma the taller man was given off. It was more pleasant than he wanted to admit. A mixture of dark coffee, expensive cologne, and light cigarette surrounded Luffy’s nose.

He couldn’t help taking a step closer to get a better view before stopping mid-track as he noticed he was being watched by the first two men that came out of the car. He wasn’t sure who any of them were but he could tell the first two were some type of bodyguards by the way they were dressed. No words had been spoken and he couldn’t even see any of their eyes but he felt pinned on the spot.

The guy who had come out last took his attention away from Luffy as he took a step forward and raised his right hand to see his watch. Luffy’s thoughts were interrupted when the bodyguard with red hair cleared his throat. Watching the guy behind looking at his watch made him check his phone for the time as well. He was now well over twenty minutes late for his first day of work, great. Panicking, he shrugged the group and turned around to head inside the hospital.

Luffy made his way inside the building to speak to the lady at the front desk who pointed to where he had to go. When he got to the office the person who would be his supervisor gave him an earful about how unprofessional it was to be late during his first day of work. He knew the lady was right to be angry for being late but she talked too much.

“Sorry...”

Luffy rubbed the back of his head trying to keep himself from yawning. He was still feeling rather tired from having to wake up early.

He didn’t want Sabo to know he had been late on his first day of work. Currently, Sabo was traveling away for work and Luffy had gotten used to his older brother always waking him up every morning. After their older brother Ace passed away during a terrible accident when he was only seventeen years old. Things had been really hard to adjust even after two years had already passed. He stayed silent as he let the older lady give him an earful before she deeply sighed, feeling exhausted. It was obvious Luffy wasn’t even listening anymore.

“Look, if you’re going to work here you need to make sure you’re always punctual. Otherwise, there will be consequences for your actions. You were only given an opportunity because you’re the younger brother of one of the top lawyers that represent this hospital. If the wind goes across that you are not performing to this hospital's standards you will be suspended-”

“I understand, please give me another chance. This will not happen again.”

He bowed slightly feeling just a little sorry for not being on time.

“Okay, I get it. This is your first job so I will let it go this one time, but if it happens again that’s another story. I will give you a tour of this hospital and the important locations to remember. Your job will consist of delivering mail to all of these locations every day. We get a lot of mail as we have one of the biggest hospitals in this country so it takes roughly 6-8 hours to deliver everything every day. Sometimes you might even have to work overtime since we are short-staffed in this position.”

She informed him she handed Luffy of a guide that included all the sections and a full map of the whole hospital. She wasn’t joking this hospital was stupid big.

He had spent two hours following the older lady whose name was Curly Dadan. There was so much to remember that he wasn’t sure if he was even capable of remembering it all. but he told himself he had to at least try. Sabo had given him an opportunity for a job and he didn’t want to let his brother down. After the tour, he started doing a few deliveries around the first few floors of the hospital. It seemed this hospital had between 40 to 45 floors.

He was glad that there was a designated elevator for deliveries only where he wouldn't have to be surrounded by crowds. The cart he pushed around was very long and it would be inconvenient if he had to use the other busy elevators. He sighed deeply as he leaned back against the cold wall of the elevator. He already felt exhausted... and hungry.

He had been here for a few hours already and he was now looking at where the next delivery was. It was the highest floor of this building. He pressed the button in the elevator and inserted the special card key that had been given to him at the start of his shift. In order to get to the top floor, you needed this special key as an extra security measure. For what Dadan had said, only a small handful of people had access to that floor and out of everyone Luffy was now one of the lucky ones to get a key since he would be the only delivery boy who would have access to that floor.

The whole hospital was so clean, neat, and organized. He could only wonder what the tallest point of this building looked like. The elevator made a smooth sound as it reached the top floor. Slowly pushing the cart out, his eyes widened at how beautiful the floor was. Large open windows, clear skies, shit you could even see the ocean from this height. He loved the ocean. The view was breathtaking, he felt like he could stare at this view forever and not get tired of it.

A low clear of the throat brought him back to reality. He really needed to stop daydreaming and spacing out during work. He turned around as he pushed the cart closer to the overly large desk where a beautiful green-haired woman sat. She pushed her glasses up and stared at the ID hanging from Luffy’s collar for a moment before she kept typing into her computer keyboard without even looking at the screen.

“You must be the new delivery boy. Wait while I make sure you can come in. Our CEO Trafalgar Law doesn’t like visits without appointments, he is a very busy man.”

She finished as she took the phone and waited to be picked up. Luffy stood there waiting. ‘Tra-trafa-tra... Torao?’ He thought to himself. He knew he had just butchered possibly the most important name in this hospital. But that wasn’t his fault why does this person have such a hard pronouncing last name. He had only heard of the Trafalgar hospitals because of Sabo.

There were multiple ones across the country but this one the first one built and the parent hospital where the owner himself worked. Suddenly he was feeling extremely nervous and the pit of his stomach felt kind of painful. He was about to meet the man who was now his new boss and would be signing those future paychecks. Sabo had spoken about this man a handful of times, most of those times there had been only good things.

Like how much pride this man had about all his hospitals. That his entire family had been doctors and he had inherited all the hospitals from a very young age when both his parents and younger sister died in a horrific plane crash. He only knew about it because Sobo told him the story one night when they were having dinner together. Which was rare now since Sabo was always working and sometimes wouldn’t even come home for days. When the accident happened Luffy had been seven years old and he wouldn't have known about it if it wasn’t because of Sabo. He glanced at the lady when she spoke again.

“He is in an important call so when you go in wait until he is done, and most importantly, never speak to him unless spoken to.”

Monet said before going back to rapidly typing on her keyboard. Luffy just gave half a nod before he grabbed a medium size box from underneath that read Trafalgar D. Water Law. Luffy assumed that was this man’s full name. As he made his way closer to the door he felt two large hands on his shoulders. He looked up while holding the box to look up at the two large guys that he had seen earlier in the morning. He was about to open his mouth to say something before the red-headed man spoke first.

“Anyone that comes here needs to be checked before coming in.”

He closed his mouth again as he started to be padded down without being asked for permission. The other guy with weird eyebrows gave him a nod and pushed him forward towards the large doors that connected to Law’s private office once they were done. Huffing annoyed as he saw the two men stand at each side of the arms of the large door with their arms crossed. They looked plenty intimidating but Luffy wasn’t scared. Slowly opening the door he slid inside before closing it behind him. Holding the medium box with one hand he looked up only for his eyes to meet the back of a large leather desk chair. He just stood by the door unsure of what to do next.

The green-hair lady had told him to not interrupt while the other man was on the phone. He sighed tiredly, did he really need to stand here? He held the box close to his chest waiting impatiently. It seems the man on the phone hadn’t even bothered to acknowledge his presence, even though he was sure he knew that Luffy was standing there. All he saw was a tattooed hand appear and signal him to come closer with his finger. Luffy took a second to process before slowly making his way closer to the large office desk. Taking a small whiff he was hit again with the same smell he had encountered this morning.

Law took his sweet time talking on the phone. It felt like hours until Luffy finally saw the other hang up the phone. With a low sigh, he slowly turned around to look at Luffy who stood there quietly. The taller and most likely much older man was no longer wearing those dark sunglasses. Luffy had never been the self-conscious type, but he felt like the other man's gaze was slowly stripping him from head to toe with how intense the staring was.

Luffy opened his mouth to say something but stopped before anything came out. Clearly remembering what the lady outside had told him. He closed his mouth again, biting his lower lip uncomfortably. Instead, he lifted the box and slightly pushed it forward. He held it there for a while, his arm slowly getting tired as it didn’t seem like Law was going to make any attempt on grabbing it. What an ass, Luffy thought.

“You can leave the box there.” 

Law pointed to the corner of the desk before going back to his phone and looking through some messages. Luffy nodded as he walked closer and placed the box on the edge of the desk. Ready to make a run for it if needed. Being around this man was making him feel tense inside and he didn’t like it. Suddenly his body was jerked away from the direction of the door. A strong tattooed hand-pulled on his work ID that everyone wore with their picture and name around their necks.

Luffy had placed his right hand against Law’s left shoulder when he had attempted to catch himself from falling. His face heated up a bit feeling slightly embarrassed. This was definitely not how he pictured meeting his new boss. Luffy’s legs were spread open as he sat on Law’s left thigh. The only thing that had stopped him from falling down to the floor after losing his balance.

“I-I’m sorry..!”

Luffy looked down his voice breaking as he stared down. He felt a strong hand rest on his lower back, keeping him in place as he felt the ID being flipped over for Law to read.

“Monkey D. Luffy... so you’re Sabo’s little brother.”

Law chuckled to himself before looking down at Luffy who had refused to meet his eyes. Law’s eyes slightly narrowed as he could almost feel how loud Luffy’s heart was beating. He hadn’t meant for this whole scenario, the corner of his eye just happened to catch the name Luffy name. Without thinking he had pulled on the ID to inspect it closer. He leaned back against his desk chair resting heavily on it. Luffy still sitting on his left thigh, legs spread at each side of that strong leg holding him in place.

“Sabo told me about you, said something about you needing a job. You’re lucky that I like Sabo’s performance.”

Luffy heard the older man speak in a deep yet calming voice. Law relaxed on his desk like it was completely normal to have someone he had just met sitting on his leg. Luffy finally had enough courage to look up and meet the most beautiful golden eyes he has ever seen. From a distance, he hadn’t been able to tell but now that he was closer he couldn’t bring himself to look away.

“Ah- y-yes.. thank you.. for the opportunity..”

He tried to say calmly like he wasn’t just sitting all over this man’s leg. Law reached up and a long finger touched Luffy’s skin under his left eye. He sometimes would forget about this specific scar. He slightly flinched at the touch, he wasn’t used to being touched this intimately by strangers. While he was used to skinship with his close friends it was different when it came to people he didn’t know at all. Law slowly let go of Luffy’s lower back.

Luffy quickly got off the other man’s leg and straightened himself off trying to ignore the intimacy that had just happened. Touching another man intimately wasn’t something that bothered Luffy, but he wasn’t known for caring about being intimate with others either. He didn’t care about gender or anything like that either. His best friend Zoro was gay after all and dating a handsome blond chef that owned his own restaurant. He was always happy to go over their place and eat all the delicious food Sanji would make. Zoro was such a lucky man to have met such a wonderful man with flawless cooking skills. He was always jealous that Zoro got to eat delicious meals every day.

But this wasn’t the time for him to daydream about the wonderful food Sanji made. He was still standing near Law. Being stared at like he was hiding something from the taller man. He tried to speak but no words came out so he just stood there feeling dumb. His eyes drifted to Law’s left hand that went up to fix his collar and tie that Luffy had disturbed when tripping. A gold shiny ring was wrapped tightly around one of Law’s long fingers. It was a wedding ring and Luffy was not surprised. Of course, someone with so much power, and money would be married.

Once Law had finished straightening himself he reached out towards Luffy who tensed before he noticed that Law wasn’t reaching towards him but towards the box next to him. Pulling a small knife from the side of his desk he opened the box and took something from inside. It was neatly wrapped inside another box. He shoved the empty box further away as he placed the smaller box in front of him and carefully opened it up. Luffy was pretty sure that he should be going back to work but he was really curious about what was inside the box and since Law hadn’t said anything he just stood there staring.

Law opened the box and stared at the contents. Pulling a smaller box from inside he opened it up. It was a beautiful necklace with white gold and a large diamond in the middle. Luffy’s eyes went wide in awe, the necklace was really pretty and he could only guess it had cost a lot. Law started at it for a while trying to decide if he liked it. He turned to Luffy and pulled the smaller male closer between his legs. Without letting Luffy process what was happening he unlocked the necklace and then clicked it behind Luffy’s neck letting it sit there as he leaned back. His long fingers pressed against his goatee in deep thought.

“Um.. huh..?” It’s all Luffy could say as he tilted his head to the side in confusion.

“It’s a gift for my wife, tonight is our five year anniversary. She is hard to shop for and I couldn't have it delivered at home.” He said as he noticed Luffy’s confusion.

‘‘Ah!’ Luffy thought but why was he wearing it?

“Do you like it?” Law asked Luffy who wasn’t sure what to say.

Luffy figured any woman would be very pleased to have such a beautiful gift, especially if it came from a handsome man. Not that Luffy thought Law was handsome or anything, that was totally not the case. Law stood up from his desk and Luffy backed up slightly. Being this close it was easy to see just how much taller Law was. Luffy just barely reached his shoulders. Law took Luffy’s left wrist and dragged him to one of the large mirrors that decorated one of the office walls. Law turned Luffy to face the mirror and leaned down, his breath close to Luffy’s right ear as he spoke.

“Beautiful.”

Law whispered, making Luffy’s heart skip a beat before he remembered that Law was most likely talking about the necklace around his neck and not him per se. Luffy finally found the courage to look up and see himself facing the mirror with Law close behind him. He could feel Law’s breath tickle the back of his ear as a shiver ran down his spine.

“Ah... it is beautiful... I’m sure your wife will love it...” He said awkwardly as he hugged himself.

Law was busy playing with the diamond between the necklace as Luffy stood there letting the other admire it as much as he wanted. It took him a few seconds to register that he was at work and he should be working, not standing here in front of a mirror with a stupid expensive necklace around his neck, and with one of the most handsome guys he had ever encountered right behind him.

“I’m sorry... but I need to go back to work..”

Luffy said softly, trying his best to not sound rude. He felt Law move behind him before he lifted Luffy’s chin up making the back of his head pressed against Law’s right. Luffy’s breath caught in his throat. Golden eyes locked in with jet black eyes as they stared at each other for a while. No words were spoken as Law took the necklace off Luffy and left him standing there feeling dazed while Law placed the gift back in its box.

“You may go.”

Luffy slightly nodded and walked back towards the office doors. He touched the doorknob before stopping and looking back at Law who had just happened to look up towards him. Luffy felt a little more relaxed now with some distance and was able to bring one big smile to his face, that smile that he only showed to his close friends and family.

“Shishishi...” He laughed lightly and smiled big before speaking. “I’m sure she will love it, she is a very lucky woman.”

He said brightly before opening the door and walking out, closing the door behind him. Law stood there frozen in place, eyes slightly wide at the smile he was given. He couldn’t remember anyone ever given him such a bright, pure, and happy smile before. Most were too scared to even look at him directly in the eyes, but this boy he just met didn’t even flinch when he was around him. A small chuckle found its way to his lips as he crossed his arms and walked towards the large windows staring into the ocean that was easily visible from this height.

‘Monkey D. Luffy’ was a very unique name to remember.

Law had agreed but in exchange, Sabo had to visit each hospital across the country to ensure everything was running legally, and smoothly as Sabo was head of the lawyer department for his hospitals. For two years he has asked Sabo to do it but the blond refused every time. Saying that he had his younger brother to look after. Now that Sabo wanted a favor Law was more than willing to do it as long as the blond did what he wanted first. Sabo reluctantly agreed for the sheer fact that he really needed Luffy to get a job where he knew he would be safe while he was gone.

A dark smirk pressed against Law’s lips as he licked his lower lip remembering that happy, pure, and full of life smile he had just been witness to. Pure things were meant to be tainted, sooner or later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my very first story ever written so please excuse any errors or mistakes, English is not my first language. I hope some of you will like it, feel free to leave some love if you did, thank you for reading!


	2. Thank You!

Law sighed softly as he stared down at his phone that wouldn’t stop buzzing since early morning. He had a daily routine for as long as he could remember. Waking up at 6:00 am, depending on the day he would either do intense cardio or heavy weight training. After working out he would take a hot shower for his tense muscles and shave or trim. He always kept his image sharp and his body in shape. Being one of the top surgeons in the world came with many perks financially, but he had an image to upload as the CEO, and owner of all the Trafalgar hospitals in the country.

As soon as he was done getting ready in the bathroom he walked back into the large room he shared with his wife Bonney. Today was their five year anniversary and he wanted to take her to her favorite restaurant in Tokyo, the Baratie. He hoped that the gift he had ordered arrived on time, he had asked them to deliver it to his workplace since he didn’t want her finding out. As he made his way into the walk-in closet to choose his outfit for the day. He asked himself the same questions on this day that he has done for the last five years.

‘Did she love him? Did he love her? Was she happy? Was he happy? Was the sex still good? Did they even want a family together?’ He had more questions than answers every year. They were both always so busy and wouldn’t see each other much. They would go weeks to months without even seeing each other sometimes.

His wife loved food more than he ever thought any woman would. She traveled to too many popular restaurants around the world to try their food, she had become a top food critic, and if she loved a place, the place would surely bloom with visitors. He personally didn’t understand how it all worked or how one person's opinion decided the fate of a restaurant. Because of her job she was often asked to visit various places all year long. He didn’t mind or personally even cared that she was gone so often.

While he cared for her safety he wasn’t the type to expect his partner to stay still and do everything he wanted, plus he wasn’t one to talk. He traveled just as much and was hardly home for weeks or months. It really felt like their home was a hotel where they would sometimes meet and when they did they never spoke about their lives or about how their day was. They only had sex, and maybe just maybe share a dinner together once in a while.

The only day they would actually go out of their ways to spend a night together was during their anniversary. That was the only day that they both tried to pretend that they were actually a married couple. They never said they loved each other even before they got married, never went on dates, never cuddled, or acted as normal married couples do. The most intimacy they had was sex and after sex, they would either go straight to sleep or one of them was in a hurry to go to work.

He didn’t mind, he didn’t want a clingy woman in his life, or someone nagging him about where he was, or with who, or why he wasn’t home eighty percent of the year. They never talked about wanting kids, he thought even deeper. He was pretty sure if they even wanted them they would have had them by now after five years of marriage, but that topic was never brought up.

He finished getting dressed, placing his Rolex on his right wrist, and grabbing his briefcase. By now it was well past 8:00 am and he always made sure to arrive to work exactly at 9:00 am. His phone rang and he answered when he saw Bonney’s name pop-up. He placed the phone to his ear as he continued to walk out of the room and into a long corridor heading outside were his two bodyguards Kidd and Jean waited by the car.

Both of them bowing as he walked past them, he knew these two as long as he could remember. Kidd’s family had been bodyguards to the Trafalgar family for generations while Jean was a world-renowned fighter who had now retired and was working under him. As he made his way inside the car after Kidd went in and Jean followed after. The whole time listening to Bonney complaining that she was going to be late arriving today because of the weather and all the planes including private jets were canceled. He took the black coffee Kidd was holding once they were inside the car.

“Don’t worry about it, even if you don’t make it today we can always try again tomorrow somewhere else. The restaurant you love going to was booked solid so I don't think that we will be able to go there tomorrow, or any time soon.”

Law recalled that he had to make his reservation almost 3 months in advance. Even if Law had enough money to buy his own island if he wanted to, the owner of the Baratie, Sanji Vinsmoke didn’t give two shits about who it was. If he couldn’t fit you in the reservation for that day he would not let you dine there period. If Bonney didn’t make it today then she would be out of luck dining there probably months. She sighed before telling Law that since she was pretty fucking sure she wasn’t going to make it that he should still go and take his friends or whatever so the reservation wouldn’t go to waste.

After Bonney had finished ranting some more about how angry she was she finally hung-up. Law was a hundred percent sure that his wife was more upset about the fact that she wouldn’t get to eat at the most delicious restaurant in Tokyo than not spending their fifth year anniversary together. That’s just the kind of marriage they both had, it wasn’t about the romantic intimate moments. It was about the fact that he would take her to eat delicious food that she loved far more than sex or all the years they had been married. He moved his head in a full circle trying to stretch the tense muscle around his neck.

“Is the ma’am not gonna make it?”

Kidd asked as he leaned back onto the leather seat. He was used to the routine already. Waking up early, making sure he got a large cup of dark coffee from Law’s favorite cafe and going to work.

“No, I don’t think she will make it. She is stuck in South Korean, I told her the weather wasn’t looking great there this week, but she insisted on leaving to try some new restaurant that just opened.”

Law said as he finally had a sip from his dark coffee. He could finally relax, there was nothing more satisfying than the hot liquid burning down his throat.

“It sure would be a shame if that reservation went to waste. Isn’t that restaurant like super fancy, and popular, or some shit? I heard the waitlist for reservations is longer than my dick.” 

Kidd blurred out, to which Law just rolled his eyes. He had long stopped caring about how uncensored Kidd could be sometimes. They basically grew up together and no matter how many times he tried to teach the other proper manners the red-head didn’t give a fuck. He took another sip of his hot coffee thinking for a while. He guessed he could just invite Shachi, Penguin, and Ikkaku who had been bothering him for a long time to take them to eat at the Baratie. 

Those three were his closest friends that he had aside from Kidd. They had met during High School and somehow since then, those morons wouldn’t leave his side. He continued to scroll down his phone until he felt the car stopped making him look up at the chauffeur. The older guy quickly apologized to him. It seemed like there was an accident ahead and there would be a delay to get to the hospital. He said nothing as he went back to his phone instead. Today he didn’t have anything important going on early in the morning so if he was a few minutes late it wasn’t a big deal.

The car ride was silent for the most part, both Kidd and Jean knew better than to be loud and obnoxious so early in the morning. Law was basically a man of ‘Don’t talk to me until I had my coffee’. They both learned that the hard way that one time years ago. Jean and Kidd had been bickering in the car with Law stuck between them. He had told the chauffeur to stop and kicked them both out of the car. It took them at least an hour to arrive at the hospital. The worst part was that it was the middle of a hot summer heatwave and even early in the morning it was brutally hot outside. They both arrived sweaty, smelly, and looking like they were dying after walking under the hot sun for so long. 

From that point on they made it clear that they would not ever annoy Law so early in the morning. Law was lost in his phone reading the news and about some medical news when he was interrupted by a loud car horn, which seemed to be coming from his own car. He moved his attention to the front of the car seeing some small figure blocking the path to the car from getting closer to the entrance. As soon as the door opened both Kidd and Jean got out first before he followed. Finally being able to stretch from being stuck between the two muscle heads.

He glanced to the right and stared at a much smaller figure that was only a few feet away. He thought that the kid seemed familiar but couldn’t really remember if he had met him before or not. He then felt his phone vibrating against his hand making him check his watch. After looking at the time he looked at his phone screen. It was a text from Bonney telling him that she was sure that she would not be making it tonight. 

Oh well, he thought as he looked, the smaller person that had been there was nowhere to be seen now. Once inside his office, he could finally sit down and concentrate on work. He had a few important calls to make and for the first few hours, that’s exactly what he did. It wasn’t until the phone on his desk started ringing that he asked the other person on the line to hold briefly. He muted the call on his phone and answered the phone on his desk.

It was Monet, his secretary on the other side of the call. She said that the new delivery boy was here and had a package for him. Law knew exactly what the package might be, it was probably the gift he had gotten for Bonney. Not that it mattered now since she wasn’t going to make it to tonight's dinner anyway. Law told her to tell the boy to come in before hanging up. He went back to his call as he heard the door slowly open and close after a few minutes. Not bothering to turn around he lifted his hand to motion the boy to come closer.

The call had taken much longer than it should have. He turned around, and to his surprise, golden eyes met the purest jet back eyes he had ever seen in his life. He hadn’t meant to stare so long as he noticed the younger boy fidget where he was standing. Law picked up his phone and went back to looking through some messages as he told the boy to leave the box on the desk.

As the boy was about to leave the corner of his eyes caught the name ‘Luffy’ and without thinking twice he grabbed it and pulled it for closer inspection. He might have pulled it much harder than he had wanted to because the younger boy tripped and was now basically sitting on his left thigh. He paid little attention to that as he placed his left hand on the small of the boys back for support. To his surprise, the name said ‘Monkey D. Luffy’, Sabo’s younger brother. They exchanged a few sentences back and forth before he let the boy get up from his thigh.

Law straightened his tie and collar before reaching out next to Luffy and pulling the box closer to him and opened it. Unwrapping its contents he pulled out the necklace. It seemed good enough for a gift, he knew Booney loved jewelry right after food so he was sure that she would be more than pleased with this gift. But it was hard to tell if it would look good so he decided to make Luffy his little test subject. After pulling him to the large mirror placed on one of the walls of his office, he leaned down to admire the necklace around the much shorter male.

He could hear Luffy’s heart beating hard which he could only figure was just the boy being nervous. Who could blame him, Law was an intimidating looking man. Slowly Law whispered the words ‘Beautiful’. Because it was beautiful, not just the necklace but the younger male wearing it who was currently busy hugging himself. Law’s thoughts were interrupted when Luffy mentioned his wife loving the necklace and that he had to go back to work. Which made him lift Luffy’s chin up to remove the necklace before walking back to his desk, placing it back inside its gift box telling the boy he could leave. 

He didn’t look up as the younger male awkwardly walked towards the door before he stopped which made him lookup. To his surprise, his eyes met the purest smile he had ever seen, for a quick second he felt his own breath stuck in his throat as the boy continued to smile. Luffy spoked softly about being sure his wife would love the necklace, and how lucky she was before opening the door and closing it behind him. Law walked towards the windows facing the ocean with arms crossed against his chest. He hadn’t expected that Sabo’s younger brother would be so charming and with such a beautiful sunshine smile.

\------

Luffy leaned back deep into one of the comfortable sofas in the break room. He was exhausted, hungry, and in a way ready for bed. Who knew that even with the great shape he was in it would be so tiring walking around for hours delivering mail, packages, and documents. He deeply sighed as he let his shoulders relax thinking about his earlier encounter. He felt his face heat up again. This was the first time he had ever felt his heart skip like it did when he was near Law and he didn’t understand the reason for it.

He figured it was because it was his first job and he was nervous meeting his new boss. That had to be it, after all, there was no way that a man like Law had any deeper intentions, Luffy clearly saw a wedding ring in those long tattoo knuckles. For some reason, Luffy always found people with tattoos extremely interesting. Law probably even had kids or something. He remembered that Law had mentioned that his anniversary was today. She was probably a beautiful woman, maybe even a model? He could picture it, someone as handsome as Law probably had a beautiful woman as his wife.  
Why did being touched by Law feel like it hadn't been the first time he had been touched by those long and firm fingers, he wondered.

A loud growl coming from his stomach made him remember how hungry he was. He had forgotten to bring any lunch as he had woken up late and had to rush to work. He didn’t even get to eat breakfast. He stared at the time on his phone which had a picture of Sabo and himself smiling. He softly smiled at it, he really missed his brother. It was really lonely every day because he didn’t get to see him. At least before he could see him for dinner once in a while, but now that Sabo was traveling for a few months it would be impossible to see him any time soon. Sabo did call him once in a while when he wasn’t too busy and Luffy really appreciated those moments. His eyes drifted staring at the clock on the wall.

It was almost 7:00 pm because he had been very late to work. He had told Dadan that he would stay longer to finish, and he did finish, but now he was completely exhausted and starving. He was lucky that somehow he didn’t have to come to work tomorrow and he could sleep in. His stomach growled again and he sighed deeply. He was sure he didn’t have any food at home because he hadn’t gone grocery shopping. Sabo was always the one cooking and since he left for work.

Luffy had just gone to Zoro’s and Sanji’s apartment for dinner almost every night. Sanji did not mind at all since he loved cooking and Zoro was his best friend so the green-haired man enjoyed having Luffy around. A lot of the times Sanji was stuck late at work late because of how busy his restaurant was, especially during the weekends. Sanji would leave them plenty of cooked meals and Luffy felt like he was in heaven. Zoro was indeed such a lucky man, he never even understood how Zoro and Sanji had ended up together considering they often fought all the time before, and even now that they were dating.

Luffy stared at the ceiling of the break room before he felt his phone vibrate against his chest. He lifted his phone to see a number he did not recognize. Opening the text he slowly read the message with his eyes half-closed from how tired he was. His eyes shot open and he sat up as he held the phone with both his hands. He had to read the same text a few times because he couldn’t believe what it said.

Unknown Number: ‘It's Trafalgar Law, I have reservations at the Baratie at 9:00 pm, would you like to join me?’ Luffy gulped dryly.

Luffy: ‘How did you get my number..?’ 

He quickly texted back and pushed sent. Feeling rather stupid right after sending it.

Unknown Number: ‘Monet.’ 

It’s all that the text said. It was obvious that Law could get anyone's number if they worked for him. He had filled it in the employment form. But now his thoughts were wondering why Law wanted to take him out to eat at Sanji's restaurant. Hadn’t he said it was his wedding anniversary or something?

Luffy: ‘I thought today... you had an anniversary plan or something?’ 

He replied back. He wasn’t trying to be nosey or anything but it was clear those were Law’s plans from what he had understood.

Unknown Number: ‘Cancelled.’ 

Luffy wasn’t sure what to reply to that. Law sure went straight to the point when replying back. The younger male really wanted to ask why it got canceled but then he would seem rude. He had just met Law, and furthermore Law was his boss now. He sat there for a couple of minutes not sure how to reply. Would it be weird to go out to dinner with his new boss during his canceled wedding anniversary?

Of course, it would be weird! Luffy wasn’t the brightest but even he understood right from wrong. His stomach growled even louder, it seemed that while his brain was thinking about saying no his stomach was strongly urging him to say yes. It had been a really long time since he had a chance to eat at Sanji’s place and maybe it wasn’t all that weird to go out to eat with his boss?

That’s how you become good coworkers... right? Luffy thought. Sabo was always going out with his coworkers or for work gatherings. Wouldn’t this count as the same thing for him?

Luffy: ‘Okay, um... I just finished work so I’m still here, and I didn’t really bring anything proper to wear for dinner...’ 

Even he knew how fancy and extravagant Sanji’s restaurant was and he didn’t want to show up looking like a slob to a place that Saji was so proud to call his second home.

Unknown Number: ‘I’ll take care of it. Meet me at the entrance in ten minutes.’

Luffy blinked and quickly got up to gather his things from the locker. He had already clocked out for the day so he didn’t have to worry about getting in trouble later. Trying to ignore that in the back of his mind he still thought that it was a little weird to go out to eat with someone he had just met, but Sabo had been working for Law for many years now. Maybe the older man just wanted to get to know him as well.

Luffy stood by the entrance as the sun was slowly starting to set. The sky was yellow, orange, and red and he really liked how beautiful it looked when the sun was setting. He turned around when he heard multiple footsteps approaching. His heart started to beat a little faster as he saw Law as flawless as he remembered. He was walking in the middle of his two bodyguards and right behind him a few other unfamiliar faces were seen.

Law stopped only a few feet away from him and everyone's attention went straight to Luffy. The younger man felt so small compared to everyone who was around Law. He knew that he wasn’t very tall for a guy but being put next to all these tall people really made him feel even smaller, but hey! He was still growing, it was just taking him a while. He drank plenty of milk to grow big and strong.

“Who's this?”

A female voice was heard behind Law asked as she went around Jean and smiled down at Luffy who had been busy starting at Law. He saw a couple of other heads pop from the red-heads right side. Both guys walked closer to Luffy as well, to his relief the three new faces looked welcoming.

“Stop hovering like that. My apologies for the sudden invitation. My plans for tonight were canceled so I have an open invitation to the Baratie tonight. My wife told me to not let it go to waste since she would not be able to make it, so I invited some of my close coworkers. Hope you don’t mind.” 

Luffy felt a small sigh of relief to know he wasn’t going to be alone with Law, not that he would have minded but it would have made him way too self-conscious and he really didn’t want to feel like that.

“This is Ikkaku, Shachi, and Penguin. They are some of the top doctors from my hospital, and these two next to me are Kidd and Jean.” 

Law said lazily as he had lost his interest in introducing everyone halfway.

“Um... a pleasure to meet everyone... my name is Monkey D. Luffy...” 

He said shyly as he bowed staring at the ground. He heard a couple of ‘oh and ah’ sounds coming from some of them.

“So you’re Sabo’s little bro huh? No wonder Law asked you to join us.” The man named Shachi said with a grin.

“Sabo is great and he is always taking care of all the heavy work.” Luffy heard the man who has been introduced as Penguin follow after.

“Thank you for always looking after my older brother.” 

Luffy smiled feeling happy. He was glad to know that Sabo’s coworkers seem to be really nice people. No wonder Sabo always worked really hard for this hospital without complaining.

“Enough chit-chat. We aren’t going to arrive on time if we stand here all night.”

Law said as he walked past Luffy and everyone else. Luffy gripped his bag across his chest tightly as he followed far to the side. Law stopped before going into the car waiting for him. He told Ikkaku, Penguin, and Shachi to go get ready and they would meet at the restaurant. The door was open for Law and he stepped in. Luffy felt a small shove behind Luffy’s back as Kidd made him go inside the car and sit right next to Law. Kidd got in after and now Luffy was a sandwich between Law and the big red-headed man. Jean went to the front and sat next to the chauffeur as there was clearly no space for him in the back anymore. The car drove as Luffy just sat in silence. Law was busy on his phone and Kidd was busy staring out the window.

Jean told something to the chauffeur but he couldn’t make out what it was. All he could tell was that the car was turning and heading downtown. It was the direction towards Sanji’s restaurant but not the exact direction. He wanted to ask where they were going but he didn’t want to seem rude. Instead, he waited until the car pulled over. Luffy looked up to Law’s side of the window and noticed the big fancy clothing store in the heart of Tokyo. He had come here once with Sabo when his older brother needed a new dress suit for work. Law opened the door to his side and stepped out, signaling for Luffy to follow. Law leaned down a bit to speak to Kidd.

“Come back in 30 minutes.”

Law closed the door and made his way inside the clothing store. Luffy could only guess Law said that since this was downtown and there would be no parking anywhere near this area. Law opened the door and stepped in with Luffy right behind. An older but classy looking man greeted law with a smile.

“Welcome, Mr. Trafalgar Law. Thank you for contacting me earlier. I have prepared a few options for your companion and they are ready to be tried on in our large dressing room.”

Once inside the older man closed the door behind him and gave both Law and Luffy some privacy. Luffy wasn’t sure what to do or say and just kind of stood in the middle of the room as Law heavily sat on the large black leather couch, pouring himself what he could only guess was alcohol into a beautifully crafted drinking glass which had big round ice inside. He has never seen ice shaped like that before.

“I contacted the store earlier when you accepted the invitation,” 

Law said as he rested his long left arm on the back of the couch with one leg crossed over the other as he took a big gulp from the drink he was holding.

Luffy finally seemed to understand what was going on. Law had told him to not worry about what he was wearing because he would take care of it. So the older man had meant he was bringing him to get something appropriate for dinner.

“I don’t really have the kind of money to buy something here..” 

He was pretty sure even a month's paycheck wouldn’t cover a basic outfit in this place. Law couldn’t help but chuckle at Luffy’s words.

“I was the one who invited you so suddenly to join us. I never said I was expecting you to pay.” He brought his drink down from his lips.

“There are some outfit options, try them and see what fits best.” 

He pointed with one of his fingers that was still holding the drink to a wooden clothing rack in the middle of the floor that had a few selections.

“I would have asked them to tailor you something specific but with the short notice, there wouldn’t have been time for that. Just try some of those suits and see what fits best.”

Law went back to his phone waiting for the other to change. Luffy just stood there for a few seconds trying to register the new information. He understood what Law had asked of him, but no matter where he looked there was no private room to change. Law finally looked up from his phone after sending a text when he noticed Luffy had not moved an inch.

“Is something wrong? We don’t have a lot of time.” He said, sounding a little irritated that Luffy hadn’t started trying the outfits.

“I don’t see a dressing room... so I-” He was interrupted by Law.

“This is the dressing room, it's why the doors were closed.” Law took another big gulp from the glass he was holding.

‘Oh...’ Luffy thought as Law’s eyes were still staring at him. So he was supposed to undress here in front of Law? someone he had just met and not only that but was also his new boss. He felt the back of his neck slightly heat up and he could feel his cheeks getting warmer. Once again it wasn’t that he was self-conscious about his body he just really wasn’t used to undressing in front of strangers. Not only that, those golden eyes felt like they were piercing right into his chest. He didn’t want to be rude, especially since Law had just gone out of his way to invite him to a free delicious dinner and was even paying for him to go well dressed.

After another few seconds of light hesitation, he pulled enough courage to slowly slip the bag from across his chest and let it fall to the floor before he slowly started to remove his work shirt starting with the upper buttons and making his way down. He looked up in hopes that Law was busy with this phone again or looking at anywhere else but at him, but that sure wasn’t the case.

Those golden eyes seem to be a lot more interested in watching him undress than on the phone that now rested next to Law on the couch constantly going off and vibrating for Law’s attention. He finished unbuttoning his shirt and slowly letting it fall down his smooth shoulders and onto the floor before slowly lifting the white tank top that he wore underneath. Letting it fall to the floor revealing the large x-shaped scar across his chest.

Law blinked not once but twice at that scar. He knew that scar like the back of his hand. He quickly placed his drink down on the glass table before making long and quick steps towards Luffy who was now very confused by the older man being right in front of him. Law reached and pressed his right hand against the scar.

“This scar... how did you get it?”

Luffy looked up to meet Law’s golden orbs before his eyes fell down sadly. He didn’t want to remember how he had gotten.

“When I was seventeen...”

Luffy said hesitantly. He took a deep breath as he felt tears reach the corner of his eyes.

“When I was seventeen I was in a terrible car accident with my older brother Ace... a large construction truck lost control and hit his car... and...”

Luffy choked down the few tears that were now clearly forming in his eyes as he clenched onto Law’s expensive suit feeling his voice trembling.

“My... my older brother Ace died on impact... it’s what I was told. When the ambulance got there they said I was basically dead as well but still breathing enough. They rushed me to a hospital and I had emergency surgery... that’s what Sabo told me... I don’t actually remember anything since I passed out on impact. I only remember waking up several weeks later with Sabo by my side.. and he told me... that Ace had passed away...”

By the time Luffy had finished the last sentence, he was a crying mess. It had already been two years since he lost one of his older brothers but it still hurt like it had been yesterday. Law reached behind Luffy’s neck and pulled him tightly against his chest. This only made Luffy lose control of his tears and cried even harder against Law’s chest choking a few sobs back. Law bit his lower lip trying to find the right words to tell the younger boy. Slowly he pushed Luffy far enough for the shorter male to look up at him. Luffy’s eyes were deep red with a runny nose from the number of tears he had just shed.

“The surgeon that operated on you, when you were brought to the hospital, it was me.”

He said softly as he cupped Luffy’s cheek trying to wipe some of the younger man’s tears with his thumbs.

Luffy stared at him in shock, tears had stopped and eyes were wide and open. The man that had saved his life from the brink of death and given him a chance to a second to live stood here in front of him. Unconsciously, Luffy gripped Law’s suit jacket even tighter. He never got the chance to thank the man who had saved his life. He never got the chance to even ask who it had been because the shock of losing Ace has been greater than anything else.

Law stared at Luffy quietly as he continued to clean Luffy’s messy face with a clean handkerchief that he always kept inside his suit jacket. So this was the reason why he thought the younger male looked familiar. He had been the one who operated and saved Luffy’s life, but back then he hadn’t even bothered to ask details. He had to do many surgeries that night, but Luffy was for sure the hardest.

All he knew when many bodies were rushed to his hospital that night was that a construction truck had smashed multiple cars. After a long week of surgeries because of that accident he had given other top doctors the medical files to continue to take care and monitor the conditions to those who had survived. He couldn’t believe how he had forgotten such a big accident.

The young man in front of him looked nothing like that day. All he could see that night was non-stop blood gushing from Luffy’s chest, bruises, and deep cuts. The last thing on his mind was staring at who he was operating on but on saving the young boy's life. He had never even bothered to look at who the patient had been. All he was told was that the boy was stable and he would be heading home after a few weeks.

That whole month Law had been swamped with meetings and emergency surgeries. He never got the change to ask for names or details of any of the patients, but for some odd reason. He felt extremely relieved that the boy from that night was alive and well, and here in front of him. He knew Sabo had taken leave because of a family emergency and that one of his brothers had passed away while the other one had been greatly injured, and with how busy his own life was every day he never got the chance to piece those two together.

When the whole accident had happened Sabo had been traveling abroad for work for his hospital. All he knew was that Sabo deeply regretted every single day of his life that he wasn’t there when his brothers needed him the most and it was one of the biggest reasons why he would always refuse to travel far for Law’s hospital needs. It all made sense now.

Luffy felt himself calm down after a few minutes and with the help of Law, his face wasn't a wet mess anymore. He took a deep breath before he looked up at Law and gave him the most beautiful, pure, and sincere smile that made Law's own heart stop for a few seconds. The younger male lifted himself to his tiptoes and hugged Law as tightly as he could with a big smile. Smaller arms wrapped around his neck bringing him down enough to where Luffy’s and his own nose brushed softly.

"Thank you, Torao! Thank you for saving my life!"

Luffy smiled almost grinned happily as Law stood there surprised by the sudden loving affection. His brain had temporarily stopped working to the point that he hadn't even registered being called 'Torao' by the younger male.


	3. Drunk

Law stepped back as Luffy’s tight hold slowly loosen around his neck. Who knew that such a small guy had that kind of strength hidden within. He had been distracted by the x-scar across Luffy’s chest, but that didn’t mean he hadn’t checked out the tight firm abs the younger male was hiding behind loose clothing. He took a deep breath before taking another step back. Luffy’s hands now resting against his upper chest as the younger man stared at him with pure adoration. He moved his head to the side breaking the intense eye contact, he felt like if he didn’t look away he would just end up drowning in those black orbs and innocent smiles. Clearing his throat before speaking he continued to avoid Luffy’s eye contact.

“I apologize for making you remember such a sensitive topic. I understand the feeling of losing someone you love...” He said almost too low for Luffy to hear properly.

The topic about his past wasn’t something he wanted to bring up, especially right now. Trying to change the topic he pulled one of the outfits from the hanging rack. He grabbed a suit with black dress slacks, a white button-up dress shirt, a red vest, and a black suit jacket.

“Let’s try this one. It seems like something that you might like.” Law said, getting back to the original reason why they were here.

He took the white button-up dress shirt and asked Luffy to raise his arms which the younger did without question. Luffy stayed silent as Law went from asking him to get dressed, to dressing him instead. They would be late if they didn’t hurry at this rate. Law finished buttoning the white dress shirt and took a step back to look at Luffy.

“This should work, it doesn’t look too big.” He said as he lightly tugged on the white shirt.

When he had asked the owner of the shop to get some clothes he didn’t really know Luffy’s size so he had to guess. Good thing he was usually good at guessing things like this and the clothing was almost a perfect fit. He grabbed the red vest next and slid it around Luffy’s smaller shoulders before buttoning up. He moved behind Luffy and adjusted the waist. Tightening the back of it just enough to press around Luffy’s slim but firm waist and hips. Law couldn’t help but admire the small back that the shorter male had, almost feminine at first glance. He reached behind Luffy’s collar and fixed it before letting his right hand run down Luffy’s small spine. He could feel the younger shiver slightly at the sudden touch which made Law smirk.

“Does it feel too tight? Should I loosen the vest a bit?”

Law asked as Luffy stayed quiet for a few seconds before speaking. His chest felt a little tight and he didn’t understand how someone's touch could make him feel like this.

“N-No, it feels fine.”

This scene reminded him of a time when both Sabo and Ace were trying to fit Luffy into something nice to wear as they were attending a family gathering. He could still remember the two arguing on what color would look better on him. In the end, they went with a dark navy and bright red colors since Sabo wanted Luffy to dress in dark blue clothing while Ace insisted that he looked better in red.

“What?” 

Luffy asked as he wasn’t paying attention to what was going on right now. The older man sighed before chuckling softly.

“I said that you should put on the dress pants to see how they fit. Unless you want me to do that as well?” Law narrowed his eyes as he spoke with a low teasing tone. Hearing him say that made Luffy’s face heat a bit.

“No! I can do it!” He said quickly.

Taking his shoes off before sliding his work jeans off and down his slim, but firm legs kicking the clothes and old shoes to the side. He took the dress pants Law was holding and pulled them up until they rested on his hips. He took the black belt and slid it around his hips next since the black slacks were a little loose around his smaller frame. The whole time not paying attention to Law's golden eyes that traveled up and down his body. When he finished he turned and looked at Law who was still silently staring at him.

“Do I look weird...?” 

Luffy asked, tilting his head sideways feeling a few strands of his short black haired brush against his forehead. He wasn’t sure why he felt like he needed to ask. He almost never wore such nice looking clothes in general. He would much rather wear shorts and a loose-worn down shirt with his favorite straw-hat hanging around his neck. Sabo had told him that there was a dress code at his new job and Luffy couldn’t wear whatever he wanted. He had whined a lot about it but caved into wearing proper attire for work. Luffy knew he could be really childish a lot of the time, especially around Sabo since he knew his older brother had a soft spot for him.

“You look good. Don't worry about the details.”

Law replied back reassuring Luffy as he slid a small black bowtie around Luffy’s neck. The younger male ventured down once Law was done putting the bowtie on him to slide into a pair of black dress shoes that matched the pants he was wearing.

“I think the jacket would be too much so we can do without it.”

He took Luffy’s hand with his and directed him to a bathroom that was inside the overly large dressing room. Luffy let the older man pull him along with a confused look, wondering what Law was doing. Once inside the bathroom Law grabbed some hair products and started working on Luffy’s hair. Pulling the hair back to make it look more stylish. When he was done he turned Luffy around so he could see himself in the full-length mirror on the sidewall.

“What do you think?”

Law asked as he rested his right hand behind Luffy’s lower back pushing him closer to the mirror. Luffy stared at himself feeling a little bit uncomfortable in the clothes, he really wasn’t used to wearing these kinds of clothes.

“Do you like it?” Luffy asked as he met Law’s golden eyes through the mirror.

Law tilted his head slightly by the question since he wasn’t expecting his question to be answered with another question. He could tell Luffy was feeling uncomfortable due to the fact he was sure the younger male didn’t usually dress like this. On the other hand, Law was used to wearing high-end clothing every day and expensive suits all the time.

“I think you look perfect.”

Law leaned down and wrapped his long right arm around Luffy’s body and lifted the younger’s chin up to meet his eyes in person instead of through the mirror. Luffy tensed up at the sudden touch before letting his shoulders relax again. The back of his head softly rested against Law’s shoulder. This feeling was similar to the one he felt when he was in Law’s office wearing the necklace.

“If you like it then it’s fine...”

Luffy said with a small smile as they stared at each other far longer than it would have been considered normal for two people who had just officially met today.

Law hesitated to pull away from the warm body next to him as he heard his phone ringing and vibrating against the leather couch outside. He reluctantly let go of Luffy as he walked back outside towards the leather couch. Leaning down to pick up his phone he read Bonney’s name on top of the screen and with a picture on the phone screen. It was a picture of his wife happily eating a dessert at a new restaurant he had taken her on their last wedding anniversary. He hesitated for a few seconds before answering the phone but not saying anything.

Bonney: “I will be able to arrive tomorrow morning. I booked a trip for the weekend to a popular resort up in Sapporo. Make sure you clear your schedule and pack for this weekend.”

She said excitedly as she was already looking forward to the restaurants there. Today was Friday night and since they weren’t spending the night together he wasn’t surprised she had made plans before running them through him. He stayed silent for a while as he watched Luffy walk out of the bathroom and put his clothes and shoes into the bag he had been carrying around. He could hear Bonney saying hello a few times since he had yet to respond back. He turned his eyes away from Luffy before finally responding.

“Send your arriving time to Kidd so he can pick you up from the airport.”

Was all he said before hanging up. He opened his text application and sent a message to Monet to clear his schedule for the weekend as he was traveling out of the city. She quickly replied back to confirm. Law locked his phone again as Luffy stood there holding his bag curiously, wondering who that had called Law.

“Let’s go. Kidd and Jean are probably outside already.”

Law picked up the drink he had left on the glass table. Chugging the rest in one large gulp before putting it back down and walking out of the dressing room. Luffy quietly followed behind, he wasn’t sure who had called, but he could tell Law’s behavior had slightly changed from the relaxed mood they were having. Once outside the room Law gave a black metal card to the shop owner and paid for the clothes and shoes Luffy was now wearing. He slid his card back inside the inner pocket of his suit before heading out the door. Law’s car pulled in perfect sync of them getting out. The door was opened by Kidd who had gotten out so Law and Luffy could get in before getting back inside the car and closing the door. The car ride was silent as they made his way to Sanji’s restaurant. Luffy felt his phone vibrate and it was a text message from Zoro. He unlocked his phone and opened the message.

Zoro: ‘Yoo, Luffy! Where are you? Are you coming for dinner tonight? Sanji left a ton of food before leaving to work.’ Luffy smiled at the text. He was happy that no matter what day it was those two were always making sure he didn’t starve.

Luffy: ‘Sorry, I can’t tonight. My boss invited me to have dinner with him and his friends at Sanji’s restaurant.’ Luffy was a terrible liar and he could never hide anything from Zoro, he was his best friend after all.

Zoro: ‘Oh! I forgot that today you started at your new job, but your first day and you’re already eating with the big boss? Haha... good luck!’ Luffy was about to turn his phone screen off before it started ringing. Noticing it was Sabo he quickly answered with a smile. The ringing was enough for both Law and Kidd to turn away from the window to stare down at Luffy that was stuck between them.

“Hello, Sabo!” Luffy said smiling, trying to not sound too excited to hear his elder brother's voice.

Sabo: “Luffy! I called you earlier but you didn't answer! I even made sure to not call while you were at work. What were you doing? Did you eat yet? You’re not starving at home alone, are you? How was your first day of work?” Luffy could only hear Sabo’s asking him a ton of questions, not giving him time to even reply to any of them.

“Ah! I can’t really talk right now but I can call you later if that’s okay...” He wasn’t sure how he would explain to Sabo that he was in the car with their boss.

‘Are you okay? Did something happen?’ Sabo asked, concerned. It wasn’t like Luffy to want to speak later.

“No! Nothing happened...” Luffy said in a low voice, nothing bad at least.

“Alright... call me later. I want to know what’s going on.’ Luffy replied back with a small ‘mmh’ before hanging up. He could feel two pairs of eyes still staring at him.

“Was that Sabo?” Law asked him before he went back to staring out the car's window. Luffy nodded as he held his phone tightly in his right hand.

“Yeah. He just wanted to know how I was doing but I’ll call him later.” He replied back.

Law didn’t say anything more, and the rest of the ride was silent. Luffy couldn’t have been happier when the car had finally arrived at the entrance of Sanji’s restaurant. He wasn’t sure what had happened with Law after the call at the clothing shop, but the older man didn’t seem as relaxed as he had been the entire day. Once inside they were quickly sat as they had a reservation. Ikkaku, Shachi, and Penguin were already sitting in a large round table waiting for them.

“What took you so long, Mr. Punctuality?” Ikkaku teased Law as the other just glared at her in return.

Law sat down and made a motion for Luffy to sit on his right while Ikkaku sat on his left. Shachi and Penguin sat across. Penguin on Luffy’s right while Shachi sat between Ikkaku and Penguin. Kidd and Jean stood by the wall just a few feet away from the table. Law and everyone else picked up the menu trying to decide what they wanted to order first. Luffy stared at Kidd and Jean, he guessed it was normal for bodyguards to just follow their boss everywhere. Sanji’s food was delicious and it was a shame to come here and not even eat any of it. Law took notice of Luffy’s staring at Kidd and Jean.

“Don’t worry about them. They will get something to go after dinner.” Law informed him.

While Jean wouldn’t care if he didn’t eat anything from such a popular restaurant he knew that he wouldn’t hear the end of it from Kidd. Sometimes Law felt like he was the one looking after that muscle head instead of Kidd looking after him. Luffy moved his eyes back to the menu. He already knew what he wanted, MEAT of course! Why would anyone get anything else but delicious meat? He felt his mouth water and his stomach growled loud enough for everyone on the table to look up at him. Luffy’s face went slightly red feeling embarrassed. The silence broke when Shachi and Penguin started laughing.

“Ahaha! That’s the spirit!”

Shachi said grinning as their waiter arrived to take drink orders. Everyone ordered drinks that Luffy had no idea what they were, probably drinks with alcohol. When the waiter asked what he wanted he just stared at the menu for a bit longer.

“Just water. I’m still underage.” Luffy said as the waiter nodded and left to bring their drinks.

“Wait you’re underage? How old are you? Don’t tell me you’re not even eighteen!” Ikkaku asked, surprised.

She knew that Luffy looked young but she thought the boy had to be of legal age to be working at such a high demanding hospital. They never accepted anyone below twenty-one years old due to all the laws and regulations the hospital had.

“I’m nineteen years old. Sabo told me about the age policy, but he said he had been able to convince Torao to let me work there!” Luffy said with a smile. Everyone stared at Law who just stared back like Luffy hadn’t just butchered his last name.

“Torao? Who’s that?” Penguin tilted his head.

Luffy stared at him and also tilted his head before glancing at Law. Ikkaku was the first one to burst out laughing hitting her hand hard against the table. Tears were forming in her eyes from how hard she was laughing. Shachi and Penguin held back their laughter by biting their bottom lip. While Law would never raise a hand towards a woman they knew for previous events, Law wouldn't think twice before smacking them both down.

“Sabo was very persistent and he said he would do anything I asked. So we compromised.” Law said as the waiter came back with drinks.

Law grabbed his whiskey on the rocks taking a large gulp like he had been thirsty for hours before putting it back down. Luffy stared down at his hands slightly embarrassed that he couldn't pronounce ‘Trafalgar’ properly. He hadn’t meant for Law’s friends to laugh, but it wasn’t his fault that Law had such a hard pronouncing last name. Also, it would be rude to call him by his first name. They had just met, Law was his boss, and superior. Sabo had told him that he had to be respectful at work or he could get in trouble.

“Hey! Don’t worry, it’s a cute nickname. If he hasn’t said anything about it, then it just means he accepted his fate.” Ikkaku grinned, cleaning the tears from her eyes from how hard she laughed.

The waiter asked if they were ready to order which made Luffy completely forget about the incident. Even though he often got to eat Sanji’s cooking, it wasn’t every day that he had the chance to eat the delicious meat that was only sold in this restaurant. It was Luffy’s turn to order and he started to order enough food to feed a small army. Everyone stared at him silently, even Law had stopped drinking. Once Luffy felt like he had ordered enough he put the menu down and smiled. The waiter tiredly finished writing everything down, feeling exhausted from the large order. Bowing politely to the table he hurried to the kitchen to put the order in.

“You can eat all that!?” Penguin asked the question everyone was thinking about.

“Shishishi...” Luffy smiled as he nodded.

“Usually I eat more but Sabo said that I need to hold back when people invite me out to eat.”

He sighed crossing his arms against his chest and tilting his head pondering. He was trying hard to ignore his stomach growling loudly from not eating all day. Law just grabbed his drink again and finished it before ordering another. He wasn’t even going to bother saying anything at this point. He had been the one to invite Luffy out for dinner after all. If the younger man could pound all that who was he to stop him. A loud crash was heard in the kitchen making a few customers stop eating and look the way the noise had come from. Fast steps were heard coming right out of the kitchen and towards Law’s table. Sanji stopped as soon as he reached Law’s table, who got confused looks from everyone except for Luffy.

“Sanji!” Luffy stood up right away and threw himself at Sanji who caught him by the back of his collar before he could be tackled down to the ground.

“Luffy! What are you doing here? I knew it was you the moment one of my waiters came with that ridiculous long order for a party of five. I have never met anyone who can eat as much as you!”

Sanji moved his unlit cigarette from one corner of his mouth to the other. Luffy just stared at him with a big smile never leaving his face. Law cleared his throat loud enough, wanting an explanation of what was going on.

“Oh pardon me, where are my manners. How could I have ignored such a beautiful lady?” Sanji said as he let go of Luffy and the younger male just sat back down again pouting at the fact that Sanji didn’t let him hug him.

Everyone in Luffy’s immediate circle knew Luffy didn’t understand personal space. They were all completely used to it now, but it’s something that would have seemed weird to outsiders. Sanji took Ikkaku’s hand as he kissed the top of it softly like a true gentleman. Even though he was dating and in a very serious relationship with Zoro, Sanji never changed his ways of adoring every beautiful woman he came across. It was one thing Zoro had learned to accept a very long time ago. Ikkaku blushed softly and smiled shyly as Sanji gently let go of her hand and walked towards Luffy again leaning his arm on the back of the headrest of the chair.

“So, what brings you here Luffy, and who are they?” Sanji said as he met Luffy’s happy smile.

“They are my new coworkers, Torao invited me to join them for dinner after work.”

He replied back with a big smile still plastered all over his face. Law had stayed silent with crossed arms unsure about how he felt about this whole situation.

“Torao? Who’s that?” Sanji asked, confused.

“Ah!” He pointed at Law.

“He is Sabo’s and my boss from work.” He said cheerily as Sanji slapped his hand down telling him to not point to others, that it was rude.

Sanji moved his head nodding at everyone before landing on Law. He sighed before he walked closer to the other man and stared at him silently crossing his arms against his chest as well. The table fell silent as they seemed to have this very intense staring contest. After what felt like hours Sanji nodded before placing his hand on Law’s shoulder with a firm grip.

“Good luck with the bill, and make sure Luffy makes it back home safely. I will not hear the end of it from Sabo, or Zoro otherwise.”

Law stared at him confused with the second name. Who the hell was Zoro? Luffy laughed brightly before talking to Sanji.

“Zoro texted me earlier to ask if I was coming over for dinner. I told him that I had been invited to come over to eat at your restaurant.” Luffy said with a grin. Sanji hadn’t had time to see his phone from how busy they were tonight. He chuckled softly before he pulled on Luffy’s cheek.

“Just make sure you behave and don’t cause them trouble, okay?” Sanji was always like a mother. Worrying about Luffy’s well being, and making sure he wasn’t starving alone somewhere.

“Now if you excuse me, I have to go back to the kitchen.” He slightly bowed to everyone before he waved happily at Ikkaku as he made his way back into the kitchen. All eyes turned back to Luffy as the younger man hadn’t been able to stop smiling since Sanji came out.

“I would have never guessed you knew the owner of one of the most popular restaurants in this country.” Shachi whistle.

“Ah! I have known Sanji for a long time. Oh, and Zoro too! I love them a lot!” Luffy said, feeling proud.

“Who’s Zoro?” Penguin asked, and that was when Law was paying full attention to the conversation. He also wanted to know who this Zoro guy was that Luffy had just declared he loved. Not that he cared he was just... curious.

“Zoro is my best friend! We have known each other for a very long time too. Oh! He is also Sanji’s boyfriend, shishishi...” Luffy said happily. This got confused looks from everyone.

“Sanji is gay?” Ikkaku asked. She had not gotten a single gay vibe from the handsome blond man that had clearly flirted with her just a moment ago. Luffy just shrugged.

“I don’t know, but Sanji and Zoro had been dating for like three years now.” He said but wasn’t sure how long it had been since he didn’t pay attention to minor details. Further questions were interrupted as the first round of everyone's meals came out. As the food was being placed in front of Luffy, Law swore he could see hearts in Luffy’s eyes.

The meal had been pleasant, a few conversations about work broke between Law and his friends while Luffy had been busy shoving all the food that was placed in front of him. After the third round of food, the younger had ordered everyone to agree that Luffy had a bottomless pit in his stomach. By the fifth round, it seemed like Luffy was finally full, and at this point, Law and everyone else had long finished their meals and were just conversing while drinking.

Luffy closed his eyes halfway taking a deep breath as he resigned and clocked out for the day mentally. He was full, happy, and now extremely tired from working all day. With closed eyes, he reached for his cup of water and pulled it closer before taking a big gulp. His eyes shot open as he started coughing hard. Why was this water burning down his throat? A few tears formed in the corner of his eyes from coughing so much. This got everyone's attention as Law got up and started padding Luffy’s back.

“W-Why...” Luffy coughed some more while trying to speak. “Why did the water taste so bad...” He coughed some more as he was finally calming down.

“You grabbed my drink and chugged it without even looking!” The older man replied as he softly padded Luffy’s back some more. That’s true, Luffy had just reached whatever was closer thinking it was his water.

“Are you okay?” Ikkaku asked Luffy with concern in her eyes.

She remembers the first time she drank and it was an acquired taste. Not to mention she knew how heavily Law’s drinks always were. They were as strong as the pure dark coffee Law drank every morning, she sometimes wondered if the man had taste buds. Luffy weakly nodded. Feeling really warm and uncomfortable inside. He placed his hand against his chest breathing heavily and closing his eyes. It really burned, it wasn’t as bad as when he first drank that terrible drink but he was starting to feel weird inside. Law pulled him up by the arm before handing one of his cards to Ikkaku who happily accepted it with grabby hands.

“When you guys are done you can pay. I'll see you on Monday. I’m taking Luffy back to his place. It hasn’t completely settled in his stomach, but considering he doesn’t drink, and probably never has, the alcohol is going to hit him hard in the next thirty minutes.”

The others nodded as they watched Law pull Luffy all the way up and guided him outside the restaurant with an arm holding Luffy tightly by the waist to keep him from falling. Kidd and Jean followed closely behind them. Ikkaku played with Law’s card on her hand grinning widely.

“Anyone up for another round of drinks?”

Shachi and Penguin grinned back in agreement cheering on. They would just have to deal with Law next week for raking up the bill even higher. Even though they all knew that Law would care very little, that man had more money than he would ever admit out loud.

\------

The drive back to Luffy’s and Sabo’s apartments was quiet. The whole time Law held Luffy tightly against his side. If something bad happened to Luffy he knew Sabo would have his ass, boss, or not. If there was anything Law knew well about Sabo, it was the fact that Luffy meant everything to the blond, and there was nothing he wouldn’t do for Luffy’s sake. Especially after losing one dear brother already. He remembered the conversation they had one late night over dinner and drinks. Sabo had agreed to travel and visit the other hospitals, but in exchange, he had to hire his younger brother, and Law would keep him safe while he was gone. Sabo would leave for a few months and Law would keep an eye out on Luffy while the other was gone. He didn’t want to be stuck babysitting someone he didn’t even know, but after meeting the younger male, and that happy go lucky smile his initial thoughts quickly changed.

By the time they had reached Sabo’s and Luffy’s apartment, Luffy couldn’t even get up on his own. All he could hear was the other mumbling something about feeling really sleepy and warm. He instructed Kidd and Jean to park while he took Luffy upstairs. The other two just nodded as Law grabbed Luffy’s bag and pulled him up bridal style making sure he grabbed the keys to Luffy’s place before heading inside. He waited for the elevator as it slowly descended down. Luffy wasn’t too heavy considering the younger was built pretty solid underneath those clothes. Once they reached the correct floor he headed towards the door and unlocked it. Luffy’s weight started to feel a bit heavier and he could only guess that the other was starting to fall asleep. Closing the door with the back of his foot he quickly scanned the apartment. It was clean enough, probably had seen cleaner days when Sabo was home.

He wasn’t sure which was Luffy’s room so he lightly kicked open the first door he found. To his luck, it was the bathroom so he went down the hall further in. The next room was locked which he could only guess was probably Sabo’s. As he continued a few more steps he lightly kicked open the last door and it was Luffy’s room. With a tired sigh, he walked inside and placed the younger male down on the messy bed. Once he was done he sat on the edge of the bed and went into doctor mode, checking Luffy’s pulse and body temperature. It all seemed normal enough, it only had been half glass left. He was pretty sure with Luffy’s body mass he should be back to normal by tomorrow morning.

He was about to get to leave before a hand softly touched him as he was about to pull the covers over Luffy’s smaller body. He hadn't even bothered to turn on the lights in the room, but the moonlight coming from Luffy’s window was enough to see the others' soft features. Half lidded eyes, softly parted lips, slow breathing, slightly flushed cheeks. Law bit his lower lip trying to shove any perverse thoughts away. He wasn’t sure how anyone could look so pure yet so inviting at the same time. He tried to get up but Luffy’s hand pulled him back down. Trying to catch his balance with his right knee on the bed as it pressed down deeper, making a small noise by the added weight. Luffy kept staring at him for a while longer before speaking softly.

“It’s warm... and it burns inside...” He managed to say.

Law could only register that the alcohol had taken full effect now, and Luffy was wearing too many clothes for comfort. He raised his hands and slowly took the bowtie, and unbuttoned the vest first before removing it from Luffy’s body after he sat the younger man up. Then removing his shirt next and tossing everything onto the chair by the desk. This should help enough, he figured eventually the other would get cold so it was better not to remove all his clothes. All he got back was Luffy whining that it was still too hot.

Luffy brought his hands down and after several failed attempts removed his dress slacks and kicked them off the bed with the shoes. He hummed happily as he felt the cold air against his warm skin. Law just hovered staring at the sun-kissed skin glowing by the moonlight. Okay, Luffy had removed all his clothes now aside from his boxers. That’s fine all he had to do was cover him and leave. He could manage that much.

“Try to get some sleep, okay?” Law said as he reached for the blankets again to cover the intoxicated male.

“Torao...” 

Luffy lifted his arms and wrapped them tightly around Law neck bringing him fully down, and on top of him. Law stopped himself from being fully flushed against Luffy’s body by putting his hands at each of Luffy's sides. Seriously, what did this guy do that give him such monstrous strength? He took another breath as he tried to figure out how he was getting out of this awkwardly intimate situation.

“Luffy-ya... let go...” Law said as patiently as he could muster while trying to pull back.

“That's... that’s the first time... the first time you say my first name... shishishi...”

Luffy giggled softly without letting go. He stopped smiling when he felt Law trying to pull away. He frowned, eyebrows pressed together.

“Where... Where are you going? It’s late... it's time to sleep...”

Luffy mumbled softly. Law took another deep breath trying to pull back once more, but every time he pulled Luffy would tighten his hold around his neck. Now it was Law’s turn to feel tired and warm. This game of tugging was starting to make him sweat inside his own suit.

“Luffy-ya... you need to let go and sleep. You will feel better in the morning. I’ll bring you a glass of cold water so just let go, okay?”

Law’s patience was wearing thin, he was trying his best to not press himself against Luffy anymore than he already was. Apparently Luffy did not like that answer at all, because he only frowned more, and instead of letting go he lifted his slim but strong legs and wrapped them tightly around Laws strong hips. Now the Monkey part of Luffy’s last name made sense. Law really didn’t know how he was going to make Luffy let go. Law gripped the sheets underneath Luffy’s body as the male hanged like a real monkey. He closed his eyes trying to think rationally, which was starting to become very hard. All the strong alcohol he had was starting to kick in.

Fucking great, he thought to himself as he kept holding his stance with Luffy tightly clinging to him as his life depended on it.

One of Law’s personal rules was to never be around others when the alcohol had finally started to kick in. It would usually take at least over an hour, and by now it had been well over an hour since he had started drinking. The only reason he had this rule was that alcohol made him extremely aroused once it kicked in. It took a lot for alcohol to get him to that point but he figured he was going to go home after dropping Luffy off so he had let himself drink more than the usual during, and after dinner. He had dealt with another busy week at work and by the end of it, he just wanted to drink and relax. It seemed like he chose the wrong time to do just that.

“You’re killing me...” Law mumbled softly into Luffy’s neck.

All he got back in response was a small intake of breath as he finally gave up on holding on and just let his body fall heavy against Luffy’s smaller frame. Luffy felt some of the air in his lungs leave his body at the added weight pressing against his chest. Luffy slowly closed his eyes tiredly as he welcomed the new heaviness and warmth. Law stayed still and he was no longer trying to get away so Luffy slowly relaxed. Arms and legs wrapped tightly around Law’s neck and hips became looser as Luffy felt Law finally relax on top of him. Law stayed quiet and just laid fully on top of Luffy, steady breathing, eyes closed, inhaling that sweet scent around Luffy’s neck.

It was strangely relaxing, he couldn’t remember doing this with anyone before, not even his own wife. With them, it was all about having quick or rough sex then separating, going to sleep, or leaving to work. Law’s eyelids started to feel much heavier as he was slowly dozing off before his eyes snapped back open a while later. His phone started buzzing between his and Luffy’s chest. Slowly he pulled back just enough to pull his phone out without disturbing Luffy’s sleep. It was Kidd, he unlocked the phone and pressed it against his ear.

“Boss, you alright? It’s been thirty minutes already.”

Kidd said, yawning loudly against his ear. To which Law just rolled his eyes.

“I’ll be out shortly.”

It’s all he said as he hung up without waiting to know if Kidd had anything else to say. He slowly pulled back more as Luffy’s arms and legs slowly fell back onto the bed. Luffy’s eyes were tightly closed and he could hear an even breathing sound. Luffy’s chest would slowly rise then fall back down. It seemed that the younger male had finally managed to fall into a deep sleep while Law laid on top of him. Law was pretty sure he had dozed off for a good fifteen minutes himself. With a deep sigh, he slowly got himself up from Luffy and grabbed the blankets tucking in the sleeping body. Pushing his hair back he walked a couple of steps and closed the blind so the sun wouldn’t wake the younger male too early.

Annoyed at his body's drunk betrayal he fixed his semi-hard cock before walking to the kitchen and grabbing a clean glass from the dish rank and filling it with cold water. He then went back inside Luffy’s room and placed it down next to the desk where Luffy’s bed was. His golden eyes slowly narrowed as he watched the other sleeping soundly. Being near Luffy was dangerous territory, almost like eating the forbidden fruit, and the worst part of all, he really loved the rush it gave him. He ruffled his neat styled hair as it fell down his forehead and sides. He was starting to feel sexually frustrated, it had been probably close to over a month now since Bonney and he had sex. Rubbing the back of his neck and he slowly walked out Luffy’s room gently closing the door behind him without looking back.

He just needed to fuck this out of his system and things would go back to normal, hopefully. He thought to himself as he made his way to the elevator. Fuck, he was feeling really horny now. He slowly pulled the necktie off and let it hang loosely around his neck, it felt like it was actually choking him, unlike Luffy’s hold. That tight hold had been way more comfortable and pleasant that he wanted to admit. Unbuttoning his vest all the way before he worked on the dress shirt underneath leaving it half-open.

His strong chest muscles slightly showed, and his chest tattoo that he was so proud of having was more visible now. Fuck it was too damn hot and he needed a cold shower. He slid his suit jacket off and just threw it over his left shoulder as he made his way back to the car that was waiting outside the apartment complex. He got in and shortly after it started to drive back to his place. Kidd gave him a look before speaking.

“The fuck took you so long? For a second there I thought you were just gonna stay over the night.”

He grumbled annoyed. They were waiting so long that Jean was already heavily snoring next to the chauffeur.

“Also, why do you look like you just came back from a good fuck?”

Kidd pointed at the messy hair on top of Law’s head, loose necktie, and a half button-up shirt. That was definitely not how the other had gone inside the apartment with Luffy.

“Wait! Did you...?”

Kidd’s eyes went wide. As he cracked a laugh and patted Law’s right shoulder hard enough to shake the other like he was proud.

“You beast! Here I thought you were the loyal type... haha...!”

He kept laughing hard before Law jabbed his right hand hard enough into Kidd’s left side which made the red-head stop laughing immediately, and was now holding his side in pain.

“Fuck! What the fuck was that for!?” He snarled angrily even though he knew he deserved it.

“Don’t fuckin’ go around saying shit like that, Kidd-ya” Law warned him, ready to hit Kidd again if needed.

Whenever Law got too emotional or fluster his accent would come right out. The chauffeur stayed silent as he avoided looking at the mirror that pointed to the back of the car. Whatever the young master decided to do with his personal life was none of his business. He worked to serve the Trafalgar family for generations, and his only concern was to make sure Law got from point A to point B every day. Whatever happened in between was not his business.

“Whatever bro, fucking relax. I was just joking, shit...” Kidd kept rubbing his side.

“It’s not my fault that you look like you did... and even look guilty as fuck. The kid is cute, I would have fucked his brains out already.” He mumbled as he looked out the window.

“What was that?” Law asked, even more irritated, ready to hit Kidd again.

“Nothing... nothing.” Kidd raised both hands without looking at the other.

The rest of the car ride was silent. Now that Kidd remembered he didn’t even get to eat any food from the Baratie, what a disappointing night. His thoughts slowly drifted to Luffy. While he did think Luffy had a cute ass he was not crazy enough to touch Sabo’s younger brother. That fucker was sure to kill anyone who touched his beloved younger brother in any inappropriate way. No thanks, he would rather get ass somewhere else, but he also knew Law since fucking childhood. Even if Law hadn’t noticed it himself Kidd sure had. He might be an idiot but he wasn’t stupid. That idiot Law probably hadn’t even noticed that the whole time during dinner he wore a small smile as he watched Luffy’s happy face.

Whatever Kidd thought to himself. It wasn’t his job to protect Luffy from Law’s clutches and neither was his job to make sure Law didn’t go and do something stupid like fuck Sabo’s little brother. While Law was married, and he had a fucking beautiful wife. Kidd knew the love between Law and Bonney was long dead, or maybe it wasn’t even there to begin with, and their whole marriage was just one big sham. At this point, Kidd felt they were together for the public appearance, and a good fuck once in a blue moon.


	4. Feelings

When the car pulled in front of Law’s house. Law quickly grabbed his briefcase and exited the car without a word, taking long steps towards the left entrance of the house. Kidd yawned loudly as he smacked Jean on the back of the head to wake him up before telling the chauffeur to pick him up at 7:00 am as they needed to get the ma'am from the airport. The older man nodded before taking off. Kidd and Jean followed inside heading towards the right side entrance. Law’s place was way too big for the four people who lived there. Kidd and Jean had their own rooms on the right half of the house while Law and Bonney stayed on the left side. Both halves had their own kitchen, bathrooms, etc. 

The whole place felt more like a big fancy hotel than a house. Large modern windows made up for a lot of the house outer structure, neatly trimmed grass and bushes decorated the outside. There was even a large crystal clear pool on the back of the house with a large hot tub only a few feet away. By the time Kidd and Jean had made it inside, Law had long disappeared to his side of the house. One of Law’s rules for letting them stay there was that they were not allowed on Law’s side of the house. No matter what the reason, Kidd learned later on that Law liked everything perfectly clean and proper. Everything had a place and if it didn’t have a place he would find a place for it. 

The only person aside from Bonney allowed inside was the housekeeper who ironically was the chauffeur’s wife. Who would come once a day to make sure everything was up to Law’s standards. While Kidd’s and Jean’s place was a bit messier. The two didn’t care about things like keeping the place clean and proper. The only reason they weren’t living in filth was that the housekeeper would also clean their side of the house daily.

\------

Law shut the door behind him and locked it before placing his briefcase by the entrance where there was a hanging place for it. He then removed his dress shoes and placed them neatly in the shoe holder by the door before walking down the long hall. Footsteps echoed as he made his way to his bedroom. Once inside he went straight to the large modern bathroom after tossing his phone on the bed. Black marble counters, white cabinets, a full see-through glass shower, and a large marble bathtub big enough for two decorated the room. A large mirror with a soft light behind it lit up the whole bathroom accompanied by smaller lights around the walls as he walked in.

One of the many benefits of being filthy rich was installing lights that would only turn when there was movement detected. He had set up lights like that all over the house, he even had some lights that would only turn on or off as the sun would set or rise all around the entrance and garden. Taking a few more steps inside he slowly started to undress. Carefully removing his suits first and hanging it against one of the corners of the large bathroom walls. His housekeeper made sure to always take each suit he placed there to a special dry cleaning service. Undergarments would go into a fancy looking hamper next to it for delicate laundry washing.

By the time he was done removing each article of clothing the shower had warmed up enough for him to get in. Having a shower pre-start with just a push of a button right outside the wall was very convenient. He could even set the temperatures ahead and choose from all the options he saved depending on his current mood. Stepping into the shower he inhaled and exhaled deeply as his tattooed chest rose a bit. Closing his eyes he let the lukewarm water travel down his large back tattoo and firm buttocks. He really needed this if he was going to calm his raging erection that stood proud and tall. He reached up with this right hand and started rubbing the soreness away from his neck in small circles. Hoping that if he ignored his hard-on then it would just go away on its own.

Don’t get him wrong, he had nothing against masturbation but this was Trafalgar fucking Law. If he wanted to get off then he would wait until his wife was home to take care of it. He never let himself get easily aroused by small unnecessary things. He wasn’t a teenager anymore, he was a man, it took a lot for him to lose control of his own body. Taking another deep breath, he kept his eyes closed as he tried to keep his mind clear. Today had been a long day of many unexpected turn of events. As he slowly started to zone out, his thoughts drifted to the younger male he had encountered today. That sunshine smile, beautiful jet black orbs, and those strong arms that had held him tightly more than once within the span of one day.

His eyes snapped open, why was he thinking about Luffy? That young, childish, and free guy. Luffy didn’t seem like he had any attachments or worries, unlike Law did on an everyday basis. Even if his face didn’t show it there was always work in the back of his mind. Things to do, places to go, meetings to attend. Always one thing after another, he couldn’t even remember the last time he let himself have a day off. This wasn’t working, he thought to himself as he had been standing under the shower for at least a few minutes now. Even after making the water colder, it was not making his erection go down even slightly.

His only conclusion was that the mix of a lot of alcohol, overwork, stress, and lack of sex were all starting to mix into one. Contemplating his options for a few more minutes he bit his lower lip lightly before finally allowing himself to grip his erection and giving it a slow but firm tug. A long shiver ran down his spine. He kind of felt pathetic, here he was about to masturbate in the shower because he couldn’t control his body's sexual desires. He rarely, if not ever masturbated. Whenever Bonney was around they had sex for a long period of time, and that usually took that sexual drive away for another few weeks or months.

He started stroking himself a little faster and quicker. Long skillful fingers pressing on the tip before squeezing it enough to make Law let out a small groan. Stepping back and pressing his back flat against the cold marble wall. He opened his mouth just enough to let himself catch a bit more air. Even with the cold water hitting the right side of his body he still felt like his skin was burning hot. Swallowing hard he continued to stroke himself a little faster and harder, breathing shallow, biting his lower lip a bit to not let out any loud noises. He didn’t understand why he was doing that, it’s not like anyone could hear him. Maybe it was the guilty conscious on the back of his head from the act he was currently performing that made him want to stay quiet.

His mind slowly started to betray him and the earlier events replayed in his head like a movie. Strong arms holding his neck, firm legs gripping his hips, tight enough that they could almost bruise. Kissable red lips, soft pink tongue, skin that had surely been kissed by the sun many times. A strong, but seductive scent. Like ocean breeze and sunflowers being pressed against his face. Before he could stop himself from having such inappropriate, and indecent thoughts it was too late. His right hand vigorously moved faster and harder down his shaft.

Breathing became harder, almost like he was running a marathon. Letting out another loud groan as he closed his eyes even tighter. What would it be like? What would it feel like? His mind started to wander in his own delusion. To have such a small yet firm body twist in ecstasy and pleasure under him. Soft lips parted as helpless moans escaped Luffy’s throat. Thighs spreading wide enough to fit his larger body. Legs gripping tightly around his strong hips pulling him impossibly closer. Wanting him, begging him to slow down, but also encouraging him to go faster.

Smaller hands running down his long back, pressing against his tattoo, nails digging in pleasure, blood dripping. Marking him, making him feel crazy, driving him wild. Bed rocking back and forth aggressively with every strong and deep thrust. Sweat dripping down overstimulated and sensitive muscles. A strong tattooed arm sliding around and holding Luffy’s small firm waist in place as he pressed deeper, faster, harder. Tongues dancing against each other, fighting for dominance. Law’s name being screamed and moaned between hungry, desperate, and breathless kisses. Like a sweet melody for his ears and his alone.

“Fuck, Luffy-ya!”

He let out a low growl almost like a beast in heat as he spilled his seed all over his right hand. Coldwater cleaning and washing everything quickly. Taking away all the evidence of any heinous acts taking place. That’s it he had finally done it. Trafalgar fucking Law had finally let his internal hunger come out, and the worst part was. He felt zero regrets, shame, and guilt by the end of it. Lungs trying to catch more air before grinding his teeth together and finally letting golden eyes come into view once again.

He wanted it, he wanted a taste of that forbidden ‘devil fruit’. The second his golden eyes laid on Luffy’s beautiful jet black orbs he had drowned in them. Like falling into a black hole with only one way in, but no way out. Pushing all and every thought away just as fast as they had come. He poured the shampoo into his hand that hung on the wall before washing his hair. Closing his eyes as he massaged his scalp. Trying to pretend like he hadn’t just masturbated while thinking of a shorter, black-haired male that he officially met earlier that day. Instead of his beautiful wife of five years who he had met back when he was only eighteen.

The worst part of it all was that it wasn’t just any guy he had just fantasized about. It would have been much easier if it had just been some random guy. Someone he would never encounter again. No, this was Sabo’s precious younger brother. Someone that now worked under him and he would not be able to avoid in the near future. Damn, was he felt fucked up inside. How could he face Sabo again if the blond found out that he was craving a taste for his beloved younger brother?

No, not just a taste. Law wanted to devour Luffy whole and leave nothing behind. Rinsing his hair he quickly washed his body after a slight shiver ran down his body. Informing him that he had been standing under cold water far too long. Turning the water off and sliding out of the shower. He grabbed one of the neatly white folded towels on the side and dried himself before lazily drying his black hair. Letting the towel rest against his wide shoulders before walking towards the double bathroom sink. The left side belonged to Bonney while the right side was his. He pulled his sonic toothbrush and started to brush his teeth as he stared at himself in the mirror in silence.

The dim bathroom light shadowing his perfect chest and toned abs. He hadn’t even bothered to get some boxers before coming into the shower. Too in a hurry to calm his sexual desires, which he failed miserably at. Now he just stood there naked with all his glory. He rinsed his mouth once he was done brushing his teeth and walked out of the bathroom. Tiredness and lack of sleep were starting to hit him like a rock. He walked towards his large king-size bed and sat on the left side of it before picking up the phone he had just tossed when he first came in. Unlocking the screen he saw a few missed text messages. He slowly opened each one of them to read.

Ikkaku: ‘Hey! Hope Luffy made it home safe. We paid for the tab and I’ll give you the card back on Monday.’ She said with a red heart emoji at the end of her sentence.

A picture attached at the end of the text. He clicked it to make it bigger. It was a picture of Penguin vomiting on some bushes while Shachi patted his back laughing his ass off, and Ikkaku on the edge of the picture making a peace sign and grinning. He rolled his eyes, not surprised. They probably ate and drank way more than they should have. He closed the text app and opened another app that connected to the card he had given Ikkaku. One of the few he owned with different accounts for different occasions.

“Oi...” He grumbled as he saw the new charge on his card. 346,095.00 Yen. Which roughly equaled a little more than $3,0285.00 dollars.

Between Luffy’s endless eating and his friend's excessive drinking, they had ranked the bill up pretty fast. Whatever he guessed he did owe them that much after missing their birthdays due to how busy he had been from work during those few times. Going back to his text messages he opened the next one, and to his luck, it was from Sabo. Taking a few extra seconds before opening it.

Sabo: ‘Hey, do you know if Luffy went to work? I tried calling him earlier but he said he was busy. He said he would call me back but he hasn't. I tried calling again, but his phone went straight to voicemail. I’m worried. Please contact me back as soon as you read this.’

Of course, Sabo was worried, he already had a hard time leaving Luffy behind for work and now he couldn’t get a hold of him.

Law: ‘Yes, I met him this morning. I took him to the Baratie with Shachi, Penguin, and Ikkaku. He probably just went to sleep after I dropped him off. He ate a lot, maybe he got food coma.’

It was better to not bring up any other details. Like Luffy accidentally ingesting alcohol, or Law having to pry him off his body or being close and intimate on top of Luffy’s bed. It hadn’t even been a full minute before Sabo quickly replied back.

Sabo: ‘That’s great to hear! I was worried that something bad had happened. I will wait for Luffy to get back to me tomorrow then, thank you for watching over him while I am gone. I owe you big time!’

Law bit his lower lip as he gripped his phone. He felt his heart twitch uncomfortably. Being thanked by the guy whose brother he had just tainted in his mind not more than ten minutes ago felt so wrong in more than one way.

Law: ‘No problem.’ He replied back before reading the next text.

Better to not think about something that he didn’t actually do in reality. Sure he had masturbated while thinking of Luffy but it’s not like he had actually done any of those things to the younger male in person. For now, his consciousness was still clear.

Bonney: ‘How was dinner? I am really bummed that I didn’t get to go. I should have listened to you and not traveled right before our anniversary. Sorry! I promise I will make it up to you.’ She said with a heart and winky emoji at the end.

Law: ‘It was fine, I’ll see you in the morning.’ He replied before turning off his phone and placing it on the nightstand to charge.

He got up and put on a fresh pair of black boxes with a single white smiley face symbol that resembled the tattoo in his chest, and slid them up until it rested around his hips. He then took a black aluminum suitcase from one of the many inner closet doors within the walk-in closet and grabbed a few articles of clothing before bringing them to the bed as he started packing. It was only for one and a half nights so there was no point in overpacking for such a short trip.

Once he felt he had packed everything he would need he placed the suitcase by the door to the room before finally sliding in bed. By this time it was close to 1:00 am and he laid there silently. Left-arm rested behind his head as he slowly closed his eyes and drifted to sleep before anything else could distract him.

\------

Sheets rustled softly against the bed before a soft groan left small lips. A hand slowly reached towards the glass of water that sat next to his bed. Slowly Luffy sat up with eyes half-closed before taking multiple large gulps until all the water was gone before placing the glass back on the desk. He let his body fall back onto his bed closing his eyes again. He didn’t know what time it was, but he had a pounding headache the moment he woke up. With a soft sigh, he rolled to his left side hugging his pillow tightly against his chest and burying his face against it. It took him a minute before he started sniffing it. It smelled different and he couldn’t figure out what the smell was, but it was comfortable and enticing.

Slowly closing his eyes again he drifted back to sleep. It wasn’t until almost 9:00 am that Luffy woke up again by kicking the sheets off of his body. It was really hot now with the sun hitting so strongly against his window. Even with the blinds, he could still feel the heat radiating. He stretched further arching his back against the bed before relaxing back on it. Opening his eyes softly he stared at the white ceiling. Eyes slowly closed halfway as they were trying to adjust. Events from the previous night started to be recalled in the back of his mind. Law’s body tightly pressed against his as both of Luffy’s arms and legs were tightly holding onto the much taller man.

He felt his face slightly heat up as he thought about it. At the moment it had happened he wasn’t thinking clearly because of the alcohol, and Law’s body was really warm, and comfortable. He didn't know why but he didn’t want to let go. The scent the other man was giving was so relaxing. Luffy closed his eyes completely as he felt his face heat up even more. It had felt really good to have Law on top of him. He couldn’t explain why it felt good though. Occasionally he had Zoro, Sanji, or even Usopp on top of him when they were sparring or wrestling, but he hadn’t felt anything when that had happened. He never even thought twice about it when he hugged or played with any of his friends.

He slowly buried his face against the pillow next to him again. Now that he was more awake he could smell the same faint scent that had when he had woken up earlier. Concentrating on the smell he was trying to recall what it was or how it got there before he snapped his eyes open and pulled it away from his face. Biting his lower lip as he felt his cheeks flush deep red. It was Law’s scent! It wasn’t very strong, but he recalled the other male lying fully on top of him at one point and pressing his head against one of Luffy’s pillows. While he couldn’t remember when he had fallen asleep, or anything after that. He did remember feeling his body get weak and relaxed after Luffy felt Law’s body relaxing on top of him.

“Mmh...”

Luffy let a small noise come out of his throat before slowly pulling the pillow close to his face again and softly sniffing the spot that smelled the strongest.

His eyes slowly closed again feeling a different type of warmth, the kind of warmth he didn’t recall ever feeling before. After a few minutes, something hard was pressing between his inner thighs and it was starting to feel really uncomfortable. Confused on what was going on he reached down and brushed his fingers against the fabric covering the semi-hard erection that was forming.

He tilted his head sideways as he laid on his back again. He started to recall an event from a few years back. Where Sabo was yelling at Ace for leaving ‘adult magazines’ around the house they used to live at. Luffy was only fifteen years old at the time and had just gotten back from school. Confused by the yelling as he walked in he saw a magazine flying towards him hitting him straight on the forehead.

He wasn’t sure what was going on as the other two were still arguing. Luffy picked it up from the floor after it hit him and started flipping through it curiously. All he could see was a lot of older looking women with little to no clothes on and he didn’t understand it. Weren't they cold with no clothes on? After a few seconds of flipping through it, Sabo had come running at him and quickly took it from him before rolling it up and angrily turning to Ace. Throwing it back at him and telling him to keep his dirty magazines away from Luffy. All Ace had replied back was that Luffy was a growing boy so he might as well start seeing the real thing.

That night he had been sat by Sabo in the living room with an unamused Ace across from him. Luffy didn’t remember much from that night, but he did recall Sabo explaining that as his body got older and he became a man that there would be a lot of new changes. That sometimes depending on the situation it was normal to wake up ‘aroused’ or with an ‘erection’. Luffy stared blankly through the entire conversation because he really had no idea what Sabo was talking about, and also he was so hungry that his mind kept drifting to the smell of dinner waiting on the table.

All he could recall now was that there had been times where he would wake up with his dick semi-hard. He always ignored it when that did happen and eventually it would go away, but this morning that wasn’t the case. His dick very hard and it was starting to hurt a lot. It wasn’t going away like it always did. Unsure on what else to do he reached inside the front of his bright red boxers that had a pirate skull and straw hat symbol on the side. Curious fingers slowly touched the shaft of his dick which quickly sent shivers down his spine. He inhaled as he had been holding his breath for a while now. The touching felt foreign but not uncomfortable.

The only time he would ever touch his dick was when he would shower because Sabo told him that he had to make sure he always shower properly. Letting himself go with the flow he slowly gripped his dick a bit more firmly and started to give a few slow strokes. He wasn’t entirely sure about what he was doing, but the touches were starting to feel kind of good. His dick wasn’t hurting as much now that he was touching it. He let out a shaky breath as he felt a little more confident and started stroking a little harder, and faster. Somehow it wasn’t enough, he was still feeling constricted. Slowly pulling his boxers off his hips and kicking them off, he was able to spread his legs apart.

Cool air hit his lower regions earning a soft gasp in return. An inexperienced right hand went back down, stroking, and tugging on his dick. He bit his lower lip a little harder before letting himself moan lowly. He was feeling very confused, aroused, and he really wasn’t sure what he was actually doing so he continued to stroke his dick harder, and faster with each minute. Unconsciously reaching for the pillow that he had previously been sniffing with Law’s scent he gripped it hard as he buried his nose against it again. Letting a few more low moans out, toes curling in pleasure, thighs spreading wider apart. He really didn’t understand anything right now but smelling Law’s scent was making the pit of his stomach feel extremely warm.

Memories of Law’s body pressing against his, Law’s breath tickling his neck and ear as he spoke his name. The weight of the older man had been heavy against his own but it had made him feel so good. It had made him feel safe, warm, and happy. Only five minutes in and Luffy was a heavy panting mess, light tears rolling down the corner of his eyes from the mysterious pleasure that was building between his legs and abdomen. Even though he didn’t understand what was going on. He did understand that there was something growing inside him that he wanted, no need to release. Luffy gripped the pillow even harder, knuckles turning white from how hard he was holding it. Closing his eyes tightly as his back arched letting a loud moan leave his lips.

“Ah! Torao!” Luffy almost screamed with a hoarse voice from how dry his throat felt.

He gripped his dick tightly as he felt something come out of it, but it wasn’t pee, no this felt different. Eyes rolling back his mind went blank. He felt his body tremble for a few seconds and all he could see was stars. He allowed himself to stroke his dick a few more times before slowly letting go. X-scar chest breathing heavily trying to catch his breath. Slowly allowed his legs to fall back down against the bed weakly as he felt the wetness between his thighs and hand. Slowly lifting his right hand up and staring at the white sticky mess that decorated it. He rubbed his fingers together feeling how sticky and slippery it felt.

His newfound blissful state was quickly interrupted when his phone suddenly started ringing loudly. Jumping slightly like he had been caught doing something bad he quickly sat up and reached down to clean his hand with a dirty shirt on the floor by his bed. Looking for the phone that had been lost in between the sheets of his bed. His body and mind felt weak, tired, and exhausted from the previous activity that had just taken place.

Luffy: “Hello?” He answered softly. He was so out of it he didn't bother to check the caller ID.

Sabo: ‘“Luffy! You finally answered. I was worried about you, idiot! Don’t make me worry like that!” The blond sighed heavily.

Luffy: “Sorry...” 

Was all Luffy could master to say as he was still trying to come down from the high his mind was currently in. His dick wasn’t hurting anymore at least.

Sabo: “Are you okay? Did something happen?”

Luffy: “N-No! Nothing happened... I just woke up! I guess I am still half asleep...haha...”

Luffy nervously laughed as he felt kind of bad for lying, but there was no way he could tell Sabo about what just happened. Because to be completely honest, not even he knew what happened. He didn’t understand it, all he understood was that it felt really good, almost better than eating the tastiest steak he ever had.

Sabo: “Haha! I see, sorry, did I wake you? Law told me he took you to the Baratie with some of his work colleagues. Did you have fun?” Sabo asked, sounding more relaxed now. Luffy’s face heated up as he heard Law’s name being mentioned.

Luffy: “Y-Yeah, he did. It was fun... I got to see Sanji too.” Luffy replied trying to push any thoughts about Law from his mind right now.

Sabo: “That’s good, I’m glad that you had fun. Before I left, he promised me that he would take care of you while I was gone.”

Luffy: “What do you mean take care of me!?” Luffy quickly asked, feeling very confused.

Sabo: “I guess I forgot to tell you since I was so busy right before I had to leave, but Law agreed that he would look after you, and take care of anything you needed until I was back. Don’t worry, I trust him and you should too. He might seem intimidating at first glance, but he has a good head on his shoulders. It's the only reason I even agree to travel for work. Ah, crap! I have to go. I’m supposed to attend a meeting, but we will talk later, okay? Let me know if anything happens, you know that I am always a text away. Love you!” Sabo said before hanging up without waiting to know if Luffy had anything else to say.

Luffy sighed frustrated as he pressed the phone screen against his forehead trying to understand everything that was going on. He felt many new feelings and emotions inside his chest. He felt like he couldn’t even catch a break to take everything in, it was almost suffocating. He stayed still for a few seconds. Before he decided that it was probably best to take a shower before he hurt his poor brain any longer. Getting up from the bed and leaving his phone, he grabbed some clothes. His favorite blue shorts that went down past his knees, a red loose shirt that had a skull with a straw hat on the top just like the boxers he was wearing earlier, and clean black boxers. 

Since he didn’t have to work today he could finally wear whatever he wanted. He tossed his clean clothes on the bed before walking towards the bathroom outside the hall and turning on the water. He waited until it was warm enough before jumping in and taking the shampoo bottle. Squeezing some soap he quickly washed his head. He didn't mind showers but they always made him feel kind of weak, it was the reason why he never bothered to learn how to swim. As much as he loved the ocean, water always had a weak effect on him. Once he was done with his head he grabbed the bar of soap and started washing the rest of his body. Being a little more gentle around his dick since it was still feeling sensitive, more that it had ever been. Once he was done he rinsed off and grabbed one of the towels that was handing on the wall drying himself off before heading back to his room. His hair is still wet and dripping down his neck and shoulders. 

If Sabo had been around he would be yelling at him to properly dry his hair before he caught a cold, but Luffy never caught colds. Feeling a little bit more refreshed he grabbed his boxers, then shorts, and shirt last as he got dressed. He was about to head back to the bathroom to hang his wet towel before he heard his phone buzzing indicating he had just received a new text message. Looking down at his phone which was facing down he picked it up and turned it around to read who was texting him. Maybe it was Zoro! After everything that was going on he could use a good distraction and Zoro was always there when he needed the company the most. Eyes went wide and the smile he was carrying quickly disappeared.

Unknown Number: ‘Pack a bag with two nights worth of clothes, Kidd is picking you up in 30 minutes.’

Luffy scrolled up a bit hesitant. Yup, sure enough. It was a text from Law’s number that he had forgotten to save into his contacts. Luffy hesitated to reply back but he knew he had to. Law was his boss after all, and apparently his caretaker now too.

Luffy: ‘What do you mean...?’ He asked, hoping to get some answers.

Unknown Number: ‘Just pack some clothes, and hurry.’

Now Luffy was even more confused, why did he have to pack clothes? Was he going somewhere? Then he recalled Sabo’s words from the earlier call. Luffy wasn’t entirely sure about what to do but at this rate, he should probably listen to what Law said. Luffy would always listen to what Sabo said, especially after Ace’s death. His older brother was always looking out for him, and he didn’t want to make him worry, or be sad. Sabo said that he trusted Law and that he should too. If he said Law was a good person then he had to listen, right?

Luffy hit the phone number on the top of the text which opened a new screen. His finger scrolled down to add a new contact. Staring at the screen for a second before he pressed the name field and imputed Law’s name as ‘Torao’ before pressing save. Luffy then went to his closet and grabbed a black and red duffle bag that he used for when Sabo took him out on trips. He shoved a couple of shirts, two more pairs of shorts, some socks and boxers, and one single pair of closed-toe shoes just in case. He didn’t really think he needed anything else aside from his phone charger and the beloved straw hat that he took from the wall it was hanging and placed it around his neck.

Sliding into his favorite pair of sandals before making sure everything was properly turned off. The towel was put to dry in the bathroom, and he locked the door behind him before making his way outside. He leaned against the large concrete walls that surrounded the apartment complex as he waited for Kidd to show up. He still wasn’t sure what was going on but he guessed he would just ask Kidd. Around ten minutes later the red-head pulled up on a bright red motorcycle which only made Luffy’s eyes sparkle in admiration. He was a sucker for things like this and quickly ran towards Kidd who tossed him a helmet before signaling to get on.

“Hold on tight. If you fall I ain’t coming back for your ass.” Kidd said.

Luffy put the black helmet on, slid his duffle bag across his chest, and jumped behind Kidd wrapping his arms tightly around the other man’s hips. This was the first time that he saw the older man in regular clothing that wasn’t a black suit. Instead, he had a black leather jacket, black jeans, a white v-neck t-shirt, and black boots. Ace used to have a motorcycle when he was still alive, and he would take Luffy to and from school every day so the younger male knew what to do and not do. As soon as Kidd felt Luffy’s weight behind him and arms wrapped tightly around his waist he sped away. Luffy felt so ecstatic he forgot everything during the whole ride. Instead, they were replaced by a lot of happy and fond memories of when Ace would take him on motorcycle rides.

He hadn’t even noticed when they had arrived, at what Luffy could only guess was Law’s place. Two suitcases and a couple of bags were being placed on the car's trunk as the motorcycle came to a complete stop behind the car. Law was on his phone while Jean was packing the car. Luffy got off and handed the helmet back to Kidd when the other tapped his knee. Gripping the bottom of his shirt tightly as he started to recall that he still didn’t even know the reason why he was here. His heartbeat got a little faster inside his chest when he had a better view of Law. The older man was wearing sunglasses, black ankle-high dress pants, black dress shoes with no socks that showed a good portion of Law’s ankles, and a bright yellow half button-up dress shirt with a long black coat resting against his shoulders all the way down to his knees. Some sort of black looking feathers decorated the neck area of the coat, all the way down the edges.

Luffy didn’t know a thing about fashion but Law looked really handsome in those clothes. Luffy stayed quiet and just stood where he was until Law hanged up his phone and finally took notice of the shorter male standing there. He slid his phone inside dress pants before he walked towards Luffy, stopping only a couple of feet away from the shorter male. Luffy’s throat was suddenly feeling really dry. Not wanting to meet Law’s eyes he could only hear the other give a small chuckle.

“Sorry that I had to drag you last minute, Luffy-ya.”

Law’s voice was smooth. Luffy still didn’t look up not because he didn’t want to, more like he couldn’t. The way his name rolled against Law’s tongue made him feel warm and fuzzy inside. Making him freeze on the spot.

“I told Sabo that I had to go away for a couple of days and he insisted that I’d take you with me, so here we are.”

It was true, Law had agreed to take care of Luffy and wherever Law went while Sabo was not around Luffy had to tag along if it was further than city limits. Law had received a call from Sabo about a meeting he was heading to just an hour earlier. The blond had mentioned he had just talked to Luffy before calling him to see how his younger brother was doing. Law told him that he was heading out for a couple of days with Bonney because they didn’t get to spend their fifth anniversary together. To this, Sabo responded that he better be taking Luffy along because the agreement was that while he was away Law would have to look after his younger brother, this also included work/personal trips.

Law was in disbelief that Sabo couldn’t even trust his younger brother to fend for himself a couple of days. Not wanting to make matters bigger than they already were, he caved into Sabo’s selfish request of taking Luffy with him for the weekend. To this Sabo just laughed and said that it wasn’t like he had a choice. If he left Luffy alone he would take the first plane back home and not continue this long and annoying work trip. Law didn’t have many options, he really needed to ensure all the hospitals were running smoothly and he trusted Sabo to ensure that success.

Now here they were, a very confused Luffy unsure of what was going on in his life anymore, and Law that had been cornered against the wall. Putting his personal issues aside, his hospitals were the most important thing at the moment. He would just take Luffy with him, have Kidd and Jean keep him occupied while he spent time with Bonney. It was a good plan, right? Taking his wife and his newfound sexual interest to his fifth-year anniversary trip, what could ever go wrong?


	5. Temptation

Law groaned loudly as he heard his alarm clock go off at 6:00 am. He shuffled against the big bed and slowly opened his eyes. Still feeling extremely tired yet not allowing himself to sleep longer. Stretching against the soft bed sheets, he took a few more minutes before he got up. Heading towards the bathroom he walked in grabbing his sonic toothbrush and started to brush his teeth. Once he was done he grabbed his razor and started shaving any areas that needed attention around his face. He liked keeping his sideburns and goatee perfectly trimmed. Rinsing the razor he placed it back before taking a facial soap and washing his face with cold water.

This would usually help him wake up a little faster while he waited for coffee. During the weekends when he would normally not go to the hospital he used a coffee maker that automatically pre-started at 6:15 am. Giving him enough time to wake up before heading to the large kitchen. He took one of the mugs from the doorless cabinets and poured the fresh coffee. Taking the tablet by the counter he unlocked it and started to read any news or updates around the world. It was his everyday routine even when he traveled. It was so repetitive he usually did everything in autopilot.

By 6:30 am he was done with his cup of coffee and scrolling through the news feed. Before closing the tablet again he checked the weather in Sapporo, Japan. It was still summer for a couple more weeks, not quite autumn yet so the weather wasn’t too cold during the day time. Getting up and placing his mug on the sink and the tablet back on its stand he headed to the gym room behind the house. This room was the only room connected to both sides of the house. He decided to put the gym area here so Kidd and Jean could use it whenever they also wanted. Grabbing a pair of gray sweatpants from the closet there and a loose black tank top before climbing on the treadmill.

Pressing a few buttons he had started his jog. It would usually start slow and paced. After ten minutes in he would click the higher settings. This lasted for at least ten minutes before slowing his pace to cool down with a light jog, by the time he was done it was 7:00 am. He heard the door open from the right side but didn’t bother to look up. He already knew who it was without checking. Kidd poked half of his body out as he stared at Law’s back, the older man was getting off the treadmill machine and grabbing a white towel. Drying his face and neck from the amount of sweat that had accumulated, turning around to meet eyes with Kidd.

“I’m heading out to pick up the ma’am. You want me to bring you back some coffee from the cafe?”

Kidd asked, yawning loudly. He fucking hated getting up early, but it came with the job, and the job paid damn well.

“Yeah. Get a large one.”

Law replied back as he walked back to his side of the house to shower and get dressed for the day.

Kidd just waved his hand as he left. By the time Law was done it was already 7:30 am. It would probably take another hour before Kidd and Bonney arrived. He went out of his room holding the suitcase he packed the night before and placing it near the entrance before going into the living room. Settling himself in the comfort of his large leather couch he turned the tv. He rarely had time to sit down and watch anything these days. Changing the channel to the local news he took one of the few laptops he owned from the table beside the couch and opened it. Taking the rest of the time going through emails and checking any future appointments. Quickly losing track of the time. He hadn't even heard the front door open up and steps approaching closer from how concentrated he was. Long arms wrapped behind him and around his neck. Law looked up to see Bonney’s big smile plastered on her face.

“I’m home!”

“Welcome back, how was the trip?” He asked as he closed his laptop and let it rest on his lap.

“Great! Working even on the weekend huh? You don’t know how to take a day off. When you start growing white hair don't say I didn't tell you.”

She laughed lightly before leaning down and pressing a quick peck on Law’s lips. Not giving him time to return it before pulling away and heading towards their room.

“I’m gonna shower and pack some fresh clothes for the weekend. Want to join me?”

She asked with a smirk. Law just shook his head pushing his hair back but not getting off the couch.

“I already showered.” He answered back as he opened his laptop back up.

“Boring!” Rolling her eyes as she disappeared around the corner.

It wasn’t like he didn’t want to, he just didn’t see the reason to go through the trouble of having to get dressed and ready again. He heard the doorbell ring, placing the laptop on the side table before getting up to answer it. Kidd stood outside holding the large coffee he had ordered. Law grabbed it and pressed it to his lips before closing the door again and heading back to the couch. His mood would always improve with every sip of hot coffee dancing down his throat. It was only 9:30 am when his phone started ringing. He slid his hand inside his black dress pants and pulled the phone out. It read Sabo on top of the screen, he unlocked it to answer.

Sabo: “I have a meeting coming up with the board of directors here in Nagasaki soon but before that, have you decided on what you want me to do with the man who was spreading lies about the hospital here?” Law could hear muffled cries in the background. The poor bastard was probably tied up and crying.

Law: “An arm or a leg, maybe both? I’ll let you decide.” Law felt a dark smirk creep up around his lips as he heard Sabo give a light laugh on the other side of the phone. Metal could be heard tapping against metal on Sabo’s side.

Sabo: “You got it. On another note, I called Luffy and told him you will be looking after him while I was gone.” Sabo said in a more serious tone.

Law: “I haven’t forgotten, but I have to go out of the city for a couple of days. Bonney made weekend plans without my consent.”

Sabo: “Law, you promised.” He never called Law by his first name unless he meant business.

Law: “Can he really not be left alone for two days?” There was only silence in return. “I’ll bring him along.” Not like he was being given much of a choice.

Sabo: “Alright! I’ll let you know how things went, later Boss!” The blond hanged up before Law had anything else to say. Sabo really did have a bad habit of doing that all the time.

Pressing the tip of his phone against his goatee he contemplated what to do next. He unblocked his phone again and started texting Luffy. Telling him to pack some clothes for the next two days and to wait for Kidd to pick him up. After, he texted Kidd telling him to pick up Luffy and forward the younger’s address. To this Kidd only replied, ‘Okay’. He didn't get paid to ask questions. He closed his laptop and placed it back on the table before getting up to check if Bonney was ready yet. He would never understand why women had to take so damn long to get ready. Law leaned against the door frame crossing his arms. Bonney was still in her bathrobe putting makeup on. At least she had packed and showered already.

“Something came up and I have to bring an extra person on our trip.” He said flatly. Bonney looked up from the mirror she was staring at before going back to putting on her lipstick.

“Who is it?” She asked after she was done applying it.

“Sabo’s younger brother, Luffy-ya. He asked me to look after him while he was away for work that I need him to get done.” He replied adding more weight against the door frame.

“That’s fine, the more the merrier.” She smiled back before getting up and removing her bathrobe to get dressed.

Law silently stared at her naked body for a while before walking out the door and letting her finish up. He didn’t really get the new feeling he was having. Usually, when they hadn’t seen each other in weeks they would be all over each other as soon as either of them walked in the door. But today it felt different, from the moment she got here he hadn’t felt the urge to touch her, and for what he could tell the feeling was mutual. When Bonney wanted sex she wouldn’t ask for it she would just act upon her emotions and instincts. If she had wanted to have sex as soon as she got back she would have done so by now. Even when he turned her down about showering together. She would have insisted and eventually he would have caved in like he sometimes did.

Ignoring the rest of those thoughts he went back to the living room and drank the rest of his coffee before throwing the paper cup away. Walking towards one of the closets in the living room he pulled his long black coat with black feathers and slid it around his shoulders. In case it happened to be cold he didn’t want to regret not taking it. Heading towards the entrance of the door and putting a pair of black dress shoes on before grabbing his suitcase and walking out. Jean stood outside waiting for him. The taller man wore a brown leather jacket, black t-shirt, and loose black jeans with brown boots. Law slid his black sunglasses on as the sun hit his face.

“Boss!” He said as he bowed at Law who just nodded back.

Jean quickly grabbed Law’s suitcase and carried it out with another bag that Law had also given him. Bonney quickly walked out and handed Law her suitcase and a couple of other bags as well. Then telling Law that she was almost done before going back inside. Law handed everything to Jean. They were only leaving for two days, yet she was packing like she was leaving for a week. As he made his way towards his car he felt his phone going off again, it was Sabo again. He answered the phone waiting for the blond to speak. Slowly walking closer towards the car and leaning against the gates.

Sabo: “It’s done. Messier than it should have been if the bastard would just stay still. I’ll have to stay a couple of extra days longer before I can visit the next hospital. Shit, I got to go or I’ll be late for the meeting at the hospital.”

The blond laughed a bit, he was in a good mood. Law could hear the same voice from before screaming and crying in the background. Begging for his life, saying something about being sorry for lying and spreading fake rumors.

Sabo: “One last thing, you were right. This bastard belongs to the Donquixote family.”

Law: “Keep me updated.” He replied before hanging up.

He had been too concentrated on the call that he hadn’t heard Kidd and Luffy arrive on Kidd's motorcycle. Turning to his right. he stared at Luffy who was standing still holding the bottom of his shirt nervously. He walked closer and apologized for dragging him out without warning. He lifted his hand to raise Luffy's chin up since the other hadn’t said a word yet or even look at him. Law was desperate to see those beautiful black orbs that he had missed since last night. His hand stopped only inches away from Luffy, as he heard Bonney walk out of the gates calling for him. He turned around and stared at his wife. She smiled and walked closer towards them.

\------

Luffy felt a little startled when he heard a woman's voice call out Law’s name so casually, but that was enough for him to look up to see who it was. Purple eyes met deep black eyes and Luffy couldn’t look away. The woman wore a long pink summer dress with a summer hat above her head. She looked really beautiful, slim waist, soft skin, no signs of scars, or age marks on her face, bright pink hair. She wasn’t very tall, probably around his height but she was wearing high heels so it made her several inches taller than him. She looked down on him before she smiled.

“You must be Sabo’s younger brother, a pleasure to meet you. My name is Jewelry Bonney.”

She said as she extended her hand. Luffy took a few seconds before taking it and shaking her hand lightly. A big and beautiful diamond ring tightly wrapped around her ring finger.

“P-Pleasure to meet you. My name is Monkey D. Luffy.”

He said before staring down at her hand again that she was still shaking. So this was Law’s wife, she was beautiful just as he expected she would be. Pulling his hand back and he put them both behind his back he spoke.

“Why am I here?” Luffy finally had the courage to ask.

“Law and I are spending the weekend together up on Sapporo for our fifth year anniversary and he told me Sabo asked him to look after you, so we are taking you with us.”

Bonney nodded before turning around and walking towards the car to get in. Luffy stood there in shock, forgetting how to breathe until he felt a large hand press between his back and duffle bag pushing him forward.

“I’m sorry. Sabo said that I couldn’t leave you behind.”

Law whispered against Luffy’s right ear when the taller man leaned down.

Law closed his eyes halfway, the smell of freshly washed hair filled his nose. Luffy looked up and met golden eyes, for a small second he forgot everything that was happening as he drowned in those golden orbs once again. Luffy’s eyes softly closed halfway in a trance as the two stared at each other for a few seconds. Kidd cleared his throat making Luffy look away. Law removed his hand from Luffy's back glaring at Kidd who he knew did it on purpose.

Walking behind Law he stared down to the ground. His head was starting to hurt a lot and he wanted to be anywhere else but here. Bonney got in from the left side while Law got in from the right side and Luffy followed. The younger male had not noticed that the car was different from the one yesterday. This one was a black SUV, large enough to hold multiple people. Jean sat next to the chauffeur, Bonney and Law sat on the middle row while Luffy and Kidd sat on the back seat. Kidd on the left and Luffy on the right, behind Law. Kidd gestured to him to give him the bag he was holding. Luffy saw his bag being placed behind their seats with everyone else's luggage. The ride to the airport was quiet, the only voices that could be heard were Bonney talking about the last restaurant she visited with Law giving a few responses now and then.

Feeling his headache only getting worse he closed his eyes and dozed off for a while. It wasn’t until much later that Kidd was shaking him by his left shoulder to wake up because they were here. He yawned softly as light tears formed in the corner of his eyes. He opened the door and jumped down from the car as he stared around confused. The car had parked in a very open area with one single plane in view. Luffy stared at Kidd confused as he was the closest to him. The red-head just laughed before speaking.

“Surprised? You didn’t think we would be going on a regular plane like everyone else, did you? The Boss and ma’am only travel in private jets.”

Kidd grabbed the luggage with Jean and headed up the stairs that came down from the jet as it opened.

“Luffy-ya!” Law called him.

Bonney was heading up the stairs with Law a few feet behind her. Once inside Luffy’s eyes opened in curiosity as he ventured deeper. He had never been inside such a weird looking plane before. He started to look around avoiding running into some tables that were in the center of the plane. Cream leather seats decorated the sides. He walked further in and turned around as he noticed that there was a flat-screen tv that could come down when used. There was even a bar with drinks and snacks on a corner.

Opening the first door he found, it was a bathroom that was much bigger than a bathroom you would see in a regular plane. He went and opened the other door across and it was just another bathroom. He continued going in further until he reached a large door in the center. Opening it he peeked inside. It seemed to be a bedroom or something like that. At least he thought it’s what it was since there was a large bed in the middle. He walked inside and headed towards another door to the right of the room, opening it was just another bathroom. How many bathrooms did a jet need? He wondered.

“Having fun?”

He jumped at the sudden voice before turning around. Law stood by the room's entrance leaning against the wall, arms crossed.

“S-Sorry! I have never been in a jet before and got curious.”

He admitted as he closed the bathroom door before turning to face the taller male. After a bit of silence, Luffy spoke first.

“I didn’t mean to interrupt your vacation with your wife...”

“Hm? Don’t worry about it, and it’s not a vacation. All she cares about is trying some new restaurants that opened in Sapporo.”

Law walked inside and let the door automatically close behind him. Luffy swallowed as he took a step back. His body flushed against the door to the bathroom while the older man was stepping closer towards him. Law’s hand reached around his neck area, stopping and lifting it up higher to press it against Luffy’s forehead.

“You look a bit sick, are you feeling unwell?”

Law asked, concerned. From the moment he saw Luffy the other didn't seem like his usual self. It was probably because of the alcohol from last night.

“I just have a headache. I had one when I woke up then it went away but it's back now.”

Law’s hand felt like it burned against his forehead.

“Let me get you something for it. You should lay down, the flight will only take less than two hours.”

Law took Luffy’s hand with him and guided him towards the bed sitting him down on it. He reached inside the nightstand next to the bed and pulled out a bottle of pills.

“They will help with your headache but they might make you tired. You should sleep until we arrive.”

Law opened the bottle and placed two tablets on Luffy's hand before getting up to the mini-fridge on the corner and taking a cold water bottle from inside it.

“I know this isn’t an ideal situation, but just bear with it for a couple of days okay?” He said gently as Luffy stayed silent.

The younger male opened the bottle that was handed to him and took the medicine before drinking all the water. Luffy grabbed his straw hat and placed it on top of the nightstand. Kicking his sandals off and scooting closer into the middle of the bed. Laying on his left side as he felt Law slide his coat off his shoulders and laid it on top of Luffy’s smaller body. As Law was stepping away Luffy took a hold on the corner of his yellow dress shirt. The older man stared down at Luffy confused.

“Can you stay here until I fall asleep? I don’t often ride planes so they make me kind of anxious.”

Luffy asked as he avoided staring into Law’s eyes.

“Alright, just give me a second and I’ll be right back, okay?”

Law felt a sense of responsibility after he had just dragged him into his personal affairs. Hesitantly, Luffy let go of Law’s shirt as the other walked out of the room. Luffy closed his eyes waiting for the medicine to kick in and pulling Law’s coat closer to his nose sniffing it softly. The smell was so strong, much stronger than the one that had lingered on his pillow back at home.

Five minutes later, Law came back in and locked the door behind him. He touched the light switch dimming the lights low enough. It was almost completely dark but still bright enough to see his surroundings. If Luffy had a headache it was best to not have a lot of light around, it would just make his headache worse. He sat on the couch as he crossed his legs and leaned back against it. He saw Luffy turn around to face him. Law couldn't really see Luffy’s eyes but he knew he was being watched.

“Can’t sleep?”

“Mmh... I’m tired... just...”

His sentence was interrupted as he started to feel the plane move forward. In a quick panic he sat up and Law quickly stood up to push him back down on the bed.

“The jet is about to take flight, lay down for now since you’re not wearing a seatbelt.”

He felt Luffy’s hands grip the sleeve around his left arm tightly.

“It’s going to be fine. I promise.” Law said softly, almost soothing to Luffy’s ears.

The older man let himself lay fully on the bed and brought Luffy’s body closer to his chest. Luffy's right cheek pressed tightly against his broad chest. On instinct, Luffy wrapped his arms tightly around Law’s back. He could feel the jet making a few shaky movements due to the turbulence while it reached the highest altitude.

After another ten minutes, the jet had come to a steady pace and Luffy couldn’t tell they were flying since everything was silent and still. The whole time Law’s hand caressed Luffy’s back trying to relax the other who kept holding tightly against his chest. He had learned from the night before to not try and pry Luffy off. The younger male was a lot stronger than he looked, and he didn’t need to agitate Luffy more than he already was. Luffy’s eyes started to feel really heavy, it seemed like the medicine was finally starting to kick in.

“Thank you... Torao...” Luffy whispered against Law’s chest before closing his eyes.

Law closed his eyes trying to keep his composure. It wasn’t as hard as it had been last night since he was sober. He stopped caressing Luffy’s back and instead let his hand rest around the small of his back. Fingertips tracing the bottom edge of the shirt Luffy was wearing before sliding his right hand under the shirt feeling the softness of Luffy’s lower back. He knew he was playing a dangerous game, but no one in their right mind would pass this kind of opportunity. He continued to touch the skin, caressing it softly, pressing it just a little bit more before slowly moving it lower.

Suddenly he stopped, no he needed to stop, this wasn’t fair to his wife that was sitting right outside those locked doors. Waiting until Luffy’s arms loosen around him he slowly got up but stopped halfway as he saw Luffy’s sleeping face in the dim lighting. How can someone so childish looking look so perfect? His hand lifted, tattooed thumb tracing Luffy’s bottom lip as his own eyes closed halfway. Leaning down he stopped only an inch away from pressing his lips against Luffy’s. He wanted it, fuck, he really wanted to press his lips against the other.

Gripping the coat that covered Luffy’s body, he took a deep breath before leaning higher and pressing his lips against Luffy’s exposed forehead. Keeping them there for a few seconds as he closed his eyes savoring the moment before slowly pulling away. Gently getting up from the bed he walked towards the door. Opening it quietly before he staring back at Luffy’s sleeping body on the bed with his coat over him. Law took a deep breath before walking out and closing the door behind him.

Once outside, Bonney was busy eating snacks and watching something on her phone while Jean was already sleeping on the opposite side, Kidd sat next to Jean. The read-head was the only one that had turned to stare at Law as he came back from the back. Kidd stayed silent but didn’t look away when their eyes met. Law didn’t need Kidd to say anything to know what the other one was thinking. He ignored Kidd’s staring and sat next to Bonney with a seating space between them. After a while, she looked up when she was done with her snack.

“How's the kid?” She reached for another snack next to her.

“Fine, the medicine for his headache kicked in and he is sleeping now.” He replied as he took his phone out and started scrolling through it.

“Hmm...” She hummed back as she continued eating. Honestly, he didn’t understand how his wife could eat so much and not be overweight.

The rest of the plane ride was quiet, nothing to really talk about since Bonney was plenty distracted watching some show and Kidd was busy going through his phone. An hour and a half in they were close to landing. Law moved his eyes from the book he had been reading as he heard the door open slowly and Luffy sticking his head out a bit before walking out with Law’s coat resting around his shoulders as he came closer. The coat only a few inches away from touching the floor itself. Law stopped breathing for a few seconds not being able to pry his eyes away from the younger male. Damm, he looked really cute wearing his oversized clothes. Luffy sat on Law’s right side since it was empty.

“Are you feeling better?” Luffy nodded.

“Yeah! I feel much better thanks!” He said cheerfully.

Luffy’s eyes blinked as he noticed a pile of unopened snacks next to Bonney, feeling his mouth water a bit. Bonney noticed this and grinned as she got up and went to the bar and grabbed as many as she could before dumping them on Luffy’s lap.

“Eat as much as you want, there is a lot.”

She grinned wider before going back to sit down and continued to eat herself. Luffy didn’t have to be asked twice before he started to happily eat the snacks. Eight snacks later he grabbed another one, this one was a rice snack. He looked up at Law who had been staring at him the whole time, book long forgotten.

“Ah! Torao, do you want one?”

Luffy opened it and split it in half before handing it to Law. The older man blinked but took it regardless. Guess he hadn’t really eaten anything aside from drinking two cups of coffee so a snack should be fine. He bit into it and made a face, it was sweet but not too sweet at least. He continued to eat it until he was done. Luffy on the other hand had already eaten two more snacks. The lights turned on announcing the jet would be descending soon. Law grabbed the seatbelts on each side of Luffy's hips and clipped them together before he did the same for himself. Everyone else did the same as the plane slowly went lower and lower. Luffy held onto Law’s right arm until they came to a full stop.

Once they had landed Luffy took his seat belt off and ran back inside the room to grab the straw hat. He walked back out as he slid it around his neck again, still wearing Law’s coat. Luffy seemed to like his coat a lot and Law couldn’t bring himself to ask him to give it back. On the other hand, Law was glad that the younger one was smiling again and felt more cheerful now. The doors opened and Law walked down the steps with Bonney in front of him and Luffy behind him. Jean and Kidd followed behind Luffy with their luggage. A long black limo was waiting below the stairs and Luffy's eyes went wide as a smile appeared on his lips.

“Whoa! I have never been in one of these before, shishishi.” He grinned as he waited for Bonney and Law to get in before he followed.

They waited for Jean and Kidd to put everything on the back of the limo before they also went in sitting on each side of the car while Law sat in the center with Bonney on his left and Luffy on his right. The ride to the resort had only been around twenty minutes long. The whole time Luffy stared outside the open window at everything in awe. Sabo worked a lot so he rarely got to travel and he had never been to Sapporo before. As soon as the limo stopped Luffy was the first one to get out walking forward and staring at all the tall buildings around. A big smile plastered on his face as he crossed his arms across his chest, maybe this trip would be fun after all. Luffy felt his straw hat grabbed from behind his neck and placed on top of his head. The black coat around his shoulders was being taken off. He tilted his head up to see Law chuckling softly at him, as he moved his arms up and around himself to slide the coat back into his shoulders.

“Don’t run off and get lost. Unless you’re with Kidd, Jean, or myself you shouldn’t be alone when we are outside. Sabo will kill me if something bad happens to you.”

The last part wasn’t a figure of speech, Sabo would actually try to kill if something bad were to happen to Luffy. The younger male just nodded as he went over to Kidd and grabbed his bag before sliding it across his chest before following Law inside. When they reached inside they waited for Bonney and Law to check-in. Since Luffy had been a last-minute addition to the trip, Law paid for a room for just Luffy. Law came and handed Jean and Kidd their room keys forest before going to Luffy and handing him his room key.

“Your room is a few rooms away from us but if you need anything at any time you can contact me. Kidd, Jean, make sure you give your phone numbers to Luffy-ya in case anything comes up.”

They nodded as they exchanged numbers. Luffy smiled as he saved the contacts. Heading towards the elevator they would be staying on the highest floor. Once they reached they walked a long hall before reaching the rooms. Luffy’s was closer to the elevator while Law’s and Bonney’s were maybe 10 rooms further away. Kidd and Jean's rooms were in front of Law’s room.

Telling the others to get settled Law stayed with Luffy to show him how to use the card key. Once the door was open Luffy ran inside smiling as he tossed his bag on the bed. The place was huge! Big bed, big bathroom, there was even a living room in the center of the room and kitchen as well. He walked towards the balcony opening the large doors. Walking out his smile grew bigger. His room was facing the ocean view and it was amazing, especially from this height.

“Shishishi” He laughed as he stared at the ocean. Water sparkling and reflecting the sunlight. It was close to 3:00 pm now. Leaning against the railing he stayed there staring into the ocean.

“Do you like it?” Law asked as he leaned against the railing as well.

“Yeah! It’s beautiful.” Luffy grinned as he stared at Law with his straw hat still resting on his head.

“Not as beautiful as you are.”

The taller man said, smirking when Luffy’s face heated up and smaller fingers started to fidget with the railing.

“Y-You’re just teasing me again!”

Luffy huffed and pouted trying to look angry. To this Law leaned closer, lifting Luffy’s straw hat slightly up with one of his fingers to see the others face more clearly.

“Is it working?”

Law asked, trying to see Luffy's eyes. The younger averted his eyes, still trying to pretend like he was angry.

“Come on, don’t be angry, though you do look cute when you’re angry too, Luffy-ya”

He leaned even closer which made Luffy’s heart beat faster. He could feel Law’s warm breath against his face and neck. Closing his eyes tightly unsure of what to expect, he yelped lightly when he felt a soft bite against his right cheek. He quickly raised his hand and rubbed the tender spot.

“W-what was that for Torao!?”

Luffy exclaimed as he could still feel Law’s teeth around his cheek.

“Don’t know, I guess I’m just hungry.”

The other grinned letting a low growl before pressing his hand down on the straw hat, blinding him momentarily. Luffy didn’t bother lifting it up since he knew his face was bright red.

“We will be heading down to eat soon, make sure you’re ready in the next thirty minutes.”

Law walked back inside the room heading towards the doors. He grabbed the handle before turning back slightly. The corner of his eyes staring at Luffy's body by the balcony until he couldn't see him anymore once the door was closed. Luffy stayed standing on the balcony not moving for a while before going back inside. He looked around some more, this place was too big for just him, it felt kind of lonely.

Jumping on the bed he laid there face down, arms stretched as he waited for lunchtime. He closed his eyes against the really soft comfy bed. Maybe he could still have fun regardless of the awkward situation he was in. Rolling to his back he deeply inhaled then exhaled as he touched his right cheek again. No! He had to try to at least enjoy himself, after all, it wasn’t every day that he got to travel somewhere new. Making his mind up he went to use the bathroom and wash his face before lunch.


	6. Betrayal

As soon as they sat down on their designated table Bonney and Luffy started ordering. Throwing a long list to the waitress who was trying her best to get everything. Law poked and slowly ate his single plate of food with a couple of glasses of wine while the other three were on their fourth or fifth plate? He wasn’t even sure anymore, he stopped counting after three. Since this had turned out to be more of a getaway trip. Kidd and Jean had been allowed to join them on the table for lunch. Bonney had insisted that they had to or it wouldn’t be as fun. Once everyone was done and by everyone, mainly the two gluttons of the group Law paid. He didn’t bother to look at the bill for his sake, he already knew it was a lot.

After lunch, everyone went back to their rooms to get changed so they could go to one of the many private pools the large resort provided. Out of all their options, they chose one that faced the ocean for a better scenery experience. Since Luffy hadn’t brought any swimming clothes they had to get him a pair at one of the shops on the first floor. Law insisted he had to go since he was the one paying. Kidd just narrowed his eyes and silently judged the older man, but shrugged it off and headed back with Bonney and Jean to get changed. Walking inside the store Luffy looked through various types of swim shorts. He didn’t know there would be so many options to choose from. Since he had been taking too long to decide Law grabbed two different styles and pushed Luffy into one of the dressing rooms. The space was small so Law sat on the seat inside the room with Luffy standing between his long legs.

“Come on, hurry up. We don’t have all day.”

He said as he unbuttoned the front of Luffy's blue shorts and pulled the zipper down.

“W-Wait! Torao!”

The other protested as his shorts hit the ground. Law handed him the first pair he had chosen. They were plain black shorts that went down to Luffy’s knees.

“These ones are too big!” Luffy exclaimed as he held them against his body.

“Then try the next ones.”

Law yanked the black shorts away letting them fall next to the blue shorts. The next pair were burgundy thigh-high shorts with a small cut design on the sides. Luffy slipped into them but they didn’t fit well with the boxers he was currently wearing.

“I don’t think I can wear these with boxers on.” He pulled on the bottom of his boxers from underneath the swim shorts.

“Then just take them off. Swimming shorts are made to be worn without underwear anyways.”

Law explained as Luffy pulled the shorts down and took them off before reaching his waistband to pull his boxers down next. His hands stopped as he met Law’s eyes.

“What’s wrong?”

“Ah...” Luffy’s cheeks started to turn red feeling self-conscious.

“We are both men, it doesn’t matter. In case you forgot I am a surgeon, and I have seen plenty of naked bodies in my career.”

That was true, and Luffy did always get naked in front of his friends so it shouldn’t be any different now since Law was his new friend too, right? Hesitating only for a few more seconds he averted his eyes and slowly pulled his boxers off, letting them fall on the floor. He was glad that his long shirt was covering just enough. He didn’t understand why he was so self-conscious when Law was around. Maybe it was because whenever Law looked at him he felt like he was being eaten alive with his gaze. He sighed in relief as he slid the swim shorts back up letting the waistband hug his hips.

“I can’t see anything unless you lift your shirt.”

Law frowned, annoyed that the shirt had covered just enough to block him from taking a peek. Blushing a deeper shade of red Luffy brought his shirt up so Law could see the swim shorts. Reaching up with both hands, he ran his fingers at each side of Luffy’s soft thighs letting them rest there. Two fingers moved higher up and inside the shorts where the small cut designs were.

“I like these... let’s get them.”

He grinned without moving his hands away and gripping Luffy’s thighs tighter. Luffy stayed silent.

“What’s wrong? You don’t like them?”

Law whispered softly as he leaned forward while pulling Luffy closer by his thighs. The younger took one step forward from the sudden pull leaning against Law’s chest. Since the other was sitting down this was Luffy’s opportunity to stare down at Law instead of the other way around. Luffy almost leaned closer but stopped himself.

“They are fine...”

Luffy said, gripping his shirt tighter as he felt Law’s breath against his neck. This was one of the biggest problems with Law. Whenever he had a couple of drinks he would get bolder and having his beautiful sexual desire half-naked and in front of him, it strongly encouraged his bad behavior.

“Have you ever kissed someone Luffy-ya?”

Law whispered as his larger hands kept hold of Luffy’s thighs giving them a light squeeze. To this Luffy tilted his head confused at such a random question.

“I've kissed before! I kiss Sabo on the cheek before bed and my friends too.”

At this Law gave a small chuckle, Luffy was indeed too innocent and naive.

“That’s not what I meant. I meant have you ever kissed someone on the lips.”

The older man leaned back against the wall pulling Luffy with him in the process. Soft thighs spread wide and comfortably against Law’s lap. Swim shorts riding up and exposing more of Luffy’s sun-kissed skin.

“N-No... I never had...”

Luffy tensed up as he was sitting on top of Law’s lap. He had asked Law to stay with him during the plane ride while he tried to sleep, and the older man even hugged him tightly until he had fallen asleep. Maybe Law just really liked skinship and if that was the case then it was okay to be this close because Luffy really liked being close to those he liked too. Law had been really nice to him so far and feeding him lots of delicious food. He didn’t feel threatened or like he had to keep his guard up when he was with the older man.

“Sabo told me that you only kiss people on the lips when you’re dating or married.”

“Did he now? Does that mean that you have never had sex either?”

Luffy touched his chin with his right hand leaning his head slightly to the left thinking.

“Hmm... sex? I feel like Sabo mentioned that word before, but I don’t remember what it was. Is it food? Is it tasty? If it is I want to try it! Shishishi.”

Luffy grinned naively. At this Law couldn’t help but crack a loud laugh. This surprised the other as he had never heard Law laugh since they met.

“Sex is not food Luffy-ya. Sex is when two people have sexual intercourse. For example, when a man’s penis is inserted into a woman's vaginal cavity. Depending on the situation a baby can be born from that after nine months.”

Luffy understood those words since Sabo had explained to him the difference between men and women. But Japanese schools were not known for giving any sexual education because of the government laws so Luffy had never thought about it before, or really cared to know more.

“Is sex fun? There are many babies everywhere I go. I even saw a big room at the hospital with lots of newborn babies when I was delivering mail yesterday.”

“Yeah, sex is really fun and it feels really good. It’s better than food.”

At this Luffy’s eyes sparkled in mild curiosity and Law hummed with a smirk.

“Better than food!? I've never had anything better than food... wait, hmm...”

His eyes drifted again as he thought for a few seconds. Touching his dick earlier in the morning had felt really good. Almost better than food, was that something like sex? Maybe he could ask Law since the other was a doctor. Doctors were really smart and could answer a lot of questions. Law stared curiously as Luffy let his shirt go and crossed his arms thinking harder.

“This morning when I woke up my dick was hurting a lot. It sometimes happens and if I ignore it then it eventually goes away. But this morning it didn’t go away. It actually started to hurt a lot and it was really uncomfortable and painful. So I touched it and it started to feel really good, almost better than food. I don’t really know what happened. This white stuff came out, but it didn’t look like pee. Torao since you’re a doctor you can tell me what’s wrong right, am I sick?”

“Was that the first time that you ever touched yourself like that?” Law asked intrigued at this new revelation.

“Yeah... but that doesn't answer my question, am I sick!?”

“You’re not sick Luffy-ya. It’s normal for men your age to get sexually aroused once in a while or in some cases all the time. Which leads to masturbation, that is the action you performed this morning.”

Luffy kept his arms crossed as he was trying to understand.

“So I’m not sick? Ma-mas-mastur-bation?”

“It’s when you touch your dick when it’s hard, and it feels really good so sperm is ejaculated from the body. It’s normal, every man goes through it.”

At this rate, Law was giving Luffy a whole sex education in the small dressing room. Law’s hands still tightly holding onto Luffy’s thighs as the other was trying to understand all these new phrases and meanings.

“What’s sperm?”

“It’s the white stuff that comes out when you ejaculated, and it’s also what makes a woman get pregnant if you don’t use protection, like condoms.”

“Ejaculated...condoms?”

“It’s the term used when the sperm comes out. Condoms are something you use to protect your dick from cumming inside a woman's vaginal cavity. Using a condom tends to be one of the safest methods to avoid getting a woman pregnant if used correctly.”

“Oh! I think I understand now!”

Luffy grinned and nodded proudly to himself. So sperm comes out when you touch it, and if it goes inside a woman then she can get pregnant, and then nine months later a baby is born. But if you use a condom then it stops people from having babies.

"I guess men don’t like using condoms since I see so many babies all the time.”

“Haha... yeah I guess not. Condoms are not very comfortable to use when having sex so most men don’t use them which leads to children.”

“Do you have children?” Luffy asked innocently.

“No. I do not.”

“Why not? Do you not want children?”

Law stayed silent for a while trying to come up with an answer.

“I don’t see myself as a father type, and children are a big responsibility.”

Luffy bit his own lower lip feeling like he had asked something he shouldn’t have. This whole topic of sex was something Law hadn’t expected to be having and then talking about children, even less. He opened his mouth to say something else before his phone started to go off. He reached inside his pocket and pulled the phone, it was Bonney. They had taken much longer than he had originally planned and after their lengthy conversation she was probably wondering where they were. He unlocked the phone and answered before she could say something.

“We are done. We will be there shortly.”

He said briefly before hanging up. Slowly letting Luffy go, the other lifted himself up and reached down to grab his shorts and boxers as well as the other swim shorts that had been too big.

“Just keep the shorts on since you’re already wearing them.”

He ripped the tag off to pay for them. Luffy nodded softly as he was about to open the curtains of the dressing room to get out. Law’s left arm quickly blocked his way making him stop and look up at Law who was hovering over him.

“I really like you Luffy-ya.”

Law leaned down just enough and whispered ever so softly against Luffy’s left ear. Luffy’s right shoulder was pressed against the wall while his left was pressed against Law’s chest. Those words made his face and neck flush a dark shade of red. Luffy swallowed hard trying to find his own voice.

“I-I... really like you too Torao...”

He tried his best to smile while trying to hide how crazy fast his chest was beating inside. Law cupped Luffy’s right cheek as he brought him closer to him pressing his lips right behind Luffy’s left ear letting the kiss linger for a few seconds before very slowly pulling away.

“Good, I'm glad.”

It’s all Law said before he made his way out of the dressing room leaving Luffy standing there dumbfounded, face flushed, and heart beating wildly inside his chest. Remembering to breathe again Luffy walked out of the dressing room shortly after and placed the black shorts back before folding his own clothes and waited for Law by the entrance. His heart was still beating fast and the skin that Law had kissed felt like it was burning. He unconsciously reached behind his left ear touching the skin Law’s lips had kissed only a few minutes ago. Not noticing that Kidd was coming closer towards where he was standing. After Law was done paying he walked towards the direction Luffy was standing not surprised to see Kidd next to him. Their eyes met briefly as Law passed him, but Kidd said nothing to him.

“Take Luffy with you, I’m going back to the room to change.” It’s all he said before disappearing towards the elevators.

“Let’s go.”

The red-head said as he started walking the opposite direction that Law had left. Luffy followed with his clothes folded against his chest. The walk had been quiet for the most part before Kidd spoke.

“You should be careful.”

“Hm?” Luffy stared at the big man confused as they walked.

“I’m talking about Law, you should be careful. Don’t get too close to him, he's dangerous.” Kidd continued.

“Why do you say that? Torao hasn’t been mean to me.” Luffy frowned not liking that Kidd was saying bad things about Law.

“I’m just warning you kid, don’t come crying later when he does something you don’t want or like.”

Was the last thing Kidd said before they reached the outdoor pool where Bonney and Jean were waiting at.

Luffy really didn’t understand what the other man had meant by those words, but he really didn't like them. He shouted at Kidd as the red-head was already several feet in front of him.

“I like Torao and I trust him. He would never do anything bad to me!”

Luffy huffed angrily before passing a surprised Kidd and headed to sit by the pool edge far away from where Bonney and Jean were.

“What was that about?” Bonney asked confused as she didn’t really hear what Luffy had shouted to the other but noticed that Luffy seemed upset.

“Who the fuck knows...” Kidd replied, taking his shirt off and tossing it on one of the beach chairs before going to the side of the pool to swim.

Luffy swung his feet inside the pool water. He didn’t know how to swim so it’s not like he was going to get in anyways. It wasn’t until Law had shown up a while later that his mood picked up a bit. Turning slightly around while still sitting his chest felt tight as he remembered the soft kiss Law had given earlier. He felt his cheeks heat up but couldn’t tear his eyes away. Law wore a sleeveless white shirt with black spots on the lower half. The shirt was unbuttoned at the front and black swim shorts with white spots decorated to bottom. His chest, abs, and tattoo showing perfectly. The older man even had tattoos on his arms. Luffy didn’t know if they had any meaning but it fit Law’s personality well.

He quickly looked away as Bonney went up to Law and wrapped her arms around his left arm. She wore a light pink two-piece swimsuit, it was cute and simple. Why did he keep forgetting that the older man was married? Maybe it was because of all the intimate moments the two kept sharing together since the first meeting. Those moments felt like there was nothing standing between them. Luffy stared at the crystal clear pool as it reflected the sun. It was pretty warm outside considering fall was only around the corner now. Slowly Kidd swam his way closer to where he was sitting on the edge of the pool.

“You're not gonna get in?” Luffy shook his head.

“I don’t know how to swim and water makes me feel kind of weak and tired so I rather not.”

“Your choice but you’re missing out. There are floaties if you need some.”

The red-head said as he pointed to the corner of the pool before laughing a bit and ducking back underwater to go back to swimming.

"I'm not a kid!" Luffy yelled but Kidd had long disappeared underwater.

“Aren’t you going to swim?”

Luffy jumped slightly at the sudden questions turning to his left to see Law standing a couple of feet away looking down at him.

“I don’t know how to swim. Kidd asked me the same just now.”

“If you go closer to the right the water isn’t as deep, this pool has different levels of depth. Even if you can’t swim you can still get in.”

“I rather not...”

Luffy’s eyes drifted to look behind Law’s legs to see Bonney laying on one of the beach chairs with sunglasses on.

“Is your wife not going to swim?”

“No, she said she was too full from eating earlier and rather suntanned for a while, but I’m going for a swim. It’s been a while. Join me.”

“But...”

Luffy tried to protest before Law picked him up from where he was sitting by wrapping his left arm around Luffy’s chest and dragging him towards the shallow end of the pool. Not having enough time to do anything he just let the older man drag him. Blue shorts sitting by the edge of the pool long forgotten. Law wasn’t wearing his shirt anymore, just his swim shorts. He pulled Luffy’s straw hat and shirt off, and tossed them to one of the chairs nearby before pulling him down the steps covered by water. He signaled Jean to grab Luffy’s things and to put them where their own things were so they wouldn’t get lost.

“The water feels pretty good. Since it’s still warm outside.”

Law said as he slowly let go of Luffy’s arm. The water only reached up to Law’s waist which was closer to Luffy’s chest.

“It felt a little chilly at first but it feels a little better now.”

Luffy cupped some water with both his hands before letting it fall. His body felt very light since they were in the water. He felt a little weak from it but nothing that he couldn’t handle. He tried to walk closer to the edge of the pool for something to grab on to but found it hard to move. Being underwater made him nervous mostly for the fact that he couldn’t swim and drowning wasn’t the way he wanted to go.

“Where are you going? I’m going to teach you how to swim.”

Law said as he took Luffy’s right hand and pulled him in deeper into the pool which made the younger panic. Luffy’s left hand found Law’s right shoulder and gripped it tightly.

“Don’t grip so tightly!”

He said as he steadily brought Luffy closer to his chest. Wrapping his right arm around Luffy’s waist to keep him from drowning.

“I’m going to drown!”

Luffy panicked as this was the first time he had been this deep underwater before. As soon as Law pulled him closer he instinctively wrapped both his arms around Law’s neck and legs around his waist. Tightly enough to now allow Law to move properly.

“I won’t let you drown so let me teach you how to swim.”

Law said amusingly as he was enjoying Luffy clinging to him for his dear life. The other shook his head fast as he clung with even more force.

“Oi! That’s too tight! You’re squeezing all the air out of me.”

Law sighed as he slowly caressed Luffy’s back with his right hand while holding him from the bottom with his left. He continued to do this for a minute until he felt Luffy slowly relax more against his body.

“Do you not trust me?”

He asked softly against Luffy’s left ear. It took a short while before Luffy responded, face buried deep into the crook of Law’s neck.

“...I trust you...”

“Okay, then slowly let me go. I promise that I won’t let you drown.”

It took another minute before Luffy slowly released his hold. Once Law had more freedom to move he slowly explained what they would do next. It took a few tries and panicked grips from Luffy but slowly the other was learning how to do at least some basic swimming. It was clumsy and funny because Luffy kept closing his eyes whenever he felt water touch his face between splashes.

“You’re doing great. Who knew you were such a fast learner?”

Law teased before slowly bringing Luffy’s arms up from the water and around his neck as he smirked. Pulling the other closer since they were in a much deeper area now and Luffy didn’t know how to float on his own yet.

“I’m good at learning when I have a good teacher.”

Luffy huffed softly, cheeks slightly red, but happy for the compliment.

“Is that so? Maybe I can teach you all kinds of fun things then.”

Law said, for a second completely forgetting that they were not alone. A loud cough was heard from behind and Law clicked his tongue. It was Kidd who had been swimming near the entire time while he taught Luffy the basics of swimming.

“Oh, sorry! Did I interrupt your romantic moment?”

Kidd said as he saw Luffy’s cheeks turn a darker shade of red as Law just rolled his eyes.

“I was just teaching Luffy-ya how to swim. Jealous?”

“Mmh yes, I can see that. Jealous? Not in this lifetime.” The red-head replied back rolling his own eyes annoyed.

Law’s eyes drifted to where Bonney had stayed suntanning. She seemed to have finally finished and was heading their way. Slowly sitting down on the edge of the pool with her feet inside she lightly swung them. She smiled as she stared at everyone who had gathered up. Jean had been just standing around for the most part until Kidd taunted him for a swimming race which had ended up on Kidd winning and Jean owning him ten-thousand yen.

“What have you boys been up to?” She grinned brightly.

“Torao was teaching me how to swim!” Luffy said happily as he was still holding tightly around Law’s neck to stop himself from drowning.

“Oh? That’s nice! Law has always been good at teaching. Just between us though, he tries to make others believe he hates it, but I know he secretly enjoys it.”

She said with a wink at the end of her sentence. Thinking it was cute that Luffy had given Law such a cute nickname. She had heard Luffy called Law that on the plane earlier, but didn't want to say anything about it.

“Oi!” Law exclaimed before he looked away. He didn’t need his secrets being spilled in public.

“Ahaha! Lighten up Law, we are on vacation. Something you probably don’t know the definition of.”

She smugly said before getting into the pool and passing everyone.

It had been more fun that Luffy had expected it. Between learning how to swim a little bit and being able to watch the heated swimming race between Law and Kidd, he had enjoyed himself greatly. Bonney had joined into helping him practice his swimming while the other two were busy trying to claim who was the fastest swimmer. Luffy did feel a little bad and guilty inside though. Bonney had been nothing but nice to him, and here he was melting whenever her husband gave him the slightest attention. He knew it was wrong but a deep part of him really craved Law’s attention, touches, and soft gentle kisses, probably even more than Luffy could currently understand.

He didn’t want to bring it up but back at the plane, Luffy hadn’t completely fallen asleep when Law left. He had felt the softest and most gentle kiss anyone had ever given him against his forehead. He had been really out of it because of the medicine so he hadn’t reacted to it, but now that he was fully awake it was a different story. He lifted himself up from the pool and sat on the edge as Law and Kidd argued while Bonney laughed the entire time. Kidd had lost by mere seconds and it seems the bets had been high.

“Fuck! You cheated, there is no way that you won!” Kidd snarled.

“Don’t be a sore loser, it's not cute.” Law lifted his arms, shrugging.

“Law did win by a couple of inches...”

Bonney admitted as she had been the one to judge the race with Jean.

“It’s payback for being an ass.”

Jean backed up Law and Bonney since he was short ten-thousand yen now from his earlier race with Kidd.

“Whatever...”

Kid grumbled. Now the red-head owned Law fifty-thousand yen.

“Shishishi!”

Everyone turned as Luffy started laughing loudly at the ridiculous argument that had unfolded right in front of him. It had brought back memories of the many times Sabo and Ace would argue about silly little things. Luffy opened his eyes once he had calmed down cleaning the corner of his eyes before smiling brightly. The sun was already setting and his skin almost glowed under it. Everyone had calmed down by now and they were slowly making their way out of the pool. It was getting late now and dinner time was quickly approaching.

Law had been the last one to follow as he had been too mesmerized by how beautiful Luffy could look when smiling. Slowly making his way out the pool he lifted himself out from the edge before reaching his hand down to help Luffy get up which the younger gladly took. Walking towards the beach chairs everyone started drying themselves. Luffy wrapped the long towel around his shoulders as he followed everyone else back to their rooms. Reaching Luffy’s room first he quickly searched for his room key that was inside his blue shorts pocket and pulled it out to unlock the door.

“Will meet in an hour once everyone has showered, and gotten ready for dinner, okay?”

Law said as he waited for the other to open the door to make sure he made it safely inside. Luffy nodded with the big towel resting on top of his head and shoulders.

“Ah! W-wait! Torao!”

Luffy called out as he put his shorts and hat on the side table inside the room before taking a few steps outside the room.

“Umm... thank you, for teaching me how to swim...” He said blushing softly.

“Anything for you. Luffy-ya.”

Law smirked softly as he reached and brushed some of Luffy’s damp hair to the side.

“I’ll see you soon, so make sure you take a warm shower.”

Luffy nodded as he went back into his room and closed the door. Law watching him until the Luffy disappeared. Once he had reached his own room he heard the shower running indicating that Bonney was already inside. Thinking for a minute he decided to just use the other shower their room had. Since they had gotten a much bigger room, it came with two separate restrooms with showers. He didn’t want to think about it, but he did feel a little guilty that he was avoiding being too close or intimate with his own wife. Yet when he was with Luffy he would take any chance he could to be close, and touch the other in every way possible. Taking a quick shower he didn’t take long to be read. Within twenty minutes he was out of the shower, and within another few minutes, he was done getting dressed.

Wearing casual blue jeans with black spots and a black half button up short sleeve dress shirt. He sat outside by the balcony that had an outdoor patio taking his phone out and looking through anything he missed while he waited for everyone to be ready. He knew Bonney would always take at least an hour to be ready which is why he gave everyone an hour. After going through all his work emails he leaned back relaxing more into the seat. After the workout, he got at the pool and the single meal he had for lunch he was actually looking forward to dinner. He opened his text app again and started sending a new text message.

Law: ‘Did you take a warm shower as I asked?’

It took a few minutes before he heard his phone buzz.

Luffy: ‘Yeah! It felt really good, but then I started to feel really tired so I’m just laying in bed now.’

Law: ‘Did you at least dry yourself properly?’

Luffy: ‘Sort off... I got lazy in the middle of it. I’m wearing one of the super-soft bathrobes that were hanging by the bathroom. So I’m not cold or anything!’

Law: ‘Oh, is that so? Will you show me?’

Luffy: ‘Show you?’

Law: ‘Send me a picture I want to see.’

Luffy: ‘Like... of me wearing it...?’

Law: ‘Yes.’

Luffy wasn’t sure what to do, he didn’t really understand why Law wanted to see him wearing the bathrobe, maybe he thought he was lying? Well, he wasn’t lying so he would prove to him just that. Pressing the camera button he flipped the screen so it was directed towards him instead. He had never sent someone a picture of himself before so this was very new to him. He tried his best to not show his embarrassment as he rolled over and laid against his back, black hair sprawled against white bedsheets before he snapped a picture. The white bathrobe was loose against his shoulders and exposed most of his x-scar chest. His left nipple slightly peaked from that corner as he had taken the picture with his right hand. He uploaded it into the text message and sent it.

Law had indeed asked for a picture, he just hadn’t expected it to be such a seductive image. He had expected more of a clumsy picture of the bathrobe that didn’t show any of Luffy within. He swallowed feeling his mouth get dry as he continued to stare at the image. It was very innocent yet somehow very sexy at the same time. Law knew Luffy had sent it with no hidden intentions which made the picture all that more appealing. He wanted to lick the smaller water droplets that could still be seen on Luffy’s neck. He tapped on the corner of it and saved it into his phone before replying back.

Law: ‘Alright. I believe you.’

Luffy: ‘Why would I lie about it? You’re silly Torao.’

Law just chuckled before he heard someone open the door to the balcony. He turned his head slightly to see who it was, locking his phone just to be safe. Bonney stood by the entrance fully dressed again.

“Ready?” Law asked as he got up from the outdoor sofa.

“I’m always ready to eat!” She grinned as he went to grab her purse.

Law: ‘Heading out. Make sure to dress quickly.’

Luffy: ‘Okay!’

By the time they made it down to dinner, it was very busy. Seemed everyone staying at the resort wanted to dine at the same time. It was good that Law had made sure to make reservations when they first checked in before it was all booked. They sat on a large table with a nice view. After ordering, everyone waited for their meals to arrive. Law had gone for steak this time, not bothering to know what everyone else had ordered. There had been a long list of dishes being thrown at the poor waitress who quickly tried to scribble it all down before rushing to the kitchen. It wasn’t every day they got that many orders from one single table. Luffy and Kidd started talking about the red-heads motorcycle while Bonney started typing on her phone getting a review ready about her food experience at this restaurant.

Jean and Law shared a short conversation about what next week's work schedule would be looking like. As fast as the food was arriving it started disappearing. By now Law was used to dealing with two gluttons instead of one. Dinner had gone well, by the end Law was content and even let himself indulge in a light dessert that was made with coffee and not very sweet. Even after all the food both Luffy and Bonney had consumed already they apparently had plenty of room for dessert too. It took at least an hour and a half before they were full and content. Law waited for the bill but it never arrived. Placing his empty glass of wine down as he searched for the waitress that had taken care of them.

“Oh! The bill is not going to come.” Bonney smiled.

“Hm?” Law looked confused.

“The restaurant knew I was coming here specifically to try their new dishes so the entire meal was on the house. One of the many benefits of being a top food critic.” She said proudly.

“You mean you get to eat delicious meals for free all the time!?” Luffy asked with wide eyes.

“Yeah! It’s great!” She explained happily.

“Ah... lucky...” Luffy would love to get free delicious food every day.

“It’s getting late. We should head back now.”

Law said reading his watch. It was already 10:45 pm.

Luffy let out a small yawned and nodded as he was starting to feel the food coma making its way. He rubbed his right eye tiredly as he got up with everyone else and started to make their way back. Once they were back on their floor Bonney said goodnight to Luffy before waving as she headed to her shared room with Law. Kidd and Jean did a light wave as they were both stuffed from eating so much. Law was the last one to walk away.

“I’ll see you tomorrow morning. Make sure you lock the room properly before you go to bed.”

Luffy nodded softly as another yawn escaped his lips.

“Sweet dreams. Luffy-ya.”

Law said softly as he leaned closer and pressed a soft kiss against Luffy’s forehead. Making the other stop his yawn halfway and turn red.

“It’s not fair! You keep doing things without warning!”

Luffy huffed trying to look upset before he raised his hands and pulled Law down by his shirt collar making the other blink surprised as he felt Luffy’s lips brush against his own forehead. It was clumsy but extremely cute as Luffy stood on his tiptoes having a hard time reaching up. He flushed bright red as he let go of the older man and quickly walked inside his room closing the door before Law could react.

“Sneaky...”

Law mumbled before rubbing the back of his neck. The kiss had made him happier than he wanted to admit. Slowly heading back to his room with a small smile. He stopped right outside the door before going in as he was starting to dread going inside. He was sharing a room with Bonney and he knew he couldn’t avoid her for the rest of the night. Slowly opening the door and closing it behind him. He wasn't tired enough to go to bed yet. Instead, he walked towards the open room where the living room was and sat by the end of one of the sofas. He stretched a bit, rolling his neck and closing his eyes for a bit. The food had finally settled and he just wanted to properly digest. Slowly he opened his eyes again and looked around.

Bonney wasn’t anywhere near when he had come in. She was probably in the bathroom taking all her makeup off and whatever else women did that would take them forever to get ready for bed. Thoughts about Luffy were about to invade his mind again before he heard a buzz go off from what seemed to be a phone but it wasn’t his as he was in his pocket. Looking around he wondered where it was coming from before the buzz continued. Finally standing he walked towards the noise to find a phone by one of the tables next to a lamp. It seemed to be Bonney’s phone.

She probably left it there when she was in a hurry to go to the bathroom, she often did that. Law wasn’t the type to snoop in others' personal phones but he was wondering why it kept going off, especially this late at night. Bonney had a rule to always silence her phone once it was too late so it wouldn’t keep her awake while she slept. Thinking it was probably important Law turned the phone that had been facing down. It seemed someone was calling. He didn’t recognize the number and there was no name saved to it but answered it anyway. Law hadn’t had time to say anything before a man’s deep voice spoke on the other side.

“Hey, when are you going to be traveling again? I want to meet up. I know that the last time we met we didn’t really talk properly, but you said there was something important you wanted to tell me? Anyways, I’ll be going to Japan next week so let's meet up okay? Love you.” Law stayed quiet letting the man on the other side speak.

From the corner of his eyes, he saw Bonney coming out of the corner bathroom staring at him confused. Law brought the phone down and tossed it towards her as she almost didn't catch it. She quickly looked at the phone and recognized the number before she quickly hung up. The color in her face drained and she looked like she had just seen a ghost. The room fell eerily silent as Law stared at Booney who was currently avoiding his gaze at any cost. The silence remained for at least another minute before Bonney tried to speak.

“L-Law... I...”

“How long?”

“W-What?” Her voice was shaking, still not being able to look up at Law.

“How long?”

“T-Two years...” She bit her bottom lip hard enough trying to hold back tears. He started walking towards the door.

“W-Wait where are you going!?”

“I need a minute. To figure out what is, what isn't.”

“Don’t! Please! We need to talk!”

“I need to get out of here. I don't know who we are anymore.” Law reached for the doorknob as Bonney ran up to him and grabbed his left arm trying to stop him from leaving.

“I know...”

She whispered as tears started falling down her face not being able to hold them any longer.

“I know for a long time now... that you d-didn't love me...anymore... for years.”

She choked between sobs. He couldn’t turn around to look at her at all, because he knew those words were true.

“I wanted to tell you... I really did... but I couldn't bring myself to do it..."

"Let go." Law tried to pull his arm away.

"I noticed! I noticed... how you look at him...”

She gripped his arm tighter as she felt more tears run down her cheeks to her neck.

“It’s the same look... that you once gave me when we first met eight years ago... I’m not stupid. I have known you since we were eighteen. You like him... don’t you? Even if you try to hide it... I know it’s true!”

Law’s hand gripped the doorknob tighter as those words.

“I don’t know what I feel. I just met him yesterday.”

“Then... Why do you look at him like he is the love of your life? Why do you look at him like you’re with him instead of me?”

She sadly asked, eyes red from crying. Law stayed silent. He needed to get out of this room and away from her.

“Bonney, let go.”

“I’m pregnant...”

A deeper silence fell on the room before Law spoke again.

“...Is it mine?”

“No...”

She confessed as she felt tears blind her from seeing properly.

"I guess... we do deserve each other... since we are both fucked up."

Law chuckled darkly. Referencing the fact that he knew if given the opportunity he would cheat on her with Luffy. He already couldn’t keep his hands away from the younger male. It wouldn’t take much to encourage something deeper if Luffy allowed it. Yanking his arm away from Bonney’s grasp. He slid the wedding ring off his finger and pressed it against the table by the door before he opened the door and slammed it shut behind him. Storming away from her as fast as his feet would let him. His head was hurting like it was splitting in half and all he could feel was his stomach-turning. He needed a drink and he needed it now. Passing Luffy’s room as he made his way down to the elevator he pressed the button to the restaurant where he knew the bars were still open.

He closed his eyes and tried to take a couple of deep breaths. He felt like he was suffocating, like no matter how much air he inhaled it wasn’t enough. Why couldn't he have seen this sooner? What made him feel sick inside wasn't the fact that Bonney was cheating on him, but the fact that he wanted to do that just as much. The only difference was, Bonney had the bigger balls to do it before he did. As soon as the elevator doors opened he quickly made his way to the nearest bar he found. Calling for a double on the rocks as he sat on one of the barstools by the dark corner.

He noticed a sign that said smoking was allowed within this bar's premises. He asked the bartender to give him a pack and a lighter. Lighting up the cigarette he took a long drag, holding it in before exhaling the smoke out. He finished the first smoke almost as quickly as the first drink he had ordered before ordering another, after another. An hour and a half had passed from when he first ordered and the bartender had finally cut him off. Half of the pack of cigarettes were gone and abandoned by the bar counter. After he paid, he got up and headed back towards the elevators he had come from.

He had drunk heavily but it hadn’t hit him all at once yet thanks to the food he had eaten not that long ago. Slightly stumbling he pressed the button that led to the floor he was staying. He didn’t want to see Bonney right now, he didn’t want to deal with anything that had to do with her. Maybe if he knocked on Kidd's door the other would open, no, he didn’t want to deal with his loud ass right now either. Once the elevator reached his floor he stumbled out holding himself up with his left arm as he slowly walked down touching the wall for support.

The whole time he had been drinking he hadn’t felt angry, or even upset. He didn’t understand it but in a way Bonney telling him the truth made him feel relieved, it made him feel alive, it made him feel free. He continued to walk before his feet stopped. Looking up at the door number, it read 56. This was Luffy’s room. The number would become clear then go out of focus a few times. He gripped his right hand tightly before he banged loudly on the door.

He waited for a few seconds before he banged the door three more times. By the fourth time, the door swung open with a half-asleep Luffy staring at him tired, confused, and really out of it. Law blinked a couple of times trying to make sure he was seeing properly before he pushed himself in and against Luffy’s body. Wrapping his right arm tightly behind the younger’s back pushing him closer toward his chest before slamming the door shut behind him not caring if it was locked. Technically the doors couldn’t open without the room key so no one would be coming in without permission.

“Mmh! T-Torao!?”

Luffy muffled against Law’s chest as he couldn’t breathe properly due to the sudden embrace. Law said nothing as he continued to press Luffy back until they stumbled upon the edge of the bed. Luffy’s smaller body fell into it first with Law heavily on top of him.

“W-What’s going on... and why do you smell... of alcohol and cigarettes?”

Luffy said confused as he tried to comprehend what was going on while still half-asleep.

“Luffy-ya...”

Law’s breath was so strong of alcohol that Luffy had to move his head to the right just to breathe fresh air.

Exposing his neck in the process Law leaned down and bit it hard enough to make the other yelp in surprise and pain. Luffy felt a couple of tears appear in the corner of his eyes as he wasn’t sure what was happening and his neck was aching in pain. His heart started beating really fast, Law was pressing so hard against him it almost hurt, he was starting to feel scared. Luffy tried to speak but couldn’t find any words. He felt something wet down his neck and he was sure it was blood from how much it was hurting. He took a couple of deep breaths as he tried to calm himself down. Law wasn’t moving and hadn’t moved since he bit his neck.

“T-Torao...?”

His voice was shaky as he spoke softly. He tried calling Law a couple more times but there was no response.

All he could feel was Law’s body slowly relaxing on top of him. He took a deep sigh as he had calmed down enough. His neck was hurting so much, but for now, he could ignore it. His arms slowly lifted at each side of Law’s body as he slowly pressed his hands behind Law’s back rubbing them gently up and down. He wasn’t sure what had happened but Law had seemed relieved and now he was passed out on top of him. He could hear the other mumble incoherently against his left ear, the smell of alcohol making him feel dizzy.

“Torao...”

Luffy whispered softly as he continued to caress Law’s back slowly closing his own eyes as they started to feel heavy.

It was very late now and he was really tired. He moved his head a bit to look at the clock by the nightstand. It was already past 1:00 am. Taking a deep breath he pushed Law off of him as the larger body rolled to its side. He slowly got up to not wake up Law before heading to the bathroom. He turned the light on and noticed the big bite mark between his neck and shoulder on the left side. Wetting a towel he cleaned it the best he could even though it was hurting a lot. Once he was done and it had stopped bleeding the bite itself wasn't that bad, but it had broken a bit of his skin.

Making his way back to the bed he stared at Law knocked out drunk on his bed. He walked to the side and took Law's shoes off before he climbed back on the bed. Pulling the other closer and hugging Law's head closer to his chest while pulling the bedsheets over them. He would just have to wait till morning for Law to tell him what had happened. Long arms wrapped tightly around him as he closed his eyes again feeling more relaxed. For now, it was better to just sleep. Leaning closer he slowly inhaled Law's scent as he placed gentle strokes on top of Law's head until he also fell asleep.


	7. Kiss

Luffy softly yawned as he heard a loud noise. Sleepily he opened one eye but the room was still very dark. His arms had stayed tightly wrapped around Law’s head and neck as the older man was sleeping heavily against his chest. Luffy heard the loud noise again but much clearer this time. Shifting slightly he looked out the glass doors that were on the left side of the bed. The curtains covered a big part of the balcony doors so it wasn’t very clear to see. It was only a couple minutes before the loud noise was heard again. He wrapped his arms tighter around Law as he knew what that noise was now. It was thunder, and now that he was more awake he could also hear the strong wind and rain hitting the glass doors that lead to the balcony.

He didn’t understand how just in the course of a few hours the weather had changed so drastically. His weather app said that there would be sunny clear skies all weekend but that wasn’t the case now. He turned to his right just enough to see the clock on the nightstand, it read 5:00 am. Turning back around he stared at Law’s sleeping face. It must have been because of the alcohol that he was still sleeping so deeply, and the loud thunder and rain outside hadn’t woken him up. Yawning again he hugged Law closer before letting his eyes close again. It was way too early for the average person to be awake. Somehow the rain was starting to sound very soothing and it didn’t take him long to fall back asleep.

\------

A splitting headache was the first thing that he felt when he woke up. Fuck, he really outdid himself this time. He couldn’t remember ever drinking himself to the point of blacking out. Where the hell was he anyway and who was holding onto him so tightly. Pushing his head back just enough to open his eyes to see, but the room was still pretty dark. Was it still night time outside? He pulled his left arm away from whoever he was holding to touch his head that was pounding loudly inside. Letting a tired sigh he propped himself up with his right elbow as an arm that had been wrapped around him fell down in between him and the warm body next to him. 

Was it Bonney? No, it couldn’t be her. He remembered walking out, going to the bar... fuck this headache was really killing him. He needed to fix this before trying to think about anything else. Slowly getting out of the bed, not sure of why he felt like he had to be quiet as he made his way to the bathroom. All he knew so far was that this wasn’t his room and it was too dark to tell what was what. He hadn’t ended up in some random person's room, had he? He patted himself as he walked away from the bed looking for a bathroom. His clothes were still on him and he didn’t feel weird in any way aside from the splitting headache and thirst for water. 

Finally opening the only door he found he was relieved to see that it was the bathroom. Using the toilet to relieve himself first from all the alcohol he had consumed before looking for an emergency kit. Places like this usually had one stashed under the sink for emergencies. Opening it up he took a small packet that contained two tablets inside. Ripping it open with his teeth and taking both with some water from the faucet with his hand. He didn’t have the mental capacity to go out of his way to look for bottled water right now. He gripped the edge of the sink tightly before opening his eyes. Damn, he looked like shit. 

Taking some of the hand soap he washed his hands before splashing water on his face and drying himself with a folded towel. First, he needed to figure out where the hell he was and who was the person laying next to him, holding him so intimately close. He didn’t sleep and cuddle, that was not part of his routine. Not even after marrying Bonney had they ever really cuddled while sleeping. Maybe they had a few times while dating and during their first year of marriage, but that ended as fast as it had come. 

Not even bothering to put the medkit away he walked out of the bathroom after turning the light off. He wasn’t wearing his shoes but he was still wearing the same clothes as last night. Creeping closer towards the bed he tried to focus his eyes on the figure that was sleeping soundly. Reaching his hand to turn on the lamp switch, he froze in place when he heard a soft voice he very well recognized calling out his name, well more like his new nickname.

“Mmh... Torao...?” 

Luffy’s arms reached in front of him as he couldn’t feel the older man’s warm body next to him anymore. Forcing him to slowly open his eyes to search for the other.

“Luffy-ya...?” 

Law asked, confused. When the hell had he gotten inside Luffy’s room, shit, he really couldn’t remember anything. The pounding headache wasn’t as bad as when he had first woken up anymore, but it was still very uncomfortable.

“Torao...?” 

Luffy called out again as he turned towards his right where he had heard Law’s voice call out his name. Law was still feeling pretty tired so he sat on the edge of the bed.

“I’m going to turn on the light okay?” 

He warned the other as he flipped the switch on. Making Luffy groan by the sudden brightness. Luffy’s arms were raised to his face to block the light as it was too bright for him. Law opened his eyes first as his vision focused again.

“It’s too bright...” 

Luffy complained as he could still hear thunder in the distance and rain hitting the balcony doors. Slowly he lowered his arms as his vision adjusted to the light.

“What happened?” He blinked confused by Law’s alarmed voice.

“Mmh, what do you mean?” Luffy asked, confused by the question.

“Fuck, what did I do!?” 

Law’s voice was still panicked as he raised the white bedsheets stained with blood that had long dried out. Even with the color change, Law knew what blood looked like very well. Luffy sat up slowly as he stared at the sheets as well.

“Last night... you kind of just banged on the door, and when I opened it... you just sort of attacked me I guess...” Luffy wasn’t sure how else to describe the older man's actions last night as Law had pushed him onto the bed and bit his neck out of nowhere.

“A-Attacked you? You mean I...” 

Law had checked himself when he first was woken up. His body felt normal, but there was blood on the sheets. Did he... did he raped Luffy? He could feel the color drain from his face, he really had fucking done it now. The jail part was the last of his worries, as soon as Sabo got the news that Trafalgar fucking Law had raped his younger brother the other would be out for blood. The worst of all, he hurt the only person that genuinely made him feel something inside his chest that wasn’t just a fleeting moment. 

Even those feelings were not the same as the ones he had when he first started dating Bonney or even after they had gotten married. Luffy noticed Law’s facial expressions twist and he reached out for the other cupping Law’s cheeks with his smaller hands and smiling softly at him. He tried to sound as reassuring as he could. He didn’t want Law thinking he hated him now or worse just because he had bit his neck.

“It didn’t really hurt that much... so don’t be upset... okay? I was just really confused at first and you were drunk so I know you didn’t mean it. You wouldn’t hurt me on purpose.” 

“H-How could you say that after I did something so terrible? How can you just smile and tell me it’s okay when I hurt you so badly?”

Law said loudly as he wanted to pry Luffy’s arms away from himself. He felt disgusted, sick inside, and just wanted to disappear right there and then. He didn’t deserve Luffy’s comfort right now.

“It really wasn’t that bad... I mean the biting did kind of hurt a lot at first, but it feels a little better now, see!” 

Luffy pulled his shirt as he showed Law the small red and purple marks that decorated the left side of his neck. Law blinked a few times more confused.

“I... bit you?” 

He asked as he leaned closer to inspect the small puncture wounds that had closed up by now.

“Mmm... I was really surprised... were you hungry? You should have eaten more during dinner. Shishishi.” 

Luffy laughed softly. Law gripped Luffy’s shoulders tightly before taking a deep breath looking down on the bed. He felt so relieved, not by the fact that he had bit Luffy that was still not okay, but he at least hadn’t done something he really would never be able to forgive himself for.

“I’m sorry, I really am!” 

Luffy heard Law say before pulling him into a tight embrace. Luffy’s head landed right under Law’s chin as he felt the tight hold. Closing his eyes halfway as he smiled again.

“Torao... I forgive you...” 

He replied back as he wrapped his arms around Law pulling him closer. They stayed there silently holding each other for a bit before Law slowly pulled away.

“We need to make sure that it doesn’t get infected. Wait here, okay?” 

He quickly let go of Luffy and went to the bathroom to bring the medkit he had left open on the counter. Bringing it over he opened a packet and started to disinfect the wound. Hopefully, it wasn’t too late, and it wouldn’t scar. Once he was done he opened a large bandaid and covered the bite mark with it.

“This should help it heal faster but we should change the bandaid tonight. Do you want something for the pain?” 

Luffy shook his head. It really didn’t hurt as much anymore as long as he wasn’t touching it. Law closed the kit and rested his left hand on top of the closed lid. He felt really stupid right now. After Bonney’s revelation, he drank more than he should have and then attacked Luffy who had nothing to do with his personal problems. Luffy tilted his head, staring at Law, was the other still worried about the bite? 

He really hadn’t thought much about it and he wasn’t mad about the incident either. Moving his own right hand onto Law’s left hand he rested it on top. He comforted Law with skinship as that’s how he would usually comfort his own friends before noticing the light skin discoloration on one of Law’s fingers. Unconsciously he brushed his fingertips around the skin. It was a little lighter than the rest of Law’s natural skin color.

“Your ring... it’s gone. Did you lose it last night while drinking?” Luffy asked curiously.

“No...” Law admitted. 

He knew sooner or later Luffy would have asked and he still hadn’t figured out inside his head how he was going to explain anything. He had just taught the younger male about sex, he didn’t want to teach him about marital affairs next.

“Hmm...” Luffy kept rubbing his finger against the skin.

“Bonney and I are taking a break, a permanent one.” He tried to explain. 

It was way too early for this kind of conversation. There was no coffee, he felt sweaty and gross, and his headache wasn’t gone yet.

“Can we talk about it after some breakfast?” Law asked as he looked up to the clock by the nightstand. 

It read 10:30 am. He blinked a few times and then raised his own watch to look at the time. No, it was right, it was well past his normal routine of waking up at 6:00 am. He was more surprised by the fact he had managed to keep himself asleep several hours longer. He wasn’t sure if it had been the alcohol, or if it had been... He looked up and stared at Luffy who smiled at him at the mention of food.

“You can call room service and order anything you want, I just want a black coffee and cold ice water. I don’t think I can stomach anything else right now.” 

Luffy nodded as he scooted closer to the phone by the bed and started dialing the number that said room service on the phone itself. While Luffy was busy and distracted he took a chance to stand up from the bed and head back to the bathroom to put the medkit away before pulling his phone out. It had a low battery, it would die pretty soon. Pushing one of his speed dial contacts he had saved he pressed the phone to his ear hoping that Kidd was awake now. He heard the other answer within the first couple of rings.

“I don’t have much battery left so don’t ask questions. Bring my suitcase and other stuff from Bonney’s room to Luffy’s room.” He ordered. There was a long silence before the other answer.

“Got it.”

Having to explain what had happened to Kidd could wait for a later time. He just wanted to cleanse himself right now.

“Luffy-ya, I am going to take a shower.” 

He heard the other shout ‘okay’ before he took his clothes off and tossed them next to the sink with his phone before getting in the shower. Not waiting for it to even warm up first. He heard Luffy walk into the bathroom after a short while and then he remembered he hadn’t bothered to even close the door behind him.

“Torao... I really need to pee...” Luffy whined as he had been holding it since waking up.

“Just... do what you gotta...” Law replied back. 

This was Luffy’s room even if he was paying for it. He had been the one to barge in first. Hearing the toilet sit up Luffy did his business before flushing and washing his hands before speaking again.

“I feel kind of sweaty too... I think I should shower before the food gets here. Torao can I join you? It will be faster that way.” 

Luffy’s priority was food right now and he wanted to be ready for when it got here. Law felt himself stop halfway while rinsing his hair.

“W-Wait I am almost done, just wait a few more minutes, and this bathroom is not that big either!”

“Why? The food is gonna get here before I am ready! Sabo and Ace used to shower with me all the time when we were little and the bathroom used to be much smaller than this!” 

Luffy whined further as he was already taking his boxers off and sliding his shirt up. He had been nervous about Law seeing him naked before, but now he didn’t care anymore. Since he had established Law was his friend and everything then it was okay.

“N-No wait!” 

Law’s voice was ignored as the bathroom door swung open and Luffy stepped in. By now the water was warm and it made fogginess all around. Luffy smiled at Law.

“If we shower together we can save on water, so we are basically doing a good thing right?” 

He hummed as he grabbed the bottle of shampoo and squirted some on his hand before closing his eyes and washing his head after wetting it first. The whole time Law refused to look down, not because he didn’t want to, oh no he very much wanted to do just that.

“Showering as children is not the same as showering as adults Luffy-ya.” Law sighed as he closed his eyes to finish rinsing his own head.

He could do this, he was almost done anyways. Just needed to rinse and then he could get out and let Luffy finish. At least that’s the plan he had decided to follow. What he didn’t expect was for Luffy to reach and hold onto his arm as he stepped closer to let the water rinse his head. Law pressed himself as much as he could against the tile wall ignoring the coldness of it. Maybe is he pressed hard enough he would just become one with the wall. As Luffy finished rinsing his head he opened his eyes again and for some reason, he thought this was the best moment to admire Law’s tattoos.

“I've been wondering... did it hurt when you got these?” 

Luffy asked as he ran his hand down Law’s chest tracing his heart tattoos making Law hold his breath for a second or two. He was being tested wasn’t he? This was the moment that his self-control would really be tested.

“A bit but not terrible...” He said as he felt like he could breathe again when Luffy pulled his hand away.

“I think they look really cool.” 

He smiled as he grabbed the bar soap and started washing his arms and chest. Taking a deep breath Law made up his mind. He could do this, he was basically done now and he just needed to get out.

“Scoot to the side. I am getting out since I’m done.” Law informed him, as Luffy was in the path to opening the only door that this shower seemed to have to get in or out of it.

“Wait I am almost done too!” He tried to wash faster.

“Can you help me with my back? It kind of hurts to lift my left arm to wash properly.” 

It wasn’t a lie. All of Luffy’s left side hurt when he moved too fast or too much and he didn’t want to open the wounds again if he stretched the skin around his neck too much.

“Okay...” 

It’s the least Law could do, he was the culprit after all. Forgetting for a second about his sexual lust and remembering he had indeed hurt Luffy last night was enough to keep him focused on the task on hand. Taking the soap bar from Luffy’s hand he slowly rubbed it up and down the younger man’s smaller back. Luffy smiled since it felt kind of nice. When he used to shower with Sabo or Ace when they were little they would do this for each other too. Once he was done he let Luffy rinse himself off as he gazed away to give him privacy. 

He was still feeling guilty for hurting him; he didn’t need to add another thing to his record shortly after. Luffy turned the water off before stepping out and grabbing a towel to dry himself off halfway before taking the bathrobe he had used the day before and wrapping himself inside it and rushing out the door when he heard the doorbell ring. Law stepped out now that the other was gone and also grabbed a towel to dry his body and hair before grabbing the other bathrobe that hung in the wall and wrapping himself around it. He still needed to wait for Kidd to show up with his things so he could get change. He didn’t bother grabbing his or Luffy’s clothes and just took his dead phone with him.

“Torao, food!” Luffy hauled a big cart inside the room with a ton of food. 

Law just shook his head as he kept drying his hair searching for the coffee pot, mug, and water. That’s all he really needed right now. Pouring himself a cold glass of water and drinking it first before he poured some coffee and headed back to the small living area with a couple of sofas to sit down. The room wasn’t anywhere near as big as the other but it felt cozier somehow. Luffy sat on the couch opposite him and started eating his food happily. Since his phone was now dead there was nothing for him to do while drinking coffee so he just stared at the balcony doors. The weather outside still looked bad, he hadn’t seen any reports about a storm, and with his phone without charge, he wouldn’t check how bad it really was. Wait, but Luffy had his phone.

“Luffy-ya can I borrow your phone?”

Luffy stopped eating and nodded as he got up and grabbed his phone from the nightstand before bringing it over to Law. It had been charging since he first went to bed so it was fully charged. They didn’t have the same brand so it was pointless asking if he could charge his own phone. Taking the phone he opened the weather app to start looking at it. The storm seemed to be really bad. It said that it was just the starting of it and it could last several days. Warning about staying indoors was advised for everyone’s safety. This most likely meant that Luffy nor he would be making it back home any time soon. He would have to contact Monet later to make sure she took care of things while he was gone.

“The weather isn’t looking good. We might be stuck here for a few days. I’ll make sure to let Monet know that you’re with me and to update the head of your department.”

“Ah! Thank you! I don’t want to lose my job... Sabo went through a lot to get it for me.” Luffy said between bites. 

Law sipped more of his coffee as he started to read other news. There was another knock on the door after a while. By now Luffy was basically done eating all the food leaving some fruit in case Law wanted any. Before he could get up to get it Luffy got up first and opened the door. He moved to the side as Kidd walked in with Law’s suitcase and other things.

“Took you long enough...” Law complained but was grateful.

“Yeah well... Bonney talks a lot.” 

Kidd had an annoyed look on his face. Law figured the other knew what had happened now or at least some of it, he would ask details later. Law got up and took his suitcase from Kidd as he placed it on the bed looking for at least some clean boxers to put on.

“So what happened here? You came to cry on Luffy’s lap and...?” 

Kidd wondered as both of them had damp hair and wore matching bathrobes just like normal couples did. He brushed his hair back and slumped on the couch Law had been sitting at just a moment ago.

“Shut up...” Law replied as he plugged his phone by the nightstand now that he had his own charging cable.

“Torao said that...” Luffy tried to remember the same words Law had used.

“Something about taking a break... a permanent one? What does that mean?” Luffy yawned sleepily after eating so much and leaned back against the couch getting comfy.

“They are probably getting a divorce, you know?” Kidd replied to Luffy before Law could speak. This asshole just didn’t know how to keep his mouth shut.

“Divorce? What’s that?” Luffy leaned his head and body to the side thinking.

“That’s when-” Kidd was interrupted by Law.

“You can leave now, Kidd.” Law said, annoyed at Kidd’s big mouth.

That was the cue for Kidd to grab and go, they were obviously not going anywhere with this weather now. Whatever the red-headed shrugged. It wasn’t his place to explain to Luffy what was going on anyways. Getting up he walked back to the door and opened it up before looking back.

“Careful kid, Law bites hard.” 

Kidd pointed at his own neck as Luffy quickly reached up and touched the bandaid that covered the bite mark on his own neck blushing lightly. Kidd exited quickly before Law had a chance to say anything else.

“Don’t pay him any attention. He had a big mouth.”

“What does divorce mean?”

Law knew that Luffy wasn’t going to let that go now. He quickly learned that when something new and interesting was given to Luffy the other wouldn’t let it go until it was answered. Law sighed as he walked towards the couch Luffy was sitting at and sat down next to him. He still wasn’t sure how to explain anything, which was rare for Law. He was known for always having an answer to almost everything. He took a few seconds to think about what to say to Luffy.

“Sometimes marriages don’t last for a long time. It can be for many reasons, sometimes you don’t feel the same about someone you married or someone you’re dating. There can be a large variety of reasons, but most of the time when things don’t work out. Married couples will get a divorce, meaning they will no longer be together and live separate lives.” 

He wasn’t even sure if Luffy was understanding what he was saying but he hoped for the best.

“Did... Bonney do something bad?” 

Luffy asked as he was now properly sat up and paying full attention. For Law, it wasn’t about her cheating. What had really bothered him was that she hid it for so long and didn’t bring it up until he caught her in the lie.

“It’s complicated...” 

Even if he was planning to divorce Bonney, he didn’t want her mistakes to represent who she was as a person. Especially since he could tell Luffy had taken a liking to her as a friend.

“Do you not love her anymore?” This question surprised Law.

“Between us... I believe I lost that kind of love for her a few years ago. In a way, I am also at fault that she and I are separating now.”

“Will you still be friends?” Luffy tapped his fingers on his exposed leg as he was still wearing only the bathrobe.

“That, I don’t know yet.” He answered truthfully.

“Until we go back home. Can you stay here with me? This place is too big and... to be honest it’s kind of lonely with just me alone...”

“I’d like that.” Law smiled a bit as he touched Luffy’s hand with his own and intertwined their hands together.

“Me too...” Luffy replied back with a smile.

Law could tell Luffy was feeling a bit nervous like there was something else he wanted to ask.

“What is it?”

“Ah? Uh, umm... does this mean... that you’re single now?” Luffy felt his face heat up.

He probably shouldn’t be asking that kind question to someone who just went through break up but he wanted to be sure. Even he knew about being single or dating. Sabo had his girlfriend, Koala and he learned some things from seeing them. They had been together for a long time and Luffy really liked her. She made Sabo really happy and when Sabo was happy he was also happy. They didn’t live together but Luffy knew Sabo wanted to move in with her sooner or later.

“Technically... I guess it does mean that.” 

They hadn't said it into words, but it was clear to both that they were not going to continue their marriage after last night. That was the only certain thing he knew right now. He felt Luffy squeeze his hand lightly at that answer.

“Yesterday... you asked me something that has been lingering on the back of my mind since...” Luffy could feel his heartbeat beating faster.

“Hmm?” 

Law tilted his head unsure of where this was going. Luffy swallowed hard not daring to look into Law’s eyes right now or he would not be able to bring himself to say what he was about to say.

“You asked... if I ever kissed someone on the lips... Sabo said you only kiss someone on the lips when you’re dating or married, but he also said... that sometimes you can also kiss someone you like a lot...” 

Luffy felt his voice breaking as he lifted his legs towards his chest and buried his face against his knees fully aware that his face and neck were completely flushed now. Still holding his hand tightly to Law’s avoiding to meet the other’s eyes. He inhaled softly before speaking again.

“Yesterday...” 

Luffy’s eyes glazed as he tried to find the courage to say the next sentence. Law could already feel his own heart beat faster. The loud thunder and strong rain hitting outside felt like a far distance. All he could focus on right now was Luffy, and him alone.

“You said that you really liked me... and I told you that I really like you too...” 

Luffy buried his face fully on his knees now and closed his eyes as he felt like his heart was going to leave his chest. Law finally understood where this was going. Scooting closer to Luffy without letting his hand go he leaned and softly whispered on Luffy’s right ear.

“Luffy-ya...” He gripped his hand tighter in a reassuring manner.

“I know we just met only a couple of days ago, and that I basically dragged you into a lot of my personal problems but... I meant what I said yesterday. I really do like you.” 

Luffy flinched slightly at Law’s warm breath, touching his ear. Luffy slightly moved his head to the right to finally meet Law’s beautiful golden eyes.

“I-I really like you too...” He finally managed to say with eyes still glazed, a deep red blush decorating his cheeks and damp black hair was still sticking to his neck and face.

The bathrobe was too big for his body frame and it had slid down his shoulders, and a bit down his back revealing that wonderful sunkissed skin. He was breathtaking in Law’s mind, to him Luffy was the most beautiful person he had ever met, and that sunshine smiled. That smile made him forget about everything bad in his life. Law reached with his right hand and softly pulled Luffy’s face away from his knees and closer to him. Keeping him only a couple of inches away from their lips touching.

“May I have your first kiss?” 

Law asked politely. What he really wanted to say was. May I have you first, second, third, and every single kiss after that but he didn’t want to scare him away either. Time felt like it had stopped for Luffy and there was nothing or anyone he was thinking of right now but Law. Instead of replying, he leaned closer until the gap between the two of them sealed their lips together. Their breathing had stopped altogether as they enjoyed a few seconds of their lips being pressed together before Luffy slowly pulled back to breathe. His heart was feeling like it was beating a hundred miles per second and he knew Law was feeling the same because he could feel it too. It wasn't enough though... not enough to make Luffy feel like he was satisfied at least.

“More...” 

Luffy whispered breathlessly against Law’s lips, and that’s all it took for Law to throw his self-control out the fucking window. Letting go of Luffy’s hand to pull the younger male on top of his lap he pushed his lips against Luffy’s inexperienced ones and kissed him again and again. Long, short, deep, wet kisses were shared between them. Luffy spread his legs wider as he sat more comfortably against Law’s lap and continued to let himself be kissed over and over. Pulling slightly back Law spoke.

“Open your mouth Luffy-ya...” The other was breathless, warm, and did as he was told without question.

Opening his mouth as instructed was all it took for Law to slide his long wet tongue around his. This was very new and Luffy didn’t know what to do so he let Law guide him. Luffy felt his eyes water slightly from the pleasure he was feeling with just his tongue being lightly nibbled and sucked upon. Slowly letting go from the tight grip he had on Law’s bathrobe he wrapped his strong arms around Law’s neck instead. They continued their passionate kisses for several minutes before Luffy felt like he needed to catch more air than a few seconds here and there. For the last couple of minutes, he had felt something hard being pressed between his legs and butt. He had ignored it because he had been too preoccupied with kissing Law but now that he was catching his breath he could really feel it.

“Law... something is poking me...” 

Luffy murmured as he was going to try to move before he noticed that his own dick was kind of hard. He had been so taken in with their kissing session that it had not fully registered until now.

“I can’t help it... this is what you do to me...” 

Law’s golden eyes narrowed as he let a soft growl when Luffy wiggle on top of him pressing his ass down into his hard cock. Fuck, he hadn’t intended to let it get this far but after tasting Luffy’s lips with the first kiss he couldn't control himself anymore. It didn’t help that he had not been sexually active for over a month now and having Luffy on his lap, spread open and willing. He would have been a fool to reject his natural instincts. He could also feel Luffy’s lively manhood pressing against his abs for a while. Luffy’s bathrobe was almost all the way off his shoulder and back just resting against Luffy’s elbows now. It was the only thing keeping that thin robe from falling down. He didn’t want to stop but also... he couldn’t just take advantage either. Not after he swore he would take care of Luffy.

“W-We should stop...” 

He could probably just relieve himself in the bathroom if they stopped now.

“Huh? I don’t want to...” Luffy replied back, frowning.

“If we don’t stop now... we might do something you might regret later...” Law warned him.

“If I was going to regret it... I wouldn’t have asked you to kiss me...” He blushed at his own words.

“Is it... cause I’m not good at this...?” Luffy asked sadly.

“What? No, oh god no, nothing like that. It’s just... if we continue then I won’t be able to stop halfway and I don’t want to hurt you...” Law’s wrapped his long arms tightly around Luffy’s waist as he stared into his beautiful black orbs.

“I want you... I don’t want to stop...” Luffy bit his bottom lip.

“If I do anything you don’t like... you can use a safe word okay?”

“Safeword?”

“It’s a word that couples use when they try new things or are experimenting sexually. If I do something you don’t like then use that word and I’ll stop, okay? It can be anything you want, like a color maybe?”

“I like the color red... can that be a safeword?”

“Yeah...” 

Law said as he brought Luffy closer again and continued to kiss his swollen lips. Traveling down the right side of his neck to not hurt the bite mark on the left. He continued to kiss down as he reached Luffy’s right nipple. He slowly licked his own lips before flicking the tip of it with his tongue earning a small gasp from Luffy. Leaning closer he fully took the nipple into his mouth and started sucking on it softly before nipping it lightly. Luffy arched his back more as he started rubbing himself against the bathrobe and into Law’s lap. 

Even though he had never done this before it seems his body knew what he wanted even if his mind didn’t. Law slowly let go of the now deep red nipple before attacking the left one. A soft moan escaped Luffy’s lips which only encouraged Law even more. Luffy hugged the other’s head softly with his mouth slightly opened letting strange noises out that he himself didn’t know he could make.

“T-Torao... it feels good... ngh...”

A long shiver ran down his back as Law lifted himself up with him wrapped around his neck. Luffy’s legs quickly wrapped around Law’s hips for support as the other guided them towards the bed. Lips meeting each other with every step. Once they reached the bed Law pressed Luffy deeply against it as he laid on top with his elbows propped up so he wouldn't squeeze the other too much. Luffy never knew kissing someone else felt this good, and he was happy that it was Law, the one he was currently experiencing all these new things with. 

Letting his legs fall back down as Law pressed himself perfectly between them. He let out another moan as he felt Law’s hard dick rub against his own. He hadn't even noticed when both of their bathrobes had untied. Fully naked and exposed with nothing blocking their skin from rubbing against each other. More soft kisses were pressed against Luffy’s collarbone and shoulders as he moaned softly.

“Ah... T-Torao...” 

His body had never felt so sensitive before. It felt as if every kiss was burning his skin yet he couldn’t, no, he didn’t want to get away from it. Law slowly pressed kisses down Luffy’s chest and navel. Licking the skin and sucking on it leaving a trail or small red marks. Law hadn’t paid much attention before but Luffy really didn’t have body hair at all. Not, that he personally cared, he himself didn’t have much either. Tracing his tongue even lower until it reached Luffy’s hard dick. It was dripping light precum on the tip and he remembered that Luffy had never touched himself sexually until recently. Gripping it softly with his right hand before giving a long wet lick down Luffy’s shaft earning him a loud gasp as the other’s legs trembled at the new sensation.

“T-Tarao...” 

Luffy moaned, he bit again his own hand to keep himself from being too loud. He didn’t know what was going on but Law licking his dick had felt really good.

“Can I continue?” 

Law asked as Luffy just closed his eyes, body trembling under him giving a soft nod. As soon as the other nodded he took Luffy’s entire length into his mouth and closed his eyes as he started to suck on it. Giving it long and hard sucks as his right hand brushed Luffy’s balls with his thumb pressing them softly. Luffy had turned into a moaning mess, the pleasure he was feeling was something he had never felt before. Even the touches he did to himself the day before were nothing compared to the way Law was currently touching. His eyes were half-lidded and his mouth felt really dry from all the gasping. 

It wasn’t very hard for Law to take almost all of Luffy’s length into his mouth. The younger was probably as thick as he was bust not as long which made sense with his smaller body frame. Letting go of Luffy’s wet cock with a lewd wet noise he grinned as the other was far gone with just a little bit of sucking. Moving up again he pressed his own cock against Luffy’s wet one and started rubbing them together with his right hand. Gripping them tightly together as he thrust his hips forward pushing faster. Luffy reached up with shaky hands and brought Law closer down by his neck as he wanted kisses again. 

Law was more than happy to oblige to Luffy’s needs. He kissed and sucked on Luffy’s tongue as he kept rubbing their dicks together. He felt like he was close and he knew the other was too when he started arching his back and pushing against him harder. Light sweat was starting to form against their bodies from their sexual activities. Law broke the kiss which made Luffy whine as he attacked the younger’s right side of the neck and bit it softly. Nowhere near as hard as he had done the night before but hard enough to leave some bruising. This earned another sweet and beautiful moan from Luffy’s lips. He was so busy pleasuring Luffy’s body that for a second he didn’t hear his phone buzzing on the nightstand next to where they were currently laying down. 

He was planning to ignore it as he pressed his knees deeper into the mattresses sitting up. Luffy’s legs were spread open, their dicks pressed tightly together with the help of Law’s hand. Luffy’s skin was flushed red, eyes glazed in pleasure, mouth slightly open. Wanting for Law to continue touching him, kissing him, and he would have gotten just that until he realized Law was not moving anymore. The older man’s attention was glued to the phone that he could now also hear buzzing close to his head. 

Law reached with his left hand and grabbed it. Fuck, it read Sabo’s name on the top. He shouldn’t answer it, he told himself, but he knew the other was very persistent if he didn’t. He also didn’t have a good excuse to not answer since he was not at work or traveling for work. Leaning down he gave Luffy a soft wet kiss and pulled back before Luffy’s needy arms wrapped around him again. He unlocked his phone and answered the call. As long as Luffy kept quiet it would be fine... hopefully.

Law: “Sabo?” 

He moved his right hand away from their dicks and instead grabbed Luffy’s thighs pressing them tightly together. Luffy’s feet were raised higher up as Law started to thrust slowly in and out of Luffy’s thigh gap. The younger arched his back even more by the new movements but froze at the mention of Sabo’s name. He quickly covered his mouth with both hands as he was trying to muffle the noises leaving his mouth. Law had started thrusting deeper into him and he could feel Law’s hard dick rub between his balls and dick. Over and over making him feel too much pleasure all at once. He wanted to tell Law to stop but the feeling was greater than he had imagined and if he removed his hands away from his mouth he knew he Sabo would hear him.

Sabo: “Hey, just wanted to check up on you guys. I read there was a storm approaching Sapporo and I knew you were probably stuck in the middle of it now.”

Law’s left arm kept Luffy’s thighs pressed together by wrapping his arm around them as he held the phone with his right hand instead. Not slowing down his thrusts even after answering the phone. He glanced down at Luffy’s wet eyes which could not focus due to the pleasure. He had given a safeword to the other, if Luffy wasn’t using it yet then there was no reason for him to stop. Rationally, he should have stopped. Especially when the other man on the phone was the older brother of the younger male he was currently tainting in so many sinful ways.

Law: “Yeah... it’s pretty bad. We might be stuck here for a few days.” 

He did his best to control his own voice as he kept thrusting himself deeper into Luffy’s tights. He was sure if he was inside the other it would feel even more amazing than this but this would work for now.

Sabo: “I figured as much. Well, I was just calling to check, thank you for taking care of Luffy while I’m gone. He wouldn’t happen to be near right now so I can talk to him? I figured that would be faster than trying to call him.”

Law leaned down pressing Luffy’s legs onto his abs and chest as he leaned closer to lick one of Luffy’s tears away. He knew they were not tears of pain but of pleasure. Luffy stared at him shaking his head as he kept his mouth covered trying to keep himself as quiet as he could.

Law: “Yeah, he just happens to be here right now. Let me pass you to him.” 

He smirked at Luffy’s new facial expression. Luffy should have said his safe word or something, but he was far too gone in the pleasure right now. Pressing the phone next to Luffy’s left ear, Law leaned closer and licked the top of Luffy’s hands that had been busy covering his own mouth.

Law: “It’s Sabo, he wants to talk to you.” 

He chuckled softly as he saw Luffy’s eyes try to glare at him which wasn’t as easy to manage when Law started to slow his thrust and then randomly trusting faster. He shuddered in pleasure trying his best to calm down as he felt more tears roll down his eyes. All the mixed feelings and emotions were turning into a big ball inside his chest. Taking a couple of deep breaths he slowly pulled his hands away from his mouth to speak.

Luffy: “...S-Sabo...?” He spoke weakly, hoping his brother wouldn’t notice.

Sabo: “Luffy! How are you? Is Law treating you well? I’m sorry you’re stuck there for a while but I’m sure you will be fine.” He heard Sabo laugh on the other side of the call.

Luffy started feeling extremely guilty right now. Law had indeed been taking good care of him, but currently, at this moment Law was taking care of him in a whole different way. A way that they both knew it wasn’t what Sabo had in mind when he asked Law to take care of him.

Luffy: “Y-Yeah... he...” 

He gasped slightly as he felt Law bite into his right side of the neck again. Raising his right hand up he gripped the back of Law’s black hair tightly. Not to pull him away but to bring him closer. Law slowly let go of his thighs and instead pushed them apart and wrapped Luffy’s legs around his hips again. Kissing and sucking softly against Luffy’s neck. Their bodies moving in sync against each other, dicks pressed together and stuck between their abs.

Luffy: “He has been really nice to me... and we just ate b-breakfast...” 

Luffy bit his bottom lip trying to not let any weird noises out. His left hand had wrapped behind Law’s back pressing his nails hard against the tattooed skin as his right still gripped Law’s hair. He was feeling really good, Law had been right. This was almost better than food. Law continued to shower him with kisses around his neck and collarbone.

Sabo: “That’s good, I’m glad. You sound a little out of breath though, are you feeling okay?”

Luffy: “Y-Yeah! Just ate too much... I think...” He said quickly before biting Law’s left shoulder to stop himself from moaning loudly when the other continued to rock against him.

Sabo: “Ah, make sure you don’t overdo it! You don’t want to get sick later. I have to go now but I will call you later today okay? Bye, love you.”

Luffy: “L-Love you too, stay safe...” Luffy managed to say before he heard Sabo hang up the phone. As soon as he knew Sabo was no longer on the line he gasped and moaned louder as it had been so hard to hold it in the entire time.

“W-Why did you not stop... Torao!” Luffy’s face was red and embarrassed.

“You never told me to, and I did give you a safeword for a reason. Which only tells me you were enjoying yourself as much as I am right now..” 

He smirked sexily as he pressed Luffy’s lips against his own before the younger could say anything else. Luffy gripped tightly onto him as he moaned between kisses. Forgetting about what had just happened and focusing on the pleasure he was being given instead. His head felt dizzy and he couldn’t think straight right now so he wasn’t going to bother doing that.

“Shall we continue?” 

Law whispered against Luffy’s red lips which in return the other moaned softly and pulled him closer by his hips, legs wrapped tightly around them. That was enough for his question to be answered.


	8. Age

They had been fooling around for over thirty minutes now without either of them letting the other reach climax. Law had been playing with Luffy’s body as he had just been given the best meal in his life. On the other hand, Luffy felt like he couldn’t take any more pleasure. His throat felt so dry and it was hurting now from all the moaning. Being new to all these first-time experiences had him physically drained out. Opening his eyes, he felt dried tears at the corner of them. He softly touched the back of Law’s neck making the other look at him. Part of him not wanting for Law to stop touching him but his stamina was running out.

“P-Please... Torao... I want...”

The other understood what Luffy needed, wanted. Chuckling softly he gave Luffy a gentle kiss on the lips before sliding down and taking Luffy’s hard dick against his mouth one more time. This time he wasn’t planning on stopping. The younger male’s body trembled, back arched, toes curled, and knuckles turned white from how tight he was gripping the sheets above his head. His voice was hoarse and it didn’t take long for him to come hard inside Law’s mouth. His thighs tensed up as he came, pressing them tightly at each side of Law’s head, but not so tight enough that would hurt the older man.

“Ah!...Torao!..ah...” 

He screamed loudly, not being able to hold back anymore. His body had been caressed, kissed, bitten, and sucked in more ways than he had ever imagined possible. Law sucked every single drop not leaving anything behind. It was sweet, but also salty like ocean water. Giving one last suck and lick on the tip of Luffy’s cock he let go as he saw the other panting hard, eyes closed, chest heavy. He had held himself from cumming for some time now since he wanted to enjoy every second. His priority was to take care of Luffy's needs before himself. 

Taking his sweet time teaching the other male about pleasures beyond his knowledge. The whole time Law kept himself from exploring the deeper parts of Luffy’s body. No matter how big the urge was to just turn Luffy around, bend him over, and take him hard. He knew that could wait for next time. Instead of rushing, he took his time to savor what was happening now. Keeping Luffy’s legs spread open he rested himself between them as he started stroking his own painfully hard dick. He didn’t need much stimulation to climax, he had been ready for a while now.

“Torao...Torao...” 

Luffy moaned softly as his body shivered from the few seconds of pleasure that made him see white.

“Fuck! Luffy-ya...” 

A deep growl escaped his throat as he came hard against Luffy’s stomach and chest. Only a few drops falling on Luffy’s left cheek and lips. Reaching out with his tongue Luffy licked his lips tasting some of Law’s cum. It was a new taste that he couldn't compare to anything else. Salty but not bitter, almost enjoyable, part of him wanted to taste more. Law leaned down and kissed Luffy lovingly. Both could taste each other as they kissed. Law was feeling tired, most of his energy had been spent on trying to hold back from completely ravishing Luffy on their first time. He kissed Luffy one more time before slowly getting up from the bed.

“Let me get something to clean you up with.” 

Luffy was too tired to even reply back but he had heard him. The rain and wind outside were still pretty loud but the thunder sounded much further away. His body felt like jelly and he wasn’t quite out of the high from cumming so hard just moments earlier. Opening his eyes a bit when he felt a warm damp towel cleaning his chest and between his legs. He was way too tired to do anything else so he just let Law take care of him. Once Law was done he cleaned himself up after and put everything away. Coming back towards the bed he saw Luffy on the verge of falling asleep. With a soft smile, he pulled the covers from underneath before sliding them up and covering Luffy up. He figured he could get some work done on his laptop while the other rested. As he was done tucking Luffy in the other grabbed his left hand before he could pull away.

“Where are you going...?” Luffy asked, keeping his eyes closed.

“I’m going to get some work done while you rest.”

“Stay...”

“But...I-” 

Law tried to argue that he didn’t feel like lying down. The workaholic side of his brain was screaming at him that he had not been working enough these last two days. Luffy opened his eyes enough and pouted cutely at Law. The older man stared at him for a few seconds, this wouldn’t work on him. He wasn’t that easy to let someone tell him what to do by being cute... and adorable and... Oh, no he was starting to feel bad now.

“Alright...” Law sighed softly as he felt Luffy's hold loosen with a happy hum.

He couldn't recall ever being this obedient to someone else's selfish request before. No, he was very sure he had never let someone else convince him to do something he didn't want to before, especially after sex. Before he had met Bonney he had plenty of one-time hookups with both men and women and this had never happened after sex. He had met Bonney when they were eighteen but they didn’t start dating until they were twenty and got married when they turned twenty-one. On very rare occasions they cuddled maybe once or twice after sex while dating and during their first year of marriage. 

He had never done something like being intimate with someone outside of sexual intercourse. He didn't have an interest in wasting time cuddling after sex or doing any romantic gestures afterward. At least not with anyone he had met before, so why was Luffy different? Sliding back into the bedsheets next to Luffy, the younger male automatically pressed himself against his chest, eyes closed, hugging him softly. Law let Luffy rest his head on his left shoulder as he wrapped his left tattooed arm loosely around the other’s smaller frame keeping him close. He figured he would let Luffy fall asleep first before getting up and trying to get some work done. 

He let out a small yawn as he felt his whole body relax a bit. It was weird for him, this feeling of relaxation. He never allowed himself to relax like this, especially during the day time. He was always working late, sleeping late, waking up early, and repeating. Even as a child he never let himself nap during the day after turning ten years old. The same age when he lost both his parents and his younger sister. Brushing those dark memories away he moved his face closer to the top of Luffy’s head and inhaled softly. He didn’t want to think of something like that right now. Luffy hummed happily as Law pulled him closer. 

Luffy was really tired and all he wanted was to take a long nap cuddled up to the man that was making him feel warm and fuzzy inside. He felt safe when Law was around and he didn't want to let go of that feeling. He softly moved his hand to Law’s right side brushing his hand softly up and down. He could tell the older man was feeling a bit tense when he first laid down. Law didn’t understand the magic feeling Luffy seemed to have over him. As soon as he felt those fingers gently brushed his right side. His eyes started to feel tired and heavy. Slowly he relaxed his shoulders and let his head rest deeper into the pillow. They were both fast asleep within a few minutes.

\------

Several hours had passed since they had fallen asleep and Luffy was the first one to wake up. He tried to stretch but found it hard when he was so comfortably wrapped around Law’s arms. Somehow during their long nap, Law had turned to his left side and wrapped both his arms around Luffy who was now pressed tightly against his chest. The younger giggled softly as he nuzzled under Law’s head. He didn’t know what time it was and honestly, he didn't care. Closing his eyes again he enjoyed the sound of Law's heartbeat as he pressed his ear closer to the tattooed chest. 

Luffy drifted in and out of sleep a few times before he felt Law stir in his sleep taking a deep inhale then exhale. Slowly waking up from the nap he had told himself he wasn’t going to take. He felt his eyes water a bit when he yawned. Slowly pulling back from Luffy to turn around to check what time it was now. His eyes snapped open when he noticed that it was past 3:00 pm. There is no way he had fallen asleep for so many hours. He searched behind Luffy where he knew he had tossed his phone and finally found it under the pillows. Turning it on he verified that time, yeah it was past three now.

“Damn, it’s late...” 

He ruffled the side of his hair brushing some of his hair back. Still in a bit of a shock that he had been napping with Luffy since noon. This only made him confirm how dangerous the younger male was in his life. He was throwing out all the self-discipline he had forced himself into for the past sixteen years for someone he had just met a few days ago.

“Who cares?” 

Luffy mumbled as Law was laying on his back now. He lifted himself up to rest on top of Law’s chest. Hands resting on the middle of the tattooed chest with his chin on top of his hands as he stared at Law’s face.

“We came here to relax so it doesn’t matter if we sleep late or take naps. You need to enjoy yourself more Torao, shishishi.” 

Luffy gave a light laugh as he raised himself a bit, placing his arms at each side of Law head and leaning down to give him a soft kiss.

“I have a hospital to run-” 

He was cut off by the soft kiss Luffy was giving him. He tried to resist, but it was to no avail as he pressed his lips deeper. Kissing the other back for a few seconds before Luffy pulled back a bit with a small grin.

“Stop that...” Law tried to grumble this time.

“Stop what?” Luffy chuckled softly, obviously knowing what the other meant.

“Stop trying to distract me with your beautiful looks and charming personality.”

“Shishishi... I got caught...” 

Luffy said with a sheepish smile. He knew Law was a workaholic the moment they met. Sabo was one as well and he could see the similarities between the two. After the deep conversation that had taken place about Law’s breakup. All he wanted to do was help Law forget about the bad things and enjoy himself instead. Luffy wasn’t that brightest at many things but even he could tell when someone close to him just needed a distraction.

“I really need to get some work done right now, but after I am done. I’m all yours.”

“Promise?” Luffy asked, with a soft pout.

“Yeah...” 

Law said knowing Luffy was more mischievous than he had originally thought. Well, he was Sabo’s younger brother, it only made sense that Luffy had more in him than he noticed at first glance. Slowly lifting himself up with Luffy still on top of him the younger slid down and sat on his lap. Both of them were still naked and had not bothered to dress before taking a nap. He held Luffy by the hips as he softly kissed the younger male a few more times. The thought of getting work done seemed less and less appealing the longer he let Luffy kiss him. He gently pulled the other away and sat him back on the bed before he changed his mind. 

Getting up he grabbed the suitcase he had pushed down from the bed to the floor at some point during their sexual activities. He opened it up and pulled his laptop and sat it next to the suitcase before grabbing a pair of clean boxer shorts and sliding them over himself. Then grabbed a pair of black shorts and sliding them on after. Not bothering to put on a shirt, he wasn’t planning to leave anywhere any time soon so there was no point in dirtying more clothes. He closed his suitcase and placed it next to the nightstand on the left side of the bed before grabbing his laptop and walking towards the living room in the center of the room.

“You should call room service, I could eat something, and I’m sure you could too. You can order anything you want for me as long as it doesn’t have bread” 

It was already way past lunchtime but a late lunch never hurt. At this Luffy quickly perked up and grabbed the phone by the nightstand calling room service. By the time he was done, he noticed Law was concentrating on his laptop so he didn’t want to bother him. He quietly got out of the bed and searched through his own suitcase that was on the floor where he had left it since he had checked into the room. Pulling a pair of clean boxer shorts first before sliding a red pair of shorts after. 

If Law hadn’t been able to tell by now, Luffy really liked the color red. He didn’t bother to wear a shirt either since he was usually more comfortable without one or with just an open shirt. He grabbed his phone from the coffee table that Law had used earlier, and sat on the opposite sofa across from Law to not disturb him. He opened his phone and noticed that he had a few missed text messages from his friends.

Zoro: ‘Luffy! Where are you? I was going to invite you for a jog this morning but when I went to your place you didn’t open up.’

Luffy: ‘Sorry! It’s kind of a long story but I’m out of town right now. Maybe we can get together after I’m back? I’m not sure when that will be... we are kind of stuck in Sapporo until the storm gets better...’

It had only taken a few seconds for Zoro to get back to him, it seemed like the other had been really worried he wasn’t home. Zoro had a habit of showing up at his place unannounced all the time which Luffy didn’t mind since he often did the same.

Zoro: ‘What the hell are you doing all the way in Sapporo!? And with who!?’

Luffy: ‘It was an emergency trip with my boss... and since he is looking after me while Sabo is gone I didn’t have much of a choice but to come.’

It was best he kept it simple, he didn’t want to go around telling others about Law’s personal life affairs. He wasn’t really lying even if he was hiding a lot from his best friend right now. He looked up from his phone to Law who was very invested in whatever he was doing right now. Luffy blushed lightly, somehow Law working looked really sexy. He opened his camera phone and zoomed it a bit before he took a picture of a shirtless Law sitting on one of the corners of the sofa. 

Laptop on his lap as he typed with his right hand and a cup of leftover cold coffee on his left hand. He hadn’t even bothered to heat it up since there wasn’t much left. Law had asked him for a picture of himself the day before so this was fair right? Though Luffy hadn’t asked for a picture and had just taken it without permission instead. His thoughts were interrupted when his phone buzzed again. He looked back down at his phone after saving the picture.

Zoro: ‘Alright but let me know when you’re back. Maybe we can get together and do something fun. It’s been a while since we got together with the gang.’

Luffy: ‘Yeah! Let’s have a get-together. Sanji can cook!’ 

Luffy smiled softly as he sent the message feeling excited to see everyone else very soon. He looked through some other texts. Most of them were just short messages from Robin, Nami, and Ussop asking how he was doing and also about getting together soon since it had been a while. He replied to everyone telling them he was doing well and that he had started his new job but he would tell them more about it when they got together. He wasn’t much of a texter so he preferred having long conversations over the phone or in-person instead. He quickly put his phone down as he heard the door ring, it was probably room service. He hopped from the sofa and ran to the door opening it. 

A big smile plastered on his face when he smelled the delicious food. Letting the staff bring the cart in before leaving with the other one that had been brought during breakfast. Closing the door after the person was gone he pushed the cart closer to the living area. Grabbing a clean mug he poured fresh hot coffee that he had ordered for Law. It didn’t take him long to realize that the older man liked this bitter liquid, but Sabo did as well so he was used to making coffee for his brother all the time. Walking next to Law he reached and pulled the almost empty mug he was holding which got Law’s attention away from his laptop. He stared at Luffy confused before the other turned the new mug around so Law could hold the handle instead.

“I ordered you some fresh coffee since you seem to like it. The one you were drinking is cold and it probably doesn’t taste good anymore.”

“Oh... thanks.”

Law took the mug and stared at it for a second before realizing that Luffy had gone out of his way to do something for him. While the gesture was small it was pleasant and it brought a small smile to his lips. Luffy smiled back before going back to the cart and grabbing the lunch he had ordered for Law and bringing it over. There were onigiri rice balls with fresh grilled fish.

“I wasn’t sure what you would like, but this was one of the meals without bread... I hope you like it...” 

Luffy said as Law closed the laptop with his right hand and placed it on top on the side table and the hot coffee next to it before taking the plate that was being handed to him.

“Are you trying to get on my good side? Because you’re doing a fine job.” Law smirked as he stared at his food.

“Hmm?” Luffy tilted his head confused.

“Onigiri and grilled fish is my favorite meal, but I try not to eat it often.” Law grinned as he picked up one of the rice balls and took a bite. They tasted good but that was to be expected from a high-class resort.

“I’m glad!” 

Luffy smiled as he quickly went to bring a few plates to the coffee table before sitting next to Law and started eating himself. Since the other wasn’t working right now he figured it was fine to eat together. Law had been the first to be done eating while Luffy was working on his second plate now. He hadn’t ordered as much for lunch as he did for breakfast since he wasn’t feeling as hungry. He looked up at Law who had placed his plate on the coffee table before sitting back down to get back to his work. He noticed a small grain of rice stuck on Law’s right cheek. As soon as the other sat back down Luffy reached with his left hand and grabbed the piece of rice with his finger before bringing it to himself and eating it.

“Maybe next time I will order onigiri too, shishishi.” He laughed.

“You really know how to push me don’t you?” 

Law leaned down at a confused Luffy as he bit softly into Luffy’s left cheek. Wrapping his right arm around the other to pull him even closer.

“If you’re still hungry you can order more food cause I’m not sharing!” Luffy huffed cheeks turning red from how close they were.

“I’m hungry, but not for food...” 

Law's smirk got wider as he made Luffy look at him. Leaning closer to kiss Luffy before a loud knock on the door interrupted them. He clicked his tongue annoyed and got up to answer the door leaving Luffy on the sofa half expecting a kiss and half-embarrassed for being disappointed it never came. Law opened the door ready to fight whoever had the audacity to interrupt his moment with Luffy. Swinging the door open he froze when he saw Bonney with Kidd behind her holding her suitcase and a few bags. He reached the back of his neck and rubbed it as he avoided eye contact.

“I’ll be staying somewhere else for work that came up, but I will be back in Tokyo next week. I’ll talk to our lawyer and make sure that the divorce papers are ready before we meet again. I’ll grab my things when I am back in town.” 

Bonney said as she also avoided looking at Law in the eyes. She bowed slightly as she started to walk towards the elevator. Kidd sighed and took a step towards Bonney before stopping.

“...I know it’s none of my business, but you could have at least covered up or something. Even if Bonney is the one at fault for hiding things she doesn’t deserve to see the man she is still married to covered in hickeys and bite marks the next day after breaking up.” 

Law blinked before looking down at himself. How had he not noticed how bruised up his skin was and the few bite marks that were on his stomach, chest, and neck. He had been so concentrated on making Luffy feel good he hadn’t realized the trail of love bites the younger male had also left on him. He didn’t want to be a jerk either, even if Bonney had cheated on him for the past two years he still respected her as a person and possibly close friend. 

Besides, he was as much to blame for her betrayal as she was. He had stopped giving her the attention she deserved and turned colder and more distant every year. He was more surprised at the fact she hadn’t cheated on him much sooner after being married for five years. At least she had the decency to never come home covered in marks made by another man. He still did care for her and he knew she cared for him too. They were not together anymore but the relationship they built for years still remained even if it wasn’t romantic.

“On the other hand, I’m not surprised you deflowered that boy as soon as you got the chance. Did it feel good taking his virginity?” 

Kidd smirked as he started walking away waving his hand bye. Bonney was far ahead and couldn’t hear their conversation at least.

“Shut the fuck up!” 

Law slammed the door shut. He took a deep sigh before turning around to stare at Luffy who was staring back at him from the sofa. The younger male had finished the few bites of food he had left and put all the dishes back on the cart while Law was talking to Bonney and Kidd. He walked towards the other and sat back next to Luffy again taking a moment to think before turning to stare at the other. Now that he was actually paying attention he noticed all the deep red bite marks and purple hickeys the other had all over his stomach, chest, and neck as well. How could he have not noticed it sooner? Maybe because he was too busy doing sinful things to Luffy’s young body.

“Does it hurt?”

“Hmm?” Luffy looked at him confused.

“These...” 

He brushed his fingers against Luffy’s chest and abs pressing on the trail of love bites. Some were not super visible while others were much bigger.

“Oh... umm...” 

Luffy bit his lower lip blushing bright red and shaking his head no. He had also not been paying attention either. He had wondered earlier why the guy that came to deliver the food had been giving him and Law funny glances before leaving with the old cart.

“Do yours hurt? You have some deep and long red marks down your back.” Luffy asked fiddling with his own fingers.

“I do?” 

Law tilted his head back but couldn’t see anything, but he's back had been kind of aching a little bit through the day. It was probably the nail marks Luffy left behind sometime during their foreplay.

“What’s virginity?” 

Luffy had heard Kidd mentioned something about taking his virginity at the end of the conversation and it made him curious about what it meant.

“That’s when...” Law rubbed the back of his neck looking away from Luffy.

“When you never had sex with someone else you’re considered a virgin by people's standards. Losing your virginity can be put into different terms. Some people believe you lose it when you do any sort of sexual act with another person while others believe you don’t lose your virginity until there is penetration.” This was a hard topic to explain.

“What we did this morning... was that sex?” Luffy asked shily not being able to look at Law either.

“We did a lot of foreplay... which in a way it is sex just without penetration.”

“Penetration?” 

Luffy glanced at Law confused. He understood how sex worked between men and women but could two men be able to do the same?

“For two men... it means when you insert your penis into the rectum. That’s called anal sex.” 

Luffy was trying really hard to understand how you could fit something so big in a place so small. Was this how Zoro and Sanji had sex then? He knew the two probably did. One night while sleeping in their guest room he woke up because he needed to use the bathroom. He had passed the room the two shared and he could hear weird noises coming from the door. He had been half asleep and not given it much thought, but now that he had experienced a little bit more about what sex was he was sure that’s what they were doing.

“Doesn’t that hurt!? Aren’t things only supposed to come out from there not in?” Law was already feeling exhausted from this conversation.

“Technically yes, but when it comes to men having sexual intercourse that’s how it works. Men have something called a prostate which brings a lot of pleasure when stimulated properly. That’s also something that women don’t have or feel.”

“I never knew sex had so many terms and stuff... I guess... I am really immature...” Luffy said that more to himself than to Law.

While he had never cared to know more about such topics, he felt like a child compared to Law. The older man was mature, smart, had great looks, and to top it all off a lot of experience with these things. It made Luffy feel very self-conscious since he didn’t have anything to offer in return. He didn’t have the experience, he wasn’t very smart, he was still much younger than Law. While he had not asked Law’s age yet he figured the other was much older. Would Law get bored of him after a while? Luffy didn’t like the feeling those negative thoughts were giving him.

“There is nothing wrong with learning about it now. There are many people in the world who have never had their first sexual experience yet. Some around your age and some even older. Everyone matures differently.” 

Law reassured him as he rubbed Luffy’s left side softly. At this Luffy smiled a bit feeling a little bit relieved that it wasn’t just him who was a late bloomer.

“How old are you? If I may ask...” 

Luffy really liked Law but he realized that he knew almost nothing about him. Aside from the fact that Law had saved his life two years ago, and that he was the head of the Trafalgar hospitals in the country, oh and that his favorite meals were onigiri rice balls and grilled fish!

“I’m twenty-six years old. Does that bother you?” Law was the one feeling self-conscious now.

He was much older, seven years to be exact. While it wasn’t a huge gap difference, seven years was still a large enough gap for two people when one of them was only nineteen years old. Would Luffy find him boring? Too old to have fun? He already knew that fun and he was never put into the same sentence. He was always so involved in work and Luffy was still so young and free. Would things turn the same as they did with Bonney if he tried to pursue something deeper with Luffy? He had many questions running in his head now.

“No, it doesn’t! I don’t think you’re old. I just feel that maybe... I’m not old enough to keep up...” 

Luffy mumbled softly before reaching up to touch Law’s right cheek. This made the other snap form his thoughts.

“Penetration... do you also want to do that...?” 

He felt embarrassed as that question left his lips. Would it hurt a lot? Law said it could feel really good if done right. He still wasn’t sure if he wanted to find out, but he was curious about what Law wanted. Part of him felt like he had to give Law anything he wanted or asked for, he owed him his life after all. Even though he was sure Law wasn’t seeing their new relationship like that at all. Law wasn’t biased to hold Luffy accountable for saving his life by giving him sexual favors in return.

“Ah...” He wasn’t sure how to answer.

Of course, he wanted to go all the way with Luffy but he had just met the younger male no more than three days ago. Unless it was a one night stand then wouldn’t it be too early to jump on that. He hadn’t even taken the other on a date at least. Wait, did he want to take Luffy on a date? He didn’t do dates, so why was this running on his mind now. He felt like he was trying to courtship Luffy, is that what he wanted?

“You don’t want to...?” 

Luffy felt a little sad with Law’s visible hesitation. Maybe it wouldn’t feel good for Law so the other was hesitant to say yes. After all, Luffy had just started learning about sex himself, he had no sexual experience to bring into this newfound relationship.

“I do want to! Of course, I want to. I was trying to hold back this morning because I didn’t want to scare you...”

He mentally kicked himself as soon as he said those words. Great, now he sounded like that’s all he wanted from Luffy. The other opened his mouth to say something before Law’s phone started ringing. Law quickly picked up the phone to answer, not even bothering to check who it was. He wasn’t sure if this was a blessing or a curse call, but he would take anything right now to change the topic of where this current conversation between Luffy and him was heading.

Law: “Hello?”

Kidd: “Yo! I dropped the ma’am at the main level, and on my way back someone handed me a flyer about a nightclub happening tonight. Since we are stuck here for who knows how long, how about we go? I want to get laid... it’s been a while...” If Law was busy fucking around he wanted to do the same.

Law: “You know I don’t go to those kinds of places anymore.”

Kidd: “Aw come on bro, loosen up. You're still young, stop acting like you're forty. I’m sure Luffy would want to go. He is still so young and full of life. Do you want him to get tired of your ass so soon? He will drop you for someone younger if you’re not careful.”

That hit one of Law’s nerves hard, more than he wanted to admit. It’s true that after getting married he didn’t do nightclubs or anything crazy like when he was younger. He had settled down and dedicated all his free time to working and his hospitals, but Kidd did have a point. Luffy was still very young and just starting his life. It wouldn’t be fair to keep the younger male from experiencing any fun or new things just because he himself had already been there, and done that. He contemplated for a bit before speaking again.

Law: “Hold on.” He muted the phone before speaking to Luffy.

“Kidd wants to go to a nightclub tonight, do you want to go?”

“Oh! I haven’t been to one in a while. My friends took me to one when I turned eighteen. It was fun, we got to dance and eat. I don’t mind going, but do you want to go?”

Law didn’t like that his heart was feeling overjoyed that Luffy cared so much about what he wanted. Which was weird because Luffy was very selfish when it came to eating and wouldn’t share his food, but somehow was very selfless when it came to other things. Law unmuted the phone before answering.

Luffy: “Alright, we will go. I’m sure Luffy-ya doesn’t have anything proper to wear so I’ll be taking him to shop for some clothes.”

Kidd: “Sweet, I’ll let Jean know, later!”

Law hung up before looking at Luffy who just smiled softly. He hoped this was a good idea. He also didn’t want to just keep Luffy cooped up in this room all day. The shopping district was connected to the mall, and the nightclub was probably going to be in one of their large rooms the resort had so they wouldn't have to go outside with this weather.

“Put a shirt on and get ready. I just have to finish a bit more work and then we can head out to get you something to wear for tonight.” 

Luffy nodded as he got up and took a step forward before stopping and turning back around and stared into Law’s eyes.

“Thank you for taking such good care of me. I know you didn’t really want to go to the nightclub, but maybe it will be fun. Working all the time isn't healthy either.”

Luffy smiled before leaning down and kissing Law softly on the lips. Law kissed him back as he pulled Luffy closer by the back of the neck. They stayed like that for a minute before Luffy pulled back first. His face was flushed as he turned around to grab a shirt from his suitcase before heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and whatnot. Law grabbed his laptop and finished some of the work he was almost done with before closing it when Luffy was done with the bathroom to get ready himself.

\------

They had visited multiple stores and snack places. Now Law was carrying bags with some clothes and a lot of snacks that Luffy wanted for later. The last stop was a store that specializes in jeans. Going inside Law stared at a few options while Luffy waited next to him. The younger man had no sense of fashion and this was obvious when he let the other choose some outfits that did not match in color or style. So they decided that Law would be picking the clothes for him instead. All they needed now was a pair of jeans since Luffy didn't bring any. Law rested the bags on one of the tables as he pulled a pair of black skinny ripped jeans. This was a club so might as well dress the part.

"Try these, here take two sizes just in case one is too big." 

He handed them to Luffy who just nodded as he went inside the dressing room. He knew if he went inside he would probably end up with his hands all over Luffy and they wouldn't get anything done.

"The first pair was kind of too tight but these ones don't feel as bad. Do I have to wear such tight clothes?" He asked as he wasn't used to wearing clothes that hugged his body so much.

They had picked a black and red button-up shirt earlier that also hugged his figure tightly. It had a pretty pattern design that went from the shoulders down to the wrist with fabric that was kind see-through. A black belt, black leather boots and now they were picking a pair of black jeans. Law had even gone as far as to get him a silver necklace to go with the outfit and watch. He wasn't used to wearing accessories like that either.

"They look great." 

Law walked closer and reached into the waist of the jeans pulling on it a bit. They were a snug fit but the fabric stretched enough for Luffy to move around. He turned Luffy around to see the back of them. Yes, this was the pair he wanted to buy, the jeans really hugged Luffy's ass just the right way. Who knew that the younger male had such a nice bubble butt. It was hard to tell with all the baggy shorts the other seemed to prefer wearing. Cupping his hand against Luffy's right butt cheek the other made a soft noise in protest as he turned around a bit.

"We are in public..." He blushed embarrassed but didn't pull away from Law's touch either.

"Does it turn you on?" Law teased as he leaned down to whisper on Luffy's ear.

"Turn me on...?" Luffy wasn't sure what that meant but it was probably a sexual reference.

"I know you look better without these jeans on..." He bit softly into the back of Luffy's neck as he slowly pulled the zipper down of the jeans Luffy was wearing.

"Whoa! Who knew that you were such an exhibitionist bro." 

The older black-haired man stopped as he turned around to see Kidd standing on his left side. It was his own fault they got caught. The dressing room door was open and he was touching Luffy right outside of it. There weren't that many people in the store, but that didn't stop him from doing what he did.

"Why are you doing here? Go change, take this pair of jeans." 

Law asked as he pushed and deeply embarrassed Luffy inside the dressing room and closed the door to let the younger male change.

"I didn't have anything proper to wear for tonight so I came to do some shopping." He raised his eyebrows with a smirk. 

“So what, you and the boy are lovers now or something, or are you just riding his sweet ass for a good time only?" 

Kidd asked as he leaned back against one of the tables that had many kinds of jeans on top of it crossing his arms. He knew Luffy couldn't hear them from this distance.

"What did I say before? Shut the fuck up, it's not like that..."

"Really now? I haven't forgotten how you used to be before you got married. You always had a new sweet thing every other week. How is this different now? You're not with Bonney anymore so there is nothing stopping you. I can tell you haven't gone all the way either, that's not like you. The kid wouldn't be out here walking pleasantly if you had fucked his brains out already."

"I swear if you don't shut up. I will beat your ass Kidd-ya." Law warned him.

"Yeah, yeah whatever bro. Just don't say some shit like he is special and you actually want something meaningful with that kid. You're playing with fire if you think Sabo is going to be accepting of whatever you two have going on. As soon as he finds out he is gonna come after you and I'm going to be the one that's going to end up in between."

"I can take care of myself, I don't need you to hold my hand. I don't know what is going on between him and me okay? I enjoy his company, what's wrong with indulging in it."

"What's wrong is that you're messing with your right hand's little brother. Sabo is the most loyal bastard I've ever met but if he finds out that you're messing with someone he loves that loyal dog of yours will turn around and bite your ass." 

They both stopped talking as soon as Luffy walked out of the dressing room with folded jeans on his arms looking at the two confused. There was some uneasy energy around them but he didn't want to ask.

"Did you come to shop too?" Luffy asked Kidd.

"Yeah, Jean is somewhere across the store. He saw some new workout protein powder or some shit. That guy only cares about working out. I’m positive he has muscle instead of a brain inside that head of his." 

Luffy laughed a bit at that comment. This was probably a good chance for Law to slip away for a bit. There was a very specific store he wanted to visit but he did not want Luffy knowing about it.

"Luffy-ya there is somewhere I have to go for a bit, but Kidd can take you back to the room once he is done. Hey, take those bags up to the room too." He pointed at the table with shopping bags to Kidd before handing one of his cards so Kidd could pay for Luffy's jeans.

"Oh... okay..." 

Luffy felt a little uncomfortable that Law was leaving him alone with Kidd. Mostly for the fact that the last time he was alone with Kidd he had yelled at him for talking badly about Law.

"I won't take that long, promise." 

Law lifted Luffy's chin and pressed his lips softly against the younger male not caring who saw. Kidd just rolled his eyes as he started looking for a pair of jeans for himself. The kiss was short but sweet. Law walked away leaving Luffy alone with Kidd once again.

"So..." Kidd started.

"Mmh?" Luffy stood there waiting for the red-head to finish whatever he was doing.

"You and Law huh? What's that like? People would kill to have him between their legs you know? Is he good in bed? I can only imagine since it only took you three days to spread your legs for him." 

Kidd chuckled as he picked up a pair of jeans looking closer at them. Luffy didn't know how to respond, because even he knew how bad this whole situation was. He bit his lower lip staring down at the floor. He already felt bad for hiding things from Sabo, Zoro, and the rest of his close friends. He wasn't even sure what was going on between Law and him. They had kissed, touched each other... had been intimate enough. 

He knew Sabo wouldn't be happy, he wasn't sure how Zoro would feel either, or Sanji. Those two were really close to him, as well as Nami, but Nami had her girlfriend Vivi already. She was really happy with her, so maybe she would be happy for him too? Wait, but Law and he weren't dating, not like his friends were. Which meant whatever Law and he had was probably not right. Kidd noticed the younger guy starting to look depressed and he sighed. Maybe he had teased the other too much.

"Look kid, stop overthinking too much. If Law is making time for you like this then it means he cares enough to show it. You know nothing about him but before he got married he slept around with many people. He never had sex with any of them more than once. After he was done he never saw them or contacted them again, the fact that you're still here probably means something."

"He just feels obligated to have me around because of Sabo..."

"Maybe, but he seems to like you. Do you like him?" Luffy nodded, still staring at the ground.

"Then who cares what anyone else thinks?" Kidd tossed a couple of pairs of jeans on his shoulders before heading to the dressing room.

"There is only one thing that matters. If Law and you are happy, then, whatever happens, will happen. You can't stop feeling something for another person even if it's wrong. Its human nature. Even if you try to keep away now or he does, well... I can't see Law stepping away. He's stubborn as hell, and when he has his mindset into something he will not back down. Even if that something is someone he shouldn't be messing with. You're something else, you know that..." Kidd laughed as he went into the dressing room to try some clothes on.

\------

Law stared at one of the adult stores he had been eyeing since walking into the indoor shopping district. He couldn't bring himself to come here with Luffy. The younger male already seemed overwhelmed by all the new things he was learning about sex to also drag him into this kind of store. Where nothing was censored and would be at the full display of Luffy's innocent eyes. Kidd had shown up at the perfect time to slip away for a while. He stared at his phone to check the time. It was only past 6:00 pm now. He could probably take Luffy to one of the restaurants for dinner before heading out to the nightclub that didn't start until 10:00 pm. Putting his phone away he walked into the store.


	9. Dating

Kidd finally found a pair of jeans to his liking as Luffy waited for him looking bored as hell and half asleep. He grabbed the jeans that the shorter male was holding and went to check out. Luffy grabbed four of the shopping bags on the table. Specifically, all the ones with snacks inside as Kidd grabbed the other three. They walked out of the store to make their way back to Luffy’s room. Luffy stayed quiet as they walked before his attention was grabbed by some nice music that was coming out from one of the shops. He glanced at the large window and walked closer to it, staring at one of the many accessories the store had displayed on the window. 

His attention was caught by a matching pair of bracelets that had two different crystals. One laid on top of the other indicating they came as a set. One of the silver bracelets had a red crystal shaped like a heart in the middle, with smaller round black crystals wrapping around it. While the other had a purple crystal shaped like the moon in the middle with a matching design. Kidd wondered what caught Luffy’s attention as he got closer to peek at whatever the boy was staring at. He tilted his head to get a better look. They were a pair of stainless steel sapphire bracelets and by the price, it seemed to be high-quality jewelry. 

The little note next to them read ‘Couple’s Bracelets’, they were 270,000 Yen, which was a little over $2,500 dollars. Kidd continued to read the small print next to the bracelets. They were handcrafted by some famous international jeweler and were one of a kind. If that was the case it made sense that the price was so high for only one pair. The red heart bracelet was called the Ope Ope No Mi (operation), while the purple moon shaped one was called the Gomu Gomu No Mi (rubber).

There was a short story on the left side giving the reason for the names of each bracelet. It read that once upon a time long, long ago. There was a surgeon that fell in love with the most beautiful woman he had ever laid eyes upon, but she was already married to a cruel man that mistreated her, and only wanted her for her beauty. One day, the woman fell terribly ill and collapsed. Some of the best doctors from all over the world were called but none could figure out what was wrong with her. Finally, the surgeon that longed for her for so many years came to check on her. He found out she had a sick heart and needed an operation. 

With his skills, he was able to repair the woman's heart using technology that was beyond normal human comprehension. The women survived, but she no longer had a human heart. The townspeople started to call her ‘The Witch with the rubber heart’. They didn’t want her in their town anymore, because they were afraid of her unnatural recovery. Afraid for her life she ran far, far away from the town. Even with a second chance of a new life, she was still so miserable and alone. 

The surgeon got news about her and quickly went out in search of the beautiful woman he had been in love with for so many years. After many days he was able to find her hidden inside a cave deep in the dark forest. She was tired, hungry, and weak. He took her back to his place that was far away from the town she once lived in. There he helped her recover back to health and over time she also fell in love with the man who had saved her not once, but twice. She was forever grateful for getting a second chance at life, and a second chance to learn what true love and happiness were. The End.

It was a cheesy story but Kidd could see many couples, especially women falling for such a story and asking their significant other to get matching bracelets. 

“Do you like them?” Kidd asked Luffy who had not looked away the entire time.

“I never really cared for jewelry before, but somehow these caught my interest.”

“Law would love the red heart-shaped one. It’s what you’re thinking isn't it?” Kidd grinned and nudged Luffy’s shoulder with his elbow as the teen blushed a deep color of red.

“N-No! I wasn’t thinking that... do you think he would like it?” He mumbled.

“Maybe, but mainly because it came from you.”

“Torao has been really kind to me, and I haven’t been able to do anything for him in return. He buys me food and clothes, and...” He bit his lower lip.

“You feel like you owe him?”

Luffy nodded softly. He knew Law wasn’t expecting anything in return. In a way, it even seemed like he enjoyed buying and giving things to Luffy, but that didn’t sit well with him. He also wanted to give something back to Law as a thank you for his kindness. After their talk earlier he knew the older man really wanted to have sex with him... a deeper kind of sex. The kind of sex that made Luffy feel that once he crossed that line there was no turning back. Yet he felt like even if he did give him that, there was still something missing. He heard Kidd give a deep sigh behind him before the red-headed man walked inside the jewelry store followed by a confused Luffy.

“What are you doing?” Luffy asked. Kidd ignored him as he asked one of the sales associates to grab the pair of bracelets on the window and wrap them up.

“W-Wait you’re buying them!?” Luffy’s voice sounded alarmed.

“No, you’re buying them. I’m just letting you borrow some money, but you’re paying me back. You have a job now, just ask Law to give you a raise. I can assure you he will do it if it’s you.”

“W-Wait but-”

“If you don’t want them then I’ll give them to someone else.”

“N-No wait! I want them!” Luffy protested as he saw the salesman neatly pack each individual bracelet into their own boxes with gloves on before putting them inside a very fancy decorated bag. Kidd handed his card and paid for them before tossing the bag to Luffy who verily caught it.

“Don’t ever say that I’m not a nice guy, also don’t tell Law I paid for them. That’s my only rule. I only lent you the money, and I'm expecting you to pay it back in full.” He said as he walked out of the store followed by an agitated Luffy. Now he really did feel like a jerk for yelling at him yesterday.

“T-Thank you!” Luffy said as he caught up to Kidd who just brushed him off.

“Don’t mention it, seriously, don’t mention it.” He didn’t need anyone to know he had just dropped some stupid amount of money just so Luffy could give Law a very special gift.

Luffy nodded. He was really grateful, Kidd seemed to be kinder inside than he appeared on the surface. Once they made it back to the room Luffy put all the bags on the coffee table and grabbed the bag with the bracelets and hid it inside his duffle bag. He wanted to surprise Law but he needed a good moment to do it.

“Wanna watch a movie?” Kidd asked as he turned on the tv and cracked a cold beer he found in the fridge.

“Okay!” Luffy agreed as he made his way to the opposite side of the sofa to lay down. Hopefully, Law wouldn’t take too long to come back.

\------

Law stopped as he reached the wall that had multiple kinds of lubricants and condoms. His eyes went up and down a few times scanning his options. He couldn’t remember the last time he bought condoms or lubricants for that matter. Being with a woman for years meant self-lubrication so he never had to bother for some. As for condoms, Bonney had been on birth control since before they had started dating. They had used them only at the start of their relationship but that was it.

He wondered when she had stopped taking her birth control if she was pregnant, and it wasn’t his. That could only mean that the last time they had sex over a month ago she had already been pregnant. His finger scanned the condom sizes before he finally picked an XXL size. He once had tried an XL size and they had not been long enough which turned into a waste of unused condoms. He turned the box to read the warning on the back not noticing a figure approaching him from the side.

“Do you need any help, hot stuff?” A voice asked, making Law look from the box to the tall female that wore a very exposed and exotic outfit and stilettos.

“Do you work here?” Law asked as he placed the box of condoms into the basket.

“I sure do! I noticed that you have been standing here for a while so I thought I’d checked upon you.”

“Any recommendations on lubricant?”

“Hmm... we have some new options that came out this year. Depending on what you feel like getting. Some are even flavored if that’s something you’re into.” The female chuckled with a hint.

“Do you have any strawberry flavored?”

“There is a new one that just came out. It has a lot of good reviews.” 

She grabbed a fancy looking bottle from the top shelf that had a strawberry design around in red and gold and handed it to Law. The other grabbed it and started reading some of the warning labels. Being a doctor he always made sure to know any possible side effects on anything he was planning to use or consume.

“What a lucky woman to have such a handsome man shopping for adult products.”

“Never said it was a woman.” He replied back as he placed the bottle into the basket.

“Ooh? Well, if that’s the case you might be interested in something else, follow me.” The woman worker-led Law to a section of toys.

“There is this toy called the Alpha pro massager that stimulates the prostate. It might be pleasurable for you or your partner.”

“Huh?” 

Law stared at the other confused. The woman just chuckled as she grabbed one of the boxes.

“I know it’s none of my business, but I saw how long it took you to find a pair of condoms. This tells me that you haven’t had to buy any in a very long time. I also noticed that you got the XXL version instead of the XL. Since you're going out of your way to buy condoms and lubricant. This tells me you actually care about the well being of your partner. We don’t usually get guys like that, and you also don’t see a lot of guys needing the largest condoms. Meaning that whoever you’re planning to use them on probably should get used to something much smaller like a toy before the real thing.” 

The female worker said with a big smile. Not only was this dark-haired man tall, and handsome, but he was packing too. Law stared at this woman dumbfounded. Was she a psychic? Not that he believed in those things, but it was scary how accurate the woman had been about his current situation. It’s true that he hadn’t come into an adult store in many years. He actually forgot how many options and things they offered. He was most impressed by how much this woman accurately pointed out his current situation.

“Now don’t get the wrong idea sweetie. I was not spying on you or anything like that. I’ve just worked here for so many years now that you start picking up details. May I ask a more personal question?” Law nodded, at this point, he was intrigued.

“Is this partner of yours a virgin or is he experienced?” Law hesitated to answer.

“He... is a virgin.”

“Ooh! Then you’re definitely going to need this.” The woman said as she handed him the prostate massager box. Law took and stared at it for a few seconds.

“You might end up hurting the poor boy if you don’t work him up to... you know...” Her eyes traveled down to Law’s crotch. “The size.”

He knew she was right. During his younger years, he had never cared about if the person he was with was in pain or comfortable during sex. To tell the truth, he was used to having only rough sex with whoever caught his interest before marriage. He had clearly warned each and every one of his previous partners before they had sex. That it would consist of a one night stand with no strings attached. Now that the years had passed he had grown much taller and bigger during his early twenties. The last time he had sex with anyone else had been when he turned twenty, right before Bonney and he had decided to pursue a serious relationship. Luffy would be his first partner after six-years, was he feeling nervous? Foreplay was one thing, but full-on intercourse was a whole different level.

“Do you have any love eggs and bondage tape? For the eggs, I want two with longer wires and for the tape, I want the kind that only sticks to itself not the skin.”

“Yeah! We got some on the next aisle.” They walked behind the next shelf.

“We have various colors of them, any color you prefer?”

“I’ll go for red tape and black for the eggs.” The lady grabbed both items and handed them to Law who just put them in the basket.

“Anything else?”

“Do you carry any aphrodisiac chocolates?”

“We do, they are individually wrapped in a box.” He led Law deeper into the store at the large selections of sex candy the shop offered. After reading a few options he went with chocolate-covered strawberries.

“This will do, thanks for your help.”

“No problem! It’s too bad, such a handsome man and he is taken already, just my luck! He must be someone really special.”

“What makes you think that?”

“As I said before, you don’t see a lot of men here that go out of their way to get items that will please their partner so greatly. Most guys come here to get some condoms or toys and that’s it. I suggest that if you’re planning on giving him some of the chocolates that you do it at least thirty minutes prior. It will give you the best results. It’s probably a good idea too since he is a virgin. It will relax him before any sort of insertion happens.”

“Thanks for the advice...” He stared at the name tag. “Ivankov?”

“Oh sweetie you can call me Iva! You’re such a darling!” She giggled as she led Law to the register to help him check out.

Law followed before abruptly stopping as a piece of clothing caught his attention. He reached and pulled the hanger that had a pair of red with black stockings and a garter belt. He stared at it for a while wondering if they would fit Luffy. He reached with his left hand touching the fabric. It was soft, it wouldn’t be uncomfortable to wear. Iva turned around as she noticed that Law wasn’t following her anymore.

“Did something catch your interest?”

“Yeah, do you have this in a small?”

“Oh that is one of our new arrivals, you have some great taste. Let me check on the back, give me one second.” 

Law waited as he looked through a few different pieces, so far the first one was the one he liked the most. He watched Iva walk back from the back of the rooms holding a few things.

“I found the one you were looking for in small, and also! I found these really cute red and black panties that would match this outfit so perfectly. It’s fully open on the back with lace and a cute little bow, what do you think?” 

She handed them to Law to examine. The sexy design on the panties was nice and they were also really soft at the touch.

“I’ll take both.” 

Iva nodded and led Law back to the register to check out. Bagging all the items into a nice black bag with no logo on the outside for discretion.

“I hope you have a great night! I’m sure your partner will look lovely with your picks.” 

She winked at Law as he walked out of the store waving a light goodbye. Now that he thought about it he really couldn’t tell if Iva was male or female, they were probably transexual since they had a few male features as well. Not that he personally cared, he was grateful for the help. Making his way back to the room that Luffy and he were now sharing he opened the door and walked in. He heard a noise in the background and noticed that Luffy and Kidd were watching a movie in the living room. Luffy was laying on the left sofa hugging a sofa cushion, and Kidd was sitting on the right one with a beer on his hand.

“Yo, you’re back.” Kidd turned his head back staring at Law who just nodded as he closed the door behind him.

“Where is Jean?”

“Don’t know, I lost him somewhere in the mall. He is probably back in his room or something.”

“Welcome back!” Luffy smiled as he sat up to greet Law.

“Thank you.” 

Law smiled as he placed the bag on the bed before making his way towards Luffy and sat down next to him pulling him closer. The other opened his arms as he hugged Law resting his head against the other’s broad chest.

“What are you watching?”

“Hmm... I don’t know really but it’s about a group of friends that embark on an adventure at sea. It’s almost over now. Where did you go?” 

Luffy asked curiously as he stared at the large black bag sitting on the bed.

“I’ll show you later.”

“Mmh... Okay!” Luffy replied as he hugged Law tighter, happy to see the older man.

“Did you miss me that much?” 

Luffy blushed slightly and nodded before burying his face against Law’s chest. He chuckled as he pulled Luffy to his lap and started giving him soft kisses around his neck and chin earning a soft moan from Luffy’s lips.

“I’m still here...” Kidd motioned by raising his almost empty beer not tearing his eyes away from the tv screen. Luffy froze as he buried his face against the crook of Law’s neck embarrassed.

“You can go now.” 

Law replied back as he slid his hands down Luffy’s back and rested them around each side of Luffy’s thighs.

“The movie is almost over. You can wait.” Kidd murmured, which earned him a glare from Law.

Luffy stayed on Law’s lap moving his head enough to watch the last ten minutes of the movie before it was over. Once the credits started rolling Kidd took the last sip of his beer before placing it on the coffee table and grabbing his own shopping bags. He took his phone out to check the time, it was almost 7:30 pm.

“Where are we going for dinner?”

“There is this steakhouse that I saw downstairs.”

“Steakhouse!?” Luffy’s eyes sparkle at the mention of steak.

“Yeah. I thought you would like it since you love meat so much.” Law chuckled as Luffy hugged him tightly.

“Alright, I’ll grab Jean after I'm ready and then we can go. I want time to digest before we get to the club. I wonder what kind of cuties will be there. Shit, I forgot to buy some... you got any condoms? All the stores close by 8:00 pm and I don’t want to try and rush there. It was pretty crowded to get back.”

“I’ll give you some later.” 

He was used to giving or getting condoms from Kidd when they were younger. They somehow were around the same size which made it easier to share.

“Sweet, give me ten of them just to be safe.”

“How much sex are you planning to get in one night?” Law raised his eyebrow. Good thing he got a big pack.

“Hopefully, more than you!” 

Kidd replied as he walked out the door. Luffy had stayed silent during the whole conversation. He knew what condoms were now but he was too shy to ask while the red-head was around.

“Does Kidd have a girlfriend?”

“Nah, he is probably gonna hook up with some random person at the club if he gets lucky.”

“Hook up?”

“It’s when you go to a social place and meet a random stranger, and depending on how things go you might end up having sex with them. Kidd does that often. He claims he doesn’t believe in dating or marriage.”

“Having sex when you’re not dating or married is okay?”

“Yeah, many people do it. Having casual sex without being in a relationship is more normal than you might think. I’m not proud to say, but I used to be like Kidd before I started a serious relationship with Bonney.”

“Is that what we have now? Casual sex...”

Law was surprised by that question, he didn’t think the other would ask so suddenly, but maybe it was best to establish something between them, and put a label on it than to have all these loose ends. He had gone as far as to buy many little sex gifts for Luffy. If he wanted to pursue something deeper with his younger partner, maybe the other would be more inclined to try new things if there was something more serious between them. He didn’t see Luffy as a one night stand or short fling. Otherwise, he wouldn’t feel the light jealousy when he thought about Luffy possibly seeing other people now that he was learning more about sex. Maybe it was selfish for him to think this way, he didn’t own Luffy in any shape or form so it wasn't for him to decide what their relationship should be.

“Do you want it to be casual sex, or would you like it to be something more... serious?” 

Luffy blinked, not sure how to reply. He let more of his weight fall on Law’s lap as he rubbed his left earlobe thinking for a bit.

“Kidd told me that you used to sleep around with many people before you got married, but that you never slept with them more than once. Am I the same as them?”

“No, you’re not.”

“Then... what am I to you?” He glanced up to meet Law’s golden eyes.

“I know we just met a few days ago, but I really do like you. Luffy-ya.” 

Law was honest. There was no point in hiding it. He had already told Luffy twice before that he really liked him, and every second they spent together he knew he was starting to like Luffy more, and more.

“I... I really like you too...” Luffy fiddle with the front of Law’s dress shirt blushing lightly.

“Sabo won’t like that I like you.” 

Law decided to finally bring the topic of Luffy’s older brother up. He knew he had to if he wanted to move forward in his relationship with Luffy. The other's eyes widened slightly as he froze in place at the mention of his older brother.

“Is it because you’re older than me, or because you’re his and my boss, or something else?” Luffy also knew that this was a topic they couldn't brush off either.

“Probably both, maybe something else. I won't be sure unless I tell him that I like you.”

“You want to tell him!?” Luffy perked up a little not expecting it.

“Maybe... probably...” Law glanced to the side feeling himself get embarrassed for a change.

“Yes. I do want to tell him, but not right now. Not like this, I’m still technically married to Bonney so I don’t want to talk to him until I see him in person instead. It’s the right thing to do.”

“Then... I want to be there with you when you do tell him!” Luffy leaned forward wrapping his arms loosely around Law’s neck making the older male stare into his eyes.

“He is my brother and he deserves to hear the truth from me as well... together.”

Law felt his own face grow warm. Why the hell was he getting flustered? It’s not like he was going to ask for Luffy’s hand in marriage or something. All he was going to do was tell Sabo that he really liked Luffy. Although... Luffy would probably make a beautiful husband. Wait, what was he thinking! He had just met the younger male, marriage was way out of the question right now. Not that he wanted to marry Luffy or anything, he was just getting out of one marriage. He would be an idiot to jump into another one without seeing where things went with Luffy first.

“Shishishi...” 

Luffy grinned as he leaned closer, and started to place soft kisses against Law’s lips. Pulling him closer as he rested against his chest.

“What does this make us then?” 

Luffy asked, whispering softly against Law’s lips. That was a good question. If he was planning to tell Sabo that he liked Luffy then.

“Would you... like to go out with me? In a term deeper than friendship?” Luffy blinked before giving Law a dreamy smile.

“Yes... I do.” Luffy whispered as he rested his forehead against Law’s. The rain outside hitting the windows was helping set the mood that was currently unfolding between them.

The older man made him feel things, things that he had never felt before. Things that went past the physical interactions they had in the morning. Things that... he couldn’t really explain. He knew it was okay to not understand because as long as Law was next to him everything would be okay. The other instantly wrapped his arms around Luffy’s smaller waist pressing them tightly together. He didn’t know why or how but he just knew that Law also felt the same as he did.

“Me too, I want...” Law tried to speak between kisses. “I want to be with you...”

Luffy continued to give him deeper and deeper kisses. Eager to have more of Law’s addicting taste. Opening his mouth, Law’s tongue wrapped around his as he moaned against the wet kiss. He was still new at kissing but he felt like he was slowly getting the hang of it. How to control his breathing better and how to play with Law’s tongue against his. Feeling a little bolder he let Law’s tongue travel inside his mouth as he sucked it eagerly feeling his body get warm from the kiss alone. He licked the bottom of Law’s tongue as he heard a soft groan pass Law’s throat.

That was a good response and it encouraged him to do more. He softly bit into Law’s tongue pulling it lightly with his teeth which earned him an even louder groan. It excited him, whenever he was able to make Law let out those sexy noises it triggered something deep inside him that demanded more. Reaching down with his right hand between their bodies he pressed it against Law’s crotch feeling the other getting harder just like he was. He clumsily unbuttoned Law’s dress pants and pulled the zipper down not separating from the heated kissing session they were having. 

Slowly letting his smaller hand travel inside he brushed his fingers against Law’s boxers feeling how hard Law was getting. Last time, Law had done everything and pleased Luffy beyond belief and this time Luffy really wanted to do the same. He wanted Law to feel as good as he had made him feel. He didn’t have the experience but he still wanted to try his best. Finally being able to pull Law’s hard dick out of its constriction he could feel it pulse hotly around his smaller hand. He hadn’t really taken the time to admire the other’s cock but damn... he was really big and long. Would something like this really fit inside him? Somehow it felt like Law’s cock could still get harder and bigger.

“W-Wait Luffy-ya...” 

Law broke the kiss gasping lightly for air. He wasn’t sure what Luffy was planning to do with his dick but he didn’t want Luffy to hurt himself.

“I want to... what you did to me in the morning... I want to... do it to you...”

“You mean...” 

Luffy nodded blushing deep red. He was also feeling hard inside his short but he could ignore it for now. He had a mission and that was his main priority right now.

“Are you sure... you don’t have to...”

“I want to... please...” 

Luffy begged him as he placed soft kisses and licks under Law’s chin and throat. Fuck, how could he say no when the other was begging so cutely.

“Alright, but go slow...”

Luffy nodded as he slowly raised himself off Law’s lap and slowly let himself drop down to his knees. He was now eye to eye with Law’s impressive erection. He tried to remember as many details as he could from when Law had done it to him, but it was a bit hard since all he could recall was the immense pleasure. He would just have to improvise and try his best. Running his fingers down Law’s cock he leaned closer and closed his eyes as he tilted his head slightly and sucked on the hard skin. Slowly going up and down before taking his lips all the way to the head of the cock and licking the slit tasting the precum that formed. All he had to do was think of it as a giant lollipop, he could do this!

He pressed his thighs closer together feeling himself get harder as he bobbed his head softly up and down Law’s cock. He knew he couldn’t take the whole thing inside his mouth but he was able to fit at least half of it for now. He gripped Law’s pants with his left hand as he continued to suck and lick the upper half of Law’s cock. Using his right hand to stroke the lower half that his mouth could not reach. His own breathing became harder as he continued this process for a couple of minutes before pulling back just enough to open his eyes to glance at Law. He hoped he was making him feel good at least. His uncertainty was answered as he noticed Law’s head resting back on the couch, chest heavy as it moved up and down and small groans escaping Law’s throat. The older man pushed his head up to meet Luffy’s eyes.

“Does it feel... good...?” 

Luffy whispered as he let Law’s hard cock press against his left cheek. Closing his left eye when he felt Law rubbed it against his face.

“Fuck... it feels amazing...”

And it really did, he was sure Luffy had never done this before, but somehow the sucking, and licking the other was giving him felt almost like he had some experience. Maybe Luffy’s gluttony was paying off in some way. Luffy did not know he had a praise kink until Law’s words reached his ear and it greatly encouraged him to continue what he was doing. Giving a long lick up and down Law’s length before taking him back into his mouth. This time he tried pushing Law’s cock deeper down his throat. Feeling small tears in the corner of his eyes as he felt the head rub deeper inside. It kind of hurt and he couldn’t breathe well, but somehow the pain made him feel kind of good too. His left hand reached down and pulled his shorts and boxers down enough with one rough tug to free his own aching cock.

“S-Shit...” 

Law cursed as he felt the tip rub the back of Luffy’s throat. It took a lot of willpower to not grab the other's head and shove his entire cock down that sweet, little tight throat that was eagerly sucking him off. He bit his lower lip as he gripped the sofa’s cushion hard with his left hand while his right gripped the back of Luffy’s hair tightly. Golden eyes opening halfway as he lustfully stared down at Luffy’s face. Damn, he looked so fuckable as he took Luffy’s first oral experience from him. He really wanted to push in deeper, but he had to control himself. He didn’t want to hurt Luffy, but damn, this was harder than he thought. Gripping Luffy’s hair even tighter he slowly pulled him away from his cock. A loud wet pop sound was made when Luffy’s red swollen lips left his wet, hard, throbbing cock. A small trail of saliva connected Luffy’s lips to his cock. Fuck, this was by far one of the hottest blowjobs he had ever gotten.

“W-What’s wrong...?” Luffy moaned softly as he had been rubbing himself between his legs with the same rhythm Law’s cock would go in and out of his throat.

“Nothing but... if you continue I won’t be able to hold back... and I don’t want to hurt you... we have plans tonight.” 

Law was breathing hard. Not only that but if the other continued he would really lose control and start fucking Luffy’s throat like there was no tomorrow, and he didn’t want to give that kind of extreme experience to the other on his first time.

“But...” Luffy wanted to protest.

He wanted to tell Law that he could do it. No, he wanted the other to do it. To shove his face down his long and thick cock and fuck him stupid. He blushed a deep shade of red at his own thoughts, since when did he have perverted thoughts? He swallowed softly as he leaned closer and pressed wet kisses up and down Law’s length. He tasted delicious, the salty taste wasn’t bothering him, it was addicting. Just like when he had tasted him in the morning, but now the smell and flavor were stronger. It was making him wet and aching for more. He squeezed his own hard dick and whimpered in pleasure. It took him a few seconds to register that his phone was vibrating inside his shorts that were very loosely resting on his knees. Sitting down a bit he looked down to pull his phone out. It was Sabo... that’s right. The blond had said that he would be calling him later. Taking a deep shaky breath he stared at Law for a few seconds before answering.

Luffy: “H-Hello?”

Sabo: “Luffy! Glad you picked up. You’re not busy right now are you?”

Luffy: “N-No, I’m just... I was watching a movie.” 

He said as he could feel Law’s strong gaze upon him making him shiver. He raised his eyes up to meet Law’s. He must look terrible right now. Wet eyes, skin flushed, swollen red lips, and Law’s cock just an inch away from his face.

Sabo: “Oh! Sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt but I just wanted to share some good news.”

Luffy: “Hmm?” 

Luffy softly hummed as he felt Law’s hand move from behind his head down to the side of his neck and trail up his throat and chin.

Sabo: “I’ll have some time to visit next week for a few days before I have to travel again. I thought we could get together.”

Luffy: “R-Really? That... would be great!” 

He smiled lightly, forgetting for a second of the current indecent situation he was in right now.

Sabo: “Make sure you don’t make any plans okay? I’ll text you more details about the date. Let Law know too so he arranges your time off from work.”

Luffy: “Yeah... I’ll let him know...” 

He shivered as he felt Law’s right thumb brush under his lower lip making him open his mouth. Luffy leaned closer as he let his tongue slide out and slowly brush up Law’s length, their eyes never leaving each other. They wouldn't say it out loud, but damn this was really hot. Was he turning into a pervert? Had Law awoken some dark desires he didn’t even know he had?

Luffy: “S-Sabo...” 

Luffy hesitantly said as he leaned closer letting Law’s cock rest against his left cheek again as he spoke. Leaving his own wet and hard dick so he could grab Law’s instead. Stroking the base firmly as he gave it a good strong squeeze making Law have to bite his lower lip to not make a noise.

Sabo: “Hmm?”

Luffy: “Next week... there is something I want to talk to you about... in person...” 

Luffy said softly as he felt Law’s hand brushing the back of his neck encouraging him to keep going.

Sabo: “What about?”

Luffy: “I rather do it in person. It’s nothing bad...” 

Well not too bad, but probably not entirely good either. Most likely something that Sabo wouldn’t be entirely happy about either.

Sabo: “Alright, just make sure you stay out of trouble okay?” The blond gave a light laugh before he spoke again. “There is something I also want to talk to you about in person, about Koala and I.”

Luffy: “Did something bad happen?” 

Luffy tried to sound a bit more serious like he didn’t have his lover's cock pressed against his face as he was stroking the base with his left hand.

Sabo: “No! Nothing bad, we just have some good news to share.”

Luffy: “Okay, then I look forward to hearing the news.”

Luffy said as he slowly raised himself up from the floor with Law’s help. Letting his shorts and boxers fall all the way to the ground before sitting himself on Law’s lap again. Their dicks pressing against each other making Luffy want to gasp in pleasure, but closing his mouth tightly so he wouldn’t make a noise.

Sabo: “I have to get going now, but could you tell Law that I am going to be sending some documents for him to sign? I sent him a few texts but he hasn’t replied yet. He wouldn’t happen to be around right now?”

Luffy bit his lower lip as Law spread his ass wider apart before squeezing it tightly making him swallow a deep moan. He hugged Law with his left arm as he was still holding his phone with his right hand. Law moved his dick between Luffy’s legs and pressed the head against his opening, brushing it up and down. Luffy gripped Law’s neck tightly as he bit him in return as a warning. They really needed to stop fooling around with Sabo, or anyone else on the phone. They couldn't make this a normal habit.

Sabo: “Luffy?”

Luffy: “S-Sorry, got distracted with the movie. No, he isn’t here right now, but we are going to dinner soon. I’ll let him know...” He said quickly before something else happened.

Sabo: “Okay, thanks! Enjoy your dinner and we will talk soon. Can’t wait to see you next week.” 

Sabo grinned as he hung up the phone not waiting for Luffy to reply back. There was again one of Sabo’s bad habits, always hanging up before hearing if the other person had anything to say or not but at this moment Luffy was glad he did.

“Torao!” 

Luffy hit him lightly with his right hand that was still holding the phone against his left shoulder.

“Ow...” 

Law tried to look hurt as he grinned against Luffy’s lips kissing him deeply. Luffy tossed his phone on the cushion next to them. If anyone called he would refuse to answer, period. Wrapping both his arms around Law he kissed him back. Tongues wrapping around each other again as they kissed. They were both hard and wet and just needed release now. A trail of kisses traveled down Luffy’s throat before the other pulled him away. Confused Luffy let Law turn him around and sat him back on his lap. This made Luffy press his back against Law’s chest as he looked up at the other who reached down and wrapped his large hand around his dick squeezing it hard. This made Luffy moan loudly as he had been holding back for a while now.

“Ah... T-Torao...” 

Luffy groaned as he pressed himself harder into Law’s skilled hand, arching his back in pleasure.

“M-More...” He said out of breath. 

“I-I want to make you feel good too... together...” 

He gasped between strokes letting his legs fall wider apart. It felt too hot. He was still wearing his shirt and Law was still wearing all his clothes too.

“Luffy-ya...” 

Law whispered hotly against his right ear making him feel more aroused. He loved it, he really loved Law’s deep voice saying his name. Law felt like he was close to cumming, after all the teasing Luffy had given him earlier he was pretty sure he would not last long, but he needed just a bit more. Lifting himself with Luffy still in his arms he turned around on the sofa pushing Luffy down to his knees and pressing his thighs closer together. He leaned down and bit onto the back of Luffy’s exposed neck as he swiftly slid his throbbing cock between Luffy’s thighs. Just like he had done in the morning but this position would be easier on both of them.

Gripping Luffy’s loose shirt tightly from the back with his right hand he pulled the younger roughly back against him as he thrust forward. This made Luffy gasp loudly in surprise as he felt Law’s long and thick cock brush hard against his balls and dick with each thrust. He was already feeling very sensitive from their earlier play and this position made him feel even hotter inside. Luffy gripped the head of the sofa hard with both his hands as he slowly started to meet Law's rough pace. It felt really good, he couldn’t describe it but it felt really, really good. Somehow this position made it easier for Law to thrust deeper and harder into his thighs and each time he did it made him moan and gasp for air. Rocking his entire body back and forth, harder, faster.

“T-Torao... I... I’m...”

Luffy felt more tears in his eyes making his vision blurry from the pleasure that was building on the pit of his stomach. He was so close now, and he could feel how heavy Law’s balls were slapping against the back of his thighs. He knew the other was so close too. Law leaned closer as he intertwined his left hand with Luffy’s left hand holding it tightly as he groaned behind Luffy’s head. They were both so close that they could almost feel it.

“Luffy-ya... fuck... you feel so fuckin’ good...”

Law groaned as he felt Luffy press his thighs even closer squeezing his dick so amazingly tight. Fuck, he really wanted to be inside him so badly. He couldn’t wait to feel how wonderfully tight Luffy’s ass was going to feel wrapped around his thick hard cock. Those thoughts alone were enough to drive him to the edge. Wrapping his right hand against Luffy’s cock he heard the other whimper and sob as he knew that Luffy was about to come.

“Say my name...” 

Law groaned against Luffy’s left ear, biting right behind it.

“T-Torao...”

“No, say, My Name!” 

Law demanded as he squeezed Luffy’s cock even harder hearing the other cry out in pleasure.

“L-Law... Law... please... Law!” 

Luffy turned to the left side enough to see Law’s face with a big satisfied grin just from hearing his own name.

“What do you want, mmh?” 

He said as he licked the hot tears rolling down Luffy’s left eye. His thrusts never slowed down, only became deeper.

“I-I... I want...” 

Luffy’s face and body felt like a mess, his eyes were so glazed in pleasure and tears that he couldn’t even see, or talk properly anymore.

“What? You have to say it clearly.”

“I... I want... to come... please... Law...” 

He pushed himself even harder back to meet each of Law’s thrust, hoping it was enough to let the other give him what he desperately needed.

“How could I say no to your beautiful begging...”

He knew his sadistic side was coming out. He was trying so hard to keep it under control, but every time he touched Luffy. It was becoming harder, and harder to control that darker side that he kept locked away for years. Giving another hard squeeze before stroking Luffy’s hard cock a few more times. The other arched his back and pressed back hard enough to send Law over the edge as well. Both of them cumming hard against the sofa underneath them.

“A-Ah! L-Law!” 

Luffy closed his eyes tightly as he pressed himself harder into Law’s thrust. Their left hand still tightly intertwined together as Law held him tightly against his chest, breathing hard and letting a loud growl out as he kept thrusting against Luffy’s thighs a few more times letting his climax washover.

“L-Luffy-ya!” 

Law moaned into Luffy’s left ear as he turned him around just enough to give him a big sloppy kiss. Slowing his thrusting after a minute or so. The only thing that kept Luffy from crumbling into the sofa was Law’s hold. His knees felt extremely weak now, and he couldn’t support himself on his own at all. They stayed like that for a little while longer before Law slowly pulled his still semi-hard cock out leaving a long trail of cum dripping down Luffy’s firm thighs and his own cock. He licked his lower lip in lust at the masterpiece he had created. 

Fuck, the other didn’t know how goddamn beautiful he looked wet and covered by his thick cum. His right hand slowly let go of Luffy's cock as he gripped the younger's right butt cheek tightly with his hand covered in Luffy’s cum and squeezed it hard pulling it apart. He stared at Luffy’s beautiful pink hole, damn, what he wouldn’t give to fuck that pretty little hole. Reaching closer with his thumb he brushed the small pink hole pressing into it with just the tip of his thumb. He really wanted to touch inside it and feel the tightness around his finger. Luffy spoke weakly snapping him from his perverted thoughts and he quickly moved his hand away.

“Hmm?” 

He replied back because honestly, he hadn’t been paying any attention. Too enthralled by Luffy’s sexy pink asshole.

“My knees hurt...” 

Luffy whined in pain as Law quickly pulled the younger up to relieve him from the weight, earning a hum of relief as Luffy’s knees were no longer being pressed so hard against the sofa. He carried him to the bed where he laid him down to rest for a while. Moving the black shopping bag he got from the adult store out of the way and onto the floor instead. He stared at the clock by the nightstand. It was already past 8:30 pm and he knew that Kidd was going to show up at any moment. He pulled his phone out and saw some missed text messages that he just ignored for now. He dialed Kidd’s number instead.

Kidd: “Hello?”

Law: “We are not ready yet so come by 9:30 instead. I should have Luffy-ya and I ready by then. We will go for dinner first then the club, those types of places don’t get good until late at night anyway.”

Kidd: “You were fucking weren’t you. That’s why you’re ass isn’t ready yet.”

Law: “Jealous?” He chuckled, good sex always made him be in a lighter mood.

Kidd: “You know what... yeah I fucking am. Which is why I can’t wait to find myself a sweet piece of ass too.” 

Law gave a small laugh which indicated that he was indeed in a good mood. That was a good sign for Kidd because he didn’t need Law all tense up and ruining the mood at the club.

Law: “Later.” 

He said as he hung up and stared at Luffy who looked tired and exhausted. Maybe he had pushed the other a bit too much, but it was already hard enough to hold back as it was.

“Do you still want to go out? We can stay here and order room service again if you’re too tired.”

“No...” He whined. 

“I want to go to the steakhouse...”

He pouted cutely as he finally caught his breath. His body was still feeling light and weak but the meat would give him the energy he needed. He stared at Law’s eyes before blushing lightly and trying to glance away but not being able to.

“D-Does this mean... that we are...”

“A couple?” Law finished the sentence as he chuckled softly.

“Mmh...” Luffy nodded shyly.

The younger male was more embarrassed by that simple question than by the fact that he was not wearing anything waist down, or that he was still covered by Law’s and his cum between his legs. Law hadn’t even bothered to put his own dick away either and now they were casually talking like they hadn’t just almost fucked a hole into the sofa. Half of that sofa was ruined now, those stains were not going to come off easily.

“Yes.” 

Law replied softly as he leaned down and kissed Luffy softly in the lips before pulling back just enough to speak.

“So next week... Sabo is stopping by Tokyo?”

“Yeah, will you be there with me... when I tell him?”

“I want to be the one to tell him if that’s alright.”

Luffy nodded as he pulled Law closer and kissed him again. Between kisses, Luffy couldn’t help but wondered what he was going to tell his friends once they all got together next week as well. ‘Hey! I started my new job, then I sort of fell for my boss and now we are dating. Oh yeah! By the way, he is still married to his current wife and they are still in the process of getting a divorce.’ He sighed softly against Law’s lips making the other pull back questionably.

“Something wrong?”

“No, well kind of... but not really wrong. My close friends want to get together next week too since it’s been a while since we have seen each other. I was wondering if maybe you... would go with me?”

“You want me to meet your close friends?” 

Luffy nodded as he kept his arms wrapped around Law’s neck who somehow between kisses was now laying on top of him resting himself between Luffy’s legs. Not caring that he was staining his clothes by cum and other bodily fluids.

“If you don’t mind then I don’t either, but do you want me to go there as your guardian, or as your boyfriend?”

Luffy blinked at the word boyfriend since they were officially a couple now did that mean that he was his boyfriend too? He blushed deep red at that word. This surely wasn’t where he was seeing himself one week ago before starting his new job.

“Luffy-ya?”

“B-Boyfriend...” 

He whispered slowly, wrapping himself tighter around Law’s neck feeling deeply embarrassed.

“Alright, then I would love to go with you.” 

Luffy blinked then smiled softly before pulling the other closer again.

“Thank you... Law...” 

He said feeling that if he blushed any harder he would pass out right on the spot. Law stared at him before smiling again. Damn, he was fucked, because really, really, really, liked Luffy.

“Let’s go get ready, I’ll help you shower.” 

Luffy nodded, still blushing as Law got off of him and held his hand out to help him get out of bed. He took it as he sat up and stared up into golden eyes before getting up. He really hoped Sabo, and everyone else would be accepting of his new relationship with Law, because he really, really, really, liked Law.


	10. Candy

The hot shower had been pleasant. Law had carried him into the bathroom, cleaned him up, and then carried him back out. Getting pampered after sex was something he could probably get used to. Luffy sat on the bed with a large towel wrapped around his body as he waited for Law to finish showering. His eyes drifted to the large black bag that Law had brought back with him. It sat on the floor only a few feet away. He was really curious to look inside it but had to hold himself back.

What if it was something personal and Law got angry for snooping around. Conflicted with really wanting to take a look or behaving. He was glad when he heard his phone go off. Distracting him from the mystery bag. He looked towards the sofa where he had tossed his phone during the middle of their lovemaking. Luffy groaned as he got up, his knees still felt pretty weak and he really didn’t want to walk all the way, but he wanted to know who was calling him. What if it was Sabo? Walking closer he picked up his phone to answer. To his surprise, it was Kidd calling him.

“Hello?”

“Don’t make it obvious it’s me if Law is around, but have you given him the present that you got him?”

Confused by the sudden question he walked back towards the bed to sit down. He had kind of forgotten he had bought something for Law. Even though Kidd had paid for it he still had full intent on paying him back for the favor.

“He is in the shower right now, but no. I haven’t yet. We kind of got distracted after you left...”

“Right, distracted my ass. Like it wasn’t obvious that you two were all over each other as soon as I left. Whatever, not important. Listen to me carefully. Don’t give him the gift yet. Wait a couple of days. He probably won't bring it up but Law’s birthday is on Tuesday.”

Luffy blinked, surprised. He hadn’t bothered to ask Law when his birthday was. It was a topic that would have eventually been brought up sooner or later. He smiled excitedly, so Law’s birthday was coming up. That meant that they should have a party and do something nice for him. His heart started beating faster, getting more excited. There would be delicious food and cake, there had to be cake it was a birthday after all. Sanji made amazing cakes, maybe he should ask him if he would make one for Law. Wait, but they were stuck here in Sapporo, how would it work out?

“Okay, I won’t tell him! I hid it inside my duffle bag. I don’t think he will find it, but how are we going to celebrate his birthday?”

“I’ve been watching the news, it says that tomorrow afternoon the weather should be clear enough for domestic flights. It might be a rocky ride back but it’s worth a shot. I already contacted Penguin, Shachi, and Ikkaku. They will get things ready on their end. Last year we didn’t get to do anything because of work, so we need you to distract him. Meaning that he can’t go to work. If he goes to work he will not leave the damn hospital all day. I think we have a shot at actually celebrating his birthday this year if you help us.”

“Okay! I can try, but how do I distract him?”

“I don’t know! That’s for you to figure out, I’m busy trying to get other things ready.”

“Does Torao not like celebrating his birthday?”

“No, he doesn't. We've been trying to celebrate it for him at least once in a while, but he is really stubborn. He thinks birthdays are a waste of time.”

“I want to celebrate his birthday!”

He felt pumped, celebrations were always fun and he wanted Law to enjoy himself on his own birthday. Luffy knew he was still just getting to know the older man, but this would be a good way for him to do something nice in return for all the things Law had done for him so far.

“I’ll let you know more details later. Remember this is a secret so don’t screw up!”

“Okay! I will do my best!” Luffy replied before hanging up.

He wondered if Sanji was still at work. Opening his text messages he started typing a quick text. The water was still running in the bathroom so this was his chance to not be obvious about it. Kidd had told him that it was a secret and while he was terrible at keeping secrets he had to try his very best this time. After all, this wasn’t just anyone’s birthday party, it was his boyfriend's birthday celebration. He blushed slightly at that thought. It felt so foreign to say that word but it also excited him.

Luffy: ‘Sanji, could you make me a birthday cake for Tuesday morning? It’s for... my boss. The one you met at the restaurant. We are throwing him a surprise birthday party. I know it’s sudden, but you make the best cakes I ever tasted. Please!’

He sent the text and hoped Sanji would eventually read it. He hadn’t talked to any of his friends yet so it was probably best to now say. ‘Please make a cake for my new boyfriend’. That would freak Sanji out and it would turn into a whole disaster. Even he was smart enough to know that his new relationship with Law wasn’t something you could casually bring up to others like it was nothing. He locked his phone when he heard the water turn off from the shower. Law appeared after another ten minutes with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“Did you dry yourself properly?”

“I got distracted.”

Luffy smiled awkwardly as he pulled the towel up and started drying his hair. He noticed Law had trimmed his facial hair. Probably why he took a little longer to come out after turning the shower off. His mind drifted back to the secret birthday party that was being planned. He could do this. He just needed to pretend like he didn’t know anything. It wasn’t going to be easy since he was feeling rather excited but he had to do his best! He watched Law pull the clothes out that he had gotten for Luffy and some stuff that he got for himself.

“It’s best that you don’t wear anything underneath the jeans. Since they are a tight fit it will not feel comfortable to wear regular boxers. You probably don’t wear any boxer briefs. We should buy you some new clothes when we go back.”

“I don’t need new clothes, I’m fine with what I have now.”

“There is nothing wrong with adding a few more options to your wardrobe.”

“I don’t want that!” Luffy exclaimed.

“Are you that against the idea? We are dating, am I not allowed to get things for my boyfriend?”

Luffy stopped drying his hair, biting his lower lip as he thought about it. He knew it was normal for couples to buy each other things. Zoro and Sanji did it often. Even Sabo would give gifts to Koala and take her to various dates.

“I’m not against the idea of you buying me things, but it does make me a little uncomfortable. I know you have a lot of money. I don’t want to have that kind of relationship between us. Even if we are dating...”

Luffy mumbled softly feeling rather sad that they were having this kind of conversation right now. When they were supposed to be having a fun night out for the first time, together.

“It’s not like that Luffy-ya. If I buy you something it’s not because I want you to feel in debt to me. I do it because I want to make you happy.”

“You do make me happy! I don’t need things to be happy. I just need you!”

Law heart skipped a beat. No one had ever told him that before, that he was needed. Not in the context of lovers at least. He sat down next to Luffy and leaned closer making the other look up at him. He didn’t want to ruin the night by making him upset.

“How about this. I need someone to take care of some things at the hospital. You could help me and earn some extra income. If it’s in exchange for work then you won’t feel as bothered, right?”

“What kind of work?”

“Just a few projects that I've been wanting to get done, but I have been busy. I don’t want to give the task to some random person since it’s important to me. There are some rooms that I want to reorganize. Mostly records from specific patients I operated on. A lot of medical books I have been studying over the years and other things. I can show you more when we go back to work.”

“Hmm... I can do that, but won’t it interfere with my current job delivering mail?”

Law chuckled as he leaned closer to kiss Luffy’s cheek softly making the other turn his head slightly so their lips could meet. Slowly Law pulled back after a few short kisses.

“Let me worry about that when we go back, okay?”

“Okay...”

“Are you still upset?”

“No.”

Luffy shook his head and gave Law a small smile. If he was working for things instead of getting them for free then he was okay with that. Even if Law had plenty of money Luffy didn’t want any of it. He would work hard and earn his keep.

“Let’s get ready.”

Luffy nodded as they got dressed. Law helped him tuck his black dress shirt and slid the belt around his slim hips after for added style. Once they were both dressed, Luffy went to look at himself in the large mirror in the bathroom. These clothes hugged his body too tightly, he couldn’t recall ever wearing clothes like this before. He walked out of the bathroom towards Law who was done changing too. He blushed lightly as he laid eyes on his boyfriend. How could one person make clothes look so good? All the man was wearing was tight black jeans and a loose half button up silver shirt with a nice pattern design on the sleeves. A gold necklace and a pair of golden earrings on each ear.

“You have piercings too!?”

“Yeah, I got them when I was sixteen.” Luffy walked closer to inspect the golden earrings.

“Do you only wear them sometimes?”

“I’m always wearing them, but I was dealing with a lot of surgeries this week and I kept forgetting to put them back on. Surgeons are not allowed to wear any type of jewelry during surgeries for sanitation and safety purposes.

“Can I touch them?”

“Sure.”

He leaned down for Luffy to get a closer look. He shivered when he felt Luffy tug on one of his earrings on his left ear.

“Does it hurt?”

“No, as long as you don’t pull too hard.”

“Kidd told me that it might be possible for us to leave tomorrow afternoon since the weather might be a little better. If we do... I was wondering if you would spend Tuesday with me?”

He wasn’t entirely sure how he was going to distract Law on the day of his birthday, but he had to convince his boyfriend to not go to work somehow.

“He did?”

He took his phone to check. It was true the weather seemed like it would improve enough to allow some domestic flights through.

“Tuesday? Hmm, I can try to get off work early and we can do something after. If we do go back tomorrow there are a few work-related things I want to take care of first. Sabo sent me some documents I need to sign for work. I read his texts while I was in the bathroom.”

“Can’t it wait?”

“It can but why Tuesday?”

Luffy felt his heart beating faster. He wasn’t good at lying so it had to be a good enough reason so Law wouldn’t get suspicious. He had one idea but it would take them both a big step forward into their newly found intimacy.

“W-Well... I was thinking that maybe... we could... go on a date... and...”

He was trying to find the courage to say those last few words. It was the only thing he could think of right on the spot so he had no choice. This was for the sake of giving Law a surprise birthday party after all.

“And?” Law felt puzzled. Luffy blushed deep red not being able to look at Law in the eye.

“We could... h-have s-sex... afterward... you know. All the way...”

He swallowed hard, there he said it. Hopefully, Law would just accept that as a good enough reason to skip work.

“You mean...”

Law’s eyes widened as he gripped Luffy’s slim waist making the shorter look at him startled.

“Do you really mean that!?”

“Y-Yes.”

“Why so suddenly?”

“Y-You don’t want to?”

“I do! But why so suddenly?”

“I want to do more... than what we've done so far. I've been thinking about it all day, but I don’t want to do it here. Not in a place that was supposed to be your wedding anniversary...”

He wasn’t entirely lying. Since they started fooling around his body ache for more. After Law had explained to him what sex between men was. He was curious to try it out, but he really didn’t want to do it here. Law could understand that much, it would be an unpleasant memory to remember if they ended up dating for a long time.

“Why Tuesday though?”

“Dunno... if we leave tomorrow it would just feel rushed. I’ve never been with anyone else before you so I was just thinking we could... do something on Tuesday... together.” He tried to keep calm. He knew he was asking for something big.

“I guess I can text Monet and tell her that I won’t be back until Wednesday.”

Law started typing on his phone before stopping. Wait, he wasn’t even sure where he could take Luffy. His place was off-limits. It would be a terrible idea to have sex with his new partner on the same bed he had shared many times with Bonney. Hotels just felt dirty, Luffy wasn’t some random hook up he wanted to have his way with then drop off. There was his private owned condo by the beach that he often stayed at when he was working late nights. It was close to the hospital and he had never brought anyone there, not even Bonney.

“I have a place we could go to. I’ve never brought anyone there since it’s kind of my own personal spot. It’s by the beach and it’s not very far away from the hospital.”

“That should work.” Luffy smiled a bit, still feeling embarrassed.

“Are you sure? We don’t have to rush. I can wait until you feel ready.”

“I’m ready! I want to...”

“If you're sure then I would like to, but if you change your mind. Just tell me, okay? I was planning to wait as long as you needed.”

Now Law was the one feeling like he was lying just a little bit. While he was more than willing to wait, a small part inside was already having a hard time holding back. Every time he held Luffy he felt like a fire would go off in his chest. He wanted him, badly but he also wanted to respect his feelings. Not only for Luffy’s sake but also because of the respect he had for Sabo. He didn’t want to hurt someone the blond absolutely adored.

“Thank you.” Luffy smiled brightly.

Knowing that Law cared so much about making sure that this is what he wanted. Actually made him want it even more. Not that he would have backed out after bringing it up, but it felt good to not feel pressured into it. Law pulled Luffy closer by his waist and leaned down kissing him deeply. Luffy closed his eyes as he melted against the kiss. Wrapping his arms tightly around Law’s neck pulling him even closer. When the kiss broke Luffy grinned as he brushed the tip of his nose with Law’s.

“I thought that maybe you wanted to wait until we talked to Sabo, and your friends. Before taking the next step in our relationship.”

“I love Sabo and my friends, but this isn’t about them. It’s about us. If they accept our relationship or not... that shouldn’t define what’s between us.”

Law stared down at Luffy in awe. He hadn’t expected Luffy to be taking this like the adult he was. Not letting himself feel the pressure of being accepted by his friends and family first, before consenting to something deeper.

“As long as we are happy...” Luffy said softly.

“That’s all that matters...” Law replied back.

Law leaned down as he kissed Luffy again. This time taking his time to taste the inside of Luffy's mouth with his tongue. He felt Luffy moan softly against the kiss before pulling apart again. If they didn’t stop now they wouldn’t be going anywhere at this rate.

“I do have one question though...”

“Hm?”

“What’s in that bag?” He pointed at the black bag that still sat on the floor.

“That’s a surprise until Tuesday.” Law grinned.

“Huh? Why! That’s not fair!” Luffy pouted.

“If I show it to you now it will ruin the surprise. You did say you wanted to spend Tuesday together and go on a date, right?” Luffy nodded.

“Then you’ll have to wait.” Law chuckled as Luffy pouted further.

He slowly let go of Luffy as he walked towards the bag and reached inside it pulling the box of condoms and taking a pack out to give to Kidd. Luffy tried to not be too obvious as he tried to peek inside making Law quickly close the bag.

“No peeking!”

“But!”

“I will show you soon, so just be patient.”

Law opened the black bag again and he pulled the bag of strawberry chocolates. He opened it and took one of them out. They were pretty big so he didn’t need two. Placing the box next to the box of condoms on the nightstand.

“Is that candy? I want one!”

“It’s not normal candy, are you sure you want to try it?”

“Is it a rare type of candy? Are you hiding snacks from me inside that bag!?”

“There are no snacks in that bag, aside from the bag of chocolates which are not snacks so don’t go eating them without permission. If you want to try one I’ll give you some later if you behave.”

This made Luffy straighten himself up. He wanted to try the yummy looking chocolate that Law put inside the pocket of his dress shirt.

“Promise?”

“I promise.”

A knock was heard on the door making Luffy turn towards the door. Law walked forward, taking Luffy’s right hand to follow him. Opening the door it was Kidd and Jean waiting outside.

“Let’s go. I’m starving and horny.” Kidd claimed.

The red-head raised his hand as Law reached inside his pocket and handed a pack of condoms. Kidd gladly took them with a grin as he slid them into his own pocket.

“Are you gonna hook up with a stranger?” Luffy asked at the whole exchange.

“You bet! Let’s go.”

Law sighed. What kind of things were they teaching his innocent boyfriend?

\------

Dinner had been short. Law warned Luffy to not eat too much or he would feel sick later. Luffy had complained about it since he loved meat so much, but Law reminded him about the agreement they made. That Luffy had to behave if he really wanted to try that very special chocolate. Luffy would have never put sweets over meat but he was really curious about it and when he set his mind on something he would see it through. He had never seen anything similar to it and even the title was intriguing. The box had the word ‘Desire’ on the outside.

It was closer to 11:30 pm by the time they made it inside the nightclub. The loud music blasted from big speakers that surrounded the large room. Law kept Luffy closed to his right side as they made their way inside. Paying little notice to all the people around them. Some dancing, others drinking, and a few sitting on the outer edges talking in smaller groups. Luffy’s eyes wandered around as they walked deeper inside the nightclub. He had been into one before but this one somehow seemed different. They found an empty corner table with lounge seating. Law slid into the seat pulling Luffy down to sit next to him.

“I’m gonna get a drink, you want anything?”

Kidd said loudly so they could hear over the loud music. Law leaned back as he crossed one leg over the other with his right arm resting on the headboard behind Luffy’s head.

“The usual.”

He stared at Luffy. The younger was still underage so it was probably best to not give him any alcohol.

“Bring a soda for him.”

Kidd nodded as he went off with Jean to order drinks at the bar that was a little further away. The whole time Luffy kept looking around before finally turning towards Law.

“The nightclub I went to didn’t have half-naked people dancing around polls.”

Luffy pointed at the cages that floated around the nightclub with strippers inside, both male and female not wearing anything waist up. Law froze as he observed the people around the room closer. He had been busy trying to find a spot for them that he hadn’t paid much attention to the surroundings. There were both men dancing with each other as well as women. Was this... his question was quickly answered as he saw a very extravagant woman that looked very familiar walked into the center of the stage thanking everyone for attending their LGBT nightclub. It seemed like they had arrived just in time for the main dancing performance. He sighed deeply, fucking Kidd. The red-head came back with Jean and multiple drinks setting them down on the table.

“You wouldn’t have come if I had told you.”

“You could have at least warned me!” Law glared at him as Kidd just grinned back.

“I fucking know you Law. You would have shot it down if I had!”

“Of course I would have you, idiot! Why would I want to bring Luffy-ya here!?”

Luffy ignored the two arguing as he grabbed his soda and sipped some from the straw. He wasn’t sure what was going on but he didn’t mind the atmosphere.

“I don’t mind. It looks fun.” Luffy interrupted as he tilted his head to watch behind Kidd at the exotic dancers on the stage.

“This is what they call an LGBT club right? Zoro, Sanji, Nami, and Vivi go on double dates to these kinds of places sometimes. They never take me with them though, they said that it wouldn’t be for me. I wouldn’t have understood then but I think I get it now.”

He smiled slightly as he stared up at Law who had stopped arguing with Kidd. If Luffy wasn’t uncomfortable being here then it was fine. He just didn’t want to overwhelm his young boyfriend on their first night out as a couple. Luffy had just experienced sex for the first time today. It was best to take things one step at a time.

“If you don’t mind then it’s fine.”

Law replied as he took his whiskey on the rocks taking a large gulp. Kidd grabbed his own drink, chugging half of it before placing it down and scanning the room for someone interesting. Luffy had been busy staring at the dance performance and enjoying his soda. Law had finally relaxed enough after his third drink. Kidd had disappeared at some point, probably found someone of interest, and was hitting on them now. Jean didn’t care about these kinds of places so he had planned to just stay near Law to keep guard, but hadn’t expected for a young-looking woman, or was it a man? Dragging him off somewhere to talk privately.

It wasn’t long before Law and Luffy sat there alone. The performance took almost an hour before it was over. It had entertained Luffy enough that he might have ignored the fact that Law was still sitting next to him. Slightly annoyed, Law leaned down and kissed behind Luffy’s left ear sucking softly on the skin. Luffy turned to stare at him once Law had pulled back.

“What was that for?”

Law stayed quiet as he stared down at Luffy who was still looking rather confused and flustered. He had been caught off guard.

“For ignoring me.”

“Huh? I wasn’t ignoring you-” Luffy stopped and laughed.

“Shishishi. Torao, you’re silly.”

He hadn’t moved an inch away from Law since they had sat down yet the older man was moping because Luffy hadn’t been paying him any attention. Luffy leaned closer as he pulled Law down by placing his hand on Law’s left cheek. Only an inch away from kissing him before they were suddenly interrupted by a random stranger.

“Hey, you’re pretty hot! How about a dance?”

The stranger directed their question towards Law who was about to turn towards them to deny the invitation. Luffy kept his hold tight on Law’s cheek stopping his boyfriend from even glancing at whoever the person was.

“Get lost.”

Luffy tilted his head to the side and stared at the person. His eyes alone giving a clear warning, raising some red flags. Making the stranger quickly back up and leave without a word. Law swallowed hard as he felt a shiver run down his back. For a second he wasn’t sure who the person in front of him was. The sweet Luffy that melted under his touch had vanished for a few seconds. Luffy turned back and pulled Law down the rest of the way as he kissed him deeply. Pushing his tongue inside Law’s mouth, tasting him. Law shivered before pulling back trying to catch his breath.

“Something wrong?” Luffy’s voice was low as they locked eyes.

“No, but what was that about?”

“Since we sat down people have been staring at you the whole time wanting to approach you...” Luffy mumbled, clearly annoyed.

“Are you jealous?”

Law suppressed a chuckle. Luffy bit his lower lip not wanting to answer that question since it was very obvious he was. Of course, he was! Was Law blind that he didn’t realize how attractive he was or something? Especially with that half button-up shirt, piercings, and tattoos. Luffy had held himself back from jumping him after they had gotten dressed. The only reason he hadn’t was because he needed to convince the other to not go to work Tuesday. Law was intrigued. The possessive and dominant side that Luffy had displayed had turned him on.

“Say... do you want to try the chocolate?”

Luffy slowly nodded as he kept his arms wrapped around Law’s neck. Clearly making it known to everyone around them that Law was already taken. He wasn’t sure where the sudden possessiveness had come from, but he wasn’t about to back down from letting the world know that Law was his now if needed.

“It’s for adults only. Are you sure you want it? Even if it gets you hot and bothered?” Law smirked darkly.

“For adults only?”

“Mmh, it’s meant to relax and arouse the body. Since it is meant to be used during sex.” Luffy contemplated for a while before speaking up.

“I want to try it.”

Law reached inside his shirt pocket and pulled the large piece of chocolate that was almost the size of a strawberry. Unwrapping it he held it with his right hand before popping it into his mouth. Luffy watched him with interest. He reached Luffy’s lips making him open his mouth. Law pushed the chocolate into Luffy’s mouth with his tongue while pulling him closer for their lips to lock together. The chocolate swirled around their tongues as they kissed, making Luffy moan softly as the sweet yet bitter taste melting in their mouths. Luffy swallowed half of it as Law swallowed the other half.

“Don’t say I didn’t warn you.”

Law smirked as he kissed down Luffy’s neck earning him another soft moan from the other. He pulled back as he reached for his glass of whiskey taking another sip to wash down the sweetness.

“Can I try some?”

Luffy asked, referring to the alcohol Law was drinking. The last time he had tried alcohol had been accidentally, and it had been too much for him, but maybe if he had just a small sip it wouldn’t be as bad.

“It’s bitter, you won’t like it.”

“Please?” Luffy leaned, placing small kisses against Law’s chin.

“Fine, but just a small sip. You’re still underage.”

“I’ll be turning twenty next year, and I will be legal enough to drink!”

Law handed his drink to Luffy who took it and stared at the light brownish liquid. He contemplated for a few seconds before bringing it up to his lips and taking a small sip. He held the taste in his mouth for a bit before swallowing it slowly. It burned his throat, but not as bad as the first time. Making a face due to the bitterness he tried a bigger sip.

“How can you drink something that burns?” He made a face as he felt his stomach get a little warm from the alcohol he had just ingested.

“I’m used to it now.”

“This one isn’t as bad as the one I drank when we were at Sanji’s restaurant. It’s a little smoother.”

“This is a different brand.”

They stayed silent for a while as Luffy finished his soda to wash down the taste of the alcohol while Law finished the rest of his drink. Luffy was starting to feel a little more relaxed. Not sure if it was because of the alcohol, or the chocolate. The music was still blaring loudly in the background. Luffy leaned closer to Law to speak against his right ear.

“Do you... want to dance?” Law tilted his head as he chuckled softly raising his hand to touch Luffy’s neck from behind.

“Do you know how to dance?”

“No, but you could teach me. You said you would teach me all kinds of things.”

Luffy smiled seductively as he rested his hand on Law’s right thigh. He wasn’t sure what was taking over him, but he felt like he was slowly unwinding inside. He raised his hand higher up Law’s thigh, stopping as it reached his crotch. Leaving a trail of kisses down Law’s neck with a pleasing smile.

“Won’t you?”

“You make it hard to say no.”

Law grinned as he took Luffy’s hand from him and led him to one of the corners of the dance floor. The other followed behind feeling like he was floating. Were the candy and alcohol taking some effect? He wasn’t sure but he didn’t care. He just wanted to touch Law, and for Law to touch him back. A new song started by the time they reached the dance floor.

_I bet you feel it now, baby_  
_Especially since we've only known each other one day_  
_But, I've got to work shit out, baby_  
_I'm exorcising demons, got 'em running 'round the block now_

_Location drop, now_  
_Pedal to the floor like you running from the cops now_  
_Oh, what a cop-out_  
_You picked a dance with the devil and you lucked out_

Law raised both of Luffy’s hands and wrapped them around his neck as he slid one of his arms behind Luffy’s waist and the other around his hips. Slowly swing his boyfriend's body to the left and then to the right.

“Don’t think about it. Just let your body move with the music.”

Luffy glanced up at Law with half-lidded eyes letting himself get lost into the music as Law took the lead. Wrapping his arms tighter around Law’s shoulders as he pulled him closer.

_The water's getting colder, let me in your ocean, swim_  
_Out in California, I've been forward stroking, swim_  
_So hard to ignore ya, 'specially when I'm smoking, swim_  
_World is on my shoulders, keep your body open, swim_

_I'm swimming, I'm swimming, I'm swimming, yeah_  
_I'm swimming, I'm swimming, I'm swimming, yeah_  
_Out in California, I've been forward stroking, swim_  
_So hard to ignore ya, keep your body open, swim_

Law slid his right knee between Luffy’s legs pressing between them. Luffy let out a small moan as his dick brushed against Law’s knee. His breathing was starting to feel a little heavier as Law ran his hands down his back and lifted him closer by gripping his ass tightly. For a second forgetting that he was not wearing anything underneath tight jeans. He gasped softly when Law started to kiss his neck as their bodies swayed back and forth with the music. Luffy slowly pushed himself up and down Law’s leg between his legs. Neither of them cared if anyone was watching. It’s not like they were the only ones all over each other in this place.

_Pop a couple pills in the daytime_  
_Heard you got a friend, what her head like?_  
_Probably should've fucked on the first night_  
_Now I gotta wait for the green light_

_I don't wanna wait for no green light_  
_Narcolepsy got me feeling stage fright_  
_Luckily I fly at insane heights_  
_Luckily, luckily, luckily, yah_

Luffy tilted his head back allowing Law more access to his neck as he moaned loudly. It didn’t matter if he was loud. His voice would just drown with the loud music surrounding them. He felt something hard pressing against his back after a while. He opened his eyes enough to see what it was. It was one of the walls of the nightclub. He wasn’t sure how they had even gone several feet away from where they had started. Not paying it any more attention than needed. He pulled Law’s face closer to his and kissed him deeply. Tongues fighting for dominance as they moaned into each other's mouths. Luffy’s was pressed between the wall and Law’s body. They continued to kiss as Law sucked against Luffy’s tongue making Luffy thrust more against his leg.

_Swim, push the water to the edge, and watch it drip_  
_Check your footing, don't get caught up in the rip, no_  
_I know I said I'd call, I never did, no_  
_Swim, swim now_

_I can take you even though I've never been there_  
_The tide has currently been thrashing around me again and again, yeah_  
_I've been drowning for a minute, your body keeps pulling me in, girl_

Their kisses turned almost desperate by the end. It wasn’t enough to just kiss and touch each other against their clothes. During their heated kissing session, Law had removed his knee and now Luffy had his legs tightly wrapped around Law’s hips. Moving his hands down to hold Luffy’s ass tightly. Law moved forward pressing his hard-on against Luffy’s crotch. Separating their lips only to catch some air. Luffy’s lips were starting to get red and swollen from the rough kissing. He felt dazed and couldn’t concentrate his eyes on anything. Slowly meeting those beautiful golden eyes he was starting to adore so much. No matter how much air he was breathing in it wasn’t enough.

“T-Torao...”

“You think you can make it back to the room?” Law whispered against Luffy’s ear.

He got a weak nod from Luffy as he slowly pulled back letting his boyfriend get back down to his own feet. Luffy gripped Law’s arm tightly as his legs were feeling rather weak. Not sure about what was causing it anymore. The alcohol, the candy, or the growing arousal between his legs. Law pulled his arm and wrapped it behind Luffy’s waist as he held him tightly to his right side guiding Luffy out of the nightclub. Halfway out he noticed Kidd standing by one of the corners of the room. Intimately close to some blond with very long hair. He couldn’t tell if it was a man or a woman as they were facing Kidd.

Their eyes met briefly as Law gave him a nod towards the entrance telling him that he was heading out with Luffy. Kidd just raised his chin up in acknowledgment as he pulled the blond by the waist, closer to his broad chest with a smirk. Seemed like Kidd had indeed found someone of interest. Amused Law continued to guide Luffy back towards their shared room. It took them at least fifteen minutes to make it back. It had been nearly impossible to detach Luffy from kissing him and almost ripping his shirt off as they made their way up the elevator.

“W-Wait... we are almost back... to our room.” He tried to speak as Luffy continued to kiss him over and over again.

He didn’t care that Luffy was kissing him so passionately while somehow managing to open his dress shirt all the way down. It was just a little awkward as they were currently not alone in the elevator as it went up. An elderly couple stood only a few feet away not daring to look at the sinful display next to them.

“I’m tired of waiting... I want to suck your cock...”

Luffy whined as he pressed more kisses against Law’s tan chest sucking on the skin like it was candy. As soon as they reached their floor Law quickly picked up Luffy and tossed him over his shoulder. His young boyfriend wasn’t in his right senses anymore. Maybe it had been a bad idea to let him drink. Drugs and alcohol were never the best mixes. Reaching the door to their room it flung open before he shut it behind him with one hand, and headed towards the bed. Tossing Luffy on top of it who had turned into a moaning mess. Every touch he felt made his body ache for more. He opened his mouth to speak, taking him a little longer than normal to find his voice.

“T-Torao... I want you...” He begged so sweetly.

“How do you want me, beautiful?”

Law removed Luffy’s shoes before taking the belt off and unbuttoning the tight jeans he was wearing, pulling them down with one swift tug. Tossing them to the floor without a care in the world. He bit his lower lip as Luffy was already a wet mess. Dick hard and dripping in precum non-stop. If this was the result of half of the candy and a bit of alcohol, he wondered what would have happened if he had given him the whole thing. While he himself was feeling hot and bothered for a while now too. He was used to taking all kinds of legal substances when needed so half of it wasn’t affecting him as much as it was Luffy.

“Your cock... I want to suck it...” He bit his lower lip remembering how good it had felt to have Law inside his mouth.

“You make it impossible to deny you... but I want to taste you as you do it.”

He removed the rest of Luffy’s clothes and accessories off before he took his own shirt off, tossing it on the floor. He licked his lower lip as he lifted himself off Luffy and switched places. Pressing his back against the messy pillows they had left on the bed. He knocked his own shoes off letting them fall on the floor. Turning Luffy around to face the other way, before making him sit on top of his chest. Caressing Luffy’s thighs before helping him take his jeans off and pushing them down his hips enough to let his own hard erection spring free.

Luffy felt himself drool a little as Law’s cock stood proud and tall right in front of him. He had been so out of it that he hadn’t even questioned the new position they were in. Breathing hotly against the head of Law’s cock, he closed his eyes and sucked on it. He pulled back just enough to push his tongue out and let his drool drip down from the tip of his tongue and onto Law’s hard cock. Wanting to wet it properly so he could suck it easier. Law grunted as he knew exactly what the other was doing. It was dirty, and he fucking loved it.

His attention went back to Luffy’s sexy pink asshole displayed right in front of him. He was sure that Luffy hadn’t understood what he had meant when he had said ‘I want to taste you as you do it’, but he was about to teach him a new type of pleasure. He licked his lips as he gripped Luffy’s ass cheeks apart and pulled him closer. A warm slick tongue pressing around the rim of Luffy’s asshole. Making the other flinch in surprise as he pushed Law’s cock out of his mouth to speak.

“W-Wait... w-what are you... doing?” It hadn’t felt uncomfortable, but he had been caught by surprise.

“Shh. Just enjoy yourself, baby.” Law replied back as he held Luffy’s ass in place.

The younger male bit into his lower lip as he felt his back shiver again when he felt a warm and wet tongue tracing his asshole. Gripping the sheets below him he cried out in pleasure when Law went from licking to sucking around the sensitive skin. Half of his conscious wanted to pull away while the other half wanted to press back into Law’s tongue. Letting another broken moan leave his lips he closed his eyes tightly as his body was starting to feel a lot warmer. He had told Law he wanted to suck him so he couldn’t just ignore the hard throbbing cock in front of him. If Law was going to give him this kind pleasure he wanted to return it somehow.

Opening his mouth again with trembling lips he pushed Law’s cock down his throat, as far as it would reach without making him gag. Earlier he had only managed to push it halfway but this time he had managed to take a couple more inches. Still not to the base but hopefully enough to give the other some pleasure. Keeping his left hand tightly gripping the bed sheets underneath him he used the right one to stroke the base of Law’s cock as he sucked it harder. His mind was fuzzy and his skin felt like it was burning. His own hard cock trapped between Law’s chest as the other continued to lick, suck and tease his asshole.

“Mmmh... mmh...” Luffy moaned into Law’s cock feeling tears forming in the corner of his eyes from the pleasure alone.

“You taste as amazing as you look...”

Law gave another long lick across Luffy’s rim before pushing the tip of his tongue inside it, feeling Luffy tense up at the sudden intrusion. Law pulled back just enough to speak as he stroked Luffy’s ass.

“Relax... I promise it will feel better soon. Just trust me.”

Taking a deep breath as he felt Law’s tongue push inside him, prying him open. Letting another muffled moan as Law’s cock was still buried deep inside his throat. He really wanted to make Law feel good too, but it was becoming hard to do so at the moment. He pulled his mouth off as his breathing was becoming ragged. He could feel the sweat forming against his body as he did his best to continue to stroke Law’s cock with his right hand. The older man had skillfully pushed his entire tongue inside him and was now tongue fucking him. Luffy’s eyes became blurry as he felt his own droll sliding down his mouth to his chin.

Luffy gripped the sheets even tighter as he unconsciously pushed his ass back to match Law’s tongue thrusting inside him. He lifted himself up enough with the support of both his hands, long ignoring Law’s cock. He didn’t mind one bit, right now it wasn’t about his pleasure but about the pleasure he was giving his inexperienced boyfriend. Arching his back he gasped as he let out another hoarse moan. Turning just enough to see behind him from the corner of his eyes. He knew this was dirty but he didn’t care right now. All he wanted was to release the build-up in the pit of his stomach.

“T-Torao... more...”

The uncomfortable feeling had long left and his body just kept aching for more. Law reached with his hand into the black bag next to the nightstand digging into it without looking before pulling the bottle of lube he had gotten. His dick was kind of hurting but he could manage for now. Ripping the seal with his teeth before popping the bottle open and pressing the tip inside Luffy’s asshole he squeezed it inside.

“A-Ah! Torao what... what are you... it’s cold...” He shivered as the liquid went inside him.

“I can’t put my fingers inside without proper lubrication.”

“Fingers...?”

“Mmm. I’ll stop if you don’t like it.”

He tried to think to the best of his abilities. His body was really hot and bothered and he really wanted to orgasm. They had agreed that they wouldn’t go all the way until Tuesday, but fingers would be fine, right?

“O-Okay... but... go slow...”

Kissing Luffy’s left butt cheek before nipping it softly, trying to distract him as his long middle fingers slowly probed inside Luffy’s tight pink hole. He could feel Luffy tense up and gasp loudly trying his best to not pull away. Even though he was a mess right now. Luffy knew that if he couldn’t take Law’s fingers right now it would be impossible for him to take anything larger later.

“Just breathe, you’re doing so good baby.”

Law tried distracting him by placing soft kisses around Luffy’s skin. Slowly pushing his finger all the way inside to the base. It was really tight, but that was to be expected since Luffy was a virgin. He tried to convince himself he wasn’t taking Luffy’s virginity until he actually penetrated him with his own dick, but deep inside he knew that what he was currently doing definitely counted as sexual penetration.

“Does it hurt?”

“N-No... but... it feels weird...”

Luffy felt a few more tears roll down his cheeks. Not because of the pain but because a little knot deep inside him was starting to get undone and it was starting to feel really good. Especially when Law’s long finger would brush a specific section inside his body that made him see white. Law chuckled as he knew that he had just found that precious little bundle of nerves that would make Luffy lose himself.

“Let’s change positions.”

Law instructed as he slowly pulled his finger out making Luffy let out a small noise. He lifted him off of himself and laid him on the bed spreading his legs again. During the process of them switching positions Luffy had reached for one of the pillows and held it tightly against his chest, burying his face against it. Law really wanted to see Luffy’s face but he knew that he was feeling really overwhelmed and it was probably best to let Luffy do whatever he wanted while he stretched him out. Pouring more lubricant into his right hand he pressed down into the mattress with his knees as he pushed his middle finger back inside Luffy’s now softer entrance.

“If it hurts too much tell me and I’ll stop.”

He was having the time of his life right now. Even though he wasn’t preparing him for actual penetration just the act alone was awakening his raw primal instincts. He was extremely turned on just by seeing his finger disappear inside Luffy’s hole with every thrust. Luffy tried his best to muffle his moans against the pillow as he held it even tighter against his face. He was feeling like he was going crazy from the slowly teasing. Slowly pulling the pillow away from his face he locked eyes with Law.

“Y-You can... more... inside...”

He couldn’t tell that he wasn’t making proper coherent sentences anymore, but Law understood what he had meant. Pressing another finger he forced it inside Luffy’s hole spreading the skin apart even more. Backing up his hips he stopped breathing for a few seconds before gasping for more air. It burned inside but it also felt really good. He arched his back, throwing his head back as Law rubbed against that spot that sent him pleasurable shocks up and down his body. He raised both his arms as he gripped the back of the headboard of the bed. Keeping his legs spread open the best he could as Law was busy burying two fingers inside of him. His toes curled now and then when he felt those long fingers brush that special spot.

“More...?”

Law asked as he pushed the two fingers even deeper scissoring the inside of Luffy’s ass. It took a bit to hear back a response but eventually, Luffy consented to have another finger added. Pushing the two fingers out enough before forcing the third one slowly in. The additional stretch really burned now and Luffy had to bite his lower lip to stop himself from groaning in pain. He didn’t want to alarm Law that it was hurting. He felt hot tears roll down his cheeks as Law slowly pushed three fingers in and out of him.

After five minutes the pain had gone down enough but it was still really uncomfortable. If he was struggling with just three fingers he didn’t know if he would be ready to take Law’s entire length. He was feeling a little scared as he sobbed quietly. He felt exposed and at the mercy of Law. To his luck, Law was very observant. He had quickly noticed the discomfort that Luffy was having. Stopping his fingers he just left them inside without pulling them out. Laying next to Luffy’s right side he placed soft kisses against his cheek licking the tears away. The other slowly opened his eyes and quickly wrapped his arms around Law’s neck. Now that he couldn’t feel the fingers moving inside him he could catch his breath enough.

“Should I pull out?”

Concerned that he was hurting him he was ready to stop if needed. He hadn’t planned to even take it this far, but he had gotten lost in the lust and craving when Luffy was happily pressing back into his tongue. He knew he was still the one to blame for not stopping even when Luffy was crying in pain. There was some silence before Luffy shook his head a bit.

“N-No... just... kiss me...”

Leaning down, Law locked his lips with Luffy who quickly opened his mouth as they kissed deeply. Luffy just needed a bit of distracting as he adjusted to the three fingers inside him. Without pulling back from their kiss Luffy slowly reached between his spread legs and held Law’s hand with his. Softly pushing it in making Law’s fingers go deeper inside him. Informing him that it was okay to continue. Waiting a few more seconds before pushing his three fingers even deeper making Luffy moan loudly.

“Does it hurt?”

“N-No... just... don’t stop...”

He whimpered as Law’s long fingers brushed against his prostate again. Another moan leaving his lips, pushing his head back into the pillows underneath him. He stared at the ceiling breathing heavily as he pressed his hips into those skillful fingers. It wasn’t hurting anymore, not like it had at the beginning. He closed his eyes as he felt Law kissing his throat nipping the skin lightly. Those fingers thoroughly working him open to a point he didn’t know it was even possible. They easily slipped in and out, and it wasn’t painful anymore. If Law tried to push another one in he felt like he could probably take.

Law pulled back as he glanced between Luffy’s legs. Soft wet noises were heard every time he pushed his fingers in and out. Brushing the tip of his fingers against the bundle of nerves that was Luffy’s prostate. Every time he did the other would tighten around his fingers and let out the most beautiful gasps and whimpers. As much fun he was having with Luffy’s ass he really wanted some sort of release. The head of his dick was angry red from the lack of stimulation and it was starting to be rather uncomfortable.

Leaning down he kissed Luffy’s chest before taking one the nipples into his mouth and sucking it hard. Twirling his tongue around the hard nob before nipping it lightly. Reaching down Luffy brought his hand around Law’s hard cock and slowly started to stroke it. Trying to match the same rhythm of those perfect fingers going inside him. He let go of the pillow and gripped the back of Law’s black hair. He felt a groan against his nipple as he stroked Law’s cock harder with his hand. Squeezing it tightly whenever it reached the base. Law backed his hips enough to fuck himself into Luffy’s stronghold. It was actually starting to feel really good, it wasn’t tight enough to hurt but tight enough to almost imagine that it was Luffy’s tight asshole instead of his hand.

“Harder!”

Luffy demanded as he moved his hips faster into Law’s fingers. He could feel himself getting close. His own cock long ignored by the sole fact that the fingers inside him were starting to give him more than enough stimulation. Arching his back even more he opened his eyes to lock eyes with those wonderful golden eyes.

“I want... you...”

“Not today...”

“Please... L-Law...”

“We can’t...”

Law let out a deep gasp as Luffy tightened his hold against his dick making him stop his fingers and earning him a whine of displeasure. Luffy was going to end up being the death of him.

“We said Tuesday... not today. You’re not thinking straight right now.”

It was true. Luffy was a mental and physical mess right now. With the little alcohol, he ingested mixing with that special candy his pleasure senses were overwriting his thinking process. Luffy pouted, rubbing Law’s cock head with his thumb. Face flushed red, skin moist in sweat, legs spread open, hole loosened enough to add another finger. Fuck, what he wouldn’t give to make it Tuesday. He wondered if Luffy knew it was his birthday. He probably didn’t and it was for the best. He didn’t enjoy making a big deal about it and he didn’t want to celebrate it either but knowing that Luffy had offered himself to him on that specific day. For the very first time in his life, he was looking forward to his damn birthday.

“I’ll give you something else for now.”

Pulling away from Luffy’s touch he pressed his head down and in between Luffy’s legs as he took the others hard dripping cock into his mouth sucking it hard. Gripping Law’s hair tightly with both hands he gasped loudly as he bucked his hips forward wanting more. Turning his fingers around Law started to push them roughly in and out of Luffy’s wet hole. Law let out a groan as he felt Luffy pull on his hair even tighter. Enjoying the light pain against his scalp he continued to suck as his fingers kept pushing faster. With every second Luffy could feel himself on the edge. Not being able to hold back any longer he came hard inside Law’s mouth moaning loudly as he tried to gasp for air.

“L-Law!... Ah... Law...”

He cried out as Law’s fingers rubbed his over sensitive prostate. He pressed his legs tightly trying to push Law further away since his whole body was feeling way too sensitive. Not budging at all Law swallowed all of Luffy’s cum before finally pulling up while leaving his fingers inside. Feeling them being squeezed and released over and over as Luffy rode out his orgasm. Once it felt safe to pull his fingers out he did. They were wet and pruney from how long he had kept them inside Luffy’s needy hole. Luffy felt completely dazed and blissed out from cumming so hard. His eyes were starting to feel really heavy.

“Hey, don’t go sleeping on me yet. We are not done.”

Law murmured as he pulled Luffy’s body up to a sitting position. Pressed the tip of his large cock against Luffy’s lips. He brought his tongue out as it brushed up Law’s hard length. His partner also wanted to release, and this is the least he could do as he had selfishly ignored pleasuring him back by the end. Taking a deep breath Luffy opened his mouth as wide as he could to let Law push his cock in. Closing his eyes tightly as he felt the tip hit the back of his throat.

“Relax your throat... and breath through your nose.” Licking his lower lip as he gripped each side of Luffy’s head steadily.

“I want to fuck your cute little throat hard. You think you can take it, baby?”

Luffy felt his heart beating faster at the idea. He was still pretty out of it from everything that had just happened but he had a pretty good idea of what Law wanted. Swallowing a bit while trying to even his breathing he pushed his head forward letting more of Law’s length go down his throat. It was uncomfortable and it hurt but at least he didn’t feel like gagging. Reaching up he gripped into Law’s jeans as he slowly nodded his head. Grinning widely Law pulled his cock halfway out before ramming it back inside. Luffy let out a muffled whimper as he tried to remember to relax his throat.

Feeling hot tears rolling down his cheeks as Law’s thrusts became harder and deeper. Pushing into his throat to expand wider with every deep thrust. It was dirty... the noises his mouth was making every time Law pulled out before thrusting deep inside. After a while, it started to feel kind of good. His own dick was starting to come back to life as he felt Law’s cock pushing deeper and deeper with every thrust. It had only been a few minutes but he could almost take Law’s cock all the way to the base. Law’s scent was filling his nose and it was making him really aroused.

Glancing up with wet eyes, his eyes widened slightly as he stared at Law. The older man stared down at him like he was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. Lips parted chest heavy, soft groans leaving those rough lips that he had kissed more times than he could possibly remember. He really wanted to make Law feel as good as he had made him feel. Raising himself up to his knees he gripped Law’s hips tightly as he pushed him all the way down to his throat to the base. Trying his best to breathe as he did this. If he tightened his throat now would it feel good for his boyfriend? There was only one way to find out. Tightening his throat to the best of his abilities his question was quickly answered by a loud mixed groan and moan leaving Law’s throat.

“F-Fuck... Luffy... do that again...”

“Mmh...” He tightened his throat again.

“Fuck, baby you feel so good. I can’t wait to fuck your cute little asshole. I’m sure it will feel even better than your pretty little throat.”

Reaching down with his right hand, Luffy started to stroke himself hard and fast. He wasn’t sure why but those kinds of praises were doing things to him. Things that he couldn’t even put into words but the more he heard them the more he wanted to please Law. The more he wanted for Law to ravish him completely. To fuck him hard and fast, those fingers had felt amazing at the end. So amazing that they hadn’t been enough. He wanted something much bigger and harder inside him. Letting go of his own cock he reached even lower and hesitated for only a second before pushing two fingers inside himself. He whined as he started fingering himself harder, matching Law’s thrusts inside his throat.

“Are you... fingering yourself? That’s fuckin’ hot. Do you want my dick inside you that much?”

“Mmh... mmm.”

He couldn’t speak but he wanted to say yes. No, he wanted to beg Law to just push him down and take him here and now. Pushing his fingers even deeper inside searching for the spot that made him see stars. It wasn’t enough but he had to make it enough for now. Brushing his fingertips against his prostate he let out a long whine making his throat vibrate around Law’s cock.

“S-Shit... I’m not gonna last...” Pulling his cock almost all the way before slamming it hard inside Luffy’s throat pushed him over the edge after a few more thrusts.

“I’m cumming... you’ll drink every drop, won't you baby?”

Luffy whimpered more as he continued to finger himself. He felt like he was close again, between the hard stimulation in his throat and the one inside his ass it was more than he could take. Tensing up as he felt Law ram his cock all the way down his throat as he came hard. Luffy squeezed his thighs closed as he felt himself cum as well with his own fingers still inside him. It was too much, everything was just too much. His adam apple moved up and down as he swallowed all of Law’s cum. Closing his eyes tightly as he felt the overwhelming pleasure run down his body.

Law kept his cock deeply buried inside Luffy’s throat until he was done cumming before slowly pulling out. Hearing the other let out a loud gasp before coughing from all the cum he had just swallowed. Pulling his fingers out of himself, Luffy sat back down on the bed before letting his whole body fall back onto the bed. His legs trembled weakly as he couldn’t keep his eyes open anymore. Everything felt so heavy and he just wanted to sleep now. While he had thoroughly enjoyed himself he didn’t want any more stimulation right now. They had already gone at it three times in one day alone.

“You were so fuckin’ amazing.”

Law praised him as he hovered over Luffy’s exhausted body leaving a trail of soft kisses up his chest, neck, and last lips. Luffy hummed tiredly without opening his eyes. His young lover was completely exhausted.

“I’ll clean you up so just rest.”

Giving another soft kiss against Luffy’s red, bruised lips before getting up and going to the bathroom to get a warm moist towel. By the time he had made it back Luffy had passed out and laid motionless on the bed naked and dirty. With a soft smile, he cleaned Luffy the best he could before pulling the bed covers and tossing them to the floor. They were dirty, stained and he refused to let Luffy or himself sleep in them. Grabbing a clean comforter from the closet he spread it over the bed and above Luffy’s sleeping body.

Removing the rest of his clothes and cleaning himself after he tossed everything on the floor. He was feeling too tired to clean up, he would just let the resort charge him for any damage and cleaning fees. Sliding under the covers he turned the light off and finally relaxed on the bed. He stayed about a foot away from Luffy’s sleeping body. He could hear his boyfriend breathing softly. He glanced to his right to check the time. It was already way past 2:00 am and the storm outside didn’t sound as strong as it had yesterday. He closed his eyes trying to get himself to sleep. He tossed and turned a couple of times before groaning lightly.

This really wasn't like him at all. Glancing in the darkness towards the left where Luffy slept he reached out and slowly pulled his boyfriend's body closer to his chest. Wrapping his arms loosely around Luffy’s smaller frame feeling the other snuggle closer to him. He closed his eyes again in the comfort of having Luffy closer. Was this going to turn into a normal habit? Not being able to rest properly if he didn’t feel Luffy’s body right next to him. There was no point in trying to figure that out right now. Inhaling Luffy’s welcoming scent he finally let himself relax, falling asleep shortly after. If everything went well they would be back in Tokyo by tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Extra-long chapter as promised. Since Law's birthday is coming up on Oct 6th I wanted to incorporate it into the story. The song is called 'Swim by Chase Atlantic'. I really love a lot of their songs. I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you did feel free to leave some love. Thank you for reading!


	11. Emotions

A loud knock was heard against the door. Law groaned as he tried to ignore it. Maybe it was room service, and if that was the case they could come by later. He buried his face against Luffy’s neck as the other slept peacefully next to him. Keeping his eyes closed he tried drifting off to sleep again as the knocking persisted. Irritated, he angrily got out of the bed making Luffy shift awake letting out a soft groan as he had been in a deep slumber. Sliding his boxers on that were just laying on the floor he walked to the door and swung it open glaring at whoever was on the other side. To his surprise, it was Kidd holding a large cup of coffee.

“Yo! Why are you still sleeping? We have to get ready to go before the weather decides to take a turn for the worst.”

“What? What time is it?” Law pushed his hair back as he took the cup of coffee.

“It’s already past noon, were you still sleeping? That’s not like you at all.” Kidd snorted as he let himself in without asking first.

“It’s already past noon!?”

He walked towards the bed to pick his phone up from the nightstand. Sure enough, it was way past noon now. How the fuck did he keep sleeping in so late. That’s it, Luffy wasn’t allowed to sleep with him anymore. Ever since the first night they slept together, he kept sleeping way later than he had ever even allowed himself.

“Give me an hour, I need to shower and pack.” He sighed as he scrolled down his phone notifications.

“Bro! Last night was wild!” Kidd grinned as he sat on the sofa looking through his phone.

“I hooked up with the sexiest blond I’ve ever met. The sex was fucking amazing. I actually went out of my way to give him my number this morning. That’s how good it was.”

“You actually had them sleepover after sex? That’s not like you.” Law replied as he took a sip of his hot coffee. Delicious black coffee, just what he needed to start a new day.

“I don’t want to hear that from the guy who has slept in twice. Where is your strict regimen now?”

“Shut up, I have been more tired than normal.”

“Tired huh? Tired of what? Getting that sweet ass that’s still laying in bed.” Kidd cracked a laugh as he put his phone down and looked up raising an eyebrow. “The fuck happened to that sofa? Did you fucked on it?”

“I don’t want to talk about it, and do not speak about Luffy-ya like that. Have some respect.”

“Yeah, Yeah.” Kidd laughed again, as Law glared at him while getting some clean clothes to wear.

Luffy had tried his utmost to ignore all the blabbering and loudness that was happening right now as he was still feeling really exhausted. Groaning loudly he finally sat up to stare at what the commotion was. He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He tried to speak again but his throat was really hurting. He raised his hand up to touch his throat thinking for a bit before turning his head to glare at Law who was busy talking with Kidd. Grabbing a pillow he tossed it as hard as he could. Flying through the room and hitting the back of Law’s back. Finally getting the other's attention. Law turned confused, cutting off whatever they were talking about.

“The hell!?”

Luffy just stared at him and glared as he kept holding his throat not being able to speak properly without it hurting a lot. Law stared at him puzzled before he figured out what was going on. The worst part was that Law was to blame for Luffy’s current irritation. Luffy got up angrily tossing the covers off of him before getting up and making his way to the bathroom naked as the day he was born. Opening the bathroom door before slamming shut behind him. Not giving two shits if Kidd was staring or not. He was tired, annoyed, hungry, and in pain. Law sighed before he turned to stare at Kidd who had clearly eyed his boyfriend’s naked glory. Hitting him on the back of the head making the red-head turn around as he rubbed the back of his head.

“Go back downstairs and bring back a large cup of hot chamomile tea with extra honey.”

“Huh, What for? You don’t really drink tea.”

“It’s not for me, idiot!” Kidd glanced at Law confused before he stared back at the closed bathroom door. Luffy had woken up really upset, which didn’t seem normal.

“Pff... haha!” Kidd let out a loud laugh as he got up holding his stomach.

“You fucked that pretty little throat so hard that the poor kid can’t even speak... haha...” Law glared harder. If looks could kill Kidd would be dead on the floor right now.

“Shut up and go! Here is the key so you can let yourself back in. Bring me another coffee while you’re at it. I’m going to need it.”

“Yeah, Yeah.. haha...” Kidd closed the door as he left clearly amused.

Law sighed tiredly, rubbing his face before taking a few more sips from his coffee contemplating what he was going to do. Luffy was really upset, one for being woken up, and two for not being able to speak due to the pain his throat was currently under. Things had gotten out of hand last night. He hadn’t meant for them to go as far as they did. Between the alcohol and the candy they took, they were both not right in their heads. He was glad he had stopped Luffy from wanting to go all the way or the younger one would have woken up even more upset than he already was. Inhaling deeply before exhaling, he placed his half-empty coffee on the table next to the sofa before making his way towards the bathroom. Raising his hand to knock on the door softly before speaking.

“I’m sorry for waking you up. I sent Kidd to bring you some hot tea with honey to help with your throat pain. I have some medicine that might help as well. Can I come in?”

He bit his lower lip as he heard no noise on the other side for a while before Luffy slowly opened the door, still clearly upset. Law opened the door a bit more as he stared down at Luffy who had just finished brushing his teeth. Trying to figure out what to say before speaking. He needed to choose his words carefully since he had been the one to push Luffy further than planned.

“I’m sorry... I didn’t mean for last night to get out of hand. Let me check your throat okay? To make sure it’s nothing serious.”

Luffy hesitated for a while as he looked away feeling embarrassed. Now that he wasn’t half asleep and thinking more clearly he couldn’t really blame everything that had happened last night on Law alone. He had also been begging for more and had been all over Law just as much. It was only fair to take some of the responsibility as well. Turning his head back to Law he slowly nodded as he opened his mouth. Law leaned closer as he moved Luffy towards a better lighting angle and stared down his throat. There were no open wounds or bleeding which was a good sign. It was probably just micro-tears since it has been Luffy’s first-time deep throating. Leaning down he placed a soft kiss against Luffy’s forehead. He really did feel bad for causing him discomfort.

“Please don’t be upset? I’ll try to be more careful next time.” He assured Luffy.

Biting his lower lip he nodded his head as he pointed to the bath indicating he wanted to shower. Law slowly let go of Luffy as he turned the shower on to let it warm up. Leaning from behind Luffy wrapped his arms around Law’s back and chest, making Law turn a bit to stare down at Luffy who glanced up at him.

“You want to shower together?” Luffy nodded in return.

“Alright, let me get some clean clothes ready for you as well. They are in your duffle bag right?”

Luffy's eyes widened as he held Law tighter. He couldn’t let his boyfriend see inside his bag. The gift he had gotten him was still inside. Shaking his head quickly he let go as he walked out the door to get clean clothes himself. Law looked confused but shrugged it off as he pulled his boxers down and got into the shower first. Luffy joined him after a few minutes. Law helped him by washing his back and rinsing his head properly. Once they were done they both got out and dried each other.

Luffy walked out first with a towel wrapped around himself. Law stayed behind to trim his facial hair and brush his teeth. The taste of toothpaste and coffee was going to be awful. By the time he was out Luffy was already dressed in brown shorts and a loose gray tank top. Walking towards the bed he got dressed in a pair of dark gray slacks and a black dress shirt. Luffy had been picking up around the room by folding his dirty clothes back into his bag. Then picking up the clothes that had just been thrown to the floor during their heated moments last night. The door to the room opened as Kidd walked in with one cup in each hand.

“The line was so long...”

Kidd groaned as he gave Law the second cup of coffee before walking towards Luffy who was sitting on the floor fixing his clothes back into his bag and handing him the hot tea. Luffy took it and sniffed it to check what it was. It smelled familiar and sweet. Taking a small sip his throat greatly appreciated that warm and smooth taste. Putting the cup down he finished packing his clothes before going to the clean sofa to slowly sip his hot tea. He was still feeling moody that he couldn’t speak properly without hurting but it was hurting a little less now. Law approached him after a while and gave him some pills saying they would help. Taking them he went back to sipping his tea as he opened his phone. Sanji had replied back to him.

Sanji: ‘Hey Luffy! Sorry I didn’t get back to you last night. I was really busy at work and as soon as I got home I went to sleep. I don’t work Tuesday so I might have time to whip something up for you. I promised Zoro that we would go on a date since we haven’t really been able to spend time together in the last few weeks. What kind of cake were you thinking about? Any flavor specific?’

Luffy: ‘He doesn’t like sweets very much, but he really likes black coffee so maybe a coffee cake? What do you think?’ To his surprise, Sanji didn’t take long to reply back.

Sanji: ‘If he doesn’t like sugary things then a coffee cake with dark chocolate might be more to his taste. It will go well with hot tea, but I’m surprised you’re going to be part of his birthday celebration. Didn’t you just meet a few days ago?’

Luffy: ‘His friends wanted to keep it a surprise so they asked me to help. You’re the only one I trust to make something delicious and accommodating to someone's taste.’

Sanji: ‘Well I’m flatter. Alright! I’ll make the cake. Come pick it up on Tuesday around 10 am, it should be done by then. Zoro told me you were stuck in Sapporo though? Are you going to be back in time?’

Luffy: ‘Yeah, we are getting ready to leave soon. The weather improved enough for us to go back home.’

Sanji: 'Alright, stay safe! Zoro has been moping around the whole time that you have been gone. He said it’s not the same working out without you. Whatever that means.’

Luffy: ‘If I remember correctly you once said there was nothing more arousing than being pushed down by Zoro’s big muscles.’

Sanji: ‘Luffy! Stop remembering weird things I said when I was drunk! Anyways, I’ll have the cake ready so don’t forget!’

Luffy: ‘Okay! Thank you, Sanji! I don’t know what I would do without you.’ Luffy smiled as he finished replying back.

By the time he looked at what was going on around him, Law had finished packing, and Kidd was sitting next to him also on his phone. He turned a bit to glance at Kidd wanting to ask him how his hook up went but his throat was still not in the best shape. He sighed as he leaned back on the sofa.

“Don’t worry kiddo, your throat should be better in a few hours... maybe...haha...” Kidd chuckled as Luffy glared at him.

“You should be proud. You took his cock like a champ... Fuck!” He rubbed the back of his head again when he felt Law whack him much harder than he had earlier.

Luffy bit his lower lip as he also wanted to smack the other on the head for having such a big mouth. He finished his tea and grabbed his beloved straw hat as he slid it back around his neck. Everyone was finally ready to go and Jean had been waiting outside with both Kidd’s and his things. Luffy hadn’t had the opportunity to really make any conversation with the other big guy but he didn’t seem like the friendly type. Once outside they got into a private car that took them back to the airport. The weather was still rather nasty outside but the winds were not as strong as they had been and the thunder was also long gone.

Luffy sat on Law’s right side in silence. No one was really making a conversation, too busy on their own phones but that was fine. It wasn’t like he could even bring up a conversation with his current situation. His thoughts drifted to everything that had happened over the course of four days. He got a new job, he met a man who made him melt inside, that said man broke his relationship with his wife, and now they were dating. He felt a heaviness inside his stomach. Now that they were going back home reality was starting to hit him like a train. He was feeling rather anxious knowing that he had to eventually talk to his friends this week about Law and him.

It’s true that they had agreed that it didn’t matter if others accepted their new relationship or not but he really cared about the people in his life. Sabo, and Zoro especially. Those two were the closest people in his life and if they were not accepting of his decision he really didn’t know what he would do. He often didn’t voice his concerns or things that made him anxious since he didn’t want to worry others around him, but even he had deep thoughts about things that happened in his life sometimes. His eyes slowly drifted to stare at Law who was still looking down at his phone. They were doing the right thing, right? Even though they had rushed everything and it was starting to really freak him out inside.

Being far away from everyone had felt almost like an escape from reality, but once they were back home they had to confront their rushed decisions. Luffy started to feel a bit of panic inside as he reached up with his left hand to hold Law’s right hand gripping it lightly. This made his boyfriend glance at him as he pushed his phone from his right hand to his left hand and intertwine their fingers together. Law knew that Luffy couldn’t really speak right now but he could see that there was something bothering him when their eyes met. Maybe once Luffy felt well enough to speak they could talk about it.

Taking a deep breath he leaned his head against Law’s shoulder closing his eyes as their hands stayed intertwined together. This was calming him down a bit at least. He really did like Law, but did liking him be enough for everyone else to understand how he felt? He was scared to know the truth. As the car stopped his thoughts were interrupted as he glanced outside the car. The jet sat only a few meters away from where they were. This was it, they were going back home. This whole fairy tail they had been going through would be coming to an end once they were back to their normal everyday lives. The door opened for Luffy who got off, not bothering to grab his bag as he knew Kidd or Jean would do it.

Letting go of Law’s hand as he made his way up the stairs and sat down in one of the many empty seats and waited for everyone else to be ready to go. Maybe it was for the best that he couldn’t speak properly right now. He didn’t want Law to know what was really going inside his head and ruin the mood before being back home. Clicking his seatbelt together the jet started moving as it slowly raised up. This time he didn’t feel scared as the plane reached maximum altitude even with the heavy shaking that had occurred due to the weather. He was still too busy thinking about how he was going to bring anything up to Sabo and his friends.

He played different scenarios but nothing looked good. He had no way to explain what Law and he had done. For fucks sake, Law wasn’t even divorced yet. He couldn’t even say they had known each other for a long time before they decided to jump into this relationship. Was he... having second thoughts? He stared at the ground disheartened. No, that wasn’t it! He wasn’t regretting that he was currently dating Law. He was regretting that he had not taken more time to get to know each other better before jumping into a relationship with him.

“Luffy-ya?... Luffy-ya...?” Startled Luffy turned his head to stare at Law’s eyes. The beautiful pair of golden eyes he absolutely adored looking at from sunrise to sundown.

“Mmh?” He hummed softly. His throat was feeling a lot better but he didn’t want to risk it hurting a lot again.

“I asked if you wanted to eat some of your snacks? The weather there will be much better than here. We could get some lunch if you want when we arrive. I put on a movie so you can watch it if you feel bored.”

Luffy reached his hand up to grab the few snacks Law was holding that he had bought him when they were at the mall. Luffy gave a small nod as thanks as he quietly ate them one at a time. If his throat started to feel better later today he knew that he had to have a deep conversation with Law before any kind of meeting would take place. While he ate his snacks Law had gotten up and made some hot tea with honey for Luffy to drink. He handed him the cup who the other took and nodded as thanks.

He wasn’t sure what was going on but Luffy’s energy felt a little off. Not because he couldn't speak right now but it felt like there was something much heavier bothering his young boyfriend. Law walked to the bank of the room and pointed to Kidd to follow him. The red-head glanced confused before getting up and following him into the room. Kidd closed the door behind him as Law sat on one of the side sofas while Kidd sat on the bed facing him.

“What’s up?”

“I get a feeling that there is something bothering Luffy-ya.”

“Hmm... well you did fuck his throat thoroughly. Anyone would be bothered by the afterpain.”

“That’s not what I’m talking about, Kidd-ya!”

“Yeah... Yeah. All I can think of is that maybe he is feeling scared?”

“Scared?”

“Well... Yeah. You did just meet a few days ago, and now you guys are in some sort of sexual relationship. The kid was a virgin and you’re taking all his firsts. It’s normal to be scared and overthink.”

“There is something I might have not told you yet...”

“I know you two didn’t go all the way. He wouldn’t have been able to get out of the bed if that was the case.”

“It's not that!” Law sighed heavily. “We sort of... started dating.”

“........ WHAT!?”

“Fuck! Keep it down!” Law raised his hand tapping his finger to his lips.

“The fuck you mean you started dating!? You’re still fucking married Law!”

“I know! Fuck, keep it down before I shut you down myself.” Kidd stared at him in disbelief. He knew Law was all about plans, and never doing rash decisions so what the fuck happened.

“Bro, seriously!?”

“Yeah... Is it that bad?”

“Yeah, it’s that bad! I get you’re not with Bonney anymore and that you two are getting a divorce, but isn’t this a little... no wait. This is way too fucking fast even for you.”

“I know! Okay, I know. I wasn’t really thinking when we talked about it. We just sort of went with the flow and one thing led to another.”

“Can I ask a more personal question?”

“Like you ever care about asking for permission before asking inappropriate things, Kidd-ya.” Law grumbled.

“Do you love him?”

“Huh!?”

Law stopped rubbing his neck and stared at Kidd wondering if the other had been serious, or was just fooling with him. He didn’t hear any sarcasm from the red-heads voice, and he looked dead serious when he asked. He drifted his eyes to the side. That was a question that shouldn’t have taken him as long to answer as it had.

“Law! Do you 'love' him?”

“No! Of course not, we just met. I like him a lot, that’s all.”

“If that’s true, why did you take so long to answer?”

“I didn’t think you were going to ask so seriously.”

“Do you really not feel even the smallest romantic feelings towards Luffy?”

“I mean. I obviously feel something. I did ask him if he wanted to date after all.”

“You asked him!? Bro, what the hell are you doing with yourself. First, you mess with him while still being Bonney. Then you mess with him even more after leaving Bonney. Then you ask him out, what’s next? You’re gonna go parade yourself and tell Sabo and everyone else that you two are dating?” Law stayed silent as he avoided eye contact with Kidd.

“Fuck, don’t tell me you are actually planning to bring it up to everyone. Including your friends?”

“Luffy-ya asked me to meet his friends as his boyfriend. Then Sabo said he is gonna come later this week for a while to visit, and Luffy said he wanted to tell him. What am I supposed to do? Say no after I have been the one messing with him since day one?”

“Since day one!?” Kidd was shocked.

“That is not part of the conversating right now!”

Their voices were just getting louder and Law really hoped that the noise up front was louder than their voices. He needed a drink. It was still early but he really needed a drink. Getting up he poured himself a glass of rum with ice from the minibar inside the room before going back down to sit. Kidd stared at him half in disbelief and half in disapproval.

“Okay, so there has to be a reason why you decided to bring this up to me. So what is it?”

Finishing the drink first with a few large gulps he placed it on the side table next to him. He glanced up at Kidd who was still staring at him questionably.

“I want to sell the house we are in right now. Since I’m not going to be with Bonney anymore I don’t see the point of having such a large home. I have my private condo, which is much closer to work. I’m thinking about just moving some of the stuff I really want there and selling everything else including furniture. There are other nearby condos or apartments where you and Jean can move to. You were saying not long ago that you wanted to get your own place, this would be a good opportunity for you to do it.”

“Yeah... I guess that makes sense. I've been wanting to bring some of my hook-ups over, but it just feels weird doing it at someone else's place.” Kidd raised his hands before resting back on his knees.

“Good, then everything should work out.”

“No, not everything is back to normal. You are currently ‘dating’ Luffy who apparently you started dating on impulse, and when I asked if you ‘loved’ him you hesitated a lot longer than any normal person would have. What’s gonna happen next week? You’re gonna tell me you two are getting married or something?”

“Don’t be stupid! Of course not! I’m still getting to know him. We've been in this honeymoon phase for now, but who knows what will happen next week. For all I know, he is going to regret being with me and he will leave me too. We both know I have some terrible habits.”

“You can say that again. Mr. Workaholic. If you really like Luffy and you actually want to have something as serious as dating. Then I suggest you stop putting your work first all the time and your lover second. Bonney told me everything that happened. She feels terrible for what she did to you. No, it’s not an excuse for cheating and getting pregnant, but can you really blame her? You ignored her feelings completely after your first year of marriage. You never spent time with her, or took her out on dates, or did things normal couples do. If I was that one with you I would have cheated on you too.” Kidd shrugged. Law both hated and liked how brutally honest his best friend was.

“Alright, I get it. Fuck.” He tapped his fingers on the sofa’s arm as he thought for a bit. “There is another thing that happened.”

“There’s more? What is it now? You actually planning to propose to Luffy?”

“No! Can you drop that! I’m not marrying him!’

“Like ever or ...?”

“Like not any time soon.”

“So you do see yourself possibly having a long future with him?”

Law was starting to feel aggravated. He didn’t like it when Kidd kept pressing his buttons and it was worse when Kidd was on the right track. While he was sure that he was not ready to commit himself into something as serious as marriage, he also didn’t entirely see himself not wanting something much deeper. If things worked out after dating for a long time, who knows what the future held for them.

“I don’t want to talk about it. What I was going to say is that Luffy told me he wants to go all the way on Tuesday. What I want to know is if you had anything to do with that?” Law raised his eyebrow at Kidd who stared at him surprised.

“Wait what? Did he actually say that? Damn, didn’t think he had it in him. Well good for him, you are getting the sweet piece of ass you've been drooling for.”

“That sweet piece of ass is my current boyfriend, show some respect!”

“Right, right! Sorry. Okay, so what does this have to do with me?”

“Don’t play stupid. We both know that my birthday is on Tuesday and that you and everyone else always tries to pull some dumb shit to celebrate it.”

Kidd stayed silent. He knew there wasn’t a lot that would go right past Law, but one thing he could claim for sure was that he never asked Luffy to let Law pop his cherry. Sure he had asked the kid to distract Law for the day, he never said ‘let him fuck you’.

“I might have brought up that it was your birthday on Tuesday, that’s all. I never told him to let you fuck him, or whatever else he said to you.”

“You better not be lying!”

“No, I’m not fucking lying. Look just because I told him your birthday was coming up it doesn’t mean I pushed him to do anything else. If he chooses to give you his sweet ass... sorry. If he chooses to be intimate with you, and give you that precious virginity of his. That's all on him.”

Law sighed in relief. Knowing that Luffy was willingly giving himself to him without any sort of pushing, was something he could accept. Still... if they did last long enough to Luffy’s birthday, how the hell was he gonna top that off?

“You know if you and Luffy actually make it that long. You can let him pop your cherry on his birthday.” Kidd grinned widely trying not to laugh.

“What!?”

“Ah come on bro, we both know you've never been a bottom for anyone. Maybe this is your chance to experience what it’s like.” Law swallowed hard feeling his face heat up.

“Why don’t You! Give your ass to someone instead!?”

“Who says I haven’t?” Law raised both his eyebrows as Kidd shrugged his shoulders.

“Things happen in the heat of the moment. I’m not going into details. You can’t judge me. You’re dating someone that you met four days ago while still being married.” Kidd said smugly as Law rolled his eyes. He hated when Kidd was right.

“Whatever you’re planning for my birthday, don’t. I don’t want celebrations, surprises, or anything else, got it?”

“Not even if your precious new boyfriend is really, really looking forward to it?” Kidd needed to emphasize just how happy Luffy had sounded when Law’s birthday had been brought up.

“What? That’s not fair!”

“What’s not fair is that you’re going to break his heart. He was so happy too. That his boyfriend’s birthday was coming up, and he would have the opportunity to be part of it. It’s too bad really. He is going to be so disappointed when I tell him that you want nothing to do with it. He might even cry... or worse. He might dumb your ass.” Kidd did his best to look sad and not crack a loud laugh. He really wondered if Law would fall for his act.

“Do you really think he would cry? Wait, break up with me!?”

“Oh yes, he was so happy when I told him we wanted to throw you a surprise birthday party. It’s too bad. I’ll go tell him that we are not doing it anymore. I’m sure with him already feeling under the weather because you fucked up his throat, he will be delighted to know that his boyfriend doesn’t want to celebrate his own birthday.”

“Wait! Where are you going? You’re not telling him anything!”

“Why not? You said that you don’t want a party. I’m just going to go and tell him the truth. Let’s see how he takes it. My bet is that you’re going to be single by the time we arrive in Tokyo.”

“Kidd-ya! You manipulative bitch!”

Law growled angrily as he grabbed Kidd by the back of his collar and pushed him down on the bed. Climbing on top of him and pinning him down by the neck. Holding it tight enough to make the red-head gasp for air.

“Listen to me Kidd-ya! You will not say anything to Luffy-ya, if he wants to celebrate my birthday we will let him, and if you make him cry I will fuckin’ kill you! You understand!”

Kidd pressed his large hand against Law’s chest trying to push him off to get some air into his lungs. It wasn’t often that Law lost his cool, but he had pushed a lot of Law’s buttons through their whole conversation. At this rate, he was the one to blame for this situation.

“A-Are you f-fighting?” They both glanced to the side at the door where Luffy was standing with concerned eyes. His voice was low.

“What? No! We were just being stupid, and it got out of hand.”

Law quickly got off Kidd and walked towards Luffy, softly pushed him out of the door with him before turning around and sending death glares towards Kidd’s direction. The red-head sighed deeply before getting up and following behind. Making a mental note to never make Luffy cry. He could already see his funeral if he did. Luffy sat back down with Law sitting on his left side keeping him close. The older man smiled softly as he touched Luffy’s throat softly.

“Does it still hurt a lot?”

“N-Not as much...” It was feeling a little better but it was best he didn’t push it too much.

“Just rest for now. When we arrive I will give you something much stronger. It should help you feel much better.”

Luffy nodded as he hugged Law’s right arm and closed his eyes. They were still over an hour away from landing. It wouldn’t be much longer of a wait. Law glanced up and locked eyes with Kidd who just grinned back. No matter how many times they got into arguments or fights they never lasted long. That’s what it meant to have a best friend after all. Having someone put up with your shit, and vise versa.

\------

As soon as they had landed Luffy was feeling much better. The sun was strong and bright in Tokyo. Not visible rain or cloudiness. He took a deep breath feeling the fresh ocean breeze that wasn’t far away from their location. They currently were at a nearby cafe having some lunch. He wasn’t feeling very hungry since he had been snacking most of the time in the jet. Finishing his food at the same time Law did for the first time since they had been together. Glancing up their eyes met for a while before Luffy looked away. Those thoughts that he had earlier were still in the back of his head.

“Do you want to do anything else before I drop you off at your place?” Law asked as he handed his card to the waitress.

“No... nothing I can think of.” Luffy said softly, still not looking at Law.

He was feeling guilty from having negative feelings about their current decision of dating. Law nodded as they went back to the car. The drive to Luffy’s place had also been quiet and rather awkward. The car pulled over right on the entrance and Law handed Luffy some liquid medicine that he had sent Kidd to purchase while they had lunch.

“Make sure you take the medicine every six hours. Do you want me to help you inside?” Law offered as Luffy was carrying his bag over his shoulders and multiple bags with things that he had bought him at the mall.

“No, it’s fine, thanks. Do I have to contact my supervisor to know when I will work again?”

“Don’t worry about that. I’ll take care of it. Just rest for the next few days. Do you still want to spend tomorrow together? We don’t have to if you’re not feeling well.”

“I do! Sorry... I’m just feeling tired right now. I’ll try to get some rest.”

“I’ll see you tomorrow then?”

Luffy nodded as he turned around and walked towards his apartment complex turning around halfway just to wave bye to Law before going inside.

Law leaning against the car silently before getting back inside as it drove away. Even Kidd could feel Law was in a bad mood now. Scooting further away from the older male to give him any additional space he could. He had already pissed him off earlier; he didn’t need a second strike on the same day.

“Do you think he is mad at me?” Law asked, breaking the heavy silence. Kidd thought about his words carefully before speaking.

“I don’t think so. He is probably just tired as he said. We did wake him up before he got enough rest. His throat is probably not helping, but I’m sure he will be better by tomorrow. There was a lot that happened this weekend. Maybe he just needs some time to process everything.” Kidd glanced at Law from the corner of his eyes as the other stared out the window not saying anything else for the rest of the ride.

\------

Luffy opened his apartment door and slumped on the floor as soon as he walked inside feeling hot tears running down his cheeks. He wasn’t entirely sure why he was crying but he couldn’t stop the tears. He felt sad, scared, and so confused. Law and he were dating and he didn’t want it any other way so why was he crying right now. He stayed sitting on the floor for a while until he was able to calm down enough to get up. He brought his bag and the shopping bags over to the dining table. Taking a deep breath he looked around the dark and empty apartment. This wasn’t like him, he needed to cheer himself out of whatever slump he was feeling.

Heading to the kitchen he started washing the few dishes in the sink. He would clean the apartment, do some laundry, and maybe sleep early. Maybe he was just tired and once he got more rest he could think more clearly. By the time he was done with everything, it was 10:00 pm. The sun had just gone down and it was dark outside. Somehow he had remembered to take the medicine Law given him while he had been busy cleaning. It was funny, he never cared about cleaning often but somehow he felt like he had to clean the entire place just to keep his mind from overthinking again. Changing into a long shirt that barely covered his butt after taking a quick shower, not bothering to wear anything under, he was home alone after all.

He flopped on his bed tiredly as he picked up his phone from the desk where it sat for hours to charge. Next to the phone was the gift bag that he had planned to give to Law tomorrow for his birthday with the couple's bracelets inside. Unlocking the screen he read a message from Sabo saying that he was glad he was home now. Law probably told him that they were back home now. He quickly replied saying ‘me too, and hope to see you soon’. He did miss his brother very much and being home alone was starting to feel very lonely. He had gotten used to having Law around just from the few days they had spent together, he really wanted to see Law right now.

He closed his eyes as he held his phone on his hand. He was hungry, but he was too tired to make something to eat, or order take out. Contemplating for a while on what to do he was startled from his deep thinking when he felt his phone vibrate. Maybe it was Sabo getting back to his previous text message. Turning the phone around he blinked surprised when he saw Law’s name pop into his screen. Hesitating for a second before opening the text message. He wondered if his boyfriend was mad at him. He had been rather rude and not bothered to give him a proper goodbye or even a kiss.

Law: ‘Just wanted to check on how you were feeling. Did you get some rest?’

Luffy: ‘No... I kind of started cleaning the apartment... and now it’s late.’

Law: ‘Is your throat still hurting?’

Luffy: ‘Not anymore. Whatever you gave me really seemed to work, thank you!’

Law: ‘Have you had dinner yet?’

Luffy: ‘Not yet. I was contemplating what to eat right now.’

It had been at least five minutes and Law hadn’t replied back. Maybe he got busy with something? Luffy wondered as he laid on his back staring at the ceiling. It was almost 11:00 pm now and at this rate, he was close to ignoring being hungry and just going to sleep. He understood now that the reason he had broken down earlier wasn’t just because of how confused he felt about everything, but also because he was missing Law. They didn’t live together so they wouldn’t get to sleep together tonight or maybe any night? He quickly looked at his phone again when he heard it vibrate against his chest.

Law: ‘I want to see you.’ Luffy felt his heart skip a beat as he read the message.

Luffy: ‘Me too...’ Luffy bit his lower lip as he replied.

Law: ‘Open the door.’

Luffy was puzzled. Open the door? Why? Was Law... he quickly jumped out of the bed still holding his phone as he ran down the long hall and swung open the door without bothering to check if there was anyone outside first.

“Torao!?”

Luffy exclaimed, surprised as Law stood outside his door holding three boxes of fresh pizza on his left hand and with his phone on the right. The older man smiled softly as he saw Luffy’s beautiful face. Damn, how he had missed him. It was stupid and he knew it. To miss someone who he had just spent the last few days with.

“May I come in?”

“Ah! Yeah...” Luffy opened the door shyly as he let Law walk in before closing the door and locking it.

“A-Are you here alone?”

“I am, is that a problem?”

“No! It’s just that Kidd and Jean are usually with you.”

“They stayed back at my place. I drove myself here. I like to take drives alone sometimes. Where can I put this?”

“The table is fine. Um... how did you know I hadn’t eaten yet?”

“I didn't, I just figured I would take a chance.”

“But what if I hadn’t replied back because I was sleeping, or something?”

“Then I guess I was going to look like an idiot with boxes of pizza right outside your door.”

Law chuckled as Luffy laughed softly. Setting the pizzas down before walking closer to Luffy who glanced up at him blushing lightly. Reaching down he caressed Luffy’s left cheek before leaning down and kissing him softly. Luffy closed his eyes as he slowly wrapped his arms around Law’s neck pulling him even closer as he stood on his tiptoes. Law’s arms quickly found their way around Luffy’s waist as he lifted him up slightly while they kissed. How he had missed these soft red lips against his. Slowly pulling back they stared into each other's eyes in a light daze without speaking for a while.

“Thank you...”

“For...?”

“Coming here. I really wanted to see you.” Luffy blushed softly.

“Me too, I really wanted to see you as well. Should we eat before it gets cold?”

Luffy nodded as he slowly let go of Law and walked inside the kitchen to open the cabinet to reach two plates, lifting his arms up making his shirt rise up higher. Law swallowed hard and licked his lower lip before speaking.

“Damn...”

Luffy blushed a million shades of red before pulling his shirt back down after grabbing the plates. Forgetting he was wearing nothing under because he had been too lazy.

“I-I had just taken a shower and I didn’t know you would be over.”

“Oh? Does that mean you would have worn something underneath if I had told you I was coming over?”

“M-Maybe...” Luffy mumbled as he placed the plates next to the pizza, face still deep red.

“I’m just teasing you.” Law leaned closer as he kissed Luffy's neck, reaching down with his left hand to grope his naked ass making Luffy yelp slightly.

“W-Wait... it’s still a little sore from last night...” He felt his face heat up even more.

“Why didn’t you tell me? I could have gotten you something for that too.”

“Because I was really embarrassed. I didn’t want to bring it up!” He huffed slightly as he opened the pizza box and took a slice out.

“Alright, Alright. I’m sorry for teasing you.” Law grabbed a slice for himself biting the tip.

“Do you want to watch something while we eat?”

“Sure.”

Law grabbed the boxes and walked towards the living room to sit on the middle couch with Luffy behind him holding the two plates. Luffy sat on Law’s right side as he turned the tv on and flipped through some channels until there was some random movie to watch. They ate in silence. Law had eaten maybe half of one box while Luffy ate the rest and the other two boxes. Law turned his head and stared at his boyfriend.

“Really, where does it go? Because I have seen you naked enough times now to know you’re in perfect shape.”

“Dunno... I've been told I have a fast metabolism, and I do work out often with Zoro. We just haven’t recently since I've been gone.”

Luffy hugged his legs to his chest once he was done eating. He was full and in a better mood now than he had been all day. He was about to ask something before Law spoke first.

“Where you mad at me this morning?”

“W-What?”

“I ask because you seemed upset after we arrived. I wanted to know if I did something wrong.”

“No! You didn’t do anything wrong.” Luffy quickly replied as he turned all his attention to Law staring at him feeling guilty.

“I should be the one to apologize... I was kind of rude when you dropped me off. I just had a lot on my mind today.”

“May I ask what about?” Luffy bit his lower lip even harder before taking a deep breath.

“About us...”

“What about us?”

“Just about everything that happened between us...”

“Are you having regrets?”

“No!” He sighed. “Yes... but not about us. I don’t regret what we did or that we are dating.”

“Then?” Law turned the tv off to remove any distractions.

“I just feel scared...”

“Scared about what?”

“About telling Sabo and my friends about us. I’m scared they will not be accepting of our relationship... I sound ridiculous don’t I? I said it didn’t matter, but now that I know it’s coming I’m worrying about it.”

Law reached forward and pulled Luffy’s hands with his as he rubbed them softly. He absolutely knew how the other felt because even if he didn’t show it he was feeling the same way.

“It’s okay to be worried about it. What we did wasn’t exactly ethical. I’m still married to Bonney, we just met a few days ago. We sort of jumped into this relationship, but even after everything. I don’t regret my decision of asking you out. After you left there was nothing else I could think about, but you. I was scared that you were mad.”

“You were scared?” Luffy glanced into Law’s eyes as the other was feeling a little flustered, nodding slightly.

“I may seem like I have my life put together, and everything goes according to plan, but since I met you. Everything went out the window. My morals, my strict regimen to never sleep past 6:00 am, never being with someone more than twice, not cuddling when sleeping. You came into my life like a supernova and just changed everything in one day. That was scary for me. I’m used to always having my work in the back of my mind, and today after we went our separate ways... you were the only one I could think about. That’s never happened to me before, not even with Bonney. When she and I were dating or even married, I never felt the need to be with her as a husband should.”

He spoke honestly as he squeezed Luffy’s hands softly making Luffy squeeze his hands back as he felt his heart beat faster.

“But with you... I couldn’t even stomach the idea to spend the night without you. I showed up here to your home without even asking for permission first. I was so desperate to see you that I stood outside your apartment for like ten minutes before I had the courage to text you. When you asked me to spend tomorrow with you, I couldn’t believe I even said yes. I’ve never done that. I’ve never skipped work for the sake of spending the whole day with someone I care for-”

His sentence was cut short as Luffy tackled him down on the couch kissing him deeply. Arms wrapped tightly around Law’s neck, as Law wrapped his arms around Luffy’s waist surprised by the kiss that he happily returned back. Slowly pulling back Luffy spoke.

“You don’t have to say anything else... because I believe you! You make me feel the same. These last few days together have been the best days of my life. I love Sabo, and I love my friends... and I...”

He gripped Law’s dress shirt as he sat on top of Law’s stomach staring down at him. Feeling tears roll down his cheeks at all the emotions that were running wild inside him right now. He placed Law’s right hand against his chest. His heart beating fast as he continued to stare down at Law.

“I-I think... I think I love you, Law!”

Luffy bit his lower lip as he felt more tears running down his cheeks falling down to Law’s chest. Law stared up at him in shock feeling his own heart skip a beat. Ignoring his phone that kept going off in his pocket, both of them oblivious to the fact that the clock had just struck midnight. **_Today was Law's birthday._**


	12. Secret

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Law! 🎂Oct 6th JST 2020

“W-Wait... Zoro... n-no more... I have to wake up early tomorrow... Ah!” 

Sanji moaned loudly as he gripped the bedsheets tightly, groaning in pleasure. They had been at it for over an hour and he felt like he couldn’t take anymore. Zoro could be a very passionate lover when he put his mind into it. The blond knew that he was a little bit to blame for keeping his green-haired swordsman on a sexual time out for two weeks. To start with he hadn’t intended for it to last so long, but with his restaurant getting so busy he couldn’t come home until late at night, and the only thing he wanted to do was shower and go straight to sleep. This had meant that Zoro had been denied all kinds of sex for the last few weeks.

Zoro leaned down, biting the back of Sanji’s pale neck thrusting deeper. The cook let out another hoarse cry as he closed one of his eyes from both pain and pleasure. A long shiver ran down his back as he tried to find his voice to speak again. He knew how Zoro would get when they didn’t have sex for long periods of time, but this time it hadn’t been as long as others, so why was he acting like it had been months! His arms were starting to hurt as Zoro held them tightly behind his back with one firm grip. Reaching around Sanji’s chest he lifted him up enough to angle himself better as he continued to thrust deep into his boyfriend.

“I-It hurts... idiot!” Sanji complained, thrusting his own hips back into Zoro’s hard cock.

“We both know you like it when it hurts a little.” Zoro grinned widened.

Sanji bit his lower lip as he couldn’t deny that once in a while he really enjoyed rough sex, especially after not having sex for so long. He stopped denying it a long time ago.

“A-At least let go of my arms... they are getting numb in this position...” 

Zoro slowly let go of both of Sanji’s arms. The blond quickly stretched them forward, relieved that he could feel his arms again. Slightly turning around he kissed Zoro while speaking between kisses.

“I don’t want to... do it... in this position... anymore...” 

He pouted cutely as he squeezed his ass as tightly as he could, earning him a loud groan from his boyfriend. Slowly pulling out, Zoro flopped Sanji to his back as the man spread his legs wider to welcome back inside him. Adjusting himself, he pushed his hard cock back inside Sanji’s wet and abused asshole. Letting out a pleased moan, Sanji wrapped his long legs around Zoro’s strong hips and back. Wandering hands brushed down Zoro’s large pecs giving them a firm squeeze. Fuck, he really loved how toned his boyfriend was. Not once had he imagined that a relationship that had started with petty fights and arguments would have turned into something much deeper.

“You shaved...?” Zoro murmured as he lifted the blond's left leg up and pressed it against Saji’s chest. He really loved how flexible his boyfriend’s body was. It really made sex interesting.

“Did it really take you this long to notice!?” The blond grumbled as he pulled on Zoro’s cheek hard enough to make the other flinch.

“K-Kind of... but why did you?” He spoke as he pulled back, making Sanji let go of his cheek.

“Because... you once said that you really liked how smooth my skin felt when I did...” Sanji mumbled embarrassed. 

“I did...?” 

Zoro rubbed his chin trying to remember. Annoyed, Sanji hit him on top of the head with his left foot. Grunting in pain the green-haired rubbed his head. Oh, he remembered now! It was one night months ago when he had drunk too much and he had dared Sanji to shave his legs for losing a bet. Zoro pulled on Sanji’s left leg to rest it against his right shoulder nipping on the smooth skin before giving it a long lick and kiss. The skin somehow felt a lot smoother than it had that night.

“They feel softer.”

“Because I went to a professional... it will last a lot longer-” 

He quickly stopped talking as Zoro started thrusting hard inside him again, making him bite the back of his hand to keep the noise to a minimum. Really, why was his boyfriend always like this? Forgetting the little details and easily getting lost whenever he was out on his own. He was amazed that he somehow could always get to Luffy’s place without problems, but anywhere else it was a lost cause. Wrapping his long arms around Zoro’s neck he pulled him down to kiss him deeply. Tongues danced against each other for a while before pulling back for air.

“A-After this... no more... please...” Sanji begged.

“Huh! Why? I haven’t had enough...” 

Zoro grumbled as he lifted his boyfriend's hips up and angled himself into a better position to thrust directly into Sanji’s prostate. The blond arched his back when he saw stars with every thrust that brushed against his sweet spot. Lifting his right hand up to grip the headboard of their shared bed while keeping his left hand tightly wrapped around Zoro’s neck. 

“N-Not so hard! We... will end up breaking the bed again... idiot!” 

He felt his entire body tremble under Zoro’s well-toned body. He knew he was very close now, but he had to make Zoro happy first, or he wasn’t going to stop anytime soon. These last few weeks he had spent more time at the restaurant than at home. Training new chefs for the busy fall and winter season that was quickly coming up. 

“Z-Zoro... how about... you cum inside me this time?” 

Sanji moaned as he opened his mouth and licked his lips seductively making the other stop abruptly before glancing down, and into his boyfriend's gray-blue eyes. 

“R-Really!?”

“Stop getting bigger!” Sanji pulled the back of Zoro's green-hair with his left hand.

“Ow, stop pulling! You usually never let me do that! So why are you being so willing now!?”

“B-Because I was feeling sorry for you, but I take it back now!”

“Oi! You can’t take it back!” 

He growled as he gripped Sanji’s hips tightly to keep him in place. The idea alone of being able to cum deep inside his boyfriend excited him even more. Sanji’s right arm quickly joined his left, which was tightly wrapped behind Zoro’s neck, keeping him close. He knew he had pushed Zoro’s buttons enough to know that he was close as well. The blond gasped loudly as Zoro’s thrusts turned almost desperate. 

“N-Not... so hard... you’re going to break me... Zoro!” 

Sanji felt tears in the corners of his eyes from the intense pleasure his body and mind were currently under. Zoro lifted Sanji up a little higher by wrapping his arms behind his hips and pressing their chests tightly together making eye contact in the process. Leaning closer as they pressed their foreheads together gazing into each other's eyes lovingly.

“I love you, Sanji...” Zoro groaned against Sanji’s lips as the blond gasped softly.

“You’re not playing fair...” 

He felt dazed in pleasure, blinking slowly as they locked their lips together for a few heated kisses before pulling back to speak.

“I love you too, Zoro...” 

Sanji whispered against Zoro’s lips before kissing him again. Feeling himself tightened as he came hard between both of their stomachs letting out a shaky breath as he rode out his orgasm. Zoro followed shortly after a few more hard thrusts. Pressing himself as deeply as he could into his boyfriend’s body, cumming hard. Sanji moaned loudly as they continued to kiss feeling the warm rush fill him up. Slowing his thrusts after a few more seconds, Zoro stayed pressed together as he let out a deep growl against Sanji’s lips. They stayed connected for a minute trying to catch their breaths before Zoro slowly pulled out and laid down next to Sanji, panting hard.

“I need to clean up...” Sanji said breathing hard as well.

“Later.” 

Zoro mumbled as he wrapped his right arm behind Sanji’s waist to keep him close. Their bodies were still too warm to cover up with blankets. Closing his eyes, Sanji brushed his fingertips across Zoro’s chest.

“Does it still hurt?”

“Hm?” 

“Your eye...”

“Nah, it pretty much healed up by now.” Zoro yawned loudly as he stared at Sanji.

“I told you so many times to stop attending those illegal fights. Why won’t you listen to me?” 

Sanji asked as he lifted himself slowly, staring into Zoro’s eyes. A long and fresh scar ran down his boyfriend's left eye.

“You know I can’t do that. I like what I do.”

“I know but-” Zoro cut him off.

“Stop...we’ve talked about this before.”

Sanji bit his lower lip as he slowly nodded and rested his head back against Zoro’s chest. How many more scars did his boyfriend need before he would quit those illegal underground sword fights? He knew that the money had nothing to do with it. They had plenty of it, with Zoro teaching Kendo at rich private schools and Sanji’s restaurant doing better and better every year money wasn’t the issue here. 

“You promised me that you would stop... if we got married someday...”

The blond whispered, not having the courage to see Zoro’s face. It had been a conversation that had happened around two years ago, but he wondered if his boyfriend even remembered it now. 

“Why are you bringing this up now?” 

Zoro shifted, making Sanji look up at him. Propping himself on his left elbow, Sanji glanced away for a few seconds before speaking.

“I’m just trying to say that... maybe I’m ready?”

Zoro quickly sat up, making Sanji also sit up in the process. Confusion clearly showed across the blond’s face. Zoro softly held Sanji's right hand with his as he stared deeply into his boyfriend's eyes. 

“Do you really mean that!?” 

“I... Yes... I mean it.” 

Sanji felt his face heat up. He had actually been thinking about it for weeks now. That maybe it was time for them to take their relationship to the next level. They had been dating for years now. He was happy and he loved spending every day with Zoro. Sure they still argued once in a while and had their fair share of nasty fights, but overall at the end of the day. There was no other place either of them wanted to be, then with each other. 

Quickly getting up from their bed, Zoro walked towards one of the closets bare and naked, pulling a ton of things out and tossing them on the floor. Confused, Sanji called out to him as he scooted himself closer to the edge of the bed wondering that the hell was going on. 

“Zoro! What are you doing!? You’re making a mess!” 

“Wait! Don’t say anything else!” 

The swordsman finally found an old box buried deep in the back of the closet pulling it out and opening it up. Grabbing something from inside before walking back to the bed to where Sanji sat. Taking his boyfriend's left hand as he kneeled on one knee.

“Sanji, will you marry me?” 

He asked as he glanced up at his boyfriend holding a gold engagement ring on his right hand. Sanji stared wide-eyed as he felt his breath caught in his throat, frozen in place. 

“H-How long have you had that!?”

“Two years...” Zoro admitted. 

“Two years!? Wait, what do you mean two years? I know we brought it up once two years ago but-“

“The day we talked about it I went out to buy one because I didn't know when the right moment would be. I don’t know how long it has been, but for a long time I’ve known that you’re the only one I want to spend the rest of my life with.” 

Sanji raised his right hand hiding his face as he felt warm tears roll down his cheeks. Really Zoro was an idiot, but he was his idiot. To impulsively buy an engagement ring just in case they ever decided to get married. He really thought his beloved was an airhead most of the time, no all the time. Zoro never put much thought into things that weren’t fighting or swords, but once again Zoro had surprised him. 

“I do...” He whispered as his bottom lip trembled. Tears shedding down his eyes nonstop from happiness. 

“I do Zoro!” 

He leaned forward kissing his boyfriend- correction, his fiancé for a few long seconds before slowly pulling back. He watched Zoro slide the engagement ring into his ring finger. It was beautiful and a perfect fit. Even after two years it felt like the ring was meant to belong nowhere else but on his hand. Glancing up he stared at Zoro who carried a wide grin on his face. He sighed softly before smiling lovingly at his now fiancé. 

“You want to tell Luffy, don’t you?” 

“You can read me like a book.” 

Zoro chuckled as he slowly pushed Sanji back into the bed with a kiss as his beautiful fiancé wrapped his arms around his neck. Scooting closer together to cuddle under the covers. Sanji’s head rested against Zoro’s left shoulder as they both breathe softly. 

“Luffy asked me if I could make a cake for him tomorrow morning for his boss. I guess it’s his birthday.”

“Hmm...” Zoro hummed. “Can I take it to him?”

“Are you sure you want to tell him first? Shouldn’t we wait and let everyone know when we get together this weekend?” 

“You know I can’t keep anything from Luffy. He is my best friend, and I want him to be the first one to know.”

“Okay... but tell him to not tell anyone else yet. What if I decide not to marry you last minute.” 

“You wouldn’t...” Zoro grumbled, making Sanji laugh as he hugged him tightly. 

“You’ll be stuck with me for the rest of your life. Do you think you can handle me?”

“I can think of many ways I can handle you.” 

Zoro smirked as he gripped Sanji’s ass tightly from behind making the other jump lightly in surprise. The blond quickly nipped against Zoro's neck huffing lightly.

“That’s not what I meant!” 

Sanji tried to sound angry but failed miserably. How could he be angry right now? When the man he loved wanted to spend the rest of his life together with him. Snuggling closer he closed his eyes, relaxing even more. 

“You’re so unfair, marimo...” 

“Like you’re any better, ero-cook.” 

Snorting, they both laughed at the stupid nicknames they had given each other when they had first met many years ago. A new future had just opened up for them. 

———

Law stared at Luffy, shocked at the new confession. Opening his mouth to speak he was quickly stopped by Luffy’s smaller hands covering his mouth. 

“D-Don't! I know it was sudden so don’t say anything. I just wanted to tell you how I felt. I don’t want you to say anything back...” 

Luffy smiled as he felt a few more tears roll down his cheeks before lifting his hands and wiping them away. He hadn’t meant to say something like that so abruptly, but hearing Law confess how much he had changed him made him feel something inside. Something that he was still trying to understand, something that he could only think of as ‘love’. 

Law kept his mouth shut as he reached up and gently helped wipe Luffy’s tears away. He didn’t know how he felt right now, but he was relieved that Luffy wasn’t pushing him to say something that he wasn’t sure of yet. Reaching around Luffy’s waist with his left hand he pulled the other down to rest against his chest. 

“Thank you.” He said softly, hugging Luffy tightly. 

Luffy closed his eyes as he stayed silent, resting against Law’s chest. Law reached inside his right side pocket to pull his phone, which had gone on and off non-stop for the last few minutes. Staring at the screen he sighed annoyed. It was Ikkaku, Shachi, Penguin, and Kidd all in a group chat they had made a long time ago. Everyone was wishing him a happy birthday. He had been so caught up on what was going on in front of him to notice the messages earlier. Law scrolled down the messages reading what he had missed.

Ikkaku: ‘Happy Birthday! We have to celebrate!’

Penguin: ‘Yeah! We have to do something fun!’

Shachi: ‘Let’s do it!’

Kidd: ‘Congrats you’re even older now. One year closer to growing white hair like real doctors do.’

Ikkaku: ‘Where should we go? We have to make it special!’

Shachi: ‘Hmm... I don’t know, but I’m down for anything. I should be able to get out of work in time for dinner.’

Penguin: ‘Wait! I have to work late! I have to find someone to switch shifts with me!’

Kidd: ‘How about that one restaurant we've been talking about?’

Ikkaku: ‘Ah, yes! It was called Kitcho, right? All the rooms are private, and each has its own zen garden right outside. I have a friend who is a club member and can help us reverse a room. I’ll contact him right now!

Law: ‘Shouldn’t I have a saying in all this?’

Kidd: ‘No’

Shachi: ‘No’

Ikkaku: ‘No’

Penguin: ‘No’

Ikkaku: ‘Come on! Last year we didn’t do anything because we were all so busy with work!’

Shachi: ‘It will be fun! Please!’

Law: ‘At the expense of whose wallet?’

Kidd: ‘Don’t worry about the details.’

Law: ‘I don’t want to do anything.’

Kidd: ‘Oh yeah, we should dress up.’

Ikkaku: ‘That’s true! It’s an exclusive Japanese style restaurant after all. How about we all wear traditional clothing?

Penguin: ‘Like yukata?’

Ikkaku: ‘Yeah! I will wear a beautiful kimono I've been saving for a good occasion.’

Law stared at his phone in disbelief. Everyone was making plans without his consent or even caring if he wanted to be part of them or not. He was ready to tell them that he wasn’t going.

Kidd: ‘I invited Luffy to join us. He was very happy that he could be part of it too.’

Damn Kidd, he had almost forgotten Luffy knew about his birthday now. He sighed tiredly as he glanced down. Luffy was slowly falling asleep against his chest. It had been a long day and they were both mentally and physically exhausted. 

Law: ‘Fine, whatever. I’m going to bed. I won’t be at the hospital today so just send me the details whenever.’

Shachi: ‘Wait! What?”

Ikkaku: ‘Are you feeling sick!?”

Penguin: ‘I’ve never heard our Captain say he wasn’t coming to work!’

Kidd: ‘Nah, he is fine... or maybe he is sick, but with something else.’

Law: ‘Shut up Kidd! I just have things to do. Nothing else.’

Ikkaku: ‘I never thought I would be alive for the day our Captain would take the day off during his birthday. I am so happy.’

Law wasn’t entirely sure when everyone close enough to him had started calling him ‘Captain’ but he had just ignored it for years. Closing his phone he felt even more exhausted now. Whatever else they had to say it could wait until after getting some sleep. Lifting himself up slowly trying to not disturb his sleepy boyfriend against his chest. He picked Luffy up bridal style as he carried him down the corridor back to Luffy’s room. Pushing the door slowly with his foot before walking closer to the bed and gently laying Luffy down into his bed. 

He had shown up without warning, and he hadn’t even asked if he could stay over for the night, so maybe he should leave? He could just go back to his condo to sleep. After dropping Luffy off, he spent the rest of the time moving things he needed from his house to his condo with Kidd and Jean’s help. Raising the blankets to cover Luffy the other shifted awake opening his eyes halfway. Still conscious enough to make a conversation. 

“Torao...?”

“Mmh?” Law hummed as he pulled the covers more trying to untangle them.

“Where are you going...?”

“I’m going back to my condo to sleep.”

“W-What?” Luffy opened his eyes more as he tried to sit up. 

“Wait no! Stay here tonight!” He quickly gripped Law’s right wrist stopping him from covering him up.

“But-”

“Please... don’t leave...”

“The bed is small and I didn’t bring anything with me... are you sure?” 

Luffy quickly nodded as he scot himself as close as he could against the wall to make more space for Law to get into his bed. Law took his shoes and socks off leaving them on the floor. Then pulled his dress shirt off to toss it on top of Luffy’s desk before removing his jeans and tossing them after. Not noticing the fancy-looking bag next to his clothes due to how dark the room was. The room itself was kind of warm, and the bed was small for two adults. It would be uncomfortable to sleep with the extra layers of clothing so it was probably best to just sleep with as little as possible. 

It’s not like it was their first time sleeping together or being naked. Leaving his boxers on he slowly got into the bed as it sunk in further with the added weight. Luffy pushed his own shirt off, tossing it somewhere on the floor, and lay completely naked next to Law. It was too warm in the room and he was too tired to turn the A/C on. Pressing himself against Law’s chest he snuggled him as he closed his eyes tiredly. Feeling more relaxed now that he wasn’t sleeping alone. He wrapped his arms loosely around his boyfriend's body. 

Law welcomed Luffy closer as he lay on his left side facing the wall. It was odd, he never expected that one day he would crave this type of intimacy on his own accord. Sleeping together, cuddling, yearning for someone else's touch. Just what was Luffy really doing to him? He wondered as he slowly closed his eyes. Whenever he was with him, he felt at peace. Like nothing could go wrong and even if it did. It felt like no matter what it was they would get through it together, one way or another. It didn’t take long for both of them to fall asleep in each other's embrace.

\------

It was soft but firm, whatever was pressing against him. Something brushed against his chest and neck a few times. Letting out a pleased sigh, Law slowly opened his eyes, vision slightly blurry. Opening his eyes a little more to focus on what was happening. It was early, he could hear the birds chirping right outside the window. Wait, his condo was all the way to the top, there were no birds up there? Oh, that’s right, he wasn’t at his own place right now, he had stayed over at Luffy’s. Moving his head slightly to the right his golden eyes met beautiful jet black eyes. 

A big, wide grin spread across Luffy’s face as he laid on top of Law’s body. Reaching up, his hands brushed down his young boyfriend’s naked back resting them against his lower back. A small smile found Law’s lips as he could feel Luffy’s lips pressing against his collarbone and neck. This was probably what had woken him up from his deep slumber. What time was it? It didn’t matter he supposed. It’s not like they had to be anywhere today of all days. Luffy leaned down and pressed another soft trail of kisses against his neck before moving a little higher and pressing soft pecks against Law’s lips.

“Happy... Birthday... Torao.” Luffy said softly, between kisses.

“Hmm...” Law hummed lightly before speaking. “Kidd told you, didn’t he?”

“Yeah... but don’t be angry at him, okay? I’m glad he did because you wouldn’t have otherwise. He told me that you don’t like your birthday or celebrating it... why is that?” Luffy asked, as he slowly sat himself up against Law’s stomach tilting his head to the side. 

“I just think they are a waste of time. After both my parents and sister passed away there was no meaning for me to celebrate something like my own existence.” 

‘Even if you think that you have others who care about you.’ Luffy thought to himself as he felt a wave of sadness spread around his chest. Sabo told him the story of Law’s family, and how they all had died in a plane crash many years ago. 

“You have me! I will make sure you always remember that I care!” Luffy said suddenly, making Law stare at him surprised. 

He didn’t understand Luffy’s unique power of saying things so freely and honestly. The younger male didn’t seem to hold back on whatever he was thinking. It didn’t feel like there were any secrets between them, it didn’t feel like Luffy was hiding things from him, or being dishonest. It was so easy for Law to just believe all his words. He wasn’t sure if it was for his own selfish reasons, or because he wanted to believe that there was someone on this planet that actually genuinely cared for him. Not his fame, money, or status. When Luffy stared into his eyes he didn’t feel like he needed to run away, on the contrary. There was no other place he wanted to be with the most than with Luffy.

“Thank you...” Law said lightly embarrassed by the confession. 

Luffy smiled wide before leaning down and kissing him deeply. Returning the kiss, his hands slowly slid down even further gripping Luffy’s naked ass pulling him even closer without breaking the kiss. Tongues pressed against each other as they deepened the kiss with every second. Luffy gasped softly, as he felt one of Law’s fingers brushing against his asshole, making him nip Law’s tongue lightly in return before pulling back to speak.

“W-Wait! We can’t do anything right now. Today is your birthday but we decided we would go out on a date. If we continue... I don’t think we will end up going anywhere!” Luffy exclaimed.

That was true, and Law knew it as well. If they started fooling around this early there was no way that they would want to do anything else for the rest of the day. Especially if somehow they ended up going all the way. Luffy wasn’t going to be in the mood to want to move or do anything else. While he wouldn’t mind staying cooped up in Luffy’s apartment he knew his boyfriend really wanted to celebrate, and if he didn’t show up to his so-called birthday celebration tonight with everyone else he wasn’t going to hear the end of it either. 

Plus now that he really thought about it, he didn’t feel comfortable taking Luffy all the way here. Sabo’s room was just next door and once they both talked to him he didn’t want this to be brought up at some point. Making up his mind, he nodded as Luffy slowly got up and walked towards his closet. Sliding it open to get some clean clothes for the day. Putting something simple together he turned around and smiled at Law.

“I’m going to shower really quickly before we go. Do you want to shower too? Since you didn’t bring anything with you, I wasn't sure.”

“I'll shower back at my place. I already moved everything I need to my condo after I dropped you off yesterday, so I’ll be staying there from today onwards.”

“You’re not going to stay at your house anymore?” Luffy asked as he walked closer and sat next to Law while still holding his clean clothes against his chest.

“No, I sent a message to Bonney that I would be selling the house, and that she could go whenever she needed to grab her things.”

“What about Kidd and Jean?”

“They are going to look for their own places. The house isn’t going to be on the market any time soon so they have time to search around.”

“Are you sure you want to get rid of your home?”

“Yeah, it’s for the best. I hardly stayed there, and now that Bonney and I are separating there is no reason for me to keep it.”

“Okay!” Luffy smiled as he got up. “If that’s what you want to do, then you should do it!” He nodded supportively. 

Law reached for his jeans to put them on as the corner of his eyes caught the bag sitting next to his clothes. Had that bag been there last night? He didn't remember seeing it, but it had been pretty dark too to see much of anything. Reaching up towards the bag out of mild curiosity, Luffy quickly stopped him by grabbing his right hand tightly.

“W-Wait! Don’t look inside it!”

“Huh? What’s inside it?” 

Luffy bit his lower lip trying to think of anything right on the spot but he wasn’t the best at lying as it was. Law stared at him confused for a second before glancing up at Luffy as he was still sitting on the bed. 

“It’s not a gift... is it?”

Chewing lightly on his bottom lip he looked away nervously like he wasn’t sure what Law was talking about. He hadn’t exactly planned how he was going to give Law his birthday gift but this wasn’t how he wanted to do it either. Letting go of Law’s hand he grabbed the bag and pulled it behind his back. 

“It’s a surprise so you can’t see what’s inside it yet!”

“So it is a gift? You didn’t have to-” Luffy cut him off. 

“I’m gonna shower!” 

He quickly ran out of the room with the bag making his way to the bathroom before closing it behind him. Luffy sighed deeply as he put his clothes next to the sink and the bag on the other side. His heart started to beat faster at the thought of Law looking inside it. It’s not like he wasn’t planning on giving it to him, but the gift felt really personal and intimate. He didn’t want to just hand it over like it was nothing. Turning the shower on he stepped in not caring if the water had heated up yet or not. 

Rubbing the back of his neck, Law grabbed his jeans and slid them over, before pulling the zipper up and buttoning them up. When had Luffy had the time to even get him a birthday gift he wondered? He was both curious and intrigued to find out what kind of gift Luffy had gotten him. Maybe it was snacks? That seemed like something Luffy would give someone. They hadn’t known each other long enough to really know all of each other's personal likes, but it was clear as day Luffy loved food. He stopped from grabbing his dress shirt when he heard something like a knock echo outside the room. 

Making his way out he walked closer to the door’s entrance as he heard another firm knock. He hadn't imagined it, there was someone knocking on the door right now. Puzzled, he glanced out the peephole to see who it was. Further confusion raised inside Law’s head as he saw some green-haired guy with dark sunglasses holding a large decorated box on one hand. Had Luffy ordered something and was expecting a delivery? Not questioning it further he reached for the door handle to answer. His boyfriend was currently busy showering, and if it was a delivery maybe it was important.

Opening the door all the way Law stared at the guy that was right outside still holding the box. The other man stared back at him in silence for a few seconds too. He wasn’t entirely sure what was going on but he could feel really awkward and heavy energy coming out of the green-haired man. Zoro leaned just enough to see the apartment's door number. Had he accidentally knocked on the wrong door? Pulling his sunglasses off he stared at the apartment number. No, it was right, this was Luffy’s apartment, so who the hell had just opened the door!?

“Can I help you?” Law’s voice was firm and unwelcoming. Just who the hell was this guy who just knocked on Luffy’s place? Zoro’s attention went from the door to Law’s face.

“Who the hell are you?” Zoro glared at the stranger. 

“Huh?” Shouldn’t he be asking that question? This man had knocked on his boyfriend's door after all not the other way around.

The energy was starting to take a turn for the worse as they both stood their ground glaring at each other. Zoro’s eyes quickly drifted up and down the much taller shirtless man covered in tattoos. For some reason, this black-haired guy seemed familiar but he couldn’t really put his finger on it. He was about to check the door’s number one more time just to make sure he really hadn’t knocked on the wrong door. The bathroom door opened down the hall behind Law and Luffy spoked loudly.

“Torao! I forgot to get a clean towel. Can you bring me one? It’s in the closet down the hall by my room.” Luffy yelled.

“Luffy!?” Zoro yelled loud enough for his best friend to hear.

“Z-Zoro!?” Feeling his heart stop. Luffy glanced to the left towards the direction of the door. Why was Zoro here right now!?

“What the hell is going on!?” 

Zoro exclaimed as he shoved his way past Law who at this point had frozen on the spot too. He knew the name Zoro very well, Luffy had claimed it was his best friend, and the man dating Sanji Vinsmoke, the owner of the Baratie. Why the hell was this man here right now of all times!? Law glanced at the back of Zoro’s head as Luffy made eye contact between him and Zoro a few times with clear panic in his eyes.

“W-Wait Zoro!” 

Luffy scrambled back inside the bathroom and quickly slid into his blue shorts and loose red shirt, not caring that he wasn’t properly dry yet or that he wasn’t wearing anything under his shorts. Zoro placed the box with the cake inside on the kitchen table not daring to look behind him as Law closed the door without saying a word.

Taking a deep breath Luffy walked out the bathroom door and towards the kitchen where Zoro was standing. Trying to sound as calm as he could possibly muster with the current situation. This was absolutely not the way he had planned to introduce Law to his best friend. Trying to find his voice again he spoke nervously.

“W-What are you doing here?”

“Sanji told me that you asked him to bake you a cake for your boss's birthday today, and I told him I wanted to bring it to you since we haven’t seen each other in a while-” Zoro stopped talking as he glanced quickly behind him before glancing back at Luffy while pointing behind him. 

“Who the hell is he?”

Luffy glanced up at Zoro feeling extremely guilty for not telling his best friend anything for days. He opened his mouth to speak, trying to find the right words to say before Law spoke first.

“I’m his boyfriend.” Law said firmly. 

At this point, that cat was out of the bag and there was no reasonable reason to lie to Luffy’s friend? After the talk, he had with Kidd on the plane. He knew that he had put both Luffy and himself into this situation and that he had to take responsibility for all the impulsive decisions they made together. Especially him, he was much older than Luffy and had no excuse for being so reckless. Law should have known better but here he was, caught in the moment.

“What!?” Zoro exclaimed loudly in shock, staring at Luffy’s pale face.

“Is that true Luffy?” 

The younger male felt his bottom lip quiver lightly as he slowly nodded trying to hold back his tears. This really wasn’t the way he had wanted Zoro to find out, but there wasn’t going back now. Luffy’s heart was beating too fast, he could feel it against his ears. He had tried to speak but had found it extremely hard to even put a single sentence together.

“Maybe we should sit and talk about it in the living room?” Law suggested noticing how overwhelmed Luffy was feeling right now. 

Zoro gave a loud sigh before nodding and backing off from Luffy to walk towards the couch, rubbing the back of his neck. Just what the hell had he missed since he last had last seen his best friend? Law walked towards Luffy and reached for Luffy’s left hand to hold it with his. Leaning down to whisper against Luffy’s ear.

“I’m here with you, It will be alright.” 

Law said, gently as he gave Luffy’s hand a small squeeze and led his boyfriend back to the living room. Sitting on the opposite couch that Zoro was sitting on. Pulling Luffy down to sit next to him as he took a small breath to calm himself as well. He knew Luffy wanted to tell his friends, but not this way.

“My name is Trafalgar D. Water Law. Owner of all the Trafalgar hospitals across the country-”

“You’re Luffy’s boss!?” Law nodded, glancing at the corner of his eyes as Luffy stared down the whole time. 

“Aren’t you married? I saw you on TV before, don’t you have a wife!?” Zoro questioned, now he remembered where he had seen this man before.

He had never cared about the medical news, but he had heard Law’s name a few times on TV. Then there was also the time he went to the hospital when he got his eye injury and overheard some of the nurses talking about how unfortunate it was that Doctor Trafalgar was already a married man.

“We are currently filing for divorce. Due to personal reasons.” Law quickly replied back.

“You’re not even divorced yet and you’re already dating Luffy?” Zoro asked, not thrilled with the idea of his best friend dating a still married man.

“I know how this looks, but I promise I have no ill intentions towards Luffy-ya or-”

“Does Sabo know?” Zoro cut him off as he glanced at Luffy who had not spoken the whole time.

“Not yet, but we are planning to tell him when he stops by later this week. He is currently away for a work project I gave him.” Law answer on Luffy’s behalf.

“How long have you even known each other?” Zoro asked, staring right into Law’s eyes as he crossed his arms against his chest. A heavy silence fell in the room as even Law didn’t want to admit the truth.

“F-Five days...” Luffy finally spoke, almost whispering. 

“Luffy...” Zoro started.

“I know it looks bad! One thing led to another, but this is where we are now!” Luffy exclaimed firmly as he intertwined his fingers with Law’s left hand.

“I know that no matter how I say it, or anything... it still looks bad. Torao is still married to his wife, and I didn’t stop anything either. I knew what we were doing was wrong, but I wanted it. If you’re angry at him then you have to be angry at me too, because... because I am equally to blame for everything!” Luffy yelled, as he finally allowed himself to let everything he was feeling out into the open.

Bringing his arms down, Zoro rested both his hands on his knees as he was in deep thought for a while. Closing his eyes as he thought in silence before asking the biggest question he had. Opening his eyes he stared at both of them in the eye before speaking.

“I only want to know one last thing.” 

Luffy gripped Law’s hand even tighter, unsure of what Zoro was going to say. He loved his best friend in a very special way. He was like an elder brother to him just as much as Sabo and Ace had been. Sabo wasn’t his blood relative and Ace hadn’t been either, but he hadn’t cared about that at all. Luffy had been adopted into their lives and he couldn’t be happier. 

“Are you happy Luffy?” 

Zoro’s voice was serious, a tone of voice that he never used towards Luffy. Blinking once, Luffy quickly replied, nodding fast. Holding Law’s hand even tighter with his as he replied.

“Yes! I’m happy! Law makes me happy in ways I never thought it was possible. You know I’ve never cared about dating, or anything like that... but after meeting him. Things changed and... I’m really happy!” Luffy exclaimed with a big pure smile still holding back his tears. 

Zoro took a deep breath as he leaned back on the couch and smiled back at his best friend. If his best friend was happy, who the hell was he to tell Luffy who he could, or could not date? He was still a little skeptical about the whole situation and wasn’t very comfortable that he didn’t know much about Law, but so far the other man hadn’t given him any bad warning signs. Even after seeing how many tattoos Law had. Zoro had scars all over his body himself and in his mind, tattoos and scars were basically the same things. Things like that shouldn’t define what a real man was or wasn’t. Law had stood up for himself and introduced himself as Luffy’s boyfriend without trying to hide it or deny it. 

He also seemed committed to letting Sabo know about what was going on as well, and they were planning to tell everyone about it instead of keeping it a secret. Sanji and he had kept their relationship a secret when they first started dating for almost a year because the blond didn’t want anyone to know. Who was he to really judge his best friend for not telling him anything for a few days? If anything, Sanji was going to be one to overreact once he found out that Luffy was dating. The worst part was that he was dating his current boss, who was still not divorced and was an important man in the medical world.

“If you’re really that happy then you have my blessing Luffy. You should let me tell Sanji about this though, I think it will be best he knows about it first before you bring it up to everyone else this weekend. We both know how overprotective he can get and we don’t want to cause a scene. Especially since we are planning to let everyone know that we just got engaged.”

Luffy’s eyes went wide as he quickly let go of Law’s hand and ran towards Zoro jumping on him with his arms wide open. Giving him a big strong hug with a big smile on his face. So Sanji had finally decided to say yes. He was so happy for his best friend. He knew Zoro had been wanting to pop the question for a long time now. He had gone with Zoro to get an engagement ring and everything forever ago.

“Shishishi... Congratulations Zoro!” 

Luffy yelled happily as Zoro grinned hugging him back. Luffy stayed on Zoro’s lap as they spoke, earning a look of disbelief from Law. The older man glanced away trying not to stare too much. He shouldn’t be getting jealous of the intimacy displayed in front of him. It wasn’t sexual and his boyfriend had clearly shown him that he wasn’t afraid to display skinship with the people he loved. Luffy would have tackled Sanji back at the restaurant if the blond had not stopped him on time. They were best friends after all, just because Kidd and he didn’t show anywhere near this much intimacy with each other it didn’t mean no one else did either. Law cleared his voice before speaking.

“Congratulations on your engagement. I hope you two are very happy.”

“Thanks!” Zoro replied, as Luffy slowly sat next to his best friend still smiling.

“Do you have a date for the wedding yet?” Luffy asked, excitedly.

“Not yet, I just asked him last night after... we had sex...” He said honestly. 

There was no reason to hide the truth from his best friend. They had promised to always tell each other the truth no matter what after Luffy and he had a huge fight. When Luffy found out that both Sanji and Zoro hid the fact that they had been dating for almost a year in secret.

“Oh...” Luffy blushed slightly. 

He had never shown much emotion at the mention of sex before but now that he knew firsthand what it was he understood a lot more. Zoro noticed this blinking as he started to feel embarrassed himself. So Luffy finally understood about sex.

“So... you know what sex is now huh?”

Zoro chuckled, teasing his best friend as he poked Luffy’s arm with his elbow making Luffy turn a darker shade of red. The swordsman cracked a loud laugh as he ruffled Luffy’s damp hair. 

“You should go dry yourself properly. Luffy-ya.” Law suggested. 

Luffy nodded as he got up and left the room leaving Law and Zoro alone again. An awkward silence followed before Zoro spoke.

“So it’s your birthday today?”

“Ah, Yes...” 

“Well, this is some birthday huh?” Zoro laughed again. 

“Well Happy Birthday, Luffy seems happy so that's all that matters. He asked my fiancé to make you a coffee cake with dark chocolate because he knew that you didn’t like sweets very much. Don’t underestimate Luffy, he might seem simple-minded, but he has the biggest heart I’ve ever known.”

“Thank you. Please send my regards to Mr. Vinsmoke.”

“No need for formalities. You’re probably gonna end up being part of the family before you know it.” Zoro crossed his arm again as he nodded to himself in agreement.

“Huh?” Law asked, puzzled. 

“You might be Luffy’s first boyfriend, and you might also end up being the last. Whenever Luffy chooses someone to be part of his family he never turns their back on them. No matter what happens. If he still adores you this much after months, you’re guaranteed to be stuck with him for the rest of your life.”

Law wondered if the green-haired man was joking, but there didn’t seem to be a single tone of sarcasm in his words. To be together with Luffy for the rest of his life was something that had crossed his mind at least a couple of times now since they met. It was still too early though to think about it, so he moved it to the back of his mind again.

“So any fun plans for today?”

“We are going on a date, and then later today a group of close friends, and I are planning to have dinner together.”

“Luffy going with y’all?” 

“Yes, he was given instructions to keep me busy for the day so I wouldn't’ go to work” He heard Zoro laugh at the last part.

“So do they know?”

“Hm?”

“That you’re dating Luffy now even though you’re not divorced yet.”

“Not yet.”

“Are you planning to tell them?”

“I’m planning to bring it up during dinner.”

“Hmm...” Zoro hummed. 

He had just met Law in person but was quickly growing respect for the older man. Going out of his way to tell his own close friends about his relationship with Luffy took some real confidence. He was even planning to talk to Sabo, who was the other person whose opinion mattered the most to Luffy.

“Good luck man. You seem to want to keep things as open and honest between the two of you. For someone with your status, that’s gotta take some balls. You’re not afraid of what the public might think, your career, or the impact in your image?”

“People will think whatever they want of me, and say as they please even if I try to defend myself. That’s what society has been for decades. Whether I am with a man or a woman, their personal opinions don’t matter to me. This is my life, and I will choose to live it as I please. As long as they keep my hospitals away from false accusations, they can say anything they want about me.”

“Ah! It all makes sense now.”

“Hm?” Law questioned.

“The reason they call you the ‘Surgeon of Death’.” 

“So the nickname I was given in those illegal underground fights is still around?” Law chuckled as he crossed his right leg over the other resting both his elbows against the top of the couch.

“The underground has a lot of news traveling all the time.”

“You would know that well, ‘Pirate Hunter, Roronoa Zoro’.” It was Zoro’s turn to chuckle. 

“So you know who I was this whole time?”

“Not at first, but that scar on your chest and the one on your eye seemed familiar. There was only one man who had those two specific scars that were still active underground.”

“I didn't think you knew since you retired so many years ago. It’s too bad, I would have loved crossing blades with you.” Zoro admitted.

“I would say the dedication I wanted to give to my hospitals pushed me to retire far more than the marriage I was in. Does this mean you’re also retiring now?” Law asked as he heard steps coming back towards them.

“Yeah. I promised him I would if we ever got married.”

“I’m sure you two will have a happy marriage, unlike the one I did.”

“There is always a second chance you know...” Zoro watched as Luffy walked back into the room properly dressed, straw hat around his neck, and with a bag in his shoulders. “To find happiness with someone else.” He finished as he got up. 

“Are you heading back?” Luffy smiled as Law also got up.

“Yeah. Sanji and I are going on a date too. So I don’t want to make him wait any longer.”

“Okay, drive back safely!” 

“Will do. A pleasure to meet you Law.”

“Likewise, Zoro.” They shook hands firmly.

“If you hurt Luffy. I will cut you down, Law.” Zoro smirked.

“I wouldn’t expect it any other way. Zoro-ya.” Law smirked back.

Letting go of the firm handshake Zoro headed out to the door and hugged Luffy goodbye before closing the door behind him. Law walked back to the room to grab the rest of his things to head out. He really wanted to take a shower and get into some fresh clothes for that day.

“What were you and Zoro talking about?” He tilted his head.

“Just work, and to give my regards to his fiancé for the cake you asked him to make.”

“Oh... he told you? Heh... sorry. I wanted to make it a surprise.” Luffy grinned as he made his way to the kitchen.

Once Law was done getting dressed he walked back out to where Luffy was waiting for him. Holding the nicely decorated box with the cake inside. 

“We can leave it at your place and take it to dinner tonight. Hopefully, everyone will like it.” Luffy said as Law leaned down to kiss him softly.

“I’m sure they will. Thank you for thinking about me.” 

“I just want you to have a happy day.” Luffy blushed slightly. 

“Since the day we met. You’re the reason I’m always happy.” Law said, making Luffy blushed even deeper. 

“Then... I’ll make sure to continue to make you happy every day.” 

They smiled softly to each other as they walked out of the apartment. Law helped Luffy lock the door as they made their way down to Law’s parked car. Once downstairs Luffy stared at the nice-looking car Law had driven. He felt like he had seen this kind of car before on TV.

“What kind of car is this?”

“Hm? It’s a Tesla. I have a few full electric cars, but this one is one of my favorites.” 

Opening the door for Luffy to get in since he was holding the cake before closing it behind him. He made his way to the other side and also got into the car turning it on with a push of a button. Luffy stared at the giant screen in the middle of the car. Law quickly typed the coordinates to his place as a map covered most of the screen showing him where to go. Resting the cake on his lap to slide the seat belt on he continued to stare at the screen. 

“Can I play some music?”

“Sure. Just press the black with a green icon on the top and select whatever you want.”

He didn’t need to be told twice before he started messing with the big screen. Changing the music, pushing random settings he found. Usually, Law would have yelled at anyone who was messing with his car, but he was starting to have a very soft spot for Luffy. As long as he knew where he was going he didn’t mind his boyfriend entertaining himself with the car's tablet. Around half an hour later they made it back to Law’s condo. This was actually the first time he had anyone over aside from Kidd or Jean that had helped him move some stuff inside. 

Pulling into the large gated entrance the doors opened up as he drove in heading towards the underground garage this condominium had for residents. Parking into his private spot he got out as he went around to open the door for Luffy. Taking the cake from him so he could get out. Walking towards one of the many underground elevators he pushed his key in so the elevator would open. 

“Why do the elevators have keys?”

“It’s for privacy and safety reasons. A lot of famous and rich people live in this condominium so to ensure extra security everyone who lives here is required to have their own personalized key to move around the building.” Law replied as he slid the card once again inside the elevator and pressed one of the highest floors.

“Have you had this place for a long time?”

“No. I got it around a year ago. I've been getting busier at the hospital so I thought getting a place closer when I had to work late nights would be best.”

“Do you like living here?”

“I do. I hope you will like it too.” Law said as he handed the cake back to Luffy when the doors opened. 

Getting outside They walked down a long hall before turning and reaching the end. Sliding a different metal card, the doors unlocked as Law opened the door for Luffy to walk in first before he followed and closed the door behind them. Taking his shoes off he placed them on the shoe holder as Luffy slid his sandals off and let Law put them next to his own. Luffy quickly walked inside the hall as he came face to face to a very large open room. He could see the large bed and neatly organized shelves on each side of the bed. On the right side, there was a large living area with long black sofas and a large flat screen tv with something that seemed like a theater system around it. 

A few feet away from the living area was a dining table. Not far from it was a stainless steel kitchen with marble countertops and a marble island with stools in front of it. Walking towards the kitchen he placed the cake on the counter table before going around and opening the fridge out of curiosity. There were only a few things inside, mostly water and some pre-packed meals from some special delivery service he assumed. Law didn’t seem like the cooking type so it made sense. Closing the fridge he took time to admire the rest of the place. Law’s condo was on one of the corners of the building meaning he had glass windows surrounding all around the room giving it a nice natural lighting effect during the daytime. 

He couldn’t wait to see what it would look like at night, it was probably really beautiful with the city lights and other light up buildings. He walked closer to the windows by the living area. He could see the ocean from here. It was bright and beautiful and it always made him smile. It almost reminded him of the same view he had seen back at Law’s office. His attention was interrupted when Law wrapped his long arms around his shoulders making the shorter male look up at him with a smile. 

“What do you think?”

“I love it! I’ve never been inside a building this tall. It kind of reminds me of the resort we stayed at, but this feels more welcoming. It’s large, but not too large to make it feel lonely. I get why you enjoy staying here the most. Your other home felt kind of big and sad. I didn’t really like that feeling.”

“I guess you’re right. Maybe you can come to visit me if you want?”

“I don’t mind, but I was wondering. Since Sabo is not home right now would it be okay for me to stay here until he is back?”

“Like... live together?”

“Yeah. Unless you don’t want that?”

“I don’t mind. I was planning to ask if you wanted to stay here with me while Sabo was away. I just wasn’t sure if you would be okay with the idea.”

“I want to stay with you!” Luffy turned around and hugged Law back as he smiled even more.

“Then it’s settled, we will grab more of your things tomorrow and bring them here if you want.”

“Okay! It might be easier for me to get to work from here too.”

“Well... we could leave to work together if you want.”

“You don’t mind?”

“Not really, your shifts start at 9:00 am and I like to get to work early so it works out.”

“Okay!” 

Luffy pulled Law down as he kissed him deeply. Neither realizing that this basically meant they would be living together like couples usually did after prolong dating. Slowly pulling back Law spoke softly.

“Let me get ready then we can go. You can decide where to eat.”

“But it’s your birthday? Shouldn’t you decide where you want to go?”

“I trust that my boyfriend will choose a place I will like.” Law smiled as Luffy blushed slightly before nodding. 

“Okay... I’ll search while you shower!” He said as he pulled his phone out and headed to the large black leather L-shape sofa to sit down while Law got ready.

Scrolling down his phone he found a few options. There was this one place where they did a lot of different kinds of seafood. He could go for seafood and he knew Law also liked seafood. Taking his bag off his shoulder he opened it up and pulled the black gift bag out. This was probably a good time to give him the gift. He would just wait for Law to get ready and then he could give it to him before they went out. Taking the box inside the bag he opened it up and glanced inside it. This was the first time since buying the bracelets that he had seen them. He knew it wasn’t much, but he hoped Law would like them. 

Smiling to himself he closed the box as he waited for Law to come out. Slowly glancing back he could see Law’s large bed at the end of the room. Feeling his face heat up he quickly turned back around. So that was where Law and he would go all the way tonight. Trying to not think too much about it he played a game on his phone to distract himself. He was getting nervous and he didn’t want to ruin the rest of the day they had planned to spend together. Zoro had seemed accepting of his relationship with Law so far, he was glad about that at least. Maybe... things would work out at the end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoy this chapter. Feel free to leave some love if you did. There will be more interactions with Zoro and Sanji in the future as tagged in the story.


	13. Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Law! 🎂Oct 6th PST 2020

Luffy: “Hello?” 

Luffy answered his phone, as he sat on Law’s sofa. Waiting for his boyfriend to be ready so they go out for lunch and then wherever else Law wanted to go.

Sabo: “Luffy! How are you?”

Luffy: “Sabo! I’m good, how are you?”

Sabo: “I’m good too. You’re not at work?”

Luffy: “Not today... I got the rest of the week off, until next Monday.”

Sabo: “Why is that?”

Luffy: “Since we were stuck in Sapporo for a few days and then uh...” He struggled to figure out how he was going to bring up that Law and he had planned on spending the day together for Law’s birthday.

Sabo: “Then what?”

Luffy: “I was asked by Torao’s friends to distract him for his birthday today...” He said, almost whispering the last part.

Sabo: “Torao?”

Luffy: “L-Law... I can’t pronounce his last name properly... so I started calling him Torao...”

Sabo: “Oh! Haha... did he not get upset about it? He can be particular about things sometimes.”

Luffy: “No, he didn’t say anything about it.”

Sabo: “So you’re spending the day with him? That’s kinda weird, he has never cared about celebrating his birthday.”

Luffy: “Kidd sort of arranged everything. His friends really wanted to celebrate it this year.”

Sabo: “That’s good. That man needs to take a break once in a while.”

Luffy: “Yeah, so... was there a reason you called?”

Sabo: “Right! Sanji messaged me earlier. Saying that you told Zoro that I was stopping by this week, and he invited me to go to your group gathering this weekend with Koala. I told him I would ask her first, and she said it would be fun so we will be attending too.”

Luffy: “Oh, you are? That would be nice, what day do you think you might be getting here?”

Sabo: “Not sure yet, probably Friday night? I’ll be stopping at Koala’s place for the night then I’ll see you and everyone else on Saturday.”

Luffy: “Yeah, okay...”

Sabo: “Is something wrong? You don’t sound very excited.”

Luffy: “No! Nothing is wrong, there is just something I was hoping to talk to you about before that if possible.”

Sabo: “Is it something that we can talk about right now? I have some time.”

Luffy: “I think in-person might be better.”

Sabo: “Are you in trouble?”

Luffy: “No! Nothing like that!”

Sabo: “Law isn’t making you feel uncomfortable is he? I can talk to him if he is.”

Luffy: “No he isn’t doing anything like that either! He has been really nice to me.”

Sabo: “Are you with him right now?”

Luffy hesitated to answer. Would Sabo get mad if he said yes? Would he start to get suspicious? He really didn’t want to accidentally slip something out that he wasn’t ready to talk about yet. Especially not right now, on Law’s birthday. Today he just wanted to make it about Law, not their newfound relationship.

Luffy: “I am... we are in his condo right now. He is taking a shower before we go out to lunch...” He quickly bit his lower lip as he said the last part.

Sabo: “Not even Bonney or I have ever been to his condo before. He once said it was a place for himself and no one else.”

Feeling his heart skip a beat he felt like an idiot. He completely forgot that Law had said that he had never brought anyone here before. Startled, he jumped slightly when he felt his phone being pulled away from behind. He quickly glanced back to see Law with a towel wrapped around his hips as he pressed Luffy’s phone to his right ear.

Law: “Hey.”

Sabo: “Hey, to you too. Why is Luffy in your condo?”

Law: “I found out that Bonney cheated on me, and that she was pregnant with someone else's unborn baby the night we got to the resort. We broke up and she left to stay somewhere else. When we got back yesterday, Kidd and Jean started helping me move some of my personal things to my condo. I’m planning to sell the house after the divorce papers are finalized this month.”

Sabo: “Oh... I’m sorry to hear that. Are you okay?”

Luffy: “I’m fine. Kidd thought it would be a good idea to ask Luffy to distract me so they could celebrate my birthday today. He asked him to hang out with me so I wouldn’t go into work. We are planning on getting together with everyone else tonight.”

Sabo: “Ah, that sounds like something he would do. Happy Birthday? Not entirely sure how happy it is with everything that just happened, and you’re kind of stuck with Luffy too. He can be a handful sometimes, but he means well.” He laughed lightly.

Law: “Thanks, and he is fine. He hasn’t done anything bad, yet.”

Sabo: “Go easy on him. He tends to act before thinking things through.”

Law: “There is something else I wanted to talk to you about.”

Sabo: “Hm?”

Pausing for a second Law tried to think of the right thing to say without ruining everything. He knew Luffy wanted to talk to Sabo in person, but something inside him didn’t sit right. He had full intentions to go all the way with Luffy tonight, and something about doing that before letting Sabo know that they were seeing each other felt wrong.

Law: “I’m putting you on speaker, hold on.” He said as he muted the phone.

“I want to tell him about us, is that okay with you Luffy-ya?” Law asked, staring at Luffy’s who seemed shocked by the sudden change of events. Walking around the sofa he sat down next to his boyfriend who seemed to be having a deep mental struggle right now.

“W-Wait... but...” Luffy started, nervously. 

“I don’t want to wait until he is here. He might get more upset that we waited instead of saying something sooner. Your friend, Zoro-ya knows. What if he tells him by accident?” Luffy swallowed hard as he gripped his shirt nervously. Zoro did tend to open his big mouth a lot and say things without thinking, just like he often did.

“A-Are you sure you want to do this today... on your birthday?”

“I am.”

“O-Okay... let’s tell him then!” Law nodded, as he unmuted the phone and put it on speaker.

Law: “There is something that Luffy-ya, and I have been wanting to talk to you about for a few days now.”

Sabo: “I’m listening.”

Law: “Back at the resort after Bonney told me the truth I got drunk and went to Luffy’s room. Nothing happened that night, but I did pass out on his bed.”

Sabo: “Okay...”

Law: “The following morning. I kissed Luffy-ya.”

Sabo: “Did you force him?”

Luffy: “N-No! He didn’t force me! I was actually the one who brought it up.”

Sabo: “I get the feeling that I won't like where this is going...”

Law: “That day..." He paused for a few seconds. "Luffy-ya and I kind of had sex. There was no penetration of any sort, but there was foreplay.” At least on that morning. Sabo didn’t need to know about the other two times they messed around and how much further they had gone.

Sabo stayed silent. Law knew that was not a good sign, but how long were they going to keep this a secret? Luffy was an adult now, and he had the right to make his own life decisions. Law continued to speak.

Law: “One thing led to another and this is where we are now.”

Sabo: “Luffy?”

Luffy: “Y-Yes?”

Sabo: “Is this what you wanted to talk to me about?”

Luffy: “Yes...” He admitted. 

Sabo: “Does anyone else know?”

Luffy: “Zoro found out today. He said he was going to talk to Sanji about it because it would be better if he heard it from him first. I wanted to talk to you about this when you were back, but Torao said he didn’t want to hide it from you any longer. Are you mad?”

Sabo: “I’m not thrilled. This isn’t what I expected to happen when I asked Law to look after you.”

Luffy: “S-Sorry...”

Sabo: “What did Zoro say?”

Luffy: “He asked me if I was happy.”

Sabo: “Are you?”

Luffy: “I'm very happy! Law has been very nice to me every day, and hasn't hurt me in any way.” Least not on purpose, sexual intercourse was a little different. They could both hear Sabo give a long sigh.

Sabo: “You’re old enough now to make your own decisions, but there are still a few things to remember. Law is still married to Bonney, and you two just recently met. What will you do if things don’t work out? You have never been interested in things like dating, or sex. Not that it means that you were never going to be interested either, but you’re choosing to be with someone that is not only my Boss but also yours. Do you think you’re capable enough to separate work from personal affairs?

Luffy: “I don’t know... but I want to try! You, Zoro, and the others seemed to make it work. All of you had a lot of problems with your partners but somehow made it work. 'I have to grow up one day' those were Ace’s words!”

Sabo: “If Ace was alive, he would be the first one to be against this ‘relationship’ that you seem to have gotten yourself into.”

Luffy: “Are you against it too?”

Sabo: “I am, but you also made a valid point. You have to grow up one day.”

Luffy: “Are you against it because Torao is our Boss?”

Sabo: “I’m against it for various reasons, that being one of them. He is much older than you, and I know that he is smart enough to know exactly what he was doing. I know that you wouldn’t have gone out of your way to ask him to kiss you, or even turn it into a sexual relationship without him leading you on. He was most likely flirting with you from the start and took advantage of the fact that you’re naive and inexperienced with these kinds of things.”

Law glanced away feeling guilty because Sabo hit right in the mark, he always did. That was a reason why he liked having the blond around so much. He was smart, educated, and could read him like a fucking book sometimes. Plus it was true, he was the one who initiated everything, Luffy might have followed after he had become more comfortable, but right from the start. Law was the only one to blame for everything that had happened the way it did.

Luffy: “Even if that’s true... it doesn’t change the fact that he makes me happy. He hasn’t forced me to do anything I didn’t want!”

Sabo: “I know you well Luffy. You would never do something if your heart wasn’t in it. I do believe your words.”

Law sighed, he knew Sabo was really mad right now. He just wasn’t showing it in order to not upset his younger brother, but he was absolutely furious right now. Sabo’s biggest weakness was Luffy over anyone else, including his own girlfriend Koala.

Luffy: “I want Torao to come to our group gathering on Saturday. I want to introduce him to our friends.”

Sabo: “Isn’t that too soon? You two just met. It’s not like you’re dating or-” He stopped himself abruptly. “Take me off the speaker and let me talk to Law privately.”

Luffy: “But-”

Sabo: “Luffy!” He sounded dead serious.

Luffy grabbed the phone and turned the speaker off as he handed the phone to Law who felt like he had lost a few years of his life from this current conversation. Hesitating for a few seconds he got up as he turned the TV for Luffy to keep himself distracted before walking back to the bathroom and closing the door behind him.

Law: “Yes?”

Sabo: “What the hell Law? It wasn’t enough that you took his first kiss, you fucked him, and now you’re dating? You’re lucky I’m not there right now or I would rip you a new one. I don’t care that it's your birthday, I will make sure it’s the last one if you hurt him in any way, you understand? You couldn’t just go fuck some other person, it had to be my little brother? Do you think he is one of your many toys to play with? I haven’t forgotten the kind of asshole you were before you got married. Fooling around with all these people and never taking any of them seriously-”

Law: “I think I’m in love...” Law cut him off. 

He leaned his back against the cold bathroom door. It was true, he felt something deep for Luffy. Something he had never felt for anyone else before. Luffy had confessed to him last night, and just because he hadn’t replied back it didn’t mean he wasn’t feeling the same way. Even when Kidd had asked him he had denied it, but he had also hesitated. He was afraid to say the truth, because once you said something out loud to someone. You could never take it back.

Sabo: “What!?”

Law: “I think I’m in love with Luffy-ya, Sabo.”

Sabo: “Are you serious!?”

Law: “Since everything started, both him and I talked about wanting you to know about our relationship, and everyone else too. I wanted to tell you now because I am planning to tell Shachi, Penguin, and Ikkaku tonight as well. Kidd already knows, he was the first one to find out.”

Sabo: “You’re willing to go that far for Luffy?”

Law: “Yes. I’m not happy about how things started, but since the first day I met him in person, there was no one else I could think of. If I hadn’t found out that Bonney was cheating on me... I would have cheated on her. I would have divorced her regardless just so I could be with him.” If he could be dead honest with anyone, it was Sabo. If he trusted the blond with his life, then he could also trust him with the feelings in his heart.

Sabo: “Law...”

Law: “I know you’re angry right now, and that you’re not going to accept what is going on between Luffy-ya and me, and that’s fine, but I'm also not going to pretend that it’s not happening either. Since the first night that I passed out drunk on his bed, we haven’t slept separately. Even last night, after I dropped him off at your apartment. I ended up showing up in the middle of the night because I couldn’t stomach the thought of not having him in my arms.”

Sabo: “Did you had sex in my apartment?”

Law: “No.”

Sabo: “Tell me the truth. What’s the real reason that you told me today? This could have waited, but you pushed Luffy to bring it up right now, why?”

Law: “He wants to have sex all the way. He told me yesterday and I didn’t feel right doing it without at least telling you what’s going on first.”

Sabo: “You’re killing me. Now all I will have are mental images of you defiling my younger brother, thanks.”

Law: “How do you think I feel? I'm telling you out of the respect I have for you, but not you, or anyone else will stop me from seeing him.”

Sabo: “What do you think I’m going to say? Please fuck my brother, you have my blessing?”

Law: “No, but I want you to know that our relationship is moving faster than I thought it would. Even if you say no, I can’t stop him from what he wants either. I’m not telling you all this so I can have your blessing.”

Sabo: “Did you already forget how things started with Bonney? When you started dating at the beginning of your marriage you were dedicated and spent time with her all the time, but what happened after the first year? You went back to your old habits of working all the time and ignoring her completely. You were a terrible husband, what makes you think that you're capable of being a good boyfriend to Luffy? Everything is going to repeat itself and before you know it you’re also going to ignore him, and break his heart.”

Law: “That won’t-”

Sabo: “Luffy is different you know? He isn’t the type of person you’re used to being with. He doesn’t listen to reason, he always does things on impulse. If he gets attached to someone he will never let them go. Are you sure that’s the kind of person you want to be in a relationship with? He isn't going to be okay with being ignored or pushed aside when you become too busy to give him the attention he deserves. He was abandoned as a child and Ace and I took him in. I don’t want to see him get hurt again because you couldn’t keep it in your pants.”

Law: “Maybe that’s what I need? Someone who won’t just cave into my bad habits, but will push me out of them. I want to change to be a better partner. When I found out about Bonney, I didn’t get drunk because I was hurt. I got drunk because I was happy that I didn’t have to be with her anymore. I know that sounds terrible but it’s the truth. Things are different when I’m with Luffy-ya.”

Sabo: “We all knew that you were not happy with her anymore. I told you many times to get a divorce but you kept putting it off and look where it led to? I have to go now, but you know very well how I feel right now. We can talk more about this on Saturday, but for now, I need time to clear my head before I really go there and do something I might regret later. Whatever you decide to do or not I can’t interfere. Even if I don’t agree I still have to respect Luffy’s decisions. I love him and he is still my brother even after all this.”

Law: “Alright.”

Sabo: “Law...”

Law: “Hm?”

Sabo: “If you hurt him I will kill you.”

Law: “Get in line, Zoro-ya is first.” He replied back, before hanging up the phone.

Opening the door he walked out as he noticed Luffy staring towards his direction. His boyfriend probably couldn’t concentrate on anything else right now. Walking closer he handed Luffy his phone back before walking towards the closet by his bed to get into some clean clothes. Luffy turned the TV off before quickly walking after Law.

“Was Sabo really mad?”

“No more than I expected him to be.”

“Did you ask him if it was okay for me to stay here with you while he was traveling?”

“I'll bring it up to him on Saturday. I think we have tortured him enough for one day.”

“He means well. I know he is very overprotective of me, but he isn’t a bad person.”

“I know. He cares about you and there is nothing wrong with that. He is your brother after all.” Law replied back as he slid into his boxers before grabbing a pair of blue jeans with black spots to wear.

“Are you upset?”

“I’m not. I’m the one who put us in this situation, to begin with.”

“I don’t regret anything that’s happened between us. Torao...” Luffy said as he sat on Law’s bed.

“I don’t regret anything either. Luffy-ya.” Law replied as he grabbed one of his black short-sleeve button-up shirts.

“Are you sure?”

“Yes. Do you doubt me?”

“No. I just wanted to make sure.” 

Law turned around as he walked towards Luffy, leaning down and lifting his chin up to give him a short kiss. Pulling back he started to button-up his shirt before grabbing his favorite white hat with black spots around it and placing it on his head.

“Should we go?”

“Wait! There is something I want to give you before we go!” 

Luffy ran back to the sofa scrambling through his bag before running back to where Law was standing. He held the black box up for Law to take. Curiously Law grabbed the box and opened it. Reaching inside he grabbed the bracelet with the heart in the middle.

“What’s this?” 

“I know it's not much, but it’s my birthday gift to you.” Luffy smiled confidently. 

“I wasn’t sure what you liked, but when I saw them they reminded me of you so I got them.” Law didn’t need to know that Kidd had helped him. Kidd himself had asked to be kept out of it too.

“Luffy-ya, you didn’t have to.” 

He took the other bracelet to inspect them together. They looked expensive and most likely were real sapphires for what he could tell. He wasn’t very jewelry savvy but he knew a thing or two.

“Do you not like them?”

“I do, they are beautiful. Thank you, but why are there two?”

“Oh! I guess they are called couple bracelets? I’m not sure what that means, but that’s what the sign said when I got them. ”

Luffy laughed innocently as he glanced up at Law. The older man chuckled as he put the empty box between his arm and side as he reached for Luffy’s wrist.

“These types of bracelets mean that a piece of your loved one will always be with you, and to remind you that no matter the distance. You are loved by them and they are loved by you.” 

Law explained as he securely clipped the bracelet with the purple round shape crystal around Luffy’s right wrist. Blushing deep read Luffy stared at the bracelet around his wrist. He had no idea that these kinds of bracelets were so intimate.

“One of these will always be worn by you, and the other one will always be worn by me.” 

Law handed the other bracelet with the red heart crystal to Luffy, as he lifted his own right hand up. Luffy clipped the bracelet around Law’s wrist as he glanced up still embarrassed. 

“You didn’t know, did you?” 

“No...” Luffy admitted.

Law chuckled as he raised his hand closer to see the bracelet around his own wrist. It was a perfect fit. Not too loose that it would move around too much, but not too tight that it would be uncomfortable. The design around the bracelets was completely the same making it obvious that they were a set even if the center jewel was a different shape and color.

“This is the second-best gift I have ever gotten.” Law chuckled, as he glanced down at Luffy.

“What’s the best gift you've ever gotten?” Luffy tilted his head. 

“I haven’t gotten it yet, but maybe I will get it tonight?”

“Huh? What do you mean? Is it food?” Law pulled Luffy closer by his waist as their chests pressed together. Luffy glanced up, still puzzled by Law’s words. 

“Do you really want to know?” Luffy nodded as he lifted his arms and wrapped them tightly around Law’s neck pulling him down a little more.

“You.” Law smiled, as he brushed his lips against Luffy who softly kissed him back before speaking again.

“Me...?” It took him a few seconds to register before he understood what Law meant. Swallowing hard he felt his face heat up again.

“T-That’s not really a gift, Torao!” Luffy exclaimed flustered.

“It is for me. The best gift I have ever been offered.” Luffy pouted cutely as he glanced away mumbling.

“If it means this much to you... then I’m happy to give it to you...” 

Leaning down closer he kissed Luffy’s exposed shoulder before trailing a kiss up to his left ear making his boyfriend moan softly. Kissing his earlobe next before softly whispering against it.

“Thank you for being part of my life. I hope that you’re part of it, every single day.”

Luffy shivered as he closed his eyes, feeling his body grow warmer. He really didn’t understand the kind of power Law had over him. How could words make him melt inside? Opening his mouth softly he brushed his forehead against Law’s as they stared into each other's eyes.

“M-Me too... I want you to be part of my life, every single day too. Happy Birthday, Law.” 

He closed his eyes as Law kissed him deeply, melting into the kiss. Quickly forgetting about everything else, but the kiss he was sharing with Law. In the end, nothing else really mattered, but the feelings they both shared for each other.

\------

Sanji slammed his cup down harder than he had intended to, earning him strange looks from the people around them. Zoro and he were currently sitting at a cafe that the blond liked to come to sometimes. They had spent the earlier part of the day shopping and now they were taking a break while grabbing a snack before going to the movie theatre. 

“What do you mean Luffy has a lover!?” Sanji repeated the same thing that Zoro had just said.

“It’s what he told me when I went to deliver the cake this morning. The guy was there too, he was the one that opened the door.” Sanji gripped the cup of tea tightly against his hands. He just couldn’t imagine Luffy being with anyone at all... like ever! Luffy was so free-spirited and only cared about having fun, and food. When the hell did find someone to date!?

“Are you sure he wasn’t playing a joke on you?” He just couldn’t believe that Luffy was really seeing someone. The younger male had never cared about love or sex, so how was this even possible?

“The hickeys and bite marks around their necks didn’t seem like they were fake to me...” Zoro replied back, as he lifted his ice drink taking another long sip from it. Sanji leaned back on his seat in disbelief. When had Luffy grown up so much!?

“So who was it? Is it Koby!? I know that poor guy has been trying to make Luffy pay attention to him for the past year, but Luffy seemed oblivious to it. I can’t even remember how many times he asked Luffy out on a date, and Luffy thought it was just to hang out as friends.”

“Nope, it’s not that kid.” Zoro still called him a kid but the guy was eighteen years old now. Only a year younger than Luffy.

“Okay, then who is it? Do we know him!?”

“Yeah, we kind of know him.” Zoro took another sip on his drink, finishing it up before putting the glass down.

“Okay, spill it! You can’t just leave me here torturing myself trying to think of who it is!”

“You’re not gonna like it. Are you sure you want to know?”

“Of course I want to know! I need to talk to Nami-Swan and Robin-Chwan after this, they have to know too!”

“You have heard about Trafalgar Law, right?” Sanji stared at him for a few seconds trying to register the very familiar sounding name. Where had he heard that name, he was sure he had heard it recently too. Ah, that’s right! It was the name of Luffy’s new Boss. He stopped thinking as his mind froze.

“WHAT!?” Sanji slammed both his hands hard against the round table screaming loudly.

“Calm down... you’re making a scene.” Zoro sighed. 

He should have waited until they had gotten back home, but Sanji had kept asking questions about how Luffy was doing and what had happened when he delivered the cake. Sitting back down he ignored the stares around them. He was in deep shock, taking a deep breath he finally found enough words to put together into a sentence.

“Y-You mean... that the cake I made for Luffy was actually intended for not only his Boss but his lover too!?”

“Mmh, pretty much. He sends his regards for the cake, and congratulations on our engagement.” Zoro mumbled as he slid another piece of sandwich into his mouth.

“How can you be so calmed!?” Sanji said as he disregarded the last few words. Too preoccupied with the new information he had just heard.

“What do you want me to do? Luffy is my best friend, and if he is happy then I’m happy for him.”

“Isn’t that man married!? Is Luffy a homewrecker now!?” Sanji slid both of his hands at each side of his hair as he tried to process what the hell he was listening to.

“Nah, Law said that he is getting a divorce for some personal reasons, or whatever.”

“That doesn’t make it okay! That means that he is still married, and Luffy is with a married man!” Sanji exclaimed both angry and frustrated. Somehow Luffy always seemed to find a way to get into big and messy situations. That kind of luck was beyond Sanji’s knowledge.

“W-Wait you are already calling him by his first name!?” Zoro shrugged. 

He liked Law so far, so he wasn’t opposed to Luffy dating him. He had been honest and stood his ground. Zoro admired people who didn’t get swayed easily during confrontation, or intimidation.

“You told me that you met him last week at your restaurant, didn’t you?”

“Y-Yeah... he was there with Luffy and some of his friends I think?”

“Did he give you any bad warning signs?”

“Not really... he seemed kind of serious, but respectful overall, and the check was fat. Probably one of the best ones we have ever gotten for such a small party size, but I’m sure Luffy had a lot to do with it. He is a bottomless pit. They did buy a lot of expensive alcohol too.” Sanji admitted as he grabbed a small piece of his sandwich and took a small bite. He was slowly calming down from his initial shock. 

“Oh yeah. There is one more thing.” Zoro informed Sanji as he took another bite of his sandwich.

“There is more!?” He was just starting to calm down.

“Luffy is bringing Law over on Saturday to properly introduce him to everyone.” Sanji sighed as he was starting to feel kind of dizzy.

“I-I guess that's fine... we did decide that we would get together in our home since we have a big living space and kitchen.” He grabbed his teacup, taking a small sip before speaking again.

“Does Sabo know? I invited him and Koala as well.”

“Don’t know, but Luffy said he was planning on telling him before then.”

“I just hope things will go well. We don’t need a fight breaking out in the middle of our home.” Sanji sighed again as he continued to sip his hot tea to calm down.

Zoro slowly reached Sanji’s left hand across the table holding it with his, and slowly played with the engagement right around Sanji’s finger.

“I’m sure it will be alright. Once everyone has some of your delicious cooking and some good booze, things will turn out fine. Besides, I will be there with you if anything does come up. You know I would never let anything bad happen in our own home.” Sanji smiled lightly as he squeezed Zoro’s hand affectionately. 

“You’re right... thank you.”

“I love you.” Zoro smiled as Sanji blushed lightly.

“I love you too...” Sanji replied as he tried to hide his embarrassment behind the cup of tea. 

Zoro could be really smooth when he wanted to, but that was fine. He needed comfort and reassurance right now. Luffy was a big part of their lives, and he didn’t want to see someone they both cherished get hurt. For now, they should enjoy their date together, and let these troublesome thoughts for another time. All he could do right now was trust Zoro’s intuition, and Luffy's decision to date Mr. Trafalgar Law.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, and I hope you like this chapter. If you did feel free to leave some love! 💞


	14. First Time

“Is there any other place you want to go?”

Law asked as he got his card back from the waiter. They had just finished having breakfast and Luffy was stuffed and happy. Taking his drink he finished sipping it before humming.

“Mmh... it’s your birthday! We can go wherever you want, shishishi.” Luffy grinned widely as he leaned back against the chair making it go back.

“There is no particular place I want to go to. So I’ll let you decide.” Law added.

Pressing his lips together he thought for a while. There wasn’t any place he really cared about going to either, but there was one place he hadn’t visited lately. Leaning forward, the chair made a noise as the front legs hit the floor. 

“Can we stop by a flower shop? I want to buy some flowers.”

Puzzled by the odd request Law shrugged. “Sure, may I ask what for?”

“I want to visit my brother, Ace. Since I’ve been busy I haven’t gone to see him, and I miss him.” Luffy smiled as he got up placing his hands behind his back. 

“Is that okay?”

“Sure, there should be a flower shop only a few blocks from here.” 

Law replied as he also got up and grabbed Luffy’s right hand with his intertwining their fingers together as they walked to the nearest flower shop. He didn’t care who saw them as long as Luffy didn’t mind either. Smiling wide Luffy squeezed their hands together as they walked side by side. 

“Do you visit him often?”

“Hm?’

“Your brother.”

“Not as often as I would like to, but I try to at least once a week.”

Opening the door to the flower shop Luffy let go of Law’s hand as he browsed through the store. Trying to decide what he wanted to get. There were always so many options but there was one flower he loved the most. Picking up a few dark red carnations he walked towards the flower clerk to get them wrapped up. Paying he grabbed the small bundle of flowers before heading back to Law who had been staring at some roses by the window.

“Let’s go.” He smiled as he held the flowers to his chest sniffing them softly. 

Nodding, Law opened the door for them as they walked back to his car. Opening the door for Luffy to get in before going around the car and getting in himself. He drove to the cemetery that Luffy had given him directions to. The drive had not been too long, maybe around thirty minutes. Parking towards the bottom they walked up a few long stretches of stone stairs until they made it almost all the way to the top. Luffy stopped as he glanced down at Ace’s stone, crouching down he dusted off some of the dirt and removed the old flowers that sat in the corner. He added placed the new ones and smiled softly. Luffy walked near one of the trash bins and tossed the old flowers before walking back.

“Hi, Ace! I’m sorry that I haven’t visited you in a while. I know that...” His voice broke at the end of the sentence as he felt warm tears cloud his vision. 

Slowly reaching around him, Law wrapped his long arms around Luffy’s smaller frame making the other glance up as he felt himself rest against Law’s chest. Glancing down at Luffy he smiled comfortably. Maybe Luffy was used to always coming here alone, but today that wouldn’t be the case. Feeling himself a little more calm Luffy spoke again.

“I’m doing good! I got a new job... and I also met someone new. He's really nice and treats me really well. We haven't known each other long, but I really love him!” He yelled loudly at the end making Law feel embarrassed by the confession. 

“Oi! You don’t have to say that so loudly!”

“Why not? It’s true!” He grinned as he gave a bright smile before speaking again.

“His name is Torao and today is his birthday! I promised him that I was going to give him a fun birthday! I came here because I wanted you to meet him too. Even if you’re no longer here with Sabo and me... you’re always in our hearts, Ace!” 

Still feeling rather embarrassed, Law spoked after Luffy was done. “I promise to always take care of Luffy-ya no matter what happens. I’m sorry that I was not able to meet you in person, but you don’t have to worry about anything anymore, because I’ll look after him on your behalf.” Luffy stared at him with wide eyes for a few seconds before smiling brightly again. 

“Thank you for coming here with me, Torao.”

“Anytime. I’ll come here with you. ”

“Really? Okay! Oh, are we meeting Kidd and everyone else today?”

“For dinner in a few hours.”

“Where are we going?”

“Some traditional Japanese restaurant or something. Which reminds me, do you have a yukata?”

“Hmm, not any that fit me anymore, why?”

“Everyone is wearing traditional clothes, but we don’t have to if you don’t want to.”

“I want to!” Luffy quickly turned around to face Law. It wasn’t often he got the chance to wear something like that.

“Then let’s get some. I don’t think I have one either. I can’t remember the last time I wore one.”

Nodding in agreement Luffy turned around again and pressed his hands together as Law followed and gave their respectful goodbye to Ace before holding hands again. Once they got back to the car Law searched a place where they could get some clothes for dinner tonight. There was a store not far from here. It wasn’t meant to be anything too fancy so it would work. Arriving at the shop he parked a few streets away. Walking inside the shop the owner greeted them as they walked in.

“Is there anything I could help you find today?”

“We are just looking for two yukata for dinner tonight.”

“Oh, I might have some options for you and your friend.”

Luffy didn’t care if others didn't assume they were dating. Same-gender relationships were still a sensitive topic for many in the country. Walking towards the back of the shop the owner pulled out a few different colors and styles. Luffy ran his hands against the fabrics, they were soft but firm at the touch. Glancing up he stared at a few more options but nothing really caught his eyes. Moving some others to the side he finally found a bright red Kimono and pulled it out from way in the back as he lifted up. It was a little long but should fit well enough. Bringing it back to Law he showed him.

“I want this one!”

“Hm?”

He glanced up from the one he was holding himself. Luffy’s yukata was bright red with a silver dragon pattern across the front and back. Lifting the one he had picked, he showed it to Luffy. It was black with a gold dragon pattern, almost similar to the one Luffy had except for the color and the shape of the dragon.

“Oooh! I like that one too! Are you getting that one?” Law nodded as he handed both his and Luffy’s to the shop owner who gladly received them and headed back to the front to properly pack them. 

“I’ll pay for them.”

“Huh? But it’s your birthday. I can pay for my own!”

“Then take it as my thanks for giving me such a wonderful birthday so far.” He chuckled as Luffy puffed his cheeks. 

“Besides, nothing I pay for can compare to that special gift you’re giving me tonight.” He smirked as Luffy’s cheeks turned bright red.

Grabbing the two bags after paying, Law took Luffy’s right hand with him, ignoring the stares from the shop owner as they walked out. Lifting his arm he checked to see what time it was. It was still rather early for dinner so they could probably do something until then. Staring at Luffy who walked on the right side he tugged him a little closer to himself. 

“We still have a little time before dinner, want to go somewhere else?” Law asked as Luffy contemplated for a short while. There was nothing, in particular, he wanted to do right now, but…

“How about the beach? It’s a nice day out!” He grinned.

“We didn’t really bring anything thought?”

“That’s fine! We can still walk and have a good time!” He smiled wide as he quickly dragged Law back to the car to head to the beach.

The drive hadn’t been too long. There was a nice spot near Law’s condo. It was for private use only for those who resided around the area so it wouldn't be too loud or crowded. It was a perfect spot for long walks, or to spend the afternoon. Parking his car as close as he could they both got out and headed down the long steps towards the sandy grounds. Luffy ran ahead and down the stairs hearing Law on the back telling him to be careful. As he reached down he tossed his sandals to the corner before he spread his arms up into the hair with a big smile. 

He loved the ocean breeze, the salty smell, the sand on his feet, the sound of the crashing waves, it was just perfect. He turned around as he saw Law also taking his shoes off and placing them next to Luffy’s sandals before walking closer towards him with a small smile as he pushed his hands inside his pockets.

“Do you like the ocean that much?”

“I do!” Luffy exclaimed as he tugged on Law’s left arm to pull him closer towards the ocean. 

“It’s pretty empty today...” Law said, as he looked around and let Luffy pull him forward by his arm.

“That’s fine, it can just be the two of us then!” They stopped as they were closer to the edge where the sand was cold and wet. Luffy stuck his foot out as he felt some of the ocean water touch his skin making him shiver a bit. It was no longer as warm as it used to be during the summer but it wasn’t terribly cold either. They continued to walk along the shore while holding hands. 

“Thank you.”

“Hmm?”

“For letting me spend your birthday with you Torao.”

“I should be the one thanking you for wanting to spend my birthday with you, Luffy-ya.” 

“Of course I would, why wouldn’t I? We are dating after all…” He felt his cheeks flushed when Law stopped and turned him around pressing him against his chest. They were pretty alone here, a little bit of skinship wouldn’t hurt.

“T-Torao…?”

The taller male smirked slightly as he watched Luffy close his eyes. His boyfriend was eager for a kiss, who knew that Luffy would be so openly needy for affection. Not that he minded, in fact, loved it when Luffy wanted more. Even though it had only been four days since they had met, it felt like they had been together their entire lives. Leaning closer he pressed his lips against Luffy's soft lips. They had kissed so much by now they lost count, but it still felt as good as the first time. 

Pushing his tongue past those soft lips earned him a soft moan. Luffy was more than happy to receive anything Law gave him. They melted into each other's kisses for a while before slowly pulling back. Luffy swallowed hard as he pressed the back of his hand against his red lips from how long they had kissed. He was still trying to understand how it was possible for kisses to feel so good. Glancing up at Law, he flushed a darker shade of red.

“I look forward to tonight.”

“... Me too…” Luffy admitted as they started walking down the shore again holding hands. Luffy raised his right hand as he stared at the bracelet. He had never worn jewelry before but this felt so natural to wear.

“The sun is going to be setting soon. Do you want to stay and watch?”

“Yeah!” Luffy replied as he reached inside his right pocket and pulled his phone out.

“Let’s take a picture!” 

Luffy turned his back against the ocean and stared at Law with a wide smile. This would be their first time taking a picture together. Nodding, Law stepped closer and took Luffy’s phone raising it up to fit both into the frame. Luffy smiled wide as Law leaned his head closer to Luffy’s pressing the button and taking a picture of them. He raised his back to check the picture. It was a good picture. Simple and cute, just like Luffy.

“I’m going to send this to my phone.” 

“Mh!” Luffy hummed as he was distracted by a seashell that he found buried in the sand.

“Oh! Who knew that you were such a pervert.” Law smirked as he stared down at Luffy who glanced up pulling the seashell out.

“Huh?”

“Taking pictures of me without me knowing.” Law turned the phone around with a picture of himself working on his laptop back at the resort. Luffy quickly stood up blushing lightly.

“It’s not like that! You asked me for a picture of myself first… and I thought it was fine if I had one of you too…” He mumbled as he pouted lightly. Law laughed amused before he messed the top of Luffy’s hair. 

“It’s fine, but next time just ask, and I’ll give you an even better picture.” He winked, making Luffy hit his side playfully.

Handing the phone back to Luffy after sending the picture to himself, he pulled out his phone and opened the picture to put it as his new lock screen. Taking his phone back Luffy did the same before turning it around to show Law.

“Now we match! Shishishi” He laughed happily as he turned the phone again to stare at the picture. 

It really was a good picture. Simple and perfect, just like Law. They spent another good hour just walking down the shore before turning around and walking back towards the car was and their forgotten shoes. The sun had long set, and it was getting pretty dark now. Luffy had collected a handful of seashells through their walk that he wanted to take back with him. Law had held a few of them while his young boyfriend ran all around the shore digging them out. Once they had gotten back they dusted themselves off the best they could from the sand, before heading back to Law’s palace which was only a few minutes away. 

“I want to shower! I think there is sand in my clothes.”

“I told you to not roll around the sand, but you didn’t listen...” Law replied back as they took their shoes off before walking down the hall to his place.

“It’s fine! It was fun and I found lots of nice seashells.”

“What are you planning to do with them?”

“Hmm… do you have a glass jar that you don’t need?”

“Maybe?” Law walked towards the kitchen and looked through the cabinets until he found a glass jar that he never used.

“Something like this?”

“Yeah!” Luffy grinned as he walked to the kitchen counter and started to place each seashell inside. It filled almost half of the jar. He picked it up and stared at it before closing it with the glass lid.

“So what are you going to do with them?”

“Decoration!”

"Decoration?”

Luffy nodded as he walked towards the living room and placed the glass jar in the middle of the coffee table that was empty. He moved it around a few times until he was pleased with how it looked.

“It’s a memory of our first date.” He grinned as Law walked closer to take a better look. It was simple but it looked good.

“Is that why you were picking them out?”

“Yeah! Do you like it?”

“I do. Very much so.” Law replied before checking his phone.

“We should probably get ready for dinner.”

“Okay! I’ll shower first since you already showered.” 

Luffy got up and followed Law as he showed him how to use the shower and where the clean towers were. Nodding Luffy started to take his clothes off while Law leaned against the marble counter. Luffy stopped before taking his boxers off and stared back at him.

“No.”

“No?”

“Whatever you’re thinking, the answer is no. You have to wait until tonight.” 

Luffy replied firmly before pulling his boxers down and stepping into the warm shower, closing the glass see-through door behind him. Law stood there dumbfounded by the fact that Luffy had flat out rejected him from any sexual advances before giving a small chuckle.

“Not even-”

“No!” 

Luffy said louder as Law sighed and walked out of the bathroom to let Luffy finish. Law walked to the bags he brought in and placed both of the yukata on the bed for when Luffy was done. He opened his large wall closet and grabbed the black with red panties he had bought for Luffy back at the resort. He had made sure to hand wash them and dry them before using them. He turned his head a bit when he heard Luffy walk around the shower with a large white towel wrapped around his body. Grabbing his bag from the sofa he brought it to the bed before he placed it next to his outfit for the night and pulled a clean pair of boxers to wear.

“Wait, I have something I want you to wear instead of that.”

“Hmm?” Luffy glanced up confused.

Law walked closer with a small smirk as he held the panties up for Luffy to get a good look. “Will you wear these instead?”

“Ah…” Luffy felt his face heat up as he stayed quiet. He wanted to ask where he had gotten them, but it was Law’s birthday, and he had told him they could do anything he wanted.

“Okay, but with one condition.”

“Hm?”

“You can’t see them until after dinner when we are back.”

“Huh, Why!?”

“Because it’s part of your birthday, so no peeking!” 

Luffy demanded as he tossed his towel on the bed and slid the yukata around his body before closing it behind him. Law walked closer and helped him tie the sash by wrapping it a couple of times around and then making a bow behind Luffy’s hips. Raising his hand up Law handed him the panties. 

“They will match at least.” He chuckled as Luffy turned around and headed to the bathroom. Law took his own clothes off to get dressed and once he was done he cleaned up the bed before they left.

Once inside the bathroom, Luffy stretched the panties as he stared at them. Not much to hide behind this, especially cause the back was fully exposed and only a few laces kept everything together. Bringing them down he slid them on as he pulled them up and tucked his dick in the little bit of cover the panties had. He lifted the yukata to stare at it as he blushed a deeper shade of red. Law really was a pervert, but maybe he was more of a pervert for not saying no. Lifting the back he glanced at his round butt, well he had to admit they did look good on him at least.

Fixing the yukata again he opened the bathroom door and walked out. Law was also done getting dressed. Luffy felt his face heat up a little and at this point. He wasn’t sure if it was because of the panties he was going to be wearing during dinner around others, or because of how handsome his boyfriend looked in traditional clothing. Walking closer to Law he reached his hand and brushed it down Law’s semi-exposed chest. Being this handsome should be a crime.

“You look good.” Luffy smiled as Law reached his hand down and groped Luffy’s ass tightly making the other yelp in surprise.

“W-What are you doing! I said not until tonight!”

“You said I couldn’t see them, you never said anything about not touching them. Are they uncomfortable?”

“N-No… they are soft…”

“Good, I wanted to make sure they wouldn't hurt you.”

“The bag back at the resort… did you have these in there?”

“I did.”

“Is that why you didn’t want me to look?”

“One of the reasons, yes.”

“There is more?”

“You’ll just have to find out tonight, Luffy-ya...” Law replied as he gave Luffy’s ass another good squeeze before letting go. He walked towards this closet and pulled out his own pair of black sandals before leaving. Luffy grabbed the cake Sanji had made from the kitchen counter, before heading back towards the entrance as Law helped him slid back into his own sandals.

“You’re not taking your phone?”

“No, I’ll probably lose it or something. Plus you have yours if I need it to use one.” Luffy pushed the door open as he stepped out with Law behind him staring at his ass as he walked in front of him. Every time Luffy walked his hips moved from side to side and the fabric would define his perfectly round ass. 

“Just one small peek?”

“No!” Luffy huffed as he took Law’s right hand with his and chuckled while holding the cake with his right.

“You have to be good and wait. Tonight, I’ll let you do anything you want.”

“Anything?”

“Anything...” Luffy smirked as they shared a quick kiss.

Law pulled his phone out to see if they had any missed texts from the others. It just said the time and the address so they would be getting there maybe just a few minutes after the set time. At least the drive there had not been too long. Luffy walked out of the car once they had parked and straightened himself as the yukata had opened up slightly while sitting by the side of his leg. Law had tried exposing more of his skin while they drove by sliding his hand inside it and brushing his fingers against Luffy’s dick. Feeling the soft panties hidden under. In return, Luffy pinched his hand which made the other quickly stop trying to take a look. Law walked behind him as he smirked at Luffy who was still slightly red from the earlier teasing in the car. 

“If you don’t behave I might have to punish you...” Luffy mumbled as he finished fixing himself up.

“Oh? I like the sound of that.” Law teased as they made their way inside.

They were quickly greeted and Law told them there was a room reserved for them. One of the staff members guided them to a room far in the back and opened the door for both of them to get in. Law walked in first with Luffy closely behind. Quickly being greeted by everyone who was already there. 

“Yoo! You made it! Happy Birthday!” Shachi said grinning as he raised his glass of sake.

The group was already gathered around the large table. Shachi, Penguin, and Ikkaku were on the left side, Jean on one of the ends of the table, and Kidd was on the right side with two empty seats next to him. Law sat on the corner while Luffy sat in the middle of him and Kidd as he placed the cake on the corner of the table where no was one sifting so they could eat it after dinner.

“Glad you could make it Luffy! How was your day entertaining boring old Law?” Ikkaku laughed lightly as she sat in between Shachi and Penguin. 

“I’m great thanks for asking! It was good, we had a lot of fun!”

“Fun!? You actually know how to do that?” Penguin asked in disbelief while staring at Law.

“I don’t know what kind of idea you guys have over me. I do know how to have a good time.”

“Ehhh!” The threesome said in union. 

“Well, it’s good that you are finally here! We did a round of drinks already but they are coming soon to do another round and do the first round of food.” Ikkau informed them as she served some hot sake on a small cup for Law, and handed it to him. 

“So where is Bonney? Is she not coming or is she running late?” Ikkau asked as Law took the drink. 

Jean, Kidd, and Luffy stayed silent as they stared at the table like it was the most interesting thing they had ever seen. Law finished the sake in one gulp before placing the cup down.

“I’m surprised that Kidd hasn’t said anything to you guys yet. He has a big mouth.”

“Oi!” Kidd snapped back before also taking his drink and finishing it in one gulp.

“Hmm?” Ikkaku stared confused.

“Bonney and I broke up on Saturday. I found out that she was cheating on me and that she is pregnant with someone else's unborn baby. That’s all the details I know so far. We are planning to get a divorce as soon as it’s possible and I’ll be selling the house. I moved all my stuff to my condo when I got back yesterday.”

Everyone stayed silent including Luffy who was now busy playing with his bracelet on his right hand. He knew that Law was planning to tell them about them but he didn’t expect everything to happen right before dinner. The room was eerily silent once Law was done talking. He grabbed the sake bottle and poured some more before taking the glass.

“Also Luffy and I started dating a couple of days ago. So make sure to behave properly around him from now on.”

“EHHH!?” The group screamed in a union without Jean and Kidd who already knew about it.

“W-Wait! Are you serious!?” Ikkaku asked, trying to see if Law was somehow joking. 

Law grabbed Luffy’s right hand and raised it as he raised his own hand as well. Both of them were wearing matching couple bracelets. They all knew Law refused to wear any sort of jewelry if there was no meaning behind it. The group stayed silent for a while before Penguin spoke first.

“If you’re happy then it’s all that matters. We all knew that you and Bonney were drifting apart for years now. So let’s not try to pretend like we didn’t.”

“Yeah, Penguin is right. Plus if you two are happy then who cares? We all know that you wouldn’t do something unless you really wanted to.” Shachi added.

“I hope you two are happy!” Ikkaku smiled at Luffy who nodded awkwardly. He understood a little more of how awkward some conversations could be, especially about this subject. He had asked Law to meet his friends too but he hoped he didn’t feel forced to do it.

“T-Thanks… we are happy.” He tried to smile a bit. There was a loud knock on the door before it was opened and two members were there to accept food orders. One for drinks and the other for food.

Another staff member walked into the room and took off the covers on the large table revealing a long grill that started from one end of the table to the other. He blinked, forgetting about the awkward atmosphere as the grill was lighted up. 

“Is this place a place where you can grill your own meat?” Law glanced back and nodded.

“I figured you would enjoy being able to eat as much meat as you wanted. There are other meals you can also get but meat is your favorite after all.”

Luffy felt his eyes widen in appreciation as he raised his arms and almost tackled Law to the ground, hugging him tightly by wrapping his smaller arms around Law’s neck. 

“Thank you! I love meat so much!” Law swore that every time Luffy saw or thought about meat his eyes would turn heart shape.

The group started ordering large rounds of meat, one after another. At the end of dinner, Luffy and Kidd were the ones still eating while Shachi and Penguin had to tap out before they got sick. Ikkaku had finished much earlier with Law and Jean was on his last round.

“Oh right! Gifts!” Ikkaku announced excitedly as she grabbed her bag behind her and pulled out an envelope holding it out for Law to take. The older man grabbed the envelope wondering what it was. Opening it up he pulled two tickets out. 

“It’s a full-paid expense trip to Zaborin in Hokkaido for you and umm… Luffy to go to in the winter! It’s a gift from Shachi, Penguin and I! The wintertime there is absolutely beautiful and it’s a very romantic place to take your significant other. They include private indoor hot spring baths and I’m sure it will be a great place to relax after the busy holidays.” She smiled as Law stared at the tickets. Knowing full well they had intended it for Bonney and him to go not Luffy.

“Thank you. You guys didn’t have to go through the trouble but I appreciate the thought. I’m sure Luffy might enjoy taking a trip out with just the two of us.”

His younger boyfriend has been too busy stuffing his face with meat but he had paid enough attention to what it was. Swallowing his food down first, he spoke.

“Is it okay for me to go? Those were meant for you and Bonney, weren’t they?” 

“O-Of course it’s fine for you and Law to go, Luffy!” Ikkaku smiled.

“You and Law are in a relationship. It’s normal to take your partner to a romantic getaway once in a while.”

“Yeah!” Shachi and Penguin agreed. 

Luffy nodded as he went back to eating his food. Kidd stopped eating as he was tapping out now. Whatever bottomless stomach Luffy had, it was amazing. He grabbed a medium size bag that he had on his side and handed it to Law. 

“From Jean and I, but I chose everything he just paid for half of it.”

Law stared at it for a second before grabbing it and taking a peek inside before daring to pull anything out. When it came to Kidd he never knew what to expect sometimes. Sure enough, his intuition was right and he smirked as he saw the contents inside.

“Oh, well isn’t this thoughtful.” Law chuckled as Kidd grinned pouring more sake into his glass.

“Eh! What is it? We want to see it too!” Ikkaku whined being super curious.

“Sorry, but it will ruin the surprise if I show it to any of you.” Law chuckled as he sat the bag next to his side and away from everyone. Luffy wasn’t curious about it at least not for now, too busy trying to finish the last of the food before he could say he was fulfilled.

The group had started talking about what Law had missed while he had been gone and also at some point, his card had made his way back to him that Ikkaku had been holding since the previous week. Luffy had been drinking his soda as he was in a good mood from being able to eat as much meat as he wanted. Being able to see it slowly cook in front of his eyes had made his mouth water the entire time. The room felt lighter though, not as heavy or awkward. Everyone was laughing and drinking and it finally felt like a real party.

“Sooo...” 

Kidd nudged Luffy’s side when Law was busy talking to the others about work and whatnot. 

“Excited for tonight?” 

He smirked as he noticed Luffy’s cheek grow slightly red. So he knew, he wasn’t surprised it seemed Law and Kidd shared a lot of personal things between each other. Just like Zoro and he did as well. Glancing to his right to make sure that Law was still distracted before speaking in a low voice.

“I-Is there anything I should know… before… you know…” Luffy pressed his lips together as he for once tried to be discrete about something.

“Oh? You’re asking me for advice?” Luffy nodded as he kept giving little glances at Law from the corner of his eyes. Being his first time going all the way he wanted to know if there was anything he should know about.

“Well… trying to relax is the most important part. Especially when it first goes in and it’s your first time. It’s going to hurt but Law is a doctor so he should know how to properly prepare you before the real thing.” Luffy nodded as he took mental notes.

“Is there anything I should do in return?”

“Nah, just go at your own pace and enjoy it. If it becomes too much at any point just tell him and he will understand.”

“I just… I want to make him feel good…”

“Oh, don’t worry. You’ll make him feel good alright.” Kidd chuckled as he took another sip of his sake.

Law glanced to his left wondering why Luffy was being so quiet and noticed how intimately close Kidd and Luffy were being. Furrowing his eyebrows he quickly slid an arm around Luffy’s waist surprising his boyfriend as he pulled Luffy further from Kidd and closer to him. Confused from the sudden pull Luffy glanced up to stare into Law’s golden eyes as he grinned lightly knowing well that Law was being needy and jealous now. Kidd rolled his eyes at the two lovebirds as he took another sip. By the end, they had opened the cake and everyone had loved it, even Law had enjoyed a whole slice. Surprised that it was so soft and moist yet not too sweet, it was perfect for his taste. Luffy had eaten the rest of it after everyone had their fair share, and no one was surprised that he could still eat more after the big dinner.

They had been there for well over two hours now, and Law had stopped drinking for a while ago. Knowing that he still needed to drive them back to his condo and that if he wanted to perform well tonight, he shouldn’t be drinking a lot. On the other hand, the rest of the party was as lively as ever, they had gone from talking about work to talking about future plans to gossiping about other things. Luffy had stayed next to Law with his eyes closed, just enjoying everyone’s company and also because he had eaten a lot and was now digesting. Slightly surprised, he opened his eyes when he felt Law’s right hand slowly travel up his leg and caressed his inner thighs. Luffy quickly glanced at the others who were busy chatting and drinking before he leaned closer to Law’s body not stopping what the other was doing. 

Tattooed fingers raised even higher as it rubbed against the soft panties making Luffy bite his lower lip to stop himself from making any noises. Blushing lightly, Luffy glanced up to meet Law’s eyes for a few seconds. They didn’t need any exchange of words to know what they both wanted. Leaning down, Law whispered against Luffy’s right ear sending a shiver down his spine at the warm breath touching his skin. That wonderfully perfect hand touching between his legs made him spread his legs just a little wider. Giving just a little bit more access which Law gladly took.

“Do you want to go home now?” He purred softly against Luffy’s ear as the other quickly nodded. Pulling his hand back he put the envelope Ikkaku had given him inside the bag Kidd had gifted him, before getting up and pulling Luffy with him.

“Luffy-ya and I are heading back to my place. Thanks for the gifts and dinner, I'll see you guys at work tomorrow.” Law said as he pulled a dazed Luffy behind him who lightly nodded and waved goodbye to everyone. They all glanced up until the door closed. Ikkaku placed her chin on her hand as she took another bite of that delicious cake Luffy had brought for them to enjoy after dinner. 

“They are totally gonna fuck aren’t they?”

“Probably, it seems like today they are finally going all the way for what Law told me.”

“Eh!? They haven’t gone all the way yet?” Ikkaku was surprised, she knew Law from his younger years too, and Law was a big player back then.

“Guess not. I’ve never seen him so serious about someone before. Have you guys?” All three shook their heads as they kept drinking.

“Do you think this is just a phase that Law is having to deal with his divorce with Bonney?” Penguin asked as he leaned more on the table.”

“Don’t think so, but I guess only time will tell, right?” Kidd replied.

“They are moving awfully fast, but maybe this is the way they are both coping with their new relationship?” Shachi wondered as they all sat there in silence for a few seconds.

“Well whatever it is, it’s not our business. All we can do is support Law and now Luffy too.” Kidd mumbled. Seemed like it would be a long night of them drinking. While Law was having his dream moments with Luffy.

“To Law's and Luffy’s happiness!” Ikkaku exclaimed, raising her glass.

“Cheers!” The group said in a union, as Kidd chuckled. Maybe this was what Law needed. Someone to bring the better side of him, and it seemed like he wasn’t the only one who thought so either.

\---

“W-Wait… Torao…” Luffy broke the deep kisses they were currently sharing inside Law’s parked car. They hadn’t even left yet! Law had gotten so handsy as soon as they got inside the car, and Luffy found himself on his boyfriend's lap before he could realize what was happening.

“We should go home first…” Gasping softly Luffy took another deep breath.

“What if someone sees us…?” Luffy gasped softly as Law opened the front of his yukata, revealing Luffy’s soft nipples. 

“It’s dark and no one is around.” Law murmured as he took Luffy’s left nipple and started sucking on it. Hands traveling inside Luffy’s yukata to feel the smooth legs hidden under. 

Letting out another gasp Luffy wrapped his arms behind the back of the seat as he tried to keep his voice down. This wasn’t exactly what he had planned. Pushing himself down he stopped Law’s head making the other glance up at him. 

“I don’t want to do things here. Let’s go home… please.” Luffy begged as he leaned down and placed soft kisses around Law’s jaw. 

Staying quiet for a minute he thought about it before nodding and helping Luffy get back to his side of the seat. The flustered male grabbed the seatbelt and clicked it on as he tried to adjust himself on the seat. He was getting hard and part of him really didn’t want to stop, but doing it in the car sounded really uncomfortable too. Law started the car and quickly drove back to his place. The drive was almost silent, all you could hear was Law tapping his fingers on the steering wheel as he drove as patiently as he could. At least it was late now and there were not as many cars around so getting back home wouldn’t take too long.

Luffy pressed his lips together as he glanced out the car's window and at the night city lights. He was feeling kind of nervous now that he knew it was actually happening. It’s not that it was their first or even second time they were being intimate, but it was the first time that they would be going all the way. Taking a quick glance to his left side he watched Law focusing on the road ahead. Slowly reaching to the side he intertwined his left hand with Law’s right hand that rested in the middle of the seats. The older man blinked and glanced at Luffy who was still blushing lightly red, this made his own heart skip a beat. It should be illegal for someone to be this cute.

As soon as the car was parked both of them got out and headed to the elevator to make their way up. They stood next to each other as they stayed silent, neither of them wanting to say something first. The elevator doors opened and they stepped out to head to Law’s condo, still not looking at each other. Once outside Law opened the door to Let Luffy in first before himself and then letting it close behind them. Luffy quickly turned around as Law walked through the door. Their eyes did the talking, and before the door even fully closed behind them. Law had lifted Luffy up by the back of his thighs and tightly wrapped his legs around his hips as they started kissing again, almost desperately. Like if they stopped now, something would happen, and this moment would end. Even if that wasn’t the case.

“Torao….” Luffy moaned loudly as he felt hot kisses travel down his neck. Wrapping his arms around Law’s neck to keep himself steady.

Law walked towards the bed and pushed his knee on it as he brought Luffy down onto it. Pushing his smaller body deeper into the mattress with his own added weight. Law tugged more on the yukata sash until it finally came undone and he pulled it out of Luffy’s hips and tossed it to the floor. His hand reached forward to open Luffy’s yukata before he was stopped by Luffy’s smaller hand. Puzzled, he glanced at Luffy’s face who gave him a soft smile. Letting go of Law’s hand he slowly pulled his own yukata open one side at a time revealing his naked body underneath with only the pair of panties tightly wrapped around his lower area. He was hard and lightly dripping already, and that aroused Law even more.

“D-Do you like what you see…” Luffy purred softly as he spread his legs wider for Law to have a better view. The surgeon swallowed hard as he admired the beautiful gift in front of him. If he had been religious he would have thanked God for the offering he was about to receive.

“I love what I see... very much...” Law smirked even wider as he lifted Luffy’s left leg even higher in the air to get a better view of those pretty red and black panties that hardly cover anything.

Laying back down, and on top of Luffy. They continued to kiss for a while as Law’s hands roamed Luffy’s body. Each time that he bit, pinch, or sucked on his boyfriend's skin it would turn him on even more. They had been in such a hurry to come back that he had even forgotten Kidd and everyone else’s gift in the car. Whatever, he thought. He could always make good use of Kidd’s gift next time, maybe even while they were both at work. Slowly he pulled back from Luffy’s tight hold as he got off the other to get some stuff. Walking towards his closet and opening a drawer he pulled some condoms, the lubricant he had gotten at the resort, and the prostate messenger that had been recommended to him. With a grin, he walked back and laid everything next to Luffy who curiously turned to the side to stare at the items.

“What’s this?” He asked as he grabbed the black shaped dildo.

“It’s a prostate stimulator, it will help you relax before we go further.” 

“Does it hurt?” The object wasn’t too big but it wasn’t small either.

“Not if done properly. I’ll make sure to prep you before inserting it.” Law replied as he stared at Luffy’s flushed skin. The younger male laid back against the bed and closed his eyes. He trusted Law and tonight he would give him anything he wanted, he had promised after all.

“You’re sure… right?” Law asked to confirm one more time before anything more happened.

“I am. I promised that today we could do whatever you wanted.” Luffy nodded softly, not opening his eyes to hide some of the embarrassment. 

“But, do you want it?” Those words made Luffy’s face turn a darker shade of red as he opened his eyes halfway. 

“To be honest… I’ve been thinking about this since the first time we were together.”

Law's breath hitched in his throat as he walked closer and turned Luffy’s body around so that he laid flat on his stomach revealing that perfectly round butt. He reached for the lube and spread a large amount on his right-hand coating his fingers properly before he continued further.

“W-Wait… should I take these off…?” Luffy asked as he tugged on the side of the panties. Turning a bit around to glance at Law who was busy coating his fingers.

“I’d like for you to keep them on if you don’t mind. They look perfect on you.”

Luffy nodded, grabbing one of Law’s pillows and hugging it tightly against his chest as he felt Law lift his ass higher into the air and spread his butt cheeks wider apart making him hold his breath. A long shiver ran down his spine as he slowly felt one of Law’s fingers teasing his entrance. Coating it with lubricant before pushing his finger slowly in and wiggling it around in circles. Luffy gaps deeply as he felt another shiver run down his body at the intrusion. It would be okay, he told himself. This wasn’t the first time that they had done this, he knew what to expect. 

He tried to remember Kidd’s words to relax and so he did. Taking a few deep breaths he held the pillow tightly to his chest as he buried his face against it trying to muffle some of the noises he was making. It had taken a few minutes before Law finally pushed a second finger in, this time the stretch hadn't felt as bad as the first one. He kept his body as relaxed as he could as he felt Law scissor his insides. Pushing them in and out in a slow, but steady rhythm. Luffy tried to keep his body as still as possible to make it easier on Law. He was so lost in the feeling that he hadn’t heard Law speak to him.

“Huh…?”

“I asked if you think you are ready to take another finger?”

“Oh… mmh... that’s fine…” Luffy purred softly as he nodded. His body was already flushed red, his cheeks burned from the heat and he was sure at some point he had been drooling on Law’s pillow. 

With a nod, Law held Luffy’s hips up as he pushed another finger inside him. This time making Luffy moan loudly in both pain and pleasure. For a second Luffy almost jerked forward before reminding himself to stay still and to remember to relax. Law felt Luffy’s tight rim slowly loosen around his fingers as he relaxed against his fingers again. Slowly twisting them around, Luffy gripped the bed cover tightly as he felt his knees get a little weak from the sensation. It burned a little bit but it still wasn’t as bad as the first time. Law was taking his sweet time getting him ready and he really appreciated that.

“After this, I’m going to add the stimulator and insert it, but I’ll remove my fingers first. Okay?” Luffy was already getting lost in the pleasure as he gave a half-hearted grunt as a reply.

Law worked his fingers in and out of Luffy’s hole losing it up even further. He had kept himself quiet as he worked on stretching Luffy, but to be honest, his dick was really hurting for attention right now. He had already been half-hard halfway through the party just thinking of his cute little boyfriend wearing the sexy panties in public. He reached his own hand and cupped his dick trying to adjust himself a bit before he returned his attention back to Luffy. He was already pretty hard and even the lightest stimulation was feeling really good.

Slowly pulling his fingers out of Luffy’s opened hole he reached for the dildo and coated it with more fresh lubricant before nudging the tip against Luffy’s rim. It was good that he had taken time to disinfect it the day before so it would be ready for this occasion. Taking a few seconds to admire his work before pushing the toy deeper inside, inch by inch, it disappeared inside Luffy’s ass. The younger male felt his knees shake against the mattress as he arched his back and jerked slightly as the toy was being pushed even deeper inside. 

It only took a minute until the whole thing was tightly pressed inside. It felt foreign but not too uncomfortable. He knew this still wasn’t anywhere near as big as Law was, but hopefully, it would help him enough before the real thing. Slowly Law turned Luffy around to lay him on his back once again. Luffy's dick was dripping a lot now and it was not hidden behind those small panties anymore. Law licked his lips as he watched Luffy’s flushed skin, and glossed eyes, as Lw could tell Luffy was feeling really good right now. Reaching for the wireless controller he rested himself between Luffy’s spread legs as he hovered over Luffy's body.

“I’m going to turn it on, okay?”

“T-Turn it on…? Aah!” 

Luffy’s voice was cut when he felt the dildo moving rapidly inside him, making him gasp loudly and quickly holding on against Law’s sides. Pressing his nails against the yukata that the other was still wearing. His back arched as he tilted his head even further back seeing white for a second. Law might have forgotten to tell him that the current item inside him would vibrate. Trying to catch his breath he felt tears in the corner of his eyes from the quick pressure that was being built inside him. This was much more stimulation than expected.

“W-Wait… T-Torao… not so f-fast… ngh… ahh!” 

He felt his facial expressions come undone as he felt the toy hit his prostate over and over again. He tightly held against Law as the surgeon grinned, staring into the mess Luffy was turning into just below him.

“Does it feel that good?” Law whispered against Luffy’s neck as he kissed the flushed red skin over and over. 

Biting his lower lip as he tried to catch his breath, Luffy nodded half-heartedly. Finally being able to put his mind back together, Luffy started to undo Law’s sash around his hips the best he could while his dick twitched and dripped against his stomach even more. He didn’t want to be the only one feeling good right now. After some help from Law Luffy was finally able to toss the sash to the side and slowly opened Law’s yukata. Exposing those hard tattooed muscles underneath. He ran both of his hands down Law’s chest as their eyes connected. 

He hated it sometimes, Luffy really hated how those golden eyes would pull him in so perfectly. It felt like he could just drown in them and never come back. His smaller hand slowly traveled lower as he started pulling down on Law’s black boxers pushing them far enough down to expose that wonderfully hard dick he had missed touching for a while now. He tried to reach for it but could only brush his fingers against the tip which earned him a short gasp from Law. He lifted his left leg up and wrapped it around Law’s back before pulling him a bit closer. 

Luffy held Law's cock tightly with both his hands as he glanced down between their chest. It was so hard and hot, it felt like it could burn his skin just from the touch alone. He knew that Law had been holding himself back for a while now so he wanted to also give him some pleasure back. Rubbing the tip he felt the wetness around it as Law continued to groan against his left ear, and neck, as he kept teasing his cock. Law’s left arm sneaked behind Luffy as he lifted the smaller body even closer, enough for their dicks to rub against each other. 

Luffy let out another soft moan as he continued to feel pleasure deep within him, as well as against his own dick. They kissed and teased each other while exploring a deeper pleasure. They didn’t know how long it had been since they had started. All they knew is that they were enjoying every second of it and that neither wanted it to end any time soon. Opening his mouth softly Luffy was the first one to break the silence. The toy inside him did more than it’s a fair job to relax his insides and he wasn’t even sure at what point Law had started pushing a finger inside him with the toy still inside. Probably to see if he was ready enough to proceed to the next step.

“T-Torao…” Luffy moaned softly against Law’s lips to get his attention.

“Mmh?” 

Law responded as his middle finger kept pushing inside Luffy’s hole feeling the dildo vibrating against it. He was close to pushing a second finger.

“I-I think… I’m ready…” Luffy said softly, making Law stop his movements.

“You sure?” He felt his heart beat faster in excitement. 

Luffy reached down between his legs and pushed his own middle finger inside himself and against Law’s finger and toy. There was a bit of a stretch but it wasn’t hurting. He pushed his fingers even deeper in as he could. Keeping his eyes locked with Law’s who was staring at him with a deep hunger in his eyes. Almost like a starving animal that had not fed for weeks.

“Y-Yeah… take it out…” His left hand reached and tugged on Law’s cock firmly. 

“I want you inside me… please…” Luffy begged like only he could, making Law quickly nod as they both pushed their fingers from inside Luffy before Law turned the toy off and slowly slipped it out Luffy’s wet hole. 

“If it hurts tell me and I’ll try to stop.” 

He said that but he didn’t entirely believe his own words either, because he wasn’t sure if he was really going to be able to stop once he was inside Luffy. The younger male nodded as he let Law turn him back around to his stomach laying flat against the bed that was feeling rather wet from all their foreplay. 

“This will be the easiest position to start.” 

Law removed his yukata off and tossed it to the floor where Luffy had also ended up at some point. Grabbing one of the condoms he ripped it open with his mouth as he slid it over the tip of his hard cock and down before he coated it more with lubricant just in case the condom wasn’t enough. Taking a deep breath he lifted Luffy’s hips even higher as he aligned himself behind him. With shaky hands, Luffy gripped the bed covers again trying to keep his breathing steady as he felt Law position himself right behind him. He closed his eyes as he took a few deep breaths.

“I’m going to start.” 

Luffy weakly nodded as he felt the tip brush against his entrance before it slowly was pushed in a little bit more with each second. Law had told him to bite into the pillow earlier while they were fooling around so he wouldn’t hurt himself and so he did. Taking a mouth full of one of the pillows he clenched his jaw hard as he felt Law slowly push even deeper inside. Everything had been going okay so far but Law was still only halfway inside him and he was starting to feel like he wasn’t going to be able to take any more than this. Feeling some resistance, Law quickly stopped and leaned down to place soft kisses behind Luffy’s neck and shoulder blades letting him adjust to the intrusion before he tried to push any deeper. 

If it wasn’t because of his past experiences he wouldn’t have been sure if he would have been able to hold back from ramming right into Luffy. It wasn’t easy to stay still while his dick ached to be shoved inside that tight little pink hole. Fuck, he couldn’t even remember the last time he had even gone all the way and this much pressure around his dick was feeling phenomenal. He gripped Luffy’s hips tighter as he arched his own back and stared at the ceiling for a few seconds. Trying to clear his own mind enough to remember that he didn’t want to hurt Luffy.

“I’m gonna try to push a bit more, is that okay?”

‘Mmh…” 

Luffy groaned as he did his very best to keep his hips up in the air for Law to continue to push in. The stretch was definitely burning a lot more now that Law was pushing a few more inches deeper inside. He just hoped that over time this wouldn’t be as hard. He kept his eyes tightly closed the entire time as he tried to keep his voice low. The last thing he wanted was for Law to stop if he knew that Luffy was hurting. It really wasn’t too bad it just burned a bit and even after all the teasing and foreplay they spent doing Luffy was amazed at how big Law felt inside him. Taking a few deep breaths he endured as he felt hot tears roll down his cheeks and onto the pillow he had been biting none stop. His mind was hazy enough that he almost missed Law’s words.

“W-What…” Luffy said weakly as he turned his head back just enough to see Law’s handsome face.

“I’m all the way inside now.”

“R-Really?” 

Luffy wasn’t sure when that had even happened. Law grabbed Luffy’s left hand and guided it behind him to where they were perfectly joined together. Luffy felt his cheeks turn redder as he felt Law deep inside him. A few more tears fell down Luffy’s face and Luffy quickly panicked. 

“Are you okay!? Does it hurt that much? I can pull out!”

“N-No… don’t pull out! It doesn’t hurt that much…” He sobbed softly as he cleaned some of his tears with his right hand.

“Then what’s wrong?”

“I’m just happy… I was able to take all of you inside me…” Luffy said softly as a smile appeared on his lips and Law felt his heart clenched tightly inside his chest. 

“Y-You’re not playing fair…” Law took a deep breath as he leaned down and kissed Luffy’s wet left cheek.

“You have no idea how hard it is for me to hold back right now, and now you go and say something so cute…” Law bit his own lower lip as he tried to hold back with all of his will power from making a mess of Luffy there and then.

“It’s o-okay… you can move… I can take it… please…” Luffy moaned softly as he slowly pressed his hips back into Law’s dick making the other gasp in pleasure.

“W-Wait L-Luffy-ya… if you move so suddenly…”

“T-Torao… please…” 

Luffy spread his legs a little wider as he closed his eyes and arch his back in ecstasy as Law started pushing into him. They were only soft little wet thrusts but they were making Luffy feel really good. Law slid two pillows under Luffy’s stomach for him to rest and give his knees a break. Law continued to thrust slowly in and out of Luffy’s tight hole, moving his hips lightly in circles to stretch his boyfriend even more with his own hard dick. Luffy mewled softly at the sensation as Law leaned down against him, adding more weight against his body. Law placed each of his hands above Luffy’s and intertwined their fingers together as he placed soft kisses behind Luffy’s neck.

Their couple bracelets rubbed against each other as Luffy and Law held their hands tightly together. Closing his eyes, Luffy tried to focus on the pleasure instead of the light burn that he was still feeling. The slow pace was helping at least, he knew that Law probably wanted to go much faster but he was grateful that he was allowing him to get used to it first. He pushed his head to the right giving more access to Law’s lips against the side of his neck as he let a few more moans leave his lips.

“You feel… so wonderfully tight. Luffy-ya…” 

Law’s voice was deep and heavy against his ear. It only aroused him even further when Law was this close to him. Closing his eyes again he rubbed his head against Law’s chin and right cheek as he felt warmer inside. Their bodies were starting to become sweaty and he could feel his hair sticking to his forehead. Law pushed deeper inside him and it made Luffy gasp loudly as he rubbed against his prostate.

“T-That… do that again… please…” 

Luffy begged as Law did as he was commanded. Pushing his hips a little further out that he had been doing before thrusting a little deeper. With just enough force to make Luffy moan loudly in pleasure.

“Ah!… T-Torao… there… more…”

Law licked his lower lip and grinned as he knew exactly what Luffy wanted. It seemed like his cute little boyfriend had finally adjusted enough to his size, and the pleasure was quickly overtaking the pain. 

“Your wish is my command.” 

Law purred against Luffy’s ear as he slowly backed his hips even more before slowly slamming them back inside making Luffy groan louder, feeling more pleasure building inside his stomach. At this rate, he felt like he wouldn’t need any additional stimulation to cum. Law slowly let go of Luffy’s left hand as he wrapped it around Luffy’s waist instead for extra added support as he slowly thrust a little faster and harder. Their right hands still tightly intertwined together as the pleasure was taking over their bodies. Neither of them knew where the thrusts had gone from slow and loving to hard and needy. Luffy made sure to push back into Law whenever the other thrust forward. The bed rocked back and forth as they continued to move as one in perfect rhythm.

“T-Torao…” Luffy moaned as he tried to find the words he needed.

“Mmh…?” Law hummed back as he bit onto the side of Luffy’s neck while still holding him tightly against him.

“I-I want… I want to see your face… please…” He panted as he opened his eyes feeling more tears rolling down his cheeks from the pleasure.

Law nodded as he slowly unwrapped himself from Luffy and pulled himself out making. Luffy gasped in pleasure as he was slowly turned around and his legs were spread further apart. The pretty panties stained in Luffy’s dripping cum as his dick was hard and red on the tip from how hard he was. Law positioned himself against to push in before he felt Luffy’s right-hand push against his abs to stop him from thrusting inside. Puzzled, he glanced up at Luffy as he noticed the other had a little devious look on his face.

“Hm?” 

“Take it off…”

“Are you sure?” 

Luffy nodded as he raised his hand up and brushed his fingertips up Law’s abdomen, chest, neck, and finally pressed them against his left cheek.

“I want to feel… all of you…” Luffy said softly as he spread his asshole wider with his left hand inviting Law to come back inside him.

“Fuck…” 

It’s all Law could say from how terribly turned on he was. He couldn’t think of any other time that someone had ever turned him on this much. Nodding he pulled the condom off and tossed it to the side as he reached to grab more lubricant. Luffy quickly grabbed his left hand before it could reach the lubricant making him glance back at Luffy.

“It’s fine… I’m wet enough…” 

“But-”

“Please… Law I need you… I can’t wait anymore...” Luffy purred Law’s name like it was a sweet candy.

Indeed, Luffy was not playing fair and he knew just the right things to say to stir him up. Taking a deep breath Law quickly held Luffy’s legs higher into the air as he angled himself, and pushed deep into Luffy with one swift thrust. The younger male gasped, almost screamed as his back arched in both pain and pleasure. His toes curled from the sudden thrust, but that was fine. This is what he had begged for, he wanted it hard and fast. Law had been nice and sweet for him to adjust, but he knew that wouldn’t be enough for his boyfriend to be pleased. Slowly wrapping his shaky legs around Law’s back, and arms around his neck. Luffy pulled him even closer to himself as he panted softly. 

“D-Don’t hold back… do it… I know you want to...” He moaned louder.

Law gripped Luffy’s hips tightly as he pulled out halfway before slamming back inside Luffy, shaking the bed hard with every thrust. Luffy let out moan after moan, it was only getting louder and louder. It was good that no one could hear their lovemaking because Law didn’t want Luffy to keep quiet by any means. Luffy swallowed hard as he accepted every single deep thrust Law gave him. He couldn’t think straight anymore, his vision was fuzzy, and his mind was hazy. All he could think of was the pleasure of Law’s hard dick thrusting harder and faster inside him. At one point all he could see were stars when Law changed the angle to thrust even harder against his prostate. 

“L-Law… Law... aahh!...” Luffy moaned Law’s name like he would die if he didn’t.

“L-Luffy-ya… w-wait… don’t get tighter… or I won’t-” 

His sentence was cut off by Luffy clenching even tighter against him. On purpose, of course. Luffy wanted him to feel as much pleasure as he was feeling. It only took a few more minutes before they were both a panting mess as they clung tightly to each other. Both inching closer and closer to climax with every thrust.

“L-Luffy… I’m going to need to pull out soon… or I’ll cum inside…” Luffy clung tighter against Law at those words. 

“W-Wait don’t do that! I need to pull out!” Luffy shook his head as he held on tightly.

“Inside… I want you to fill me up inside… make me yours…” 

Luffy moaned as he pulled Law down before the surgeon could say anything else and kissed him deeply. He knew he was just as close and he wanted to feel everything, have everything that Law had to offer him. Giving up on trying to fight it, Law wrapped his arms tightly behind Luffy’s small back and pulled him up onto his lap without breaking their kiss. Tongues danced against each other as Luffy gasped deeply when he felt Law’s dick bury ever deeper inside him with the new position.

“Deep… so deep… L-Law!” 

Luffy groaned as more tears fell down his eyes from the pleasure. He was so close, he could almost taste it. Watching Luffy’s messy face and body undone only turned Law even further. He held Luffy tightly as he started thrusting harder and faster. Luffy broke the kiss as he arched his back letting his head fall back as his legs were kept tightly wrapped around Law’s hips. Opening his eyes wider when he felt Law get even bigger inside.

“T-Too much… it’s too big…aah!” Luffy groaned in pleasure as he kept bouncing on Law’s perfect dick. 

“L-Law! I-I’m… I’m cumming… I’m cumming!” 

He couldn’t take it anymore. Luffy had tried his best to hold back but he couldn’t anymore. Feeling his body tense up he held Law’s head tightly against his chest when the older man bit into his neck and let out a loud scream as he came hard between their abs. Everything went blank as he closed his eyes tightly for a few seconds as he came hard, forgetting what was happening. He felt Law groan hard and pushed him back down against the bed lifting his hips higher into the air as he rammed hard and fast inside him. 

His thrusts were no longer perfect and in rhythm. They were just desperate for release. Law pulled back as he stared into Luffy’s eyes, they were too far gone right now from pleasure. He pressed his forehead against Luffy as he continued to thrust harder and faster. Luffy’s body rocked back and forth from all the pleasure he was feeling. Golden eyes drowned in those jet black orbs. Moaning hard from over stimulation Luffy tried to find his voice one more time. Just to say the words he was feeling the strongest right now.

“L-Law… Law… I-I love… I love… I love you…” 

He cried out as he felt Law come hard inside him. The hot rush filling him up in places he never knew was even possible. He felt his body shake in ecstasy as he felt himself cum for the second time from Law’s cum filling him up inside. 

“M-Me too… L-Luffy… I-I love you…” 

Law gasped against Luffy’s lips as he kissed they kissed deeply. Too lost in pleasure to care about anything else. His thrusts were weak and slow as he continued to kiss Luffy passionately. Nothing else mattered, only this, only this moment right now. Luffy closed his eyes as he felt more tears run down the side of his face. Those simple words had hit deeper inside than the lovemaking they were having. Neither could tell how long it had passed before Law had finally stopped moving inside Luffy’s body, and now laid heavily on top of his partner, lover, boyfriend, his everything, and more.

Luffy’s arms rested weakly against the back of Law’s broad back. They were shaking, no, his whole body was shaking from the pleasure he had just experienced. He could feel Law’s and his own heart beating against each other. Law opened his eyes as he felt a few tears leave his own eyes before slowly raising his head up as he stared into Luffy’s flushed and messy facial expression. Opening his mouth softly Luffy whimpered as he tried to find words again.

“Law…” He pressed his lips together as new warm tears filled his eyes once again.

“Law… I really love you…” 

He sobbed as he felt his body shake even more from the overwhelming feelings inside his chest. A few hot tears fell against his cheek that didn’t belong to him. Making eyes grow wider as he felt his heart stop for a couple of seconds. Luffy stared into Law’s beautiful golden eyes as his heartbeat even faster.

“Luffy I-I really love you too, and I can’t explain how or why… but I fucking love you.” 

Law replied back as he felt an overwhelming feeling fill his chest, and it was at the moment that he knew. There was no one else in the entire world he wanted to be with the most than with Luffy. His younger boyfriend reached his hands higher and hugged him tightly as he closed his eyes. They stayed like that for a long while before Law shifted a bit making Luffy open his eyes again.

“Mmh?”

“We should clean you up. Your stomach is going to hurt tomorrow if we don’t clean you up properly.” 

Law insisted as he slowly got back on his knees and slowly pulled out of Luffy making the other gaps and shiver at the sensation. Law checked his dick and pushed Luffy’s ass apart to inspect it. He sighed in relief when he noticed that there wasn’t any blood, but he knew the other was still going to be very sore tomorrow.

“I’m tired and I don’t want to move.”

“I’ll do everything. Just stay here while I get the bath ready. If we wait until tomorrow to clean you up then it’s only going to hurt more.”

“Mmh…” 

Law reached and turned Luffy’s face towards him. “Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For the wonderful day and the perfect birthday gift.” 

“Happy Birthday, Law.” Luffy blushed slightly as he tried to hide his face with one of the messy pillows.

This was only the start of their new relationship, neither of them knew what to expect or what the future would hold, but that was alright because they had each other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late update, have been really busy with work and also kept getting distracted with other things. Have a great week! This is one of my longest chapters yet, hope you enjoy it! If you did feel free to leave some love! 💞


End file.
